Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Le premier soir qu'il passe hors de son placard, Harry est entouré de délinquants et de voyous. S'il avait su que ses parents avaient été d'excellents sorciers, il aurait eu une affreuse déception en apprenant sa condition de Cracmol... Mais voilà, il ne sais rien de tout ça... /!\ chapitres courts-mentions de maltraitances-brimades et autres joyeusetés...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Passé un bon lundi ? Pour vous mettre de bonne humeur, voici un fic basé sur cette problématique : Et si Harry avait été un cracmol ?

Je vous préviens, dans la suite de drablles qui suivra, il y a **des propos qui peuvent atteindre à la sensibilité de certains** ! Vous voilà prévenu !

Rien n'est à moi, J.K Rowling a tout fais elle même.

Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire ce prologue qui vous mettra le contexte !

Bonne lecture and enjoy !

* * *

><p>Harry ne se rappelle pas en détails de la première fois que la tante Pétunia l'a enfermé dans ce placard sous l'escalier.<p>

Il sait seulement qu'il était encore assez jeune pour avoir droit au rituel de la sieste à l'école maternelle.

Ça, il le savait, parce qu'il se souvient que du jour au lendemain, l'heure de détente et de repos était devenue un véritable cauchemar. Un cauchemar éveillé. Durant lequel ses yeux grands ouverts cherchaient à percer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. A apercevoir un infime rayon de lumière, un éclair d'espoir dans l'angoisse qui l'étouffait.

Il se rappelle que ce placard avait longtemps été angoissant.

L'apprivoisement de ce lieu de punition –et rapidement, son lieu d'habitation- ne s'était pas fait de sitôt.

Il avait d'abord fallu s'adapter à la noirceur profonde de l'endroit. Puis, prendre son courage à deux mains et tâtonner sur les parois poisseuses afin de faire connaissance avec son nouvel environnement.

Il avait mis plus d'un mois avant de s'aventurer dans le coin le plus sombre du placard… Là où les ténèbres étaient les plus profondes. Sous la première marche…

A l'endroit où débutait l'escalier qui l'écrasait de poussière et de bruits effrayants à chaque fois que quelqu'un empruntait l'escalier en question.

Quand le terrible Oncle Vernon montait et descendait surtout… Il avait toujours l'impression que l'escalier était pris d'une violente tempête. Que tout allait s'écrouler sur lui, pour l'étouffer définitivement…

.

Le jour où la Tante Pétunia avait descendu le petit matelas et rangé ses quelques vêtements sur les étagères, Harry avait pleuré.

Il ne voulait pas dormir dans le placard. Il ne voulait pas être enfermé là, _toute la nuit_, dans l'obscurité et les ténèbres infinies de la première marche de l'escalier. Il ne voulait pas dormir dans ce puits de noirceur.

Les habitudes avaient mis du temps à s'installer.

Ne plus jouer avec les jouets de son cousin. Il se retrouvait immanquablement enfermé dans le placard lorsque la Tante Pétunia le trouvait avec un objet de son fils dans les mains.

Ne plus jouer avec son cousin. Son Oncle Vernon prenait toujours sa grosse voix et lui ordonnait de se tenir loin de son fils quand ça arrivait. Et la Tante Pétunia l'enfermait ensuite dans le placard.

Arrêter de pleurer quand l'Oncle Vernon s'adressait à lui avec la dite grosse voix. Cela mettait en colère l'Oncle et la tante le mettait dans le placard.

Ne _jamais_ poser de question à la Tante Pétunia. Cela l'énervait, elle se fâchait et l'envoyait dans le placard…

Et ne jamais demander pourquoi il devait aller dans le placard. Ne jamais demander où était sa maman à lui. Ne jamais demander ce que c'était « morte ».

Sinon sa tante le mettait au placard.

Et il y avait d'autres choses qu'il devait apprendre à ne plus faire. Des choses plus délicates…

Comme souiller les draps du petit matelas et son pyjama… Pas facile… _Toute la nuit_. Sans oser appeler pour aller sur le pot (il était encore bien trop petit pour utiliser le siège des toilettes des grands…). Parce que le placard ne s'ouvrait que si quelqu'un venait le chercher. Un verrou avait été placé à l'extérieur depuis sa première évasion…

Mais comment se retenir _toute une nuit_ ?! Comment ne pas pleurer quand la Tante Pétunia hurlait de rage en le sortant au petit matin et qu'elle le trouvait mouillé ? Comment ne pas hurler à son tour quand, un jour, la tante s'était tellement fâchée qu'elle avait laissé les draps et le pyjama en l'état. Et l'avait de nouveau enfermé dans le placard, sale, mouillé, puant, sans lui donner la possibilité de se laver, sans lui donner de petit déjeuner. Rien.

Il avait mis deux heures avant d'arrêter de hurler. Vernon avait rugi si fort en cognant contre la porte de son placard qu'Harry avait failli s'étrangler dans un hoquet de surprise et de terreur. Il s'était de nouveau fait dessus. Puis le silence était revenu.

Au bout d'un moment, grelotant, Harry avait retiré son pantalon poisseux et humide. Il avait roulé en boule les draps du petit matelas et déposé le tout devant la porte.

Tétanisé de terreur, hoquetant dans des spasmes de sanglots, il s'était lentement retranché vers le coin le plus effrayant de son placard. L'endroit le plus restreint, le plus sombre, le plus angoissant.

Sous la première marche de l'escalier.

Là, dans un silence terrible, Harry avait dépassé sa première peur. Et il avait la connaissance de ses camarades d'infortune. Jim et Tim. Les deux araignées.

Elles étaient restées, sept années durant, ses plus intimes amies. Avec elles, il visita tous les pays du monde entier. Ils se rejouèrent les plus grandes aventures qu'Harry avait pu voir dans les dessins animés et les films que Dudley regardait pendant les repas. Ils engagèrent les plus belles parties de foot. Tout ça sous la première marche de l'escalier.

.

Quand il eut vers les sept/huit ans, il se rendit compte que la Tante Pétunia s'acharnait sur lui avec d'avantage d'assiduité.

Il dut surveiller son langage de très près, se plier à toutes ses exigences, remplir toutes les tâches ménagères et tous les travaux d'entretien qu'elle lui imposait.

Seul point positif, Dudley, le garçon violent et insolent en lequel son cousin c'était peu à peu transformé, reçut l'interdiction formelle de s'approcher d'Harry. De près ou de loin, au 4 Privet Drive comme à la petite école.

Pendant un an ou deux, il eut droit à un répit. Plus besoin de courir pour échapper aux poings ou aux humiliations du garçon grassouillet. Plus besoin de se méfier de lui dans la cour de récréation.

Puis il eut la paix. A huit ans et demi, neuf ans, les corvées journalières s'allégèrent. La Tante Pétunia se fit moins irascible. Elle prit ses distances. Evita le plus possible de se retrouver en sa présence.

Jusqu'à ce que l'Oncle Vernon prenne le relais. Plus sa femme laissait le garçon tranquille, plus l'Oncle Vernon s'acharnait sur lui, devenant tous les jours un peu plus agressif et suspicieux.

Cela fit mal. La brusquerie, la force de Vernon était immense comparée à celle de son fils. Harry n'avait jamais le temps de s'enfuir. Quand son oncle le prenait brusquement par l'épaule et le secouait vivement pour lui hurler dessus, Harry, le visage couvert de postillons, se demandait si sa tête n'allait pas finir par se détacher de son corps à force d'être secouée d'avant en arrière aussi violemment.

Et pour quoi encore ? Une saucisse refroidie dans son assiette le matin, ses pantoufles non rangées dans l'entrée pour qu'il les enfile le soir en rentrant du travail, une ampoule grillée qui n'avait pas été changée…

Il n'était pas assez grand pour changer les ampoules. Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Pétunia s'empressait de réparer l'erreur et l'Oncle Vernon punissait sévèrement d'avoir obligé sa tante de s'en charger à sa place…

Un jour Harry l'entendit dire à sa femme « On ne sait jamais. Peut-être fait-il semblant. »

Semblant ? Qui ? Lui ? Semblant de quoi ?

Harry voulut en discuter avec Jim et Tim, mais il se raisonna. Il n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse aller à l'encontre de ce que son oncle et sa tante voulaient. Il s'efforçait de leur obéir. Non. L'Oncle Vernon ne parlait pas de lui…

.

A onze ans, Harry dut intégrer le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus .

Et il entendit une dispute incompréhensible entre l'Once Vernon et Pétunia. A son sujet. Plus de doute là-dessus.

Sa tante avait plaidé un « Il n'en est pas un ! ».

- Pas la peine de l'envoyer dans un établissement pareil, il est NORMAL !, elle avait hurlé le dernier mot.

- Et comment en être sûr, explosa l'Oncle, peut-être cache-t-il son jeu ?! Peut-être nous dupe-t-il ? Autant ne pas prendre de risque. Je vais envoyer ce monstre à St Brutus, là il serait traité comme il se doit !

- Mais la lettre ! Il n'a pas reçu la lettre ! Il n'en ait pas un, sinon il aurait reçu sa lettre ! Il est _normal_ !

- Je m'en fiche ! hurla l'Oncle Vernon, Lettre ou pas lettre, il ira à St Brutus et POINT FINAL ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ces balivernes !

Normal ? Sa tante avait l'air de mettre un sens bien particulier sur cet adjectif. Un sens qui lui échappait.

Délinquant, il ne l'était pas. Il le savait. La maitresse d'école avait employé ce terme pour qualifier une fille de l'école qui avait commis des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire

Quand à _monstre_ ? Etait-ce ainsi que l'Oncle Vernon le voyait ? Pourquoi ? Encore une fois, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

Et de quelle lettre parlait-elle ? Elle semblait importante à ses yeux. Ou du moins le fait que cette lettre n'était pas arrivée lui semblait primordial. Lui avait-on fait des examens sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Quelqu'un avait-il essayé de déterminé s'il était le monstre que l'Oncle Vernon l'accusait d'être ? Et puis quel genre de monstre ? Ceux qui se trouvaient dans les films de Dudley ?

Il n'en sut pas plus. L'Oncle Vernon avait déclaré la discussion close et avait ordonné à sa femme d'emmener le garçon à St Brutus, point.

Et à St Brutus il alla.

Pétunia avait les yeux rouges et était muette comme une tombe quand elle le conduisit à l'institut.

Le silence pesant ne le rassurait pas, mais il n'osa pas poser de questions à sa tante. Il ne saurait jamais de quelle lettre elle avait voulu parler, quel genre de monstre il était, et surtout, si c'était vrai cette histoire de monstre ?

La Directrice de l'établissement les accueillit dans son bureau. Elle avait un regard sévère, un chignon strict et serré, des lunettes à travers lesquelles un regard perçant l'inspecta des pieds à la tête avant de pincer des lèvres déjà extrêmement fines.

Après un examen de la tête au pied cette fois, elle avait laissé une simple phrase traverser le barrage étroit de ses lèvres. « On va s'en occuper ».

Pétunia avait hoché la tête d'un mouvement rigide de la nuque avant d'abandonner là Harry et ses maigres bagages.

Sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait semblé hésiter, ralentissant le pas. Mais elle avait secoué la tête puis s'était éloignée dans le couloir sans un mot, le dos rigide et la nuque raide, à petits pas précipités.

Devant le regard de plus en plus sévère de la Directrice, Harry soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'une nouvelle vie débutait là.

Restait à savoir si elle allait être meilleure que celle qu'il avait laissée derrière lui au 4 Privet Drive…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le décors et l'emplacement des protagonistes. L'action arrivera bientôt dans le premier drabble. Je pense en poster deux ou trois par semaine !<p>

Alors, qu'est ce que ça vous inspire ?


	2. Drabble 1

Voici donc le premier drabble !

* * *

><p>La rentrée aurait pu mieux se passer…<p>

Il était tombé sur une classe de dix. Trois filles, sept garçons…

Et il s'était vite rendu compte de ce que ça voulait dire que se retrouver dans un établissement pour délinquant…

Splatch !

A peine deux minutes après le cours d'introduction au programme du professeur, une bombe à eau avait explosé, les élèves se jetaient des bouts de craie à la figure, ils se tiraient les cheveux les uns les autres.

Et les trois seules filles de la classe se retrouvaient avec des garçons en train de regarder sous leurs jupes réglementaires…

* * *

><p>Quelle belle rentrée n'est-ce pas ? Que va-t-il donc arriver à Harry dans cet environnement sain et rassurant ?!<p> 


	3. Drabble 2

Ha ! Surpriiiiiiise ! Je vais poster un drabble tout les jours finalement ! Vous en avez de la chance !

Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers, followers, favoriters ... Merci tout le monde ! Avec une spéciale dédicace à AlouetteBZH, ma correctrice préférée (et surce d'inspiration et d'encouragements) !

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que ses lunettes, déjà abîmées, ne se retrouvent au fond d'un wc. Il avait dut les récupérer alors que les garçons de sa chambre de dortoir s'y étaient soulagés.<p>

Ça lui valut quelques brimades supplémentaires, mais au moins, on lui ficha la paix. Personne ne voudrait approcher un garçon aux lunettes pleines de pipi !

Qu'importe. Il était seul maintenant.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver un coin tranquille où il pourrait lire sans être embêté.

Tient ! Un placard !

Mince ! Il aurait pu y faire passer trois fois le sien dedans !

* * *

><p>Bon. L'année de sixième à l'air de bien se passer... Ha oui, je ne tient pas plus compte que ça du mode scolaire d'Angleterre. Je fait comme si c'était la même choses qu'en France. Parce que ça me fait moins réfléchir ^^<p>

A demain !


	4. Drabble 3

Soft, aujourd'hui il est plus ou moins pénard...

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici, voyous !?"<p>

Mince. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé…

Il fallait se lever tôt si on voulait échapper à tous ces monstres… Peut-être était-ce de ça que l'Oncle Vernon voulait parler ?

Un monstre était un enfant qui n'était pas sage, qui répondait insolemment aux professeurs, qui tordait le bras aux garçons, vidait un tube de colle forte sur le fauteuil du souffre-douleur de la classe et qui tripotait la poitrine des jeunes filles provocantes qu'ils avaient comme camarades de classe ?

Harry sorti précipitamment de son placard.

Trop grand de toute façon !

* * *

><p>Question. Je vous met le nom des personnes qui parlent devant les dialogues ? Parce qu'au bout d'un moment je crois que ça va se compliquer un chouilla...<p> 


	5. Drabble 4

Bonjour ! Quatrième Drabble !

Pour Some : Nope, je n'ai pas l'intention de poster cent mots toutes les trois semaine (Ridicule...) ! Preuve s'il en est : J'en suis à en poster un par jour !

Désolé pour ceux qui cherchent des aventures du même acabit que celle qu'Harry vit dans les canons, il s'agis ici d'un Harry moldu. Donc, non il ne poursuivra pas des trolls ou autres... Et si c'est ce que vous attendiez... Laisser moi vous proposer de passer votre chemin ou de revenir nous voir dans quelques mois, j'aurais alors peut-être quelque chose de plus "intéressant" à vous raconter...

Là-dessus, Enjoy !

* * *

><p>"Encore !? Mais enfin ! Hors du placard ! Maintenant !"<p>

Rhooo. Mais ils allaient le laisser, oui ? Il n'allait jamais apprendre sa géographie à force d'être interrompu comme ça !

Un mois qu'il était là. Un mois qu'il se faufilait partout pour échapper à ses camarades (garçons ou filles), ses professeurs et aux surveillants. Mais il y en avait partout.

Quand il avait posé la question à un des pions, en étude, il lui avait répondu, suspicieux, qu'il y avait mille élèves à St Brutus.

Ah. Voilà pourquoi il avait autant de mal à se retrouver seul…

* * *

><p>Oui alors, il s'agis d'une école privée et mettons qu'ils aient beaucoup de fric pour pouvoir engager plein plein plein de professeurs ? Quand on a à faire à des délinquants, vaut mieux pas les enfermer à 25 dans une classe... Donc oui, c'est des classes de 1015 et oui ils ont plein de profs du coup ^^

A demain !


	6. Drabble 5

Bonsoir.

Une des premières rencontres importantes de notre pauvre orphelin un peu pommé...

* * *

><p>Délicat…<p>

La psychologue le regardait tranquillement depuis l'autre côté du bureau.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. D'abord, c'était quoi une psychologue ? Quel était l'intérêt ?

Quand la Directrice l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que « J'ai fait quoi encore ? ».

D'habitude, quand on le convoquait, c'était qu'un de ses camarades avait mis un vol ou un acte de violence sur le dos…

Il ne s'était encore jamais retrouvé dans le bureau directorial pour être ensuite envoyé chez une psy…

"Me regardez pas."

Son premier ordre…

* * *

><p>Ah ! Il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde ! Pourquoi ?<p> 


	7. Drabble 6

ATENTION ! Aujourd'hui, je vous ai réservé quelque chose de crade ! Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin !

* * *

><p>Crrrac !<p>

Youpi… Et encore un nez cassé…

Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie… Il avait été entrainé par Dudley, mais son cousin n'était pas aussi vif ni aussi léger que certains des élèves de St Brutus.

Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils tous à lui ? Aucune idée.

Parce qu'il avait des lunettes. Parce qu'il avait une cicatrice bizarre en forme d'éclair au front. Et que c'était ringard… Ou parce qu'il était petit et chétif…

"Et cul sec !"

"Noooooooooooon !"

Trop tard, ils avaient baissé leurs braguettes et commençaient à…

"22, v'là les pions !"

* * *

><p>Bon, j'espère que je n'aurais pas perdu trop de lecteurs après ce drabble... Promis, c'est l'un des plus crade. Les autres ne sont pas aussi dégoûtant...<p>

Mais il a pas fini... J'ai bossé jusqu'à deux heures du mat' rien que pour vous, pour finaliser le deuxième semestre de notre Héro mal tombé...

Et promis, il y aura au moins un chapitre qui parlera de la magie (entre le premier et le deuxième semestre de l'année scolaire d'Harry). Et pour sa deuxième année, il y aura même un sorcier qui viendra squatter St Brutus !

Bon, j'en dis pas plus, à demain !


	8. Drabble 7

Il y a quand même un point positif dans cette histoire... Ils pensent quand même à lui donner des séance chez une psy ! En même temps ils ont l'habitude des cas psychologiquement instables j'imagine dans cet établissement. S'ils sont pas trop bêtes, le but de cet Institut c'est quand même d'essayer de remettre leurs "protégés" dans le droit chemin. Sinon j'en voit pas l'intérêt...

Bref sur cette pensée philosophique (qui sera bientôt plus longue que le drabble _ _* ) Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Troisième séance.<p>

Quand la psychologue lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne devait pas le regarder, il n'avait rien répondu.

Il était venu à la deuxième consultation elle lui avait reposé la question, pas de réponse.

"Où dois-je regarder ? avait-elle alors demandé."

Mais où tu veux, j'm'en fou ! Mais pas moi !

Il aurait peut-être dû le dire à voix haute… Elle continuait à l'observer tranquillement derrière son carnet à dessins.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde. Ça ne présageait rien de bon généralement… Il avait appris à fuir les regards de sa famille et ses camarades. Tôt.

* * *

><p>S'il n'apprend pas à se défendre au moins il n'apprend pas non plus à provoquer ! Na ! (Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde... * pensées qui s'envole vers un certain Maître Potioniste de notre connaissance et à son adolescence foireuse... *)<p> 


	9. Drabble 8

Voici un autre petit drabble. Tout simple.

* * *

><p>On lui avait encore volé son uniforme…<p>

Depuis le temps, il devrait en avoir l'habitude…

Trois mois qu'il était là (il n'avait toujours rien dit à la psychologue… juste ordonné de ne pas le regarder. C'était devenu comme une salutation… "Me regardez pas. Où dois-je regarder dans ce cas ?"). Et il était surpris que ses camarades de dortoir n'aient pas commencé à lui voler ses chaussettes…

En fouillant dans le tiroir qui lui servait d'armoire, il finit par trouver un vieux pull de Dudley, informe. Il l'enfila sur son torse nu. Tant pis, ça allait gratter toute la journée…

* * *

><p>Alors. <strong>Vox populi<strong> (évitez de me sortir le fameux "on en a gros de Karadoc et Perceval je risque de me marrer comme une tordue devant mon écran...).

Bref. Passons-nous à deux drabble par jour ? J'ai un peu de réserve, j'ai de quoi vous faire tenir encore quelques temps, même avec deux drabble par jour. Mais je vous avouerais que connaissant mon imagination et mon inspiration... J'ai un peu peur de vous laisser en plan si ça avance trop vite par rapport à l'écriture de la suite...

A vous de me dire !


	10. Drabble 9

Je viens de me faire la réflexion que vous n'étiez rendus qu'au drabble 9... *Niark niark niark* Mes enfants, vous n'avez pas fini de rigoler ! ^^

Bon, bon... je vous laisse tranquille...

* * *

><p>"Comment, vous n'avez pas votre devoir ?"<p>

Euh… Comme dans "j'ai pas mon devoir" ?

T'inquiète Tommy, j'ai vu tout sourire débile. Je sais que c'est toi qui me l'as…

Soupirant intérieurement, Harry s'excusa maladroitement auprès du professeur.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vous présentez des excuses minables que vous éviterez le zéro mon garçon ! Il va falloir songer à adopter une attitude plus sérieuse !"

Un zéro de plus… Ô joie…

Et quelle surprise dit donc ! De toute façon, il n'avait que ça en math et en bio… Des zéro…

Quant à avoir une attitude plus sérieuse…

* * *

><p>Bon, cette fois-ci c'est gentillet... Qui ne s'est pas fait volé un devoir comme ça au collège ? (*moi...*)<p>

Allez ! A demain les loulous !


	11. Drabble 10

Il est deux heures du mat' et j'ai des yeux aussi grand que ceux d'une chouette... Alors pour faire passer le temps... Un p'tit dixième ?

Have fun !

* * *

><p>Ricanez donc… C'est pas quelques épluchures de patates qui me feront m'effondrer !<p>

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait marre ! Toujours à faire des coups minables… Il n'avait pas fini de rire avec ces idiots.

Seul point positif dans cette école pour délinquant, il savait qu'il n'en était pas un.

Et il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas totalement idiot non plus ! Mis à part en bio et les maths, il avait une excellente moyenne, en comparaison avec certains élèves.

Juste avant d'entrer dans les toilettes pour hommes, il reçut un sceau d'eau sur la tête…

Youpi, un rhume !

* * *

><p>Et croyez moi c'est pas beau à voir quand il a un rhume... Je le sais, j'en fais une description peu ragoûtante dans la suite que je prévois pour une autre fic...<p> 


	12. Drabble 11

Hop ! Petit bonus pour vous les zamis, parce qu'on est vendredi et que c'est le début du week end ? (ou parce que le précédent était posté très tôt ce matin... Et que j'en ai une qui me colle au train pour que je vous en poste un autre... Bandes de nains patients !)

Bref. Drabble Bonus.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter ! Convoqué chez la Directrice ! MAINTENANT !"<p>

Encore ? Pourquoi cette fois ?

"Entrez monsieur Potter."

Z'etes sûre ? J'ai pas trop envie là…

"La psychologue m'a rapporté qu'en plus de ne pas avoir pris beaucoup de poids depuis le début de l'année, vous sembliez en avoir perdu. Y-a-t-il une raison à cela ?"

Hein ?

Depuis quand on s'intéressait au poids qu'il faisait ? Et puis en quoi ça les regardait ? De toute façon, son poids, il le savait même pas alors…

"Examens médicaux avant la fin de la semaine monsieur Potter. Examens complets !"

* * *

><p>Ah ? on va enfin prendre soin de lui ? Encore faut-il qu'il l'accepte me direz vous ? Même s'il voit une psy, il a pas l'air de lui raconter grand choses...<p>

By the way... Thank you so much to all the reviewers, readers... Such a pleasure for me !


	13. Drabble 12

Re il est deux heure du mat. Re je vous en poste un du coup !

* * *

><p>"On m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas allé à la soirée d'Halloween monsieur Potter. Pourquoi cela ?"<p>

Soupir.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, à l'équipe pédagogique, qu'il aille pas manger des bonbons et des gâteaux –infects s'il en croyait les rumeurs- envoyés des restes d'hôpitaux ?

Il avait eu mal au bide ce soir-là. Il avait fait des cauchemars et sa cicatrice l'avait brûlé toute la nuit… Alors se goinfrer de sucreries dégueulasses…

"Je vois sur votre dossier que vos parents sont décédés le soir d'Halloween, vous voulez en parler ?"

"Quoi ?!"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous surprend ?!"

* * *

><p>Ah... Pauvre Harry... Il ne connaissait même pas la date de décès de ses parents... C'est dire, le respect donné aux morts dans cette famille...<p>

Espérons que la dirlo s'inquiétera de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas au courant d'une chose aussi importante ?!


	14. Drabble 13

"Bonjour Harry. Assis toi."

Quoi ? C'était quoi ce tutoiement soudain ? Pourquoi elle parlait? 'Pouvait pas se contenter de continuer à le dessiner comme d'habitude ?

Il avait bien vu qu'elle le dessinait à chaque entrevue. A chaque fois depuis qu'il lui avait dit de regarder ailleurs.

"Est-ce pour cela que tu ne veux pas que je te regarde ? Parce que tu n'as jamais vu tes parents. Et qu'ils ne t'ont jamais vu ?"

Si jamais il avait pu tuer du regard, elle n'aurait pas fait long feu…

"Pourquoi ignorais-tu la date du décès de tes parents ?"


	15. Drabble 14

Devinez quoi ? Il est deux heures du mat' ! Après un bon ciné et une virée au pub, je suis revenue m'occuper de vous !

Alors bonne lecture et à dans dix heures ! (à une vache près)

* * *

><p>"Encore ?! Mais ça suffit ! Oust ! Je ne veux voir personne dans mes placards !"<p>

Harry rangea mollement ses affaires dans son sac et quitta les lieux en trainant des pieds.

Il s'ennuyait… Ici, il n'y avait pas de Jim et Tim…

Il avait mis du temps avant de trouver la première colonie d'araignées.

Il n'était jamais retourné là-bas. En même temps ça ne le tentait pas plus que ça… Les odeurs de cigarettes, d'alcool et de… hum, l'avaient découragé.

Quand on parlait de… hum hum…

Il allait falloir qu'il se trouve des boules quies pour le dortoir…

* * *

><p>C'est d'un glam'... Le truc de bien c'est que je redécouvre aussi l'histoire au fur et à mesure que je vous la poste ! xD<p>

Allez, à tout à l'heure !


	16. Drabble 15

... J'allais tout éteindre et là... Oh, il est midi ! Bon bah, postage de drabble alors !

Voici une nouvelle rencontre !

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"<p>

Ça ne se voyait pas ? Et puis franchement, que pouvait-on faire d'autre qu'étudier dans une bibliothèque?

C'était le seul endroit où on pouvait être à peu près tranquille et où on ne se faisait renvoyer que si l'on parlait trop fort.

Il pensait pouvoir réviser son anglais tranquillement (le concierge s'entêtait à le chasser à chaque fois qu'il le trouvait dans un placard…), mais non.

Un quatrième. Pourquoi un quatrième lui parlait ? D'habitude, les élèves se faisaient la guerre selon leur âge…

"Je révise. Pourquoi ?"

"Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Oh.

…

* * *

><p>Ah ah ! Il a pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui pour autre chose que des méchancetés ! Le pauvre a presque dû avoir une crise cardiaque... (nan, j'exagère...)<p>

A demain !


	17. Drabble 16

Bonjour ! Voici le drabble du jour ! Joyeux Lundi !

**Vaninachan** : Merci pour tes reviews ça fait plaisir. Je te répond ici parce que tu as posté en non-inscrit et du coup je ne peut pas t'envoyer de MP...

Je suis contente que ça te plaise et effectivement le côté psychologique du personnage est très mal mené dans les canons et j'essaye de ne pas m'en sentir offusqué car, évidement, c'est un livre pour enfants/adolescents alors parler de traumatisme... Elle aurait été dans l'obligation de changer de propos car elle ne se serait pas adressée au même public.

Et pour petite info, des fois que cela t'aurais échappé, _le_ psy est en fait _la_ psy ^^

Mais comme tout le monde peut le voir ci-après, les choses vont enfin bouger !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"J'ai contacté votre tante monsieur Potter. Pouvez-vous me dire comment êtes-vous traité dans votre famille ?"<p>

Il était obligé de répondre à cette question ?

"Les Services Sociaux souhaiteraient mener une enquête sur votre famille. Qu'avez-vous à dire du traitement que vous avez reçu chez votre tante ?"

Euh… Attendez.

Une enquête ? Avec des policiers ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'y était plus, chez sa tante. Et puis honnêtement, elle avait arrêté de l'embêter. C'était l'Oncle Vernon qui était problématique…

Enfin… De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait-il ?

"J'ai soif."

* * *

><p>Hum... J'adore sa répartie au p'tit gars... Il me fait rire XD<p> 


	18. Drabble 17

Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour continuer cette petite semaine, les choses bougent !

**Merci**, toujours, à vous **lecteurs**, à vous **reviewers** (merci Loupiote, ça fait plaisir que tu me précise que tu sois toujours là ;) ), merci à toi **correctrice**, et surtout mercie à vous J.K. **Rowling** de nous avoir donné de quoi faire joujou pendant les siècles à venir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'assistante sociale était déjà dans le bureau quand la psychologue le fit entrer.<p>

Avec son attaché case et sa jupe tailleur, elle donnait l'air d'une femme d'affaire qui avait des choses plus urgentes à régler…

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel, laissant la psychologue discuter de "son cas" avec l'assistante sociale.

"Il ne mange pas beaucoup… Et ne dit rien pendant nos séances. Si ce n'est pour me demander de ne pas le regarder… Le concierge le surprend fréquemment à s'isoler dans des placards… Son ignorance sur la mort de ses parents…"

Ben vas-y, déballes tout ! Chu là !

* * *

><p>Hum... Harry n'a pas l'air apprécier qu'on parle de lui alors qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce... Il finira par le faire savoir... (mais je ne vous en dis pas plus)<p>

On va finir par voir un changement dans sa vie ou bien ? D'après vous ?

A demain !


	19. Drabble 18

Mince, c'est qu'elle avance cette histoire... Je viens tout juste de me rappeler qu'après le vingtième drabble, son premier semestre se termine. Et du coup, avant de vous relancer sur le deuxième semestre, vous aurez droit à un chapitre d'introduction. De plus de mille mots...

Bref, **merci** aux lecteurs, anonymes et autres, merci au reviewers (Merci Loupiote, j'essayerais de m'habituer à t'avoir dans mon ombre ! ^^), merci à la correctrice...

N'hésitez pas d'ailleurs à aller voir ce qu'elle fait. Alc'hweder. Vous la trouverez dans mes fav'. Ou même à jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres... œuvres... xD

bref bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"T'as réussi ton contrôle ?"<p>

Andy Shefferd…

Bon sang, qu'il était casse pieds ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il acceptait son aide pour ses devoirs qu'il allait tout lui raconter sur ses résultats !

"Tiens, j'ai trouvé ce bouquin dans mes affaires. Tu devrais le lire, ça te changerait les idées !"

Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Mouais. Pourquoi pas… Il avait l'air bien long en tout cas ! Il allait pouvoir s'aérer l'esprit pour un petit bout de temps. Il en avait besoin…

"C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que ta tante t'a élevé dans un placard ?"

QUOI ?!

* * *

><p>^^ Les rumeurs circules aussi rapidement dans cette école qu'à Poudlard...<p>

Bon, il a l'air mi-irritant mi-sympathique ce gars là non ?


	20. Drabble 19

Drabble 19 les gens ! Dans deux jours, un Chapitre Bonus ! (Mince la pression... il va falloir que j'avance dans l'écrivage...)

Merci aux lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews. Elles me font toutes très plaisir ! Merci de continuer à me suivre.

Selon ses désires, " _non_-merci " à Alc'hweder ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Tu sais que l'école ferme pendant les vacances de Noël ?"<p>

Mince. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça…

Et maintenant, la procédure juridique était engagée pour retirer sa garde aux Dursley. Il avait nulle part où aller…

"Tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux ! Les parents seront pas là, ils rendent visite à mon frère en France."

Regard méfiant. Pourquoi il l'invitait ? Pourquoi il passait son temps à chercher sa compagnie ?

Il avait remarqué que les rats de Bibliothèque passaient généralement leur temps ensemble.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait l'opportunité d'intégrer un groupe…

* * *

><p>Ah, ah ! Tentative de rapprochement ! Que va-t-il décider ?<p>

Suite au prochain épisode !


	21. Drabble 20

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bien dormi ? *baille*

Voici le dernier drabble du premier semestre (oui je fonctionne en semestre). Demain, on en commencera un autre (en fait on continuera les vacances de noël) avec un chapitre bonus en POV ... Vous verrez bien qui est notre invité !

* * *

><p>"C'est pas très grand, mais y'aura que nous et Marita. C'est la personne qui s'occupe de la maison. Et de nous, les enfants ; quand les parents ont d'autres choses à faire que de penser aux gamins qu'ils ont décidé d'avoir."<p>

C'était immense… Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait osé accepter cette invitation et qu'il se retrouvait dans cette villa énorme pour un séjour de deux semaines…

Bien sûr, Attaché-Case viendrait régulièrement s'assurer que la… gouvernante ? les avait tous les deux à l'œil, qu'ils étaient bien traités, ne faisaient pas de bêtises…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Harry va faire la découverte de "passer des vacances chez un ami". Nouvelle expérience !<p>

A votre avis, fera-t-il des découvertes... peu recommandables comme le suggérait Matsumaya ? Est-ce le genre d'Andy ? (J'oubliais que vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment encore...) Suite au prochain épisode !

A demain !

(Merci, toujours, pour vos reviews, elle me font plaisir, me font rire, m'encourage à vous écrire la suite des aventures de notre pauvre cracmol...)


	22. Bonus 1: Dumbledore

Comme promis, voici le chapitre Bonus n°1 ! Et nous accueillions parmi nous... Les réflexions de Dumbledore !

Aplause, aplause, aplause... (j'ai trop regardé Aladin pour cette dernière sortie... *sort*)

Sans plus de transition, voyons comment l'illustre personnage voit la situation évoluer... D'un bon œil ? D'un mauvais œil ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bonus 1 : Dumbledore.<strong>

Dumbledore regardait le reflet de bougies miroiter sur les plumes soyeuses de Fumseck.

Il réfléchissait.

Il avait un problème…

Oh, pas qu'un seul, vous vous en doutez ! Être Directeur d'une école aussi réputée que l'était Poudlard signifiait faire face à toutes sortes de problèmes…

Il y avait les demandes d'augmentations de salaires de certains professeurs, les plaintes au sujets de certaines tâches ménagères mal accomplies par les elfes, les punitions et renvois provisoires de certains éléments perturbateurs au sein du groupe d'élèves, le budget pédagogique à ne pas dépasser, des sorties scolaires à organiser…

Plus perturbant et bien plus inquiétant, il y avait un Mage Noir, le plus dangereux et le plus fou de leur siècle, qui rodait dans les couloirs de son école… Avec le concours de l'un de ses propres professeurs…

Mais il avait mis le jeune Snape sur le coup. Il avait confiance en lui, il retiendrait l'ennemi du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et si la situation dégénérait, Dumbledore n'avait aucun doute sur sa propre capacité à mettre le sorcier hors d'état de nuire.

La situation était encore sous contrôle.

Non, ce qui préoccupait Albus Dumbledore ce soir, c'était ce dossier "intercepté" aux Services Sociaux de Londres…

Rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé du côté d'Harry Potter ne se déroulait comme prévu…

Il avait été passablement surpris et contrarier d'apprendre qu'aucun acte magique n'avait été détecté à Little Whinging depuis près de cinquante ans…

L'éventualité que le fils de James et Lily puisse être un cracmol ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit…

Il se maudit de sa faiblesse et de ses préjugés… Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi choqué en apprenant la nouvelle…

Il avait… "surveillé" les relevés d'intensité magique du Ministère durant ces cinq dernières années et il avait fallu qu'il convoque Arabella Figg et qu'il écoute les observations qu'elle avait faites pour qu'il se rende à l'évidence… La clé d'une paix définitive était dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques…

Il aurait dû apporter plus de crédits aux remarques de son espion… Arabella avait mentionné un comportement craintif et méfiant chez le jeune garçon. Et avait fait plus d'une remarque sur l'anormale maigreur d'Harry.

Affligé par la nouvelle de la nature de Cracmol du fils Potter, il avait passé son temps à retourner la situation dans tous les sens afin de trouver une autre stratégie. Si le garçon était un moldu, il fallait d'autant plus le protéger de toute cette histoire…

Il avait délibérément négligé de prendre en considération les remarques de Mrs Figg et aujourd'hui, il y avait un dossier sur son bureau… Un dossier demandant le changement de tuteur pour Harry Potter.

Voilà où était son problème ! A force de former des plans géniaux pour assurer la sécurité et la survie du monde magique, il avait complètement négligé la sécurité et la survie de son protégé…

Furieux contre lui-même, Albus se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

Il avait délibérément abandonné Harry aux mains de sa tante, malgré ses propres réticences et les avertissements de Minerva…

Elle avait observé cette famille toute une journée durant. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'Harry n'y serait pas bien accueilli.

Il avait refusé de l'écouter, comptant sur son propre pouvoir de persuasion. Il avait cru que Pétunia se serait plié sans contester à ses ordres. Il se rappelait encore de la lettre que la jeune fille âgée de quinze ans lui avait fait parvenir… Il s'était dit que ce lien, même infime, et son autorité naturelle aurait suffit à inciter la jeune femme à traiter son neveu comme tout le monde se serait attendu à ce qu'elle le traite. Avec amour et respect.

Une larme traîtresse s'échappa de ses yeux avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de ses rides et de sa barbe.

Il avait horreur de se tromper.

Ses erreurs coûtaient tellement cher… A lui-même, en termes de mauvaise conscience. Mais surtout aux autres…

Il glissa un regard réticent vers le dossier.

Un placard… Elle l'avait élevé dans un placard…

L'horreur de cet acte le fit frémir. Et paradoxalement, il arrivait à la comprendre…

Oh, les raisons et les sentiments qui avaient déclenché ce comportement étaient on ne peut plus différents ! Voire, à l'opposé !

Mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de ces années durant lesquelles il avait fallu apporter ses repas à Ariana, dans la cave… Il fallait la faire sortir par la porte arrière de la maison, uniquement à la nuit tombée et seulement le temps de faire un seul tour de jardin…

Mais c'était l'amour, un amour féroce et infaillible qui avait motivé les décisions de Kendra…

Alors que dans le cas de Harry Potter. C'était au contraire une haine farouche qui avait poussé Pétunia à agir ainsi…

Voyons.

Ce n'était pas à ruminer dans sa barbe qu'il allait changer les choses. Il était _impératif_ qu'Harry reste sous la garde de sa tante…

S'il avait bien compris, Harry avait prétendu que sa tante avait changé de comportement après ses sept ans. Après qu'il ait eu l'âge de laisser s'exprimer sa magie donc… Elle avait compris qu'il était un moldu et avait arrêté les mauvais traitements sur le garçon.

Sans pour autant lui attribuer une chambre dans la maison…

Et son époux avait pris le relais.

Sans aucune raison apparente, alors même qu'il avait totalement ignoré la présence du garçon sous son toit pendant les six premières années, il avait décidé que Pétunia ne devait pas laisser la moindre chance au garçon de se sentir accepté dans la famille.

Apparemment, c'était Vernon Dursley qui avait décidé que le garçon resterait dans son placard…

Et c'était également lui qui avait pris la décision d'envoyer Harry dans cet Etablissement pour Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes….

Malgré les protestations de sa femme.

Harry avait affirmé avoir entendu une dispute entre les deux adultes durant laquelle Pétunia avait tenté d'obtenir de Vernon qu'il n'envoie pas le garçon dans cette école.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que, si Vernon Dursley n'avait avoué aucun des méfaits qui avaient été déclarés, Pétunia et Harry avaient semblé parler avec honnêteté.

Bien. Il ferait son possible pour que ce maudit dossier soit envoyé aux oubliettes puis il enverrait un courrier à Pétunia. Le garçon devait passer ses vacances d'été avec sa tante. Il était nécessaire, pour la sécurité de l'un comme de l'autre, qu'un lien familial persiste entre ces deux-là.

Harry avait essayé de défendre sa tante. Visiblement, il gardait en souvenir quelques gestes défensifs qu'elle avait pu avoir dans l'espoir de protéger son neveu de la brutalité et la violence de son époux.

Il était sûr de pouvoir réconcilier ces deux-là.

En revanche, il était exclu que l'oncle soit de nouveau mis en présence de l'enfant. Il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre les deux, la magie de Lily ne coulait pas en Vernon. Et s'il avait un comportement sadique et violent, autant l'écarter du chemin de Harry.

Il "recommanderait" à Pétunia d'envoyer son mari et son fils dans leur famille à eux durant les vacances scolaires.

Et il s'arrangerait pour que cet homme reçoive une période exceptionnelle de deux mois de congés.

Il fallait à tout prix le tenir à distance d'Harry.

Excellente idée.

Cela ne changerait en rien le passé qu'avait eu Harry chez son oncle, mais cela le protègerais pour un temps.

Ensuite…

Fallait-il laisser le garçon dans cette école ? Aux vues des traitements qu'il avait reçu dans son enfance, Albus doutait fortement qu'Harry ai pu devenir un délinquant… Récidiviste, qui plus est !

Pourquoi lui imposer cette école alors qu'il n'y avait vraisemblablement rien à y faire ?

Pour cette année-ci, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire… Aucune école Moldue n'accepterait un élève en cours d'année. Surtout s'il venait d'une école pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes…

Mais après ?

La vie dans cet établissement ne devait pas être simple… Et Harry en avait manifestement suffisamment vu chez son oncle.

Ne pouvait-il pas préserver le garçon d'autres traumatismes ?

Du moins pouvait-il sûrement engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse un inventaire de tous les postes possibles et imaginables qui étaient vacants. Ensuite, il chercherait parmi toutes ses connaissances la personne la plus apte à intégrer le monde moldu, s'y adapter et prendre soin de l'enfant.

Il aurait volontiers confié la tâche à Severus, lui faisant une confiance sans faille.

Malheureusement, Severus était indispensable ici. Avec le Professeur Quirell et ses manigances à Poudlard, il ne pouvait se permettre d'écarter l'espion.

A méditer…

Pour le moment, il s'installa devant son bureau, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et puisa dans des ressources de menaces et de persuasion pour "conseiller" à Pétunia de conserver la garde de l'enfant et d'éloigner son époux lorsque Harry réapparaîtra au Privet Drive. Lui assurant qu'il entreprenait des démarches pour qu'elle n'ait aucune obstruction dans l'application de ses décisions.

Puis il prit contact avec un employé du Ministère de la Magie qui lui devait des comptes. Il n'aurait aucun problème à infiltrer les Services Sociaux moldus et à faire en sorte à ce que le dossier Potter n'aboutisse _jamais_.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? Pas trop frustrées ? Il est casse bonbon à fourrer son nez dans la vie d'Harry nan ? Il aurait pu avoir une vie complètement différente, mais non !<p>

Bref.

**Merci** d'avoir lu, merci aux reviewers, merci tout le monde ! Merci J.K. Rowling de nous permettre de faire joujou avec son oeuvre, merci a ffnet d'exister. Et je ne parlerait pas d'Alc'hweder, ma correctrice (allez voir sa page ! Elle fait des truc plutôt chouettes !) puisqu'elle ne veut pas que je fasse de la pub pour elle. Donc je ne vous en parlerais pas... ^^

A demain pour suivre les "aventures" d'Harry et Andy !


	23. Année 1 Semestre 2 Drabble 1

Allons'y gaiement ! Voici le premier Drabble du deuxième semestre de la première année d'Harry à St Brutus !

Continuons sur les vacances de Noël. Chez Andy.

* * *

><p>"Tu manges pas ?"<p>

"… Ben, et mon toast alors ?"

" Je veux dire… C'est tout ? Un toast et un verre de lait ? T'as vu tout ce que Marita nous a préparé, ce matin ? Ressers-toi, sinon ça va partir à la poubelle !"

Harry laisse courir un regard vers la table bien garnie. Il y a de quoi nourrir des familles sans le sou pour des semaines !

"Ça change du bagne…"

"Tu m'étonnes ! Allez ! Prend tout ce que tu veux, c'est là pour ça !"

Très tentant, mais…

"J'ai plus faim"

"Quoi !?"

* * *

><p>Oui, il a toujours des soucis avec la nourriture, et ça va le poursuivre pas mal de temps.<p>

On va pouvoir voir si ces deux là vont pouvoir s'entendre.

Mince quand j'y pense, il lui arrive pas mal de chose dans ce semestre... Je derais être plus douce avec mes personnages... Mais comme je le disais à mon petit frère hier, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais les pleins pouvoirs sur eux... Il leur arrive de dire ou faire des choses que je n'avais pas prévu...

Bref !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir reviewé hier, j'ai eu un pic de review, ça fait plaisir ^^

A demain !


	24. A1 S2 D2

Bonjour ! Voici la suite !

* * *

><p>"Tu viens ? Le lac est recouvert de glace ! J'ai des patins si tu veux !"<p>

"Vous avez un lac ?!"

"Nan ! C'est le lac de la commune ! T'es drôle ! La propriété n'est pas si grande !"

Ben… Grande quand même… Y a même une écurie…

"Allez ! Mets des gants, on y va !"

"…"

"Me dis pas que t'as pas de gants ?! Ils sont vraiment si cons que ça, ton oncle et ta tante ?!"

Renifle.

"C'est bon, te fâche pas… Je vais t'en trouver ! MARITA !"

Mes oreilles…

Youpi du patinage…

* * *

><p>Il respire la joie de vivre ce mec... Enfin... C'est Harry, le héros de l'histoire... On tentera de lui pardonner !<p>

A demain !

Et encore et toujours merci au reviewers ! Ça fais toujours plaisir de voir des traces de vos passages !


	25. A1 S2 D3

Et applaudissons le retour de l'Assistante Sociale qui vient s'assurer que tout va bien pendan les vacances !

* * *

><p>"Et vous ne mangez vraiment rien au petit déjeuner ?"<p>

Mais zut ! Un jour ils allaient aussi lui renifler ses selles pour vérifier qu'il avait avalé assez de fibres ?

"Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on reprenne rendez-vous avec l'infirmière de l'école au plus tôt."

On ? Elle pouvait pas être plus claire ? Parce que s'il devait se farcir Miss-attaché-case pendant les visites médicales maintenant…

"Vous êtes tout pâle… Vous sortez régulièrement prendre l'air ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait… Elle allait finir par sortir cette fameuse question sur ses fibres…

"Vous allez régulièrement aux toilettes ?"

Mais enfin ?!

* * *

><p>Bandes de fouineurs !<p>

Ce drabble me fait mourir de rire à chaque fois !

Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir laissé des messages, ça continue à me faire plaisir si ça peu vous rassurer ^^ C'est mon petit bonheur de la journée ^^

A demain !


	26. A1 S2 D4

Salut ! Oui je suit de bonne humeur !

Ce Drabble est dédicacé à Dalek They en remerciement pour la centième review ! Ha ha ! Et même peut-être, ous aurez un deuxième drabble avant la fin de la journée ? Je sais pas ? Qui sais ?

Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Miss-Jupe-Droite ?"<p>

Oh, ça va hein ?!

"Te fâche pas, va ! Viens, accompagne-moi à la biblio. J'ai un truc à rendre."

"Mince, qu'est-ce que c'est grand !"

"Hé ben ! Si ça c'est grand, qu'est-ce que ça doit être dans le patelin où t'as grandi ?"

…

"Oookay… J'imagine que ça veut dire qu'ils ne t'envoyaient jamais à la bibliothèque…"

"Pour que j'abime les livres et leur coûte encore plus de fric ? Pas fou non ?"

"Mais quel fric bordel !? Ils te payent même pas des gants pour quand il fait froid !"

* * *

><p>Bon, petite précision, Harry et les autres élèves (pas que Andy) n'aiment pas beaucoup l'Assistante Sociale. Elle leur parait comme trop stricte et dédaigneuse. Alors ils l'appellent "Miss Attaché-Case" (dans le cas de Harry) ou "Miss Jupe-droite" dans le cas d'Andy !<p>

Voili voilou ! A ce soir ? ;)


	27. A1 S2 D5

Cadeau ! Profitez en bien ! ;)

Ceci est un cadeau pour la centième review ! Envoyez moi plein d'autre pour qu'on atteigne les deux-cents et je vous referais un cadeau ! :p

* * *

><p>"Vous n'avez pas eu la visite de votre psychologue ?"<p>

Mais ! Elle avait pas droit à des vacances un peu ? Elle allait pas passer ses vacances à le dessiner, non ?!

"Mademoiselle Marita m'a dit que vous ne vous nourrissiez pas plus que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu."

Traîtresse.

"Vous vous amusez ici ?"

Bon sang. Elle était aussi intrusive et indiscrète que la psy ET la directrice réunie…

"Vous vous entendez bien avec votre ami ?"

Ami ?

Ha.

Ami…

On lui demandera… Ou pas… Bizarre comme mot. Disons bizarre d'y penser. Alors le dire…

* * *

><p>Ah. Il se pose doucement la question. Mais il n'est pas vraiment familier avec le concept le pauvre...<p>

Mon petit frère m'a fait une remarque très pertinente... Il pense plus aux besoins de sa psy ("Elle avait pas droit à des vacances un peu ?") qu'aux siens. Il a tellement été formaté par sa famille pour penser au confort des autres et à ignorer son propre confort qu'il va traîner ça pendant pas mal de temps... Et le pire, c'est que je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte en l'écrivant... -_-

Cette fois-ci, à demain ! (j'ai voulu faire une blague pourrie à propos de deux mains, mais... Je vais m'abstenir... *sort*)

PS : Ce n'est pas tant que les Dursley sont pire que dans les romans. C'est juste que dans les romans le sujet est survolé. J.K Rowling n'avait pas la place pour ce genre de choses dans son histoire. Son propos n'était pas tant le traumatisme lié aux Dursley que celui lié à Voldy ! Et puis, une fois encore, son ivre était pour tout publique. Approfondir la torture psychologique de ses perso (car Harry n'est pas le seul, loin s'en faut...) aurait nécessité d'exclure son plus jeune public... bref !


	28. A1 S2 D6

Dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Youhou !

* * *

><p>"De retour au Bagne ! Youpi !"<p>

"…"

"C'était de l'humour Harry ! Tu connais ? Fallait rire !"

Ha.

"J'te retrouve plus tard ! Et bon courage pour le devoir de Bio !"

Pff, heureusement qu'il avait reçu de l'aide pour les révisions…

"Alors Harry, passé de bonnes vacances ? Il était douillet le placard ? Hahahaha !"

"Dis-moi pas que t'as pas eu de cadeaux ! Pauvre petit ! Il a pas été sage, le Père Noël n'est pas passé le voir !"

"Rassure moi, t'es au courant qu'il existe pas ton bonhomme rouge…"

Il pleure le nul…

* * *

><p>Petite précision, c'est Harry qui a fait pleurer "le nul". Il commence à avoir de la répartie ? Et pourtant...<p>

Quand à la personne qui le questionne pendant les vacances, c'était bien sûr toujours l'Assistante Sociale qui venait faire sa visite de la semaine.


	29. A1 S2 D7

Salut les zamis ! Voici le drabble du jour !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Il était temps, Monsieur Potter ! Je désespérais de vous voir obtenir autre chose que des 5 en Biologie…"<p>

C'était un compliment ? Il allait devoir s'entraîner le pauvre…

"Alors, Potter ! On fait de la lèche ? T'es qu'un crade Potter ! POTTER EST QU'UN CRADE !"

Youpi…

"T'inquiète, il est con, c'est tout… Un jour tu l'attendras au tournant, et là, il rigolera moins !"

Ah bon ? Pas trop son genre de rendre les coups… Surtout qu'ici il avait du mal à les esquiver, les coups…

Oh, il s'améliorait, mais bon… Il était pas encore au point…

* * *

><p>"Pas encore au point..."<p>

Preuve s'il en est dans... Deux épisodes... :p

Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde, j'adore lire vos réactions !

A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	30. A1 S2 D8

Les ami(e)s, nous venons de frôler la catastrophe. Les ordinateurs étant ce qu'ils sont (de sales petits diablotins cherchant à nous faire de mauvaises blagues au moment où on s'y attend... pas), le mieux viens de tenter sa chance ! Il a voulu me supprimer les quelques 110 autres chapitres qui vous attendent...

Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux malentendu. Après négociation, le cher enfant a bien voulu me restituer l'intégralité de mes fichiers en excellent état ! Donc n'y pensons plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter ?"<p>

Quoi ? C'était quoi cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux ? Et puis c'était qui d'ailleurs ? On ne pouvait pas être tranquille dans cette bibliothèque ?

"Je m'appelle Sandra Cadogan. Je suis la déléguée des sixièmes."

Ha. Déléguée… Il avait encore des ennuis…

"Le concierge a retrouvé des uniformes à ton nom dans des poubelles derrière le gymnase… La Directrice voudrait savoir le pourquoi du comment."

Quelle idée… Il n'allait jamais au gymnase… L'infirmière le lui avait interdit…

"C'est bon, je viens…"

"Merci."

"…"

"Tu sais, si tu as des soucis, n'hésite pas à en parler."

* * *

><p>Voici donc l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage. Miss Cadogan. Mmmh. Intéressant.<p>

Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions (comme mon chnafon de petit frère...), il s'est bel et bien de nouveau fait voler ses uniformes et ses encore sur sa g*** que ça retombe. Comme de bien sûr !

Bref ! A demain ! (oui oui, Matsu', à deux pieds aussi ;) )


	31. A1 S2 D9

Salut les copains ! Désolé, j'ai trois heures de retard... (c'est ça de baver sur des Darcy, Rochester et autres Thornton jusqu'à pas d'heures dans son lits... Bon... Passons...)

Merci Vanina' pour tes messages, effectivement tu a toutes les réponses à tes questions dans les chapitres qui suivent donc je ne répond pas à tes messages.

D'ailleurs, sans plus attendre : Un nouvel événement marquant pour cette première année à St Brutus. Et pas des plus joyeux. Vous avez deviné, il "n'était pas au point"... (réponse plus bas)

* * *

><p>Au final, le patinage lui manquait.<p>

Il préférait être l'auteur de ses propres gamelles plutôt que d'être victime de la malveillance des autres…

Mince, il allait pas échapper à l'infirmerie cette fois-ci…

"Potter ! Dehors ! Je ne veux plus vous voir dans m… Oh, mon dieu…"

Naaaan… Quand même pas l'hôpit…

NAN !

Il ne voulait _pas_ aller à l'hôpital !

"Allez, fais pas de chichis… T'as la patte cassée… Ils t'ont pas loupé, dis donc !"

"Merci, t'admireras plus tard ! Je NE VEUX PAS y aller ! Et j'ai presque rien !"

"Allez, Harry…"

"M'en fous !"

* * *

><p>..."Pas au point", donc, pour esquiver les coups...<p>

Et voilà... Le voilà en partance pour l'hôpital. J'entend d'ici vos questions. "Pourquoi y veux pas y aller ?!" Ben... Je vous laisse le découvrir ? Il faut être habitué à l'analyse psychologique pour comprendre ses raisonnements... Je vous laisse réfléchir où... ?

Bref, à demain les enfants !


	32. A1 S2 D10

Salut les enfants ! Le soleil brille ! Ça fait plaisir !

Sur cette note joyeuse... Voyons voir ce qui se passe à l'hôpital... Hum.

* * *

><p>Mais c'était des conneries tout ça ! Il n'allait quand même pas rester dans ce fichu hôpital pour quelques kilos manquants ?!<p>

Nan ?...

"Waaah ! Le beau plâtre ! T'en as de la chance dis ! Moi, une fois j'ai été plâtré. Mais c'était minuscule…"

Andrew, par PITIE ! Ferme la !

"C'est bon, calme toi… Tiens ! Regarde ce que t'as préparé Marita ! Avec ça, sûr tu vas retrouver un poids normal en deux temps trois mouvements ! Et ils te laisseront partir !"

Oh.

Mince, que c'était bon…

"Y a quoi dedans ?"

"Mélasse !"

Miam.

* * *

><p>Pfff j'adore celui là, ça part dans tout les sens...<p>

Bon, vous aurez surement remarqué que je ne répond pas systématiquement à vos reviews. Ce n'est pas par feignantisme, ni par irrespect ou quoi que ce soit. C'est tout simplement parce que la plupart du temps, quand vous posez des questions j'estime que les réponses se trouvent dans les chapitres qui suivent. Et comme je poste tous les jours...

J'espère que cela ne vous vexe pas, que vous ne vous sentez pas trop frustrés ou énervés. Sachez que je lis **toutes** vos reviews et qu'elles me font **toutes** énormément plaisir. Sérieusement. J'adore lire vos commentaire, c'est mon petit plaisir de la journée. Après celui de vous poster un nouveau drabble, bien entendu ^^.

Si vous avez des questions vraiment spécifiques, qui ne serait pas susceptible de recevoir de réponses dans les drabble, n'hésitez pas à me les poser en **MP**. Je tâcherais d'y répondre de mon mieux.

Pour les guest et non-connecté, je répondrais dans les notes d'auteurs quand j'estimerais que mes drabble ne sont pas suffisent pour y répondre !

_Donc une fois de plus, merci d'être passé, d'avoir lu et/ou d'avoir posté des reviews. Je vous adore !_


	33. A1 S2 D11

Bonjour ! Voici le drabble de la journée ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>"Et ben ! Dis donc, ça te va bien de te remplumer un peu !"<p>

Andy… Ferme là…

"Quoi ? Tu vas pas me mettre à la porte ? Chu venu te remonter le moral ! Chu sûr personne d'autre est venu te voir !"

Si. Marita. Et sa tarte à la mélasse est succulente.

"Tiens, je t'ai apporté Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Dis donc, c'est pas des marrants dans ton dortoir…"

Ah ?...

"T'es l'un des seuls sixièmes à fréquenter la bibliothèque de l'école…"

Et ? Si ça les amuse de se faire des crasses à longueur de journée…

* * *

><p>Il a faire une indigestion à la mélasse un jour ?! Enfin... Au moins, ça veux dire qu'il mange quelque chose...<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, merci aux reviewers, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! Surtout quand je lis des pseudo que je n'avais pas encore lu jusqu'ici ^^

A demain !


	34. A1 S2 D12

Bonjour ! Bon, je vais essayer de vous guider dans votre lecture parce que c'est vrai qu'au bout d'un moment... Ben, vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête donc vous pouvez pas forcément savoir qui sont les protagonistes de chaque drabble...

Donc ici, la première personne est une infirmière stagiaire (la narration est toujours du point de vue de Harry, ça, ça ne change pas).

Ensuite nous avons donc Harry qui réplique.

Et la troisième personne présente, c'est l'infirmière tutrice de la stagiaire !

Voilà ! J'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas et que ça vous aidera que je vous donne les protagonistes...

* * *

><p>Pff… Qu'il était long, ce conseil d'Elrond… 'Pouvaient pas passer à l'action ?<p>

"Analyses d'urine !"

Miam. C'était d'un appétissant…

"Et le plâtre, comment il va ?"

"Waw, même le plâtre a droit aux questions débiles ?"

…

Ouais, si elle changeait sa façon de s'adresser à ses patients aussi…

"Haha ! Monsieur Potter, pardonnez-lui, elle est stagiaire !"

Hinhin…

"Le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Je devais avoir votre âge quand je l'ai lu ! Il est long, hein ! La première fois que j'ai essayé de le lire, il a valsé à travers la pièce…"

Il sourit. Une première.

* * *

><p>Les Fans du Seigneur des Anneaux... Ne m'étripez pas... Je préfère prendre les devant, Alc'hweder à déjà tentée de m'assassiner au moins trois à ce propos.<p>

Non, je ne balance pas les livres en travers de la pièce. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois, c'était un bouquin _pourri_ (j'insiste il était _vraiment_ naze) et j'étais encore au collège. Ça ne s'est jamais reproduit et ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et encore moins avec un livre tel que Le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Donc ne me tuez pas ! Je ne suis pas responsable du comportement de mes personnages ! (encore heureux parce que le rating M a malheureusement encore une raison d'être...)

Mais trêve de bavardage ! Merci à tous pour vos messages ! Je les adore, comme toujours ! Vanina', n'ai pas peur, tu ne te rendras pas ridicule ! ;)

Marita... on la croisera encore. De temps en temps ^^ Vous verrez bien !

Tcho les loulou et à demain !


	35. A1 S2 D13

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui comme protagonistes, nous avons: D'abord un dialogue entre l'infirmière (tutrice, la stagiaire est partie bouder, on la vera plus) et Harry. Puis à la fin, nous avons l'intervention de Andy ! Voilà !

* * *

><p>"Ha ! Moi aussi la Bio c'était ma bête noire ! J'ai dû bosser pour avoir mon diplôme tiens !"<p>

"Rassurant de savoir qu'on a à faire à des professionnels compétents…"

"Rhoooo, tout de suite, les grands mots…"

Dingue… Le conseil d'Elrond s'était enfin fini et on était déjà à la fin du bouquin… N'auront pas le temps de faire grand-chose dis donc…

"Toujours pas déchiqueté ce livre en mille morceaux ? Vous avez du courage ! Ha haha !"

Mais comment elle fait, pour toujours être de bonne humeur comme ça ?!

"Salut ! En forme ?!"

Andy.

* * *

><p>Sans dec', ce conseil d'Elrond m'a presque arraché des larmes de frustration tellement il était interminable. (Je sens que Alc'hweder va mettre sa menace à exécution... si jamais demain vous ne voyez rien de publié, ne vous étonnez pas, elle m'aura tué ^^)<p>

Bon, à demain. Et encore et toujours un éternel merci pour toutes vos reviews !

En parlant de ça ! _Vanina_' ma grande ! Sois pas timide ! Des trois hypothèses que tu m'a donnée, il n'y a que la troisième dont il a pleinement conscience. Les deux autres sont également vrais, mais Harry ne s'en doute pas une minute... C'est fou comme on peut être ignorant de soi-même parfois... Pauvre Harry.

(Au fait. Toujours _Vanina_'. Je ne sais même plus si je t'ai remercié pour ta review pour la fic "Dispute"... En tout cas, si ça n'a pas encore été fais, je le fais maintenant ! ^^ :* )

_Désolé pour cette Rép A Reviews en note d'auteur, mais notre chère amie n'étant pas une amie connectée, je n'ai pas d'autre moyens pour lui répondre._

Salut les loulou !


	36. A1 S2 D14

Bonjour !

Les protagonistes du jours : Le Docteur qui s'est occupé de Harry (oui je sais, je ne l'ai pas encore fais parlé. Je trouvais les infirmières plus rigolotes). Et Harry lui même pour ses pensées.

* * *

><p>"Les résultats sanguins ne se sont pas beaucoup améliorés… On vous laissera partir, Monsieur Potter, mais il va vraiment falloir prendre du poids. Votre état n'est pas suffisamment critique pour justifier que l'on vous garde, mais j'ai informé l'infirmière de votre école qu'il fallait surveiller votre alimentation de très près."<p>

Il allait encore devoir manger jusqu'à la dernière cuillerée leurs repas infectes… Espérons que Andy demandera à Marita de lui apporter des tartes à la mélasse à l'école…

Quoique… à force, il allait finir par en être dégoûté…

"Aucun membre de votre famille n'est venu vous voir. Est-ce normal ?"

* * *

><p>^^ Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On retrouve encore son infirmière un quart de seconde demain et après, basta ! Il retourne au bagne... euh, au bahut !<p>

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je ne m'en lasse toujours pas ! (il faut que je fasse gaffe quand je vous répond... J'écris trop souvent tout un roman... -_-' )

Salut et à demain !


	37. A1 S2 D15

Bonjour ! Comme promis, une dernière blague vaseuse de l'infirmière ! Sinon en protagoniste on a l'un des pignoufs qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital qui cause aussi.

* * *

><p>"Eh bien, cette fois-ci, au revoir Monsieur Potter ! Et J'espère qu'on n'aura pas l'occasion de se recroiser avant longtemps ! Ha haha !"<p>

Ouais… J'espère tout pareil… Allez, bon vent !

Youpi, toute l'école est dans la cours...

Ho, ho… Et pourquoi ils sont là, ces trois-là ? Désolé, mais ma jambe n'est pas complètement guérie alors…

"Désolé Harry… On pensait pas que ce serait aussi grave…"

Mince, le jour où celui-là présentera des excuses crédibles…

'Vous fatiguez pas les gars… Je sais bien que c'est la directrice qui vous envoie…

Et elle espionne derrière ses rideaux en plus!

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, les pensées de Harry ne sont que des pensées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il arrive a être cynique dans sa tête qu'il osera parler comme ça à des personnes qui s'en sont prit physiquement à lui. Il s'en méfie et plutôt que de leur montrer qu'il est capable de cynisme il préfère se taire, la tête basse. Que voulez-vous. Il a eu de l'entrainement avec Dudley, puis avec Vernon. Celui qui peut le briser, il ne le provoque pas. Et dernière précision, le gars qu'il avait rembarré en lui demandant s'il savait que le papa noël n'existe pas, c'était un petit chnafon qui ne lui faisait pas de mal. Juste il essayait de le provoquer et le blesser avec des paroles creuses.<p>

... Bon je me tais, sinon je vais encore écrire tout un roman...

Merci, une fois de plus pour vos reviews, elles font toujours aussi plaisir ! Et merci pour Marita ! Sérieux, elle est apparue deux où trois fois seulement et c'est déjà votre personnage préféré ! J'ose même pas imaginer comment vous allez l'idolâtrer à la fin ^^

Bzouilles et à demain !


	38. A1 S2 D16

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui 'tadaaaaaaaa!' Un nouveau personnage !

Dans les protagonistes du jour, dans l'ordre:

Sandra Cadogan, Harry Potter, Jeremy Mc Bran, re-Harry et re-Jeremy (X2)

* * *

><p>"Tiens Harry, je t'ai copié les cours, pour que tu ne prenne pas trop de retard. Et j'ai demandé à Jeremy MacBran s'il voulait bien t'aider pour les Maths. Andy m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas t'y aider."<p>

"Il n'aime pas les maths."

"Le jour où Shefferd aimera les Maths, Potter, St Brutus sera sous les eaux. Je t'aiderai comme je peux."

"Merci… Jeremy ?"

"Appel moi Jerem', Potter. On se retrouve tous les dimanches, à 14 heures à la bibliothèque. Ça te va ?"

"Ouais."

"Et rase les murs Potter. T'as pas l'air très rassuré sur tes guibolles rachitiques."

* * *

><p>Je suis extrêmement fière de vous présenter Jeremy ^^<p>

Petites infos, il est en troisième et appel tout le monde par son nom de famille. On en apprendra plus sur son caractère au fur et à mesure des drablle. (indice: vous trouviez Harry cynique ? Ben mes pauv' ! Attendez de voir !)

Merci, toujours, pour vos review, c'est génial d'en avoir, c'est génial de voir que vous êtes toujours là, toujours autant à suivre ! Ça réchauffe le coeur, 'z'avez pas idée !

A demain !


	39. A1 S2 D17

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui en protagonistes : Le professeur de Bio. A l'amabilité sans égale. Et un petit commentaire (intérieur hein ! Il ira pas le dire tout haut !) de la part d'Harry

* * *

><p>"Potter, si je vous surprends en train de frauder, ne comptez pas sur moi pour me laisser attendrir par votre patte folle. J'ai appris que Shefferd vous assistait en bio ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas flatteur pour lui ! Un professeur particulier digne de ce nom arriverait au moins à faire grimper la moyenne de son élève d'au moins deux points. Vous, vous n'êtes pas fichu d'en gratter plus de cinq. Autant dire ni plus ni moins que vos notes habituelles !"<p>

Bon, au moins c'était clair… Inutile de prévenir Andy que ses efforts étaient vains. Ça le vexerait…

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà... Et dans sa tête il irait presque à regretter l'humour douteux de son infirmière à l'hôpital. Je dis bien presque !<p>

Merci de suivre les aventures de notre petit cracmol ! Et merci aux reviewers, j'adore lire vos commentaires ! Et c'est super de voir que vous êtes toujours là !

A demain !


	40. A1 S2 D18

Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment va ? Bien j'espère !

Protagonistes du jour :

M le Concierge, d'humeur plus conciliante que d'habitude. Harry, un peu mal à l'aise. Andy, toujours gentil ^^

* * *

><p>"Euh… Monsieur Potter… Vous êtes sûr que vous ne seriez pas plus confortable dans la bibliothèque ?"<p>

Mouais… Mais il allait encore être submergé par les-délinquants-qui-n'en-étaient-pas-vraiment-et-qui-se-réfugiaient-à-la-bibliothèque-pour-ne-pas-avoir-les-autres-brutes-sur-le-dos…

Et Andy.

Bon d'accord… Andy était gentil avec lui et tout le tintouin. Mais… Il était fatiguant avec toutes ses questions. Et il avait une attitude tellement mère-poule avec lui… Il ne savait pas comment réagir…

Et quand on parle du loup…

"Harry ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous ! T'inquiète, on te laisse tranquille… Mais reste pas tout seul dans ton coin ! Il traîne peut-être des cancres dans le coin, qui sais ?"

* * *

><p>Ne vous récriez pas, Harry aime bien Andy. C'est juste qu'il a jamais eu à faire à quelqu'un d'aussi enjoué et pot-de-colle. Et surtout, il a pas l'habitude de "bien aimer" quelqu'un... Du coup, il sais pas où se foutre quand Andy est là...<p>

Merci de toujours être là et de me laisser des messages ! J'adore vos commentaires !

Si ça se trouve, demain ou après demain y aura un drabble cadeau ? On approche des deux-cents reviews les gars ! Ça se fête ! ;) Donc spéciale dédicace au 200ème reviewer !

A demain !


	41. A1 S2 D19

Salut tout le monde !

Ca y est ! Deux-cents reviews ! (Je rêve Oo, 200 commentaires sur une fic de quarante chapitres... Z'êtes fous... Remarque, je me plains pas ! Au contraire !)

Donc ! Le drabble du jour est dédié à Mademoiselle Black, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser la deux-centième review ! Merci à toi !

Pleurez pas vous autres ! Si vous étiez pas là, y aurait pas eu de 200ème ! Alors merci à vous aussi !

Bref ! Protagonistes du jour !

Andy ! (Ovation ! ) Et Harry. C'est tout.

* * *

><p>"Tu sais, dans deux jours c'est les vacances de Février. T'es pas obligé, mais si tu veux, Marita serait heureuse de continuer à te servir ses tartes à la mélasse. Les parents sont de nouveaux partis alors…"<p>

Tout le temps en vadrouille dis donc…

Quant à l'idée des tartes à la mélasse… Miam.

Mais…

"T'inquiète, 'pas grave… Je demanderais à Marita de te les envoyer ici si tu veux !"

…

Il aimait pas culpabiliser…

"Et, euh… On ferait quoi là-bas ?"

Ha ! Une lumière dans ses yeux. Ça lui allait déjà beaucoup mieux.

"Ce que tu veux !"

* * *

><p>Comme quoi ! Harry commence à se dé-gélifier ! Il aime pas voir un Andy tout malheureux ^^ Ils sont trop mignons...<p>

Bref ! Pour continuer à fêter ma deux-centième review, ce soir, deuxième drabble ! Youpi ! (Enfin, y en a surement pour qui le fait que le deuxième soit posté le soir ne fait aucune différence : J'imagine qu'il y en a parmi vous qui ne se connectent pas avant le soir... Never mind ! Ça fait quand même deux drabble en un jour !)

Merci encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai pas eu autant de succès avec mes autres fics... Mais c'est une autre histoire ! :D

A ce soir donc, pour la suite !


	42. A1 S2 D20

Bn, on va dire qu'en hiver, 18h00 = Soir.

Drabble Cadeau ! (je prie pour que la prochaine fois vous tomberez tout pile sur un double drabble. Ce serait super d'être syncro ! xP)

Protagonistes du soir : Harry. Et Andy. Et une rapide apparition d'un chien. Qu'on reverra par la suite ^^

On en apprend un peu plus sur Andy.

* * *

><p>"Tu le vois jamais ton grand frère ?"<p>

…

Wow. Pas souvent que les rôles sont inversés… Qu'il soit celui qui pose une question et qu'il arrive à moucher Andrew…

Ne se sent pas à l'aise du coup. Au moins c'est clair ici aussi la famille est tabou…

Doucement le chien… Oui, oui, on va lui lancer, sa baballe…

Toujours silence radio à l'autre bout…

Zut, il avait jamais été doué pour faire la conversation… Il avait jamais appris en même temps…

"Y a sept ans qu'il est parti. Mes parents sont carrément à ses pieds…"

Ha. Compétition donc…

* * *

><p>Oui, Andy a un grand frère. Et ils s'adorent... Ou pas.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ (Mam'zelle Black ! Vous allez me faire rougir ! Moi ? Faire des merveilles ?! *ne sais plus où se foutre...*)

A demain pour la suite ;)


	43. A1 S2 D21

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous vouliez en savoir plus sur ses parents ? Chance ! Quelques petites infos ci-dessous !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry qui pose des questions (rare !), et Andy qui répond ! (moins rare ^^)

* * *

><p>"Ils sont partis à la neige ?"<p>

"Oui, ils ont loué un chalet en montagne pour faire du ski. Dans l'Est de la France, je crois. Ils ont demandé à mon frère de les accompagner… Il y est allé avec sa petite amie."

"T'aurais voulu y aller ?"

"Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils m'auraient tous snobé, Alphie aurait tout fait pour que je me perde dans les montagnes, j'aurais été interdit de sorties… J'préfère être ici ! J'ai Marita, sa cuisine et toute la maison pour moi tout seul !"

…

"Tu veux apprendre à faire du cheval ?"

* * *

><p>Tentative de changer de conversation made in Andy... Je l'adore ^^<p>

Non, on ne verra pas les essais désastreux d'Harry sur un équidé.

Bon satisfaits ? Il y a eu un peu d'infos sur les parents d'Andy, un peu de Marita... On continuera à en apprendre plus sur l'amour inconditionnel que les membres de cette famille se vouent. Au fur et à mesure que l'année scolaire des deux zozo avancera, puis se terminera. Be patient gays !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'adore toujours autant !

Petit spoil, même si ce n'en est pas vraiment un : History, tu demandes comment Andy a fait pour devenir délinquant... Je vous pose la question à tous en retour. Donne t-il vraiment l'impression d'être un délinquant ?!

Bon je ne continue pas à parler de la _délinquance_ d'Andy, sinon ça ne vaut plus le coup de vous mettre un chapitre par jour !

A demain les gars !


	44. A1 S2 D22

Bonjour !

Les protagonistes du jour ! Harry et Andy. Et le chien ^^

* * *

><p>"Miam. Il est bon ce chocolat."<p>

"Marita a ajouté de la cannelle, c'est pour ça. En plus elle a acheté des biscuits cornouaillais. Au gingembre et à la pomme !"

Miam.

" Grenouille, viens, rentres, tu vas attraper froid !"

"Tu te rend bien compte que tu parles à un chien là ?"

Regard surpris.

"Et franchement, quelle idée d'appeler un chien _Grenouille_ ?!"

Apparemment l'absurdité de l'anecdote n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre…

Brrr.

"'Fait froid."

"Désolé. Grenouille ! Rentres !"

"Tu sais, il a des poils longs, il va pas mourir gelé non plus…"

"Mais t'es horrible !"

Rhooo…

* * *

><p>J'aime bien les voir se chamailler gentiment ^^<p>

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Encore une fois, je vous laisse découvrir la famille Shefferd au fur et à mesure qu'Harry apprend à la connaitre. Sinon c'est pas drôle ^^

A demain !


	45. A1 S2 D23

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour ! Harry et Andy ! Bientôt fini leurs vacances !

* * *

><p>"Zut, bientôt la rentrée…"<p>

"Tu sais, si ton dossier des Services Sociaux avance bien, peut-être que l'année prochaine tu seras dans une autre école ! T'imagine ! La chance !"

"… J'imagine."

"Waouh ! Vive l'enthousiasme !"

"Ben, je serai en famille d'accueil… Comment chu sensé réagir ?"

"Quoi ? 'Me dis pas que t'as jamais rêvé d'avoir une famille qui prendrait soin de toi ?"

"Ben, en même temps, le seul exemple de garçon dont ses parents se sont occupés que j'ai pu étudier de près 'donne pas trop envie…"

"Allez, chu sûr tu l'reverras plus, ton cousin !"

* * *

><p>Et oui... Toujours aussi paumé... Je reste persuadée qu'au fond de lui il s'est gardé la réflexion "Prendre soin de moi ? Et ça veux dire quoi ? Et comment ça se fait de prendre soin de quelqu'un ? Et pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait soin <em>de moi<em> ?!"

Bref ! Ils savent au moins que l'Assistante-Sociale essaye d'améliorer la situation d'Harry !

Merci pour vos reviews ! (déjà 222 ! Quel joli chiffre ! Je n'aurais jamais cru en avoir autant pour _une_ _seule_ fiction !)

A demain !


	46. A1 S2 D24

Salut.

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Harry, Andy, Sandra, Harry, Sandra, Jeremy, Harry (en pensées), Andy, Harry (en pensées) et Andy. Dans cet ordre.

* * *

><p>"Sérieux ? La tête la première dans une poubelle pleine ? Ils sont cons ou quoi ?"<p>

"…"

"Ok… Vas y, crache le morceau…"

"PLEINE DE QUOI ?! Mais ils sont malades ?!"

"T'sais Sandra, te sens pas obligée de…"

"De quoi ?! Je suis la déléguée des sixièmes ! Et crois moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !"

"T'es con, aussi… Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?"

Jeremy…

Merci de soutenir…

"Harry… Te vexe pas, c'est eux qui sont cons… Allez, viens. On va voir les pions. Il faut que ça cesse…"

Andy…

"Pas de mais !"

* * *

><p>Voilà. Le petite bande est réunie et Harry se prend toujours des conneries dans le coin du bec !<p>

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les petites reviews que j'ai reçu.

A demain.


	47. A1 S2 D25

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry, Andy, madame l'infirmière, Harry et Andy !

* * *

><p>"Tu te fous de moi ?!"<p>

"Pourquoi ? Franchement, ça peut pas te faire de mal ! Moi, j'ai commencé à cinq ans ! C'est super tu verras !"

Bon.

"Monsieur Potter, je suis sincèrement désolée, mais pour que je vous donne une autorisation de pratique sportive, il va falloir prendre du poids…"

Mais zut !

"Voilà. J'étais motivé et tout… Maintenant j'veux plus rien."

"Aller ! Fais pas la tête… Et puis franchement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte d'avaler plus que le peu que tu t'obstines à grignoter ? T'as pas faim au bout d'un moment ?"

Ben… Nan.

* * *

><p>Et oui, encore et toujours son "petit soucis" avec la nourriture... Et c'est loin d'être terminé...<p>

Bref !

Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes trop choup' !

A demain !


	48. A1 S2 D26

Salut tout le monde !

Deuxième tentative pour s'initier au sport qu'Andy pratique...

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Harry, Andy, Monsieur le prof de Sport, Andy, Harry.

* * *

><p>"T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ? C'est super tu sais. Ça te ferait du bien ! Et puis les autres te laisseraient en paix !"<p>

"Et c'est sans danger ?"

"Ben ! T'es bien encadré et tout ! C'est génial ! Allez Harry !"

"Hep ! Non, Potter ! Interdiction d'aller sur les tatamis ! J'attends toujours votre certificat médical ! Et de ce que je peux en voir, vous n'êtes pas prêt de me le présenter ! Oust ! Rester sur le bord !"

Pff. Auto-défense. Quelle idée…

"Harry ?"

"De toute façon, il voudra jamais m'apprendre…"

* * *

><p>Echec, le deuxième... Mais ne désespérons pas ? Un jour, il y arrivera ? <em>*Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il m'aimera...*<em> Je m'égare... Mais c'est vrai que ça a l'air un peu désespéré comme situation...

Merci pour vos petites reviews !

Pour le monde des sorciers... Une fois encore, étant donné qu'on ne voit que le point de vue de Harry, on ne peut pas trop savoir ce qui se passe... Mais on va bientôt voir les conséquences des décisions d'un sorcier (cf: le chapitre bonus). Et promis, le prochain chapitre bonus (c'est pas pour maintenant... Ce sera pour la fin de leur année scolaire) est également en POV quelqu'un du monde magique.

Et plus tard encore, on verra (un peu) que la disparition du Survivant n'est pas passé si inaperçue que ça dans le monde magique.

En un sens, je me dit. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont a foutre d'où est Harry ? C'est l'Elu, le Survivant. Il les a déjà débarrassé de Voldy, je pense que dans le fond, c'est tout ce qui leur importe. Peut-être est-il parti dans un autre pays ? Peut-être que sa famille (le monde magique ne sais rien de la famille et de la vie d'Harry Potter...) a décidé de lui faire faire sa scolarité à la maison ? Poudlard n'est après tout pas obligatoire. J'imagine qu'ils ont remarqué qu'il ne figurait sur aucune liste d'élève dans aucune école de magie de tout le Royaume Uni (Poudlard n'est pas la seule école. C'est seulement la plus réputée.). Mais ça ne veut pas spécialement dire qu'il a disparu...

Bref. Ma note d'auteur est plus longue que mon drablle... -_-'

Salut les loulous et à demain !


	49. A1 S2 D27

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : L'infirmière de l'école, Harry (en pensée), un élève de sixième de sa classe, un deuxième élève de sa classe, Harry (en pensée), Madame la psy. Et de nouveau une pensée de Harry. Mais je pense que vous avez compris que quand il n'y a pas de guillemets, ça veut dre que c'est les pensées de Harry ^^.

* * *

><p>"Hors de question Monsieur Potter ! Pas besoin de me faire ces yeux là, vous n'aurez pas de certificat médical ! De toute façon votre jambe est à peine guérie !"<p>

Le coup de la jambe… Elle avait attendu la fin du mois pour la sortir…

"Alors Potter ? Toujours à pleurer dans les jupes de l'infirmière ? Elle arrive à te consoler au moins ?"

"HARRY POTTER EST QU'UN CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec ça ?! 'Pouvaient pas penser à autre chose ?

"Tu sais, cet établissement accueil beaucoup d'enfants précoces. Sur plusieurs plans…"

Merci madame la psy…

* * *

><p>Echec, le troisième ^^<p>

J'adore, parce que leur 'boutades' sont encore d'un niveau très collège ^^

Merci encore une fois pour vos review, elles me réchauffe le coeur ! Tu as bien rattrapé ton retard Malh ^^. Et j'ai été très impressionnée par le roman que tu m'a envoyé Vanina' ^^, je me suis vengée en t'en envoyant un autre en réponse ^^

Je prend toujours plaisir à vous faire partager mon histoire, je l'adore et j'aime voir vos commentaires ^^

Des bisous et à demain !


	50. A1 S2 D28

Salut tout le monde !

On revient sur un sujet un peu sensible et plus sérieux ?

Protagonistes du jour : Madame la psy, Attaché-Case (L'assistante Sociale pour les intimes ?) et quelques réflexions internes d'Harry.

Celle qui défend Harry avec plus de véhémence, c'est bien sûr la psy.

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, dossier refusé ?"<p>

"Il y a eu obstruction dans l'enquête…"

Ça impliquait quoi pour lui ?

"Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est inadmissible ! Vous avez lu le rapport comme moi ! Ils l'élevaient dans un PLACARD !"

"Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, je ne comprends pas… Une erreur…"

Hé !

"Peu importe ! Ils ne peuvent pas refuser ce dossier ! Il est hors de question qu'Harry retourne chez ces gens !"

Hé ! Je suis encore là !

"Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !"

Oh !

"Harry, je te le promets !"

* * *

><p>Y a un vieux citronné, quelque part en Ecosse, qui se frotte les mains en se disant "<em>Done ! Who's next ?!<em>". Nan, peut-être pas ^^. Mais il doit quand même être plutôt fier de son coup...

En tout cas, merci encore pour vos reviews, votre soutien ! Vous êtes de plus en plus à lire cette fic ! Ça m'émeut... TwT

PS : Pour le drabble précédent, petite précision ; _Précoce : n.f pour ce qui intervient, se passe plus tôt._ Faites attention à ne pas confondre les enfants précoces et les enfants surdoués. La précocité n'est ni bien, ni mal, c'est une chose qui se passe. Point. Donc, oui, il y a des enfants précoces sexuellement dans cet établissement. (On n'a pas encore fini de voir ce qu'une sexualité débridée et non maîtrisée peut avoir comme conséquence dans un tel établissement...) Et ce n'est pas forcément du fait des enfants eux-mêmes. Respectez-les ; s'il vous plait. Ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Bref ! A demain !


	51. A1 S2 D29

Bonjour !

Je ne ferais pas de cadeau sous prétexte qu'on a dépassé la barre des cinquante chapitres ! Le cadeau arrivera après la 300ème review. Et si tout se passe bien, ça arrivera tout pile pour un double drabble que j'ai écris !

Bref ! Protagonistes du jour !

Andy et Harry

Rappel (inutile, puisque c'était hier... Vous avez assez de mémoire pour vous en rappeler nan ?) La psy et l'assistante sociale se sont prise le bec à cause du dossier pour retirer la tutelle d'Harry à Pétunia qui n'a pas abouti.

* * *

><p>"La psy et Miss-jupe-droite <strong><em>(1)<em>** sont en train de se faire la guerre…"

Ah ? Ah bon ?

"Toi t'es au courant de quelque chose…"

"Mais nan ! Aller viens, j'ai un devoir à rendre en Bio et j'ai encore rien compris au cours."

"Décidément ! Heureusement que je suis là !"

Mais où est-ce qu'il trouvait toute cette énergie et cette bonne humeur ?!

"Alors ! Montre voir ça ! Ho, t'inquiète, ce chapitre est super intéressant ! Tu vas vite comprendre !"

Ah ? Heureusement, le prof avait dit la même chose…

"Sûr, tu vas avoir un quinze !"

* * *

><p>C'est tellement facile de détourner l'attention d'Andy... Il est mignon ^^<p>

**_(1)_** Autre rappel, si l'Assistante Sociale est surnommée "Attaché-Case" par Harry, elle est surnommée "Miss-Jupe-Droite" par Andy. Décidément elle a plein d'amis dans cette école... Ils ont l'air de l'adoooorer. Est-il indispensable que je précise que c'était ironique ?

Merci pour vos reviews les enfants, (oui je sais, il n'y a pas d'enfants dans la salle. Ou alors ça veut dire qu'ils en ont rien à faire du rating... Tsss sales gosses) elles réchauffent toujours autant mon cœur ^^

Comme le disais ma chère Alc'hweder, n'oublions pas de rester respectueux-euses également avec Dumby. (je gache tout l'effet sérieux en utilisant son diminutif... xD) Il agis dans l'intérêt général. Et comme il a maintenant conscience des erreurs qu'il a pu commettre en faisait aveuglément confiance à Pétunia... Bref. C'est pas lui le Grand Méchant Sorcier de l'histoire. N'exagérons rien ! Bref. A Harry et à Pétunia de se débrouiller pour que ça se passe mieux par la suite !

A demain ! Où on découvrira un autre aspect de St Brutus.


	52. A1 S2 D30

Bonjour ! La nouvelle dimension de St Brutus est bien moins horrible que ce que vous semblez penser ! (On se calme, il n'y a pas que des monstres là-bas !)

Protagonistes du jour :

Harry, Andy. Et vers la fin, un prof.

* * *

><p>"C'est quoi ça ?"<p>

"Quoi ? T'as jamais entendu de la musique ?! Hahaha !"

Mais !

"Bon… 'Te fâches pas… C'est le club de musique. Ici ils apprennent que du classique. Dans d'autre école on peut apprendre autre chose, mais ici les profs considèrent que ça nous ferait pas de mal de s'instruire un peu…"

Charmant…

"Tu veux pas allez voir ? Sandra y joue tu sais !"

Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de S…

"Waow."

"Etttt oui ! Les class' sont ringards, mais le ringard c'est classe !"

"C'est beau…"

"Hors d'ici voyous !"

Ah ? Bon…

* * *

><p>Sans intérêt ? QUI a dis, sans intérêt ?! Dénoncez-vous !<p>

Les pauvres petits, il faut bien qu'ils aient des activités autres que les cours ! Ils se feraient ch***sinon !

Bon le petit slogan qu'Andy lui sort est un peu pourris, mais c'est Andy alors on lui pardonne.

En tout cas merci pour vos encouragements et pour les compliments que vous faites sur cette fic ! Elle en rougis de plaisir !

A demain !


	53. A1 S2 D31

Salut !

Je me marre en lisant vos commentaires ! Je vous adore !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandy, Harry, Sandy, Harry et Andy.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha ! T'en fais pas ! Faut pas le prendre mal ! Le pauvre à tellement l'habitude de gamins ignares et irrespectueux… Si tu savais combien de fois par an il faut demander au réparateur de changer la sono…"<p>

"Tu fais de la flûte ?"

"Traversière ! Depuis que je suis toute petite ! J'aimerais me mettre au piano un jour… Tu peux revenir nous écouter pendant les répétitions si tu veux !"

.

"Gentille."

"Ben oui elle est gentille ! C'est quand même elle qui t'as aidé pour cette histoire de poubelle ! T'as vu, elle ne t'évite pas !"

* * *

><p>Ca y est ! Harry commence à repérer les gentils parmi les méchants !<p>

Donc, non, Harry ne deviendra pas un guitariste solo pour un quelconque groupe de rock... Désolé de briser vos fantasmes. Mais au moins il a pu découvrir la musique ! C'est important la musique ! Je pourrais pas survivre à une journée sans musique !

Bref

Merci pour vos review, j'ai adoré !

A demain ! Où on recommencera à parler de la raison pour laquelle Madame la Psy et Miss Attaché-Case sont d'humeur de chien.


	54. A1 S2 D32

Salut ! Retour à la salle de musique. Avec une réaction de Andy à prop... Nan, en fait lisez, juste.

Protagonistes : Sandra, Harry qui pense, Andrew, Harry, Andy,, Harry, Andy, le prof de musique.

* * *

><p>"Hey ! C'est super que vous soyez venus ! Installez-vous là ! Mais chut, hein ! On répète."<p>

Dire que la musique n'existe pas dans le petit monde fermé du 4 Privet Drive…

"Toi tu penses encore à ta famille… Arrête un peu ! Tu vas pas les revoir avant pas mal de temps alors pourqu… quoi ? Quoi ?! C'est quoi ce regard ?!"

"An… Tu sais quand tu parlais des disputes d'Attaché-case et la psy…"

"Quoi ?!"

…

"Mon Dieu me dis pas que…"

"Dites, ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser travailler ?! On a un gala !"

* * *

><p>Voilà. Andy va péter un câble. Et Harry aussi d'ailleurs...<p>

Merci pour vos reviews, merci de lire !

A demain !


	55. A1 S2 D33

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et Sandra

* * *

><p>"Désolé Sandra. Mais tu le connais, il passe son temps à me poser plein de questions… Et si j'y répond pas il arrête pas de me harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse."<p>

"C'est bien gentil, mais faites gaffe… J'vous ai dit de pas faire de bruit !"

"Ça se reproduira plus. Promis…"

"Bon. D'accord. Ça va pour toi. Maintenant, je vais coincer cet abruti d'Andy entre quatre yeux et on verra s'il a l'audace de refaire du bruit pendant une répèt' !"

Euh…

"Vas y mollo quand même…"

"ANDREW SHEFFERD !"

Oups… Tous aux abris… Et bon courage An'…

* * *

><p>Ça y est ! Il commence à utiliser le diminutif d'An'. Alors pour que ce soit clair, Harry utilisera désormais des diminutif très courts : An', San' et Jem'. Sandra et Andrew utilisent les diminutifs habituels sauf pour Harry (pas la peine de le raccourcir celui là) : Andy, Sandy et Jerem'. Et Jeremy utilise <em>en tout les cas<em> les noms de famille : Potter, Shefferd et Cadogan.

J'adore le petit caractère de lionne de San' ^^

Bon à demain les loulous !


	56. A1 S2 D34

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, Andrew, Sandra, Harry, Sandra, Andrew, Harry, Andrew, Harry, Andrew, Sandra!

La pleine lune est-elle proche ? En tout cas y'en a plus d'un d'énervé dans le groupe...

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, il doit retourner chez sa tante ? Mais je croyais que…"<p>

"Ben, il parait que le dossier a été rejeté…"

"Mais…"

"Hé, ça vous dérangerait de faire comme si j'étais là ?!"

"Désolé Harry, mais…"

"Qu'est-ce que t'as, bien sûr qu'on sait que t'es là, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?"

"Ben la prochaine fois que tu parles de moi à quelqu'un, veille à ce que je sois pas dans les parages ! Ou alors parles moi !"

"Harry ? Qu'est-ce…"

"Vous m'emmerdez ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !"

"Mais Har…"

"Laisse le Andy. S'il te plait…"

* * *

><p>Voilààààà ! Décidément, Harry n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas juste à côté... Et il a plutôt été vexé et énervé cette fois-ci...<p>

Bref !

A demain pour la suite !


	57. A1 S2 D35

Salut !

Protagonistes : Sandy et Harry.

* * *

><p>"T'es pas allé chez Andy à Pâques ?"<p>

"Pour quoi faire ?"

"T'es toujours fâché ?"

Regard noir.

"Harry, il est très attaché à toi tu sais…"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut me f…"

"Harry… Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis n'est-ce pas ?"

… Encore?

Trois mois que la psy le tannait avec ça, "ami" !

"Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour toi, mais… Andy te considère vraiment comme son ami. Il ne cherche pas à t'embêter. Il veut juste t'aider."

"Humph !"

"Tu sais aider ne veux pas dire observer l'autre souffrir sans rien dire…"

Ah ?

* * *

><p>... Il est émouvant. Il est vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette notion d'amitié et il ne sais franchement pas comment il doit se comporter. Pauvre Rinou... Et du coup il a passé deux semaines à se faire chi*** comme un rat mort dans le collège ! Heureusement pour lui, l'établissement était presque désert...<p>

Bref.

On arrive bientôt à des épisodes un peu plus difficile. D'ici quelques jours, je vous prierais de vous rappeler qu'il y a un rating M sur cette fic et qu'il est pas là pour faire joli. C'est pas spécialement violent. Ça donne juste presque envie de se vider l'estomac de façon inopinée...

Et demain on va renouer avec Jeremy. Et je ne me souvient absolument pas de ce que vous savez de son caractère alors je préfère vous dire qu'on aura le droit à toute la _délicatesse_ et la _douceur_ dont il est capable. Notez l'ironie.

Merci pour vos reviews !

A demain !


	58. A1 S2 D36

Salut !

En fin de compte, je vous ai raconté que des bêtises hier, sur Jeremy.

En voulant poster mon nouveau drabble, je me suis aperçue que la suite n'était absolument pas organisée comme il le fallait... Donc on verra le côté chiant de Jeremy plus tard, aujourd'hui il agis comme un pro :

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, Jeremy, Sandra, Jeremy, Harry, Harry en pensée et Jeremy.

Petit rappel, la vie est loin d'être rose à St Brutus. D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez vous rappeler du rating dans deux jours...

* * *

><p>"Jerem' ! Viens m'aider !"<p>

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu f… Potter ?!"

"Ils l'ont déshabillé et enfermé dans cette armoire… Je crois qu'ils ont jeté la clé quelque part…"

"Putain, Potter… Merde… Attends, t'inquiète je vais cherch…"

"NON !"

"Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure. Il refuse que je demande de l'aide ou d'essayer de défoncer la porte depuis l'intérieur…"

Et si on le laissait pour une fois ?

Merde…

Ça faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il pleurait plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état…

"Bon, Cadogan, essaye de trouver des fringues déjà…"

* * *

><p>Voilà, les gredins du coin on encore frappé...<p>

... J'aurais peut-être pu trouver une meilleurs expression...

Anyway !

Pas de review hier ? Ça vous a si douché que ça qu'Harry soit rancunier ?

Désolé d'insister, mais dans les prochains jours, les plus sensibles d'entre vous sont priés de passer leur chemin (... ça sera vraiment crade... J'm'en veut de faire une chose pareille à Harry...) ou au moins de ne pas lire pendant les repas (l'ordi ou le téléphone risque de ne pas apprécier que vous vous vidiez l'estomac dessus...).

Autre info : Le drabble 40 sera un double drabble. Donc double publication. Et le lendemain de cette double publication, vous serez priés de nouveau de vous préparer à lire quelque chose de déplaisant.

**_Il est rappelé que tuer l'auteure n'arrangera rien à l'histoire_**. Evitez de l'effrayer en sortant toutes sortes d'outils de torture. (Particulièrement s'il s'agit d'une petite cuillère).

Sur ces joyeuses paroles, rendez-vous à demain !

PS : Bientôt les trois cents reviews ? Une dédicace, cela intéresserait-il quelqu'un ?


	59. A1 S2 D37

Salut tout le monde !

Ce drabble (et celui de demain) fait directement suite à celui d'hier.

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Jem', Andy, l'infirmière, Harry, Andy, Sandra et Harry

* * *

><p>"Harry ?!"<p>

"Bon courage, Shefferd… Il refuse de parler…"

"Bandes de fumiers ! Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?!"

"Du calme, Monsieur Shefferd. Monsieur Potter a besoin de calme et de repos !"

"An…"

"Harry ! Ch'te jure, mes parents vont coller au train de ces connards et ils vont le payer cher ! … Non, oublie ça ! Je vais m'en charger moi-même ! Chu pas Alphie moi, j'ai pas besoin des parents pour régler mes comptes !"

"Alphie, c'est ton frère ?" (*)

"An, non, j'veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à toi après. Ils en valent pas le coup."

* * *

><p>(*) Andy n'a jamais parlé de son frère à Sandy et Jeremy.<p>

Ils sont choubidou Andy et Harry, je les adore.

Demain, ATTENTION au gore/crade/traumatisant (ne rayez pas de mention inutile) ! Fuyez, innocents !

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous perdre après toutes ces émotions...

Merci aux reviewers !

A demain !


	60. A1 S2 38

... Je vous dirais bien bonjour, mais je suis tellement penaude de vous envoyer un drabble pareil... La culpabilité qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on inflige de telles choses à ses personnages...

Bon, sans plus prolonger le suspense... Protagonistes du jours : Andy et Harry.

* * *

><p>"C'est pas vrai… C'est quoi toutes ces marques ?! Ils ne t'ont quand même pas…"<p>

Battus ? Ben…

Et après…

Visage en feu…

"J'ai encore un goût de pisse dans ma bouche…"

"QUOI ?! Mais c'est des timbrés ! Faut les enfermer !"

"Mais, An'… T'as pas compris ? Ils _sont_ enfermés… C'est juste qu'on fait partie du lot…"

Mince, An'… 'Te mets pas à pleurer toi aussi… J'ai déjà du mal à accepter mes larmes… Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire des tiennes ?

"Ch'u désolé… Harry… J'aurais dû t'aider au lieu de bouder dans un coin…"

J'boudais aussi en même temps…

* * *

><p>PAS TAPER ! Je vous l'ai dis, tuer l'auteure ne résoudra pas les problèmes !<p>

Bon, au moins les deux choubidou sont réconciliés. Nan ? Ça vous suffis pas ? Ben chu pas dans une belle merde... Parce que dans deux/trois jours vous allez vraiment m'en vouloir. D'autant que la cible ne sera plus Harry, mais... Andy...

Parmi toutes ces révélations peu joyeuses, vous remarquerez qu'Harry fait quand même preuve d'un certain discernement. Au moins a-t-il compris qu'il a été volontairement enfermé avec des petits monstres et qu'il aura bien de la chance s'il survit à toute une scolarité avec eux...

Bref. A demain. Demain, c'est plus calme. Harry essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans le bordel qu'il a dans la tête. Ce qui va l'amener (mardi) à poser une question qu'il va amèrement regretter.


	61. A1 S2 D39

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Jeremy, Harry et le concierge (le retour ! ^^)

* * *

><p>"T'as vraiment un souci au niveau sociabilisation Potter."<p>

Merci de le confirmer…

"Tu sais, les gens ne sont pas faits pour vivre tout seuls dans leur coin !"

Waw. Quel puits de science…

"Nan, mais je te dis ça parce que ça fait quoi ? Trois jours, quatre jours que tu te réfugies dans ce putain de placard dès qu'on a le dos tourné ! D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de cette habitude…"

"Dehors ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Potter, passe encore… Mais ses amis ?! Je ne veux voir _personne_ dans mes placards !"

Y'avait longtemps, tiens…

* * *

><p>Ou comment Harry essaye de panser ses blessures mais qu'on vient quand même l'emmerder... ^^<p>

Bon petite précision, Harry a l'air bien sarcastique et tout, mais c'est surtout qu'il n'accorde aucun crédit aux paroles de Jeremy ici. Il a _toujours_ appris à vivre tout seul. Les habitudes ont la vie dure...

Bref.

Merci pour vos reviews ! C'est mon rayon de soleil de la journée !

A demain ! Deux drabbles pour le prix d'un demain !


	62. A1 S2 D401

Salut les zamis !

Aujourd'hui, spéciale dédicace à Malh pour la trois-centième review ! Merciiiiiiii !

Et voici pour vous tous deux drabbles de confidences !

Protagonistes : Harry et ses trois amis. On reçoit en primer la confidence de Sandra.

* * *

><p>"Ça vous est déjà arrivé d'être malmené dans cette école ?"<p>

"Ben…"

"Moi, ils sont juste chiants à essayer de regarder dans le décolleter… Mais bon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à voir… Je n'ai que onze ans ! Pas tout à fait douze. Je ne suis qu'une gamine. Et puis, les autres filles de ma classes sont bien assez provocantes et pubères pour qu'ils s'y intéressent d'avantage qu'à moi… Par contre, c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve à faire les corvées de la classe… Sous prétexte que je suis la déléguée de la promo… Et l'intello…"

* * *

><p>On re-blablate tout de suite avec le deuxième drabble ;)<p> 


	63. A1 S2 D402

Toujours la dédicace pour Malh ! (même si je ne vous oublie pas, les autres ;) )

Les mêmes protagonistes. La confidence de Jeremy !

* * *

><p>"Et toi Jem' ?"<p>

"J'me rappelle que le premier jour où j'ai mis les pieds dans le bahut, toute la classe m'a utilisé comme porteur de sac… Rien de bien méchant. Ça ne m'a pas tué de porter quinze sacs pendant toute une journée… Ils m'ont laissé en paix après ma première bagarre… Ils se sont tous rétamés... C'était notre deuxième jour d'école… La Directrice donnait encore du bâton à l'époque… Mes fesses s'en souviennent..."

"Sérieux ?!"

"Et elle avait de l'entraînement, croyez-moi ! Chu pas le premier ni l'dernier à y avoir eu droit…"

"Et toi An' ?"

"…"

* * *

><p>Et le silence angoissant d'Andy... Et demain, vous serez priés de ne pas trucider l'auteure... (s'enfuie en courant)<p>

Merci à tout le monde ! J'adore vous écrire cette histoire, j'adore vous la poster, (j'adore la relire moi-même), et j'adore lire vos commentaires !

A demain pour de nouvelles confidences !


	64. A1 S2 D41

Bonjour, bonjour !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et Andy

* * *

><p>"An'… T'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien… J'ai pas l'habitude, tu fais peur."<p>

"Hum…"

"Ça fait une semaine que ça dure ! T'es sûr tu veux pas en parler ?"

"Harry… En fait je…"

"Quoi ? J't'entends pas…"

"T'as pas un endroit où on pourrait être pénard ?"

.

"Un placard ?"**_(*)_**

"J'y viens dès que j'veux éviter la meute de ma classe… Alors… Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est à cause de nos conversations avec San' et Jem' ? Tu veux qu'on arrête de parler d'ça ?"

"Moi… Moi, j'ai… eu…"

Ça va être moche…

"Ben, chu plus vierge quoi…"

Ouch…

* * *

><p><strong><em>(*)<em>** Tentative subtile de parler des problèmes d'Harry plutôt que des siens... Ratée, la tentative...

Bon, je vous rappel que_ le décès inopiné de l'auteure n'arrangera rien à l'histoire_. Attendez que je la termine et là on pourra calmement en discuter autour d'un thé.

A demain pour connaitre la réaction d'Harry !


	65. A1 S2 D42

Salut tout le monde !

Vanina ! La dernière ligne de ce drabble t'est dédicacée !

Protagonistes : Andy et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Ils sont plus dans l'école ch'te dis ! Ils ont eu leur diplôme l'année dernière…"<p>

"Merde, mais pourquoi ?! Bande de… de…"

"Harry, respire…"

"MERDE !"

"Chu désolé, je voulais pas te choquer comme ça… C'est juste… J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un…"

"Tu veux dire… Je suis le seul à savoir ?"

"Tu veux que je parte ?"

"NON ! Pourquoi ?! Reste, attend !"

"J'te dégoûte pas ?"

"Toi ? Mais c'est les autres qui sont dégueulasses ! 'Penses pas de choses pareilles ! T'as rien fait de mal !"

"Ah ?"

…

"An'."

Câlin. Le premier…

* * *

><p>J'aime quand Harry se révolte pour les autres...<p>

_**RAR : Ace**_, (si tu parviens jusqu'ici...) je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir convaincue. Le format drabble a été choisi pour différentes raisons et même si j'hésite à faire des chapitres plus long, comme je suis partie sur se format là depuis le début, je pense que je m'y tiendrais. Alors, bien évidement, ça a un goût de trop peu. Je sais très bien qu'il y a tellement de chose à faire avec la trame d'histoire que j'utilise. Bien sûr, je suis restreinte dans l'approfondissement de la psychologie de mes perso... Tout ça... Mais voilà, j'ai utilisé ce format là et je n'en changerais pas. Alors oui, l'histoire sera plus pauvre que si j'avais utilisé mon mode d'écriture habituelle. Sauf que si je l'avais fait, la publication aurait été plus bancale et l'avancée de l'écriture honteusement irrégulière. Je l'ai déjà expérimenté avec deux fictions, celle-ci je compte bien la soigner ! Donc oui le format est court et du coup la dimension psychologique moins bien aboutie, **_mais je l'assume_**. Et je rappel que ceci est mon histoire, avec ma trame et mes personnages. J'en fait ce que je veux ! (et je n'autorise personne à se l'approprier, des fois que ça viendrais à l'idée de quelqu'un, je préfère prévenir que je ne suis partageuse que lorsqu'on me demande au préalable) Les mécontents peuvent passer leur chemin, je ne suis pas _toujours_ rancunière. Désolée si cette fin de **R**éponse** à R**eview parait violente, mon but n'est pas de blesser qui que ce soit, je respecte tout le monde, je ne fait qu'avancer mon point de vue. Là dessus...

Bon, demain on fera face au caractère "je-mâche-pas-mes-mots" de Jeremy !

Et merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que cette histoire d'Andy défloré sans son consentement ne vous aura pas tous fait fuir...

A demain donc !


	66. A1 S2 D43

Salut tout le monde !

Merci pour votre soutient envers Andy, ça lui fait chaud au cœur (même s'il préfère largement le câlin d'Harry. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ça l'a mumue vous pouvez pas savoir...)

Merci aussi pour votre soutient pour la fic, je ne cherchais pas vraiment à réclamer des compliments (ça me fait rougir et ça ne me va pas au teint), je voulais juste répondre à une personne non-connectée, mais ça me super plaisir.

On continuera le blabla en bas.

Protagonistes : San', Jem', An', Harry, tout le monde, Harry, Jem', San', Harry, Jem', Harry, An', Jem', San' et An' ! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez... ;)

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi c'est toujours sur toi que ça tombe ?"<p>

"S'il se laissait pas faire aussi !"

"Ferme là Jerem' !"

"C'est rien, ça va partir…"

"…"

"Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Regardez, c'est juste de l'encre !"

"Indélébile. Comme dans débile !"

"JEREM' !"

"Merci vieux…"

"Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en troisième et toi en sixième que tu peux m'appeler vieux !"

"Et quoi ? T'as peur de vieillir, _vieux_ ?"

"Harry !"

"POTTER, JE TE JURE QU..."

"JEREM' ! Ferme là !"

"Casse-toi d'là, Jerem' ! On t'a rien demandé, à la fin !"

* * *

><p>Bon... les joies de l'amitié quoi...<p>

**Petite annonce :** Promis juré je n'abandonne pas cette fic. C'est ma préférée parmis toutes celles que j'ai écris (et que j'écris encore) donc promis, je continuerais à l'écrire et à la poster. Malheureusement, j'ai fais trop d'ordi ces dernier mois. Donc une fois que la fin de leur première année scolaire serra postée, **_je ferais une pause_**. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, appelé un ophtalmo et réglé ce problème (pas mal préoccupant au demeurant) de vue qui baisse. Et si mon chalazion accepte de foutre le camp, je reviendrais peut-être poster plus tôt ! J'espère que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps ! Vous me manquerez sinon...

Voilà pour la petite annonce ! Ne pleurez pas, ce n'est que temporaire.

Vani' ! Tu fais bien de poser la question, ma correctrice m'avait également demandé de lui faire un topo. Donc, _**le système scolaire**_. J'ai choisi d'utiliser le même que celui en France : Les classes vont de la sixième à la terminale. Cet établissement est donc un Collège-Lycée. Harry et Sandra sont en sixième, Andy est en quatrième et Jeremy est en troisième. Les diplômes discernés par l'école sont le Brevet et le Baccalauréat. Ce n'est pas une école française, et là-dessus, mea culpa, mais j'avais la flemme de me pencher sur le système Anglais (que je n'ai jamais compris...) et du coup j'ai choisi la voie de la facilité :p

Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour tous vos petits messages (même s'ils ne sont pas tous petits ^^) et merci pour votre soutient. J'espère qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire de nos petits héros, vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de faire une pause... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre soin de moi, mais là ça deviens inquiétant... en tout cas, il reste encore huit jours avant qu'on ne se sépare...

A demain !


	67. A1 S2 D44

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Sandra, An', Harry, San', Jem', An', San', Harry, San', Harry et Jem'. Si vous arrivez à suivre xD

* * *

><p>"Plus que deux semaines !"<p>

"Montre voir tes résultats de bio ! WAW ! Et grâce à qui ?!"

"T'ention An', t'as les chevilles qui enflent…"

"Jerem', tu fais toujours la gueule ?"

"…"

"Rhoo, aller quoi ! C'est fini ! Trois semaines que ça dure !"

"Harry, t'en penses quoi ?"

"…"

"Allez Harry tu peux bien lui pardonner !"

"Que s'il garde ses réflexions idiotes pour lui."

"Et moi, si il prend un peu plus mes réflexions idiotes au sérieux ! Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer, Potter ? Sans répliquer ? Rêves pas !"

* * *

><p>La tension entre Harry et Jem' n'est pas encore partie...<p>

Rah làlà... Quelle idée d'être rancunier... Et quelle idée de manquer de tact aussi !

Bref. Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Et à demain !


	68. A1 S2 D45

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Camarades de chambrée et les pensées de Harry.

* * *

><p>"Mais ferme-la Potter !"<p>

"Merde, on t'as jamais dit qu'les cauchemars ne tuaient pas ?!"

En sueur, il s'agrippe la cicatrice en forme d'éclair à deux mains.

"'Tain ! 'Me dis pas que tu nous as réveillés juste pour une migraine à trois ronds ? T'es con Potter ou quoi ? Fous nous la paix merde !"

Tremblant il se glisse hors de la chambre de dortoir.

Meeerde…

Et encore et toujours cet éclair de lumière verte qui revenait sans cesse dans ses rêves… Il était aveuglant… Et l'angoissait de façon indescriptible.

Et puis ces ténèbres qui lui oppressaient le cœur…

* * *

><p>Ah ! C'est la fin de l'année et Voldy fait des siennes en Ecosse...<p>

Vous en déduirez que si Harry n'a pas de pouvoirs, en revanche il est hyper sensible à la "présence"de Voldy.

Merci pour les reviews ! (A chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo Malh, je lis "Mlah"... J'écoute trop les Négresses Vertes...-_-')

A demain !


	69. A1 S2 D46

Coucou.

Je sais que vous êtes pressés d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe dans le monde magique. Rassurez vous, dans cinq jours vous saurez !

Protagonistes du jours : Les quatre zouaves. Donc Sandy, An', Harry, An', Harry, Jem', Harry et re-Jem' !

* * *

><p>"Harry ? Ça va ?"<p>

"Encore cette migraine ? Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, Harry…"

"Pour qu'elle me fasse encore des réflexions sur mon poids ? En quoi manger plus pourra aider ma cicatrice à ne plus me faire mal ? Franchement…"

"Ben… C'est vrai que j'avais espéré que te gaver de tarte à la mélasse suffirait à te remplumer… Mais…"

"Pourquoi c'est si grave ? J'ai jamais été bien gros !"

"Parce que ton oncle et ta tante sont des imbéciles qui ne t'ont jamais nourris correctement !"

"Jem'…"

"Viens pas me dire de la fermer Potter. C'est vrai."

* * *

><p>Oui, oui, ils continuent à se faire la gueule ^^ Après tout, Harry est rancunier... Et Jem', je ne le voit pas du tout faire de plates excuses alors qu'il est persuadé d'avoir raison :D<p>

J'adore Jem'.

Mais on s'en fou de qui j'adore dans la fic ! Le plus important, c'est que je vous adore, vous, très estimés lecteurs et reviewers ! Merci merci merci ! (d'exister et d'être là !)

A demain ! Où on verra que... Nan, je vous le dis pas, c'est ridicule. Vous le saurez demain !


	70. A1 S2 D47

Bonjour !

Un drabble léger aujourd'hui !

Protagonistes : Les quatre zouaves ! An', San', An', San', Jem', Harry, An' et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Il parait que le documentaliste part en voyage de noce à la fin du mois."<p>

"Et ça nous intéresse parce que ?..."

"Ha ha ! Tu vas devoir porter le deuil Sandy ! Tu vas plus le revoir !"

"Qu'est que j'en ai à faire ? Il a plus de trente ans ! Il est trop vieux pour moi !"

"T'es jalouse Cadogan !"

"De toute façon, pourquoi il reviendrait pas l'année prochaine ? Un voyage de noce ça dure pas trois ans, nan ?"

"'Parait que sa future a de l'ambition pour lui !"

"Nouveau documentaliste l'année prochaine, donc."

* * *

><p>Aha... Un poste qui se libère ! Les choses sont bien faites quand même ^^<p>

Merci pour vos messages, je vous sens en ébullition par rapport au monde magique... Je suis à deux doigts de vous livrer le chapitre Bonus afin de vous éviter d'exploser... Mais nan ! Vous attendrez encore quatre jours ! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha ! (Non, je ne suis pas méchante. Non je ne me gausse pas de vous voir trépigner d'impatience. Non, non, non. O:)

Bref. A demain ! Où on prépare le terrain pour leurs vacances.


	71. A1 S2 D48

Bonjour tout le monde !

Protagonistes du jour : Harry et An'

* * *

><p>"Tes parents seront de retour pendant les vacances d'été ?"<p>

"Gloups…"

"Oh… Alphie sera là aussi ?"

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas venir à la maison pour l'été ?"

"Euh… Merci An'… Mais j'ai pas trop envie de vous déranger en famille… Et puis… Miss-Attaché-Case m'a bien dit qu'il fallait impérativement que je retourne chez ma tante."

"Mais ils sont débiles dans ces administrations ! Ils espèrent quoi en te renvoyant là-bas ? Que ta famille sera plus intelligente à l'avenir ?!"

"J'en sais rien An'… J'sais juste que Tante Pétunia viens m'chercher à la fin de l'année…"

"Mince…"

* * *

><p>Voili voilou...<p>

Comme ça tout le monde il est content ! An' va être snobé par son frère et Harry... Ben... Harry, quoi.

Merci pour tous vos messages !

Et à demain !


	72. A1 S2 D49

Salut ! Nouveau drabble. Qui s'intitulerait "Le temps des adieux" s'il me venait l'idée de titrer mes drabbles.

Protagonistes : Harry et Sandra.

* * *

><p>"San'…"<p>

"Tiens je te l'offre ! Tu pourras continuer à t'entrainer dessus ! Ce n'est qu'une flûte à bec toute bête, mais c'est la base !"

"Quoi, tu… Tu me l'offres ?"

"Ben quoi ? T'as l'air surpris ?!"

Premier cadeau… Waw…

Bon, 'il allait pas vraiment pouvoir s'en servir, mais bon, tant pis. Ça restait un cadeau quand même !

"Mais… J'ai rien moi pour toi !"

"Si ! Des feuilles et un crayon ! Tiens, c'est mon adresse ! Tu penseras à m'écrire? J'ai demandé ton adresse à la Dirlo ! Je t'envoie une carte bientôt !"

"San'…"

* * *

><p>Demain c'est le tour d'Andy et Jem'. Et après-demain, bonus !<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !

(Vani', Oui, je parlais de cinq années... Shame on me...)

A demain !


	73. A1 S2 D50

Salut !

Dernier Drabble de leur deuxième semestre ! Et les adieux d'Andy et de Jeremy !

Donc en protagonistes : Andy, Harry, _Pétunia_ et Jeremy !

* * *

><p>"N'hésite pas à appeler si y a quoi que ce soit… Tu promets Harry ? Tu me le diras si ça va pas ? Marita me conduira jusque chez toi si tu veux, on pourra continuer à se voir !"<p>

Mais quelle mère poule alors !

"Promis !"

"Vl'a la tante… An, bonnes vacances…"

"Courage…"

"Bonjour Harry."

Qu'elle a maigri. Et elle a pas l'air très fier…

"Bonjour Pétunia."

"Ton Oncle et ton cousin sont partis en vacances à Majorque. Chez Marge."

Oh ! Des vraies vacances ?

"Harry…"

Jem' ?!

"Désolé… pour…"

"T'inquiète Jem', c'est fini. Bonnes vacances !"

* * *

><p>Waw ! Jem' qui présente des excuses ! Heureusement qu'il est pardonné parce que c'est franchement pas son genre. Et bien entendu, les deux parties ont conscience que les excuses sont seulement là parce qu'il manque de tact quand il raconte des vérités bruts. Pas parce qu'il les dit. Parce qu'il a raison ^^<p>

Bref ! Demain... Bonus de quelqu'un du monde magique ! Pour bien clôturer l'année et pour que vous soyez au courant de ce qui s'est finalement passé à Poudlard !

Tcho les loulous ! Merci, encore une fois d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé des commentaires ! Je pensais franchement pas que des textes aussi courts mériteraient autant de commentaires (348 ! pour le moment ^^).

Finalement... Peut-être n'y aura t-il pas de pause ? :) Parce que mon oeil à l'air d'enfin se décider à guérir ! Et que mes yeux fatiguent moins sur l'ordi en se moment. Bref ! Pas de pause !


	74. Pensées d'un Maître Potioniste

Bonsoir les amis ! (oui je sais, il est 10h et demi du mat'. Et alors ? ^^)

Aujourd'hui, BONUS ! Pas besoin de préciser en quel POV. "Maître Potioniste" doit suffire comme indice, nan ? ^^

Sans plus de transition : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pensées d'un Maître Potioniste.<em>**

Le corps victime de tremblements incontrôlables, le Potioniste faisait les cent pas dans le bureau glacial des sous-sols. Nerveusement, il se tordait le poignet gauche avec sa main droite.

Il aurait donné sa vie pour ne pas vivre cette confrontation.

Elle signifiait qu'un jour prochain, bien trop tôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tiendrait de nouveau en son pouvoir, qu'il devrait de nouveau lui prêter allégeance et se soumettre à chacun de ses souhaits…

Il ne pourrait y échapper. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de retour, le Directeur de Poudlard l'enverrait comme espion.

Il le savait et il l'avait accepté. Il avait juré à Dumbledore qu'il resterait à jamais au service du Bien, en tout temps, toute circonstance. Et il ne voulait pas briser ce serment. Il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir le vieil homme ni s'en faire un ennemi. Et puis il voulait absolument se racheter.

Cela ressemblait, à n'en pas douter, au comportement d'un petit garçon qui voulait que son père lui pardonne un écart de conduite. Mais s'il voulait se racheter, ce n'était pas pour Dumbledore. C'était pour lui-même. Il voulait avoir droit à sa part de lumière…

Il avait toujours su, Dumbledore le lui avait toujours dit, que le Lord Noir réapparaîtrait un jour et tenterait par tous les moyens de revenir au faîte de sa puissance.

Mais il avait espéré… non, il avait rêvé que cela n'arriverait pas si tôt. Il s'était voilé la face, avait décidé de profiter de sa bonne fortune et du répit qu'on lui octroyait en ignorant du mieux qu'il le pouvait la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Oui, bonne fortune. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas tant que cela "d'anciens" Mangemorts en liberté, vivant confortablement avec une situation stable et même respectable. Et surtout de tous ses anciens collègues, il était le seul à avoir la protection constante et sans faille de l'illustre Directeur.

Il lui fallut un certain moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait commencé à se griffer le poignet, le tordre ne le soulageant pas de l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il ressentait.

Il fusilla des yeux son bras gauche. En fait le tatouage presque invisible qui s'y tenait.

Merlin, ce que les adolescents peuvent être c… Stupides ! Et entre tous, il avait été le plus bête.

Tout ça pour un peu de reconnaissance, un peu de gloire… Pour compenser son enfance misérable et son adolescence guère plus heureuse….

Tout ça pour impressionner Lily. Dieu, la bêtise qu'il avait pu avoir… L'impressionner, elle, si bonne, si juste, si droite, en intégrant un cercle de racistes criminels…

Il n'était peut-être pas très réconfortant de savoir que le ridicule ne tuait pas.

Il n'était pas mort, en effet. Mais une vie faite de culpabilité et de honte ne valait guère mieux…

Levant les yeux vers le manteau de la cheminée devant laquelle il faisait les cent pas, il réprima un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût en repensant au visage ignoble et cruel de son ancien maître qui était apparu à l'arrière du crâne de son collègue, dans la soirée.

L'ignominie et l'horreur de la magie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé durant cette année lui donnait la nausée. Le fait qu'il se soit trouvé à une telle proximité des élèves… Qu'il aurait pu réussir à recouvrer toutes ses forces ce soir…

Il avait besoin d'un verre d'eau.

Et quand il pensait à ces imbéciles qui avaient eu l'audace de se croire suffisamment forts et intelligents pour affronter cette monstruosité… Seuls… Sans avertir leurs professeurs… Des premières années ! Ces Gryffondors allaient l'achever avec leur courage (leur bêtise, oui !) et leurs sentiments chevaleresques…

Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de veiller sur ces imbéciles tandis que le Mage Noir le plus fou et le plus puissant de leur siècle cherchait à revenir…

L'insouciance… non, l'inconscience de leur comportement l'horrifiait.

Qu'ils n'aient pas connu la première guerre (car il allait y en avoir une deuxième… aucun doute là-dessus) ne justifiait pas un comportement aussi dangereux, irréfléchi, pour ne pas dire suicidaire.

D'ailleurs, qu'ils n'aient pas été témoins de la guerre ne voulait pas dire qu'ils en ignoraient totalement les conséquences… Mais qu'avait bien pu passer par la tête de Londubat à vouloir jouer les héros ?! L'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses parents ne lui suffisait pas comme avertissement ?!

Il était d'ailleurs très curieux de savoir où le jeune homme avait trouvé le courage de suivre les deux écervelés qui lui servaient d'amis. Neville Londubat n'était pas connu pour sa témérité ni pour la vivacité de son intelligence.

Intéressant.

Non ! Pas intéressant ! Dangereux ! Le comportement de ce jeune fou avait été dangereux ! D'ailleurs Pompom avait dit qu'il mettrait plusieurs jours avant de revenir à lui…

… Bon courage à Minerva pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Augusta Londubat…

La migraine commençait à poindre.

Il ne voulait pas penser à son ancien maître. Mais il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face. Il reviendrait. Et comme il savait que Severus était à Poudlard… Merlin, y avait-il des risques énormes pour qu'il cherche à prendre contact avec lui ?

Heureusement, Dumbledore était arrivé suffisamment tôt pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait la possibilité que de saluer "chaleureusement" son ancien serviteur…

Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il dû faire si le Directeur n'était pas arrivé ? Entrer dans son jeu ? Feindre de se réjouir de son retour ?

Que ferait-il s'il cherchait à prendre contact avec lui ? L'aiderait-il à retrouver forme humaine et à récupérer tous ses pouvoirs ?

Désespéré et épuisé, il s'effondra sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

Il donnerait sa vie pour avoir droit à un nouveau répit.

Il tressaillit lorsque la cheminette se mit en activité. Par _pitié_, pas maintenant…

"Bonsoir Severus."

"Albus…"

"Je dois dire que je suis assez fier de vous. Vous avez fait preuve d'un courage et d'une intuition tout à fait exemplaire ce soir !"

Que son air joyeux pouvait être exaspérant…

"Venez-en aux faits, voulez-vous ?"

"Bien entendu, mon ami. Vous devez être épuisé…"

Hinhin…

"… Mais il était important que nous ayons cette conversation au plus tôt Severus."

"Comment se portent la Miss Granger et le fils Weasley ?" Il n'avait pris le temps d'écouter que le diagnostic concernant Londubat avant de rejoindre ses cachots.

"Ils s'en remettront très rapidement ! (qu'il détestait le ton joyeux de cet homme bon sang !) Mais ce n'est pas à leur propos que je venais vous voir."

Dommage…

"J'ai conscience que cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais je crains que votre rôle d'espion ne prenne effet très rapidement…"

"Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il cherchera à me contacter bientôt ?" Il ne put dissimuler l'angoisse et la terreur que cette perspective lui inspirait.

"Je ne peux, bien évidemment, rien prédire. Peut-être que Voldemort (il tressaillit. Quand donc ce vieux fou se déciderait-il à respecter les règles ? Son bras le picota de façon désagréable.) décidera qu'il est préférable de se faire oublier quelques temps… Mais je préférerais que vous vous teniez prêt au cas où il se manifesterait plus rapidement."

"Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je l'aide à se régénérer ? A retrouver sa toute-puissance ? Albus…"

"Faites de votre mieux Severus. Il est indispensable que vous ayez toute sa confiance !"

"Très bien…"

"Je suis surpris que le sort de vos élèves vous préoccupe autant Severus."

Et cette lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du Directeur. Qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour lui faire avouer qu'il se préoccupait du bien être des cornichons qu'il avait à sa charge…

"Je suis impressionné par la vivacité d'esprit de cette fille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une gamine de douze ans puisse résoudre cette énigme."

"Ah ! Miss Granger a en effet de grandes capacités. Je place beaucoup d'espoirs en elle."

"De l'ambition vous voulez dire…"

"Ne soyez pas si méfiant Severus…"

"Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant Albus ! N'allez pas l'impliquer dans vos plans douteux !"

"Mais quels plans douteux mon ami ?"

"Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Vous avez toujours un plan, un rôle à attribuer à chacun d'entre nous pour parvenir à vos fins ! Laissez donc vos élèves tranquilles ! Et je ne saurais trop vous recommander d'éviter de les mettre en danger en introduisant dans vos murs le sujet de convoitise des Mages Noirs ! C'était stupide de votre part d'installer la pierre au château ! Vous avez délibérément mis de jeunes sorciers mineurs en danger ! Vous saviez que la pierre attirerait le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! C'est injustifiable ce que vous avez fait là Dumbledore !"

"… Calmez-vous Severus. J'admets qu'il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de ma part…"

"Judicieux ? Complètement irréfléchi vous voulez dire ?! D'accord votre idée du miroir était brillante, mais pourquoi avoir installé tout ce système au sein d'une école ? Une école Albus ! Avec des élèves dedans ! De _jeunes_ élèves !"

"Cela suffit Severus. Il était indispensable de mettre la pierre en un endroit sûr et Poudlard était le meilleur emplacement que nous avions. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore quelques affaires importantes à régler. Je dois m'assurer que Remus Lupin prendra ses fonctions dans cette école moldue à la rentrée prochaine."

"Lupin ?! Vous allez charger un Loup-Garou de la protection du jeune Potter ?!"

"Severus. Remus n'est pas uniquement un Loup-Garou. Vous semblez oublier que vingt-sept jours par mois c'est un humain comme vous et moi."

"Vous m'excuserez, mais après être confronté à ses crocs venimeux et/ou mortel, il n'est pas facile de se concentrer sur l'aspect « sans danger » d'un Loup-Garou !"

"Après toutes ces années, Severus…"

"Après toutes ces années, Remus Lupin reste toujours un Loup-Garou, Albus. Et vous allez confier le jeune Potter à ses crocs aiguisés ?"

"Lors de ses transformations, Remus restera hors de portée de tout être humain Severus. Comme cela a été le cas pendant toutes ces années. Il a toute ma confiance et je vous conseille d'en faire autant. Il est indispensable que le jeune garçon soit sous la surveillance d'une personne du monde magique. Après ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il est nécessaire qu'il soit protégé de toutes menaces extérieures. Et vous admettrez qu'un Loup peut faire un excellent garde du corps ?"

"Tant qu'il ne se retourne pas contre son protégé vous voulez dire ?"

"Ne soyez pas si négatif Severus. Harry sera en sécurité avec Remus. Je vous le promets."

"Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le promettre ! Après tout, pour ce que j'en ai à f…"

"Severus. Vous ne m'aurez pas. Vous pouvez tromper vos élèves, vos collègues, vos fréquentations, mais pas moi. Vous vous souciez du garçon."

"Ça, c'est ce que vous vous plaisez à croire. A présent si vous le voulez bien, je vais tâcher de me reposer pendant que vous irez vous assurer que ce stupide animal intègre cette école de fous."

"Severus… Un peu de compassion n'a jamais fait de mal…"

"J'ai lu le dossier du jeune Potter monsieur. Vous vous rappelez ? Vous m'aviez demandé de chercher une faille dans leurs dossiers administratifs pour éviter que ce garçon ne soit privé de la « protection » de sa tante… J'ai vu les rapports qui avaient été fait sur cette famille de malades dégénérés. Et les traitements qu'a subis le fils de Lily dans cette _école_. Je me demande bien pourquoi vous n'avez pas cherché à le transférer dans un établissement plus sain… Ces démons sont ignobles… A présent, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, j'aimerais être seul."

"Bien… Bonne nuit Severus."

Oh, il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt… Par manque d'envie déjà… Si c'était pour revoir en songe cette horrible tête de serpent accrochée au crâne d'un collègue… Non merci !

Il se dirigea sans attendre d'avantage vers son laboratoire personnel. Si vraiment Lupin devait être celui chargé de la protection de Potter, il allait chercher un moyen de s'assurer que cette horrible bête ne soit pas un danger pour le fils de Lily.

Depuis le temps qu'il travaillait à l'amélioration de cette satanée potion Tue-Loup… Cette fois-ci, elle devait être parfaite…

* * *

><p>Waw, il était long dis donc ! Ça change ! ^^<p>

Alooooooors. Comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Convaincues ? _Pas_ convaincues ?... Satisfaites ? Pas satisfaites ? (je ne devrais pas mettre tout ça au féminin... quel sexisme et quel radicalisme... Y a-t-il des garçon parmis vous ? Mes plus plates excuses pour se rejet bien involontaire...)

Il y a encore 20 drabbles pour les vacances d'été et ensuite on passe à la deuxième année ! (pour le moment, 70 drabbles et 3 Bonus d'écrits pour la deuxième année !) Encore 93 jours à me supporter ! Pour le moment ^^.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Et oui, très bon rappel de **Kuro'** : Pétunia est créditée comme personnage important de la fic ! En fait de personnage important, elle est surtout plus importante que dans n'importe quelle fic centrée sur Harry. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle est vraiment la vedette ! Les vedettes, c'est Harry et les trois zouaves d'amis qu'il a !^^

**Vani'**, t'inquiète, le rendez-vous est maintenu ^^ Je te l'ai dis, ça fait depuis cinq ans que j'aurais du le prendre ! Je vais plus reculer maintenant ! ^^ Et merci pour la mention de Dudley. Je n'avais pas trop réfléchis à son propos, trop concentrée sur Tunie. Mais effectivement, pourquoi ne pas les faire de nouveau interagir ensemble ? Mais plus tard... ^^ Et j'espère que t'as pensé à l'huile solaire pour les peluches ! Le soleil, ça fait mal (je le dis en connaissance de cause. Tout les ans j'oublie que ma peau est _extrêmement_ sensible au soleil... A chaque fois, coup de soleil ! -_-)

**Titepuce'**, en effet, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre Tunie et Vernon... Mais on ne s'en rendra vraiment compte qu'aux vacances de Noël !

Je sais, ça deviens rare que je fasse des Réponses A Review à la fin d'un chapitre. Mais bon... C'est pas trop gênant, nan ? C'est pas comme quand je répond des gros romans à certaines ^^

Et plein de merci très chaleureux à tout les autres reviewers et lecteurs !

Bref !

Pokoù bras, everybody et _à demain_ pour la suite !


	75. Ete 1 Drabble 1

Salut !

Premier drabble sur les premières vacances d'été. An' vient aux nouvelles. Enfin... Téléphone.

Protagonistes du coup : An' et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Alors ces vacances ?"<p>

"Ben. Tranquilles. Y'a que moi et Pétunia. Les deux autres sont partis à Majorque…"

"Majorque ?! Hé ben ! Y'en a qui vont chopper un rhume en rentrant !"

"Tu m'étonne. Et toi ? Alphie ?"

"…"

"Okay… On en reparlera…"

"Et ta tante ? Comment ça se passe ?"

"…"

"Okay… Tu veux qu'on t'apporte une tarte à la mélasse ?"

"Arrête, tu vas me donner faim…"

"Elle te nourrit au moins ?!"

"Mais oui ! C'est juste…"

"Quoi ?"

"Je sens qu'elle veut me parler d'un truc, mais qu'elle sait pas comment s'y prendre…"

* * *

><p>Aha...<p>

Un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est la troisième fois que j'ai autant de reviews !

Pourquoi "Le fils de Lily" ? Je pense effectivement que c'est parce qu'il n'a _pas_ vu Harry et qu'il n'est donc pas confronté à la ressemblance avec James.

Mais surtout, _surtout_, il ne peut pas s'en prendre à lui en le traitant d'enfant gâté, d'arrogant comme son père, d'égocentrique et tout le tintouin. Pour l'excellente raison qu'il a pris connaissance du dossier d'Harry et qu'il se rend compte qu'il a connu une enfance assez similaire à la sienne. Et je pense honnêtement qu'une personne ayant vécu une enfance traumatisante ne peut pas en vouloir à d'autre enfant d'avoir connu la même chose.

Ce serait incroyablement ironique et égocentrique. Genre, "nan, mais je m'en fout que t'ai été maltraité par ta famille ! Moi aussi d'abord ! Et j'ai eu plus mal que toi ! Na !". Ridicule. Deux cas de maltraitance sont complètement différents. Il ne peut pas y avoir de comparaison.

Sev' ne peut pas décider que la situation d'Harry est moins pire que celle qu'il a vécu. Et il ne peut pas être indifférent. Parce que effectivement, c'est le fils de Lily. C'est Pétunia qui "s'occupe" de lui. Et Sev' aime Lily. Et Sev' haï Pétunia. Il ne peut pas être indifférent à la situation. Dans les livres, Sev' ne sais rien du tout de ce qui s'est passé au Privet Drive pendant dix ans. Et surtout, une fois qu'il en aperçoit les grandes ligne, sa haine pour Harry est déjà bien trop profonde.

Bref. Sev' aime Lily, le fils de Lily a vie peu enviable. Il n'ira peut-être pas le consoler et s'attacher à lui (trop pas son genre). Mais il n'ira certainement pas non plus se réjouir de la situation.

Sinon, pour l'évolution de la relation Pétunia/Harry... Suite au prochain épisode ^^

**Vani'**, oui ta remarque m'a inspiré. Tout comme **Matsu'** m'a conforté dans l'idée que Jem' changerait un peu l'ordre des choses à St Brutus. D'ailleurs, **Matsu'**, là où je suis rendue dans l'écriture, Jem' va commencer à faire des conneries et ça va progressivement déboucher sur une révolution et un coup d'état dans l'école. Mais je vais essayer de mettre en place tout ça au fur et à mesure. Il ne faudrait pas que ça empiète de trop sur la trame de l'histoire. Je ne peut pas faire un focus dessus et faire de cette "révolution" l'intrigue principale^^.

Bref ! Pour en revenir à **Vani'**, on devra attendre les deuxième vacances d'été pour se pencher sur le cas de Dudley. On pourra en discuter quand je serrait rendu à ce stade de l'écriture ! ;.)

**History**, petit rappel, "respectons l'honorable Directeur de Poudlard"^^. Je suis d'accord, ses décisions font plus de mal que de bien parfois. Mais là, il essaye d'arranger les choses. Il va envoyer Remus pour veiller de près sur Harry. Il n'a pas la possibilité de le faire transférer dans une autre école, on le verra plus tard. Et de toute manière, avec Remus dans les parages et les amis d'Harry, la situation va finir par s'améliorer. Si Dumby cherche toujours à augmenter le nombre de pions sur son plateau d'échec, c'est pour s'assurer la victoire final. Il a une vision d'ensemble de la situation et s'il ne commence pas maintenant à placer ses pièces, la guerre ne serrait qu'un gros chaos avec pour résultat : Echec et mat. Victoire pour Voldy. On connait tous l'incompétence du Ministère de la Magie. Si Dumby n'y mettait pas son grain de sel, ce serrait catastrophique... Même si je suis d'accord avec Sev'. Hermione est trop jeune pour que Dumby puisse déjà s'intéresser à elle... Donc, oui... C'est trop me demander de le faire souffrir... Et pour info, Dumby s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi infaillible qu'il le prétendait. Il n'a pas la science infuse et se rend compte qu'il y a, et il y aura toujours, des éléments qui sont hors de son contrôle. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry serrait cracmol. Non seulement ça remet en question la prophétie, ses plans et tout le tralala, mais surtout, quel autre élément inattendu viendra perturber ses plans ? Il se remet plus en question je pense que dans les livres.

Et pour répondre à **Vani'**, encore un coup ^^, Neville... Neville, Neville, Neville... Pourquoi lui ? Je pense qu'en voyant ses plans sur Harry s'effondrer, Dumby s'est replié sur le deuxième élu qu'il avait sous la main. Certes, Voldy a jeter son dévolu sur Harry, mais qui nous dit que le véritable élu n'était pas Neville ? On discutera de l'histoire des horcruxes plus tard. Pour le moment, c'est le calcule qu'a fait Dumby. Il lui reste un prétendant à la prophétie sous la main, il fera tout pour l'encourager à remplacer Harry dans le rôle du Sauveur. Aussi, ne nous étonnons plus s'il a suivi Hermione et Ron sous la trappe. Il y a été subtilement encouragé par Dumby. Les détails, vous (les lecteurs) ne les aurez pas. Pas pour le moment. Peut-être un jour. Plus tard. Ici, les drabbles sont en POV Harry (pour le moment). En tout cas en POV monde moldu. Donc pour le reste, soi ayez un peu de patience, soi ayez un peu d'imagination ! ^^

Bon ! J'arrête là les RAR, elles font trois fois la taille du drabble... (ou plutôt dix d'après le nombre de mots que fait ce chapitre... :D )

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée dans mes explications. J'ai tendance à donner une idée qui me fait penser à d'autres détails qui me font penser à d'autres idées et ainsi de suite... Alors j'espère que le tout reste un minimum cohérent... ^^

Bref ! Pokoù ha ken' ar c'hentañ !


	76. Ete 1 Drabble 2

Saluuuut !

Le retour de l'Assistante Sociale ! (quoi ? j'ai jamais dit qu'elle lui foutrait la paix ! en plus il est de retour chez sa tante, normal que quelqu'un les surveille !)

Portgonistes : L'Assistante, Pétunia et Harry

* * *

><p>"Madame."<p>

"Bonjour Madame…"

"Harry est-il là ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, Attaché-Case ? Qu'elle m'a cuit au four ?

"'Jour…"

"Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Heureuse de vous voir !"

Ben… c'est pas un sentiment partagé…

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"Tout comme il m'a été demandé de suivre votre cas pendant vos séjours chez les Shefferd, Monsieur Potter, on m'a confié la tâche de vous rendre visite toutes-les-semaines pendant vos vacances."

_Toutes les semaines ?!_

Hé ben…

"Vous avez encore perdu de poids."

"Il me dit qu'il n'a pas faim…"

"Peut-être parce que vous l'y avez habitué ?"

_Bam_…

* * *

><p>Pauvre Tunie ^^ Et ce n'est qu'un début...<p>

Merci pour les reviews !

Pokoù bras d'an holl, ha ken' arc'hoazh !


	77. E1 D3

Salut !

Protagonistes du jour : Andy et Harry (au bigophone).

* * *

><p>"Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?"<p>

"Tendu… Pétunia n'en menait pas large… Mais quelle casse pieds, cette Miss-Attaché-Case ! Toutes les semaines ? J'vais pas survivre An' ! J'la supporte pas avec ses airs supérieurs et son attitude de "j'ai pas qu'ça à faire" !"

"Dis-toi que si tout se passe bien avec ta tante pendant les vacances, l'autre arrêtera de vous renifler le derrière ! Au fait, vous avez fini par discuter ? Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait te dire ?"

"Bof… C'est sûrement sans importance…"

"Bon. Et sinon, quand est-ce que tu m'invites ?"

Ah ?

* * *

><p>Voilàààààààà.<p>

Merci pour les reviews !

Vani' (t'inquiète, je ne suis pas vexée ^^ Je rajouterais le "lle" dans ma tête :p), merci pour ta réponse. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pleinement conscience d'avoir un point de vue particulier (et exclusif) sur mes personnages, vu que c'est les miens. Et le but n'est pas de vous forcer à avoir la même opinion que moi ^^ Je ne suis pas Leader d'un régime Totalitaire ! ;)

Pamplelune d'Agrume, merci pour "L'amour d'une tante", je suis en mode lecture intensive ^^ L'histoire est vraiment intéressante (mais j'ai vraiment pas le niveau pour rivaliser en écriture... *soupir d'envie*). Mais en effet, je suis rendue au chapitre 33 et la tournure des événements commence à me contrarier... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir parlé de cette fic !

Pokoù bras, tout le monde et à demain pour la suite !


	78. E1 D4

Salut tout le monde !

Protagonistes : Les deux zamis. Toujours au bigophone.

* * *

><p>"Chu sûr que t'exagères…"<p>

"Nan Harry ! J'te jure ! J'en ai trop marre ! Ils passent leur temps à lui lécher les bottes et à le féliciter ! Tout ça parce qu'il a décroché un boulot de traducteur à l'ambassade ! De la traduction ! Tu t'imagines toi ? A traduire de la paperasse que tu comprends même pas de quoi ça cause ?!"

"Et il part quand ?"

"Dans une semaine ! J'vais pas y survivre ! C'est pas possible !"

"Aller An'… T'as qu'à sortir Grenouille toute la journée et tu les verras plus !"

"Très drôle…"

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaah... Les joies de la vie de famille ! Surtout quand tu t'entends avec elle ! ^^<p>

Sérieusement, j'adore ce nom de _Grenouille_...

C'est ni plus ni moins qu'un certain Drago Malefoy appelant sont Ethonan "Pomme"... Je suis trop bonne lectrice de la Trilogie des Cicatrice d'Ellena-san...

Oo Horreur et Damnation ! Tu tapes Ethonan sur google et il te mets des images de Sombrals... T.T

Bref. Merci pour vos reviews et merci d'être toujours là !

Pokoù !


	79. E1 D5

Salut !

Toujours un dialogue au téléphone entre An' et Harry. Mais Pétunia commence à intervenir !

* * *

><p>"J'en peux pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus…"<p>

"An', allez ! T'as plus que quelques heures à le supporter !"

"Y m'énerve ! Et pis, les parents ils vont que faire que me comparer à lui une fois qu'il sera parti ! L'horreur !"

"Mais tu t'en fous ! Laisses les penser c'qu'ils veulent ! T'en as rien à foutre !"

"Harry, surveille ton langage…"

Hein ?!

"J'ai peut-être des torts Harry. Plus que tu ne le crois. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es autorisé à mal parler dans cette maison."

Euh…

"An' j'vais te laisser ?"

"Tu peux pas m'faire ça ?!"

* * *

><p>Ça y est. Elle commence à parler ! ^^<p>

Merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture !

A demain !


	80. E1 D6

Salut tout le monde !

Bien sûr qu'An' en fait trop ! Mais il a plus ses amis pour lui faire oublier sa famille. Non seulement il s'ennui mais en plus il a un grand frère pompeux et adulé par ses parents qui pollue son air ! Pauvre An'... ^^ Je le verrais bien prendre des cours de dramaturgie... Idée à creuser...

Bref ! Protagonistes du jour ! Harry, Andy, (Mo... Mets toi à couvert...) Marita ! et Pétunia.

* * *

><p>"Mince, elle est toujours aussi bonne cette tarte…"<p>

"On peut venir tous les jours si tu veux ! »

"Euh… Pas sûr…"

Assises dans le petit salon, la Tante Pétunia et Marita s'observaient en chien de faïence.

L'hôte avait préparé du thé pour la gouvernante et des cookies pour les enfants.

"Et dites-moi, maintenant que l'enfance de ce garçon n'est plus un secret pour personne, vous songez à le nourrir correctement ?"

La Tante Pétunia donna l'impression d'avoir avalé son thé de travers :

"Je lui prépare des repas aussi consistants que sains. Mais il prétend ne pas avoir faim."

* * *

><p>Marita n'y va pas avec des pincettes !<p>

Mais Pétunia a conscience depuis le premier jour des vacances du problème "nourriture"...

Merci à tout les reviewers, merci à tout les lecteurs, câlin à tout le monde ! (Vani, sois pas jalouse, il faut bien partager de temps en temps ^^)

A demain pour la suite !


	81. E1 D7

Salut tout le monde !

Protagonistes du jour : Pétunia et Harry.

Et oui ! Ils parviennent finalement à communiquer ! ^^

* * *

><p>"Harry."<p>

"… Oui ?"

"J'ai pris rendez-vous avec un nutritionniste. J'espère qu'il arrivera à t'aider dans ton problème avec la nourriture…"

Elle avait fait quoi ?

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait décidé de l'envoyer chez un ophtalmo… L'Oncle Vernon avait tempêté pendant des heures qu'il était hors de question qu'il débourse un seul penny pour des broutilles.

Alors, se payer les services d'un nutritionniste…

"Euh… C'est indispensable ?"

"Harry, j'ai conscience d'être responsable de tout ceci, mais contrairement à d'autres, une fois que j'ai conscience de mes erreurs, je les assume. Donc, oui. C'est indispensable."

* * *

><p>Aha ! Ça bouge ! Très bien Tunie ! Un point pour toi !<p>

Et c'est pas le dernier !

Bref. Merci pour les reviews !

A demain !


	82. E1 D8

'Jour tout le monde !

Protagonistes : Andy et Harry

* * *

><p>"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne, ces rendez-vous chez le nutritionniste ?"<p>

"Ben… J'ai des menus de programmés jusqu'à la fin des vacances…"

"Et après ?"

"Il a demandé à c'qu'on reprenne rendez-vous à l'école. Il a contacté la psy et la dirlo. Apparemment, ils vont aussi me mettre au régime au bagne…"

"Mais… T'arrives à suivre ? T'envoies plus balader tes p'tits pois avant la fin du repas ?"

"Nan, ça passe. J'ai des doses assez restreintes. Et puis c'est tellement léger que j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir un rocher coincé dans le bide à la fin de la journée…"

* * *

><p>^^ J'adore Andy...<p>

Je suis contente de voir que vous me suivez tous dans mon approche plus humaine de Pétunia. Contente de voir que personne ne se révolte en disant "N'importe quoi, elle le déteste et n'en a rien à faire de lui ! Faut arrêter !". Oui, ici Pétunia est humaine. Parce que dans les canons aussi elle est humaine. Juste, dans les canons Harry a des pouvoirs dont elle est jalouse alors qu'ici il est "normal" et elle veut qu'il le reste.

Bref !

Désolé pour le spoil, mais pour qu'Harry ait une prise de conscience que quelque chose va vraiment mal entre lui et la nourriture... Il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Un tout petit peu. Le retour de la psy.

A demain ! Et merci tout le monde pour avoir jeter votre dévolu sur cette fic ! *.*


	83. E1 D9

Salut tout le monde.

Prota' : Andy et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Sandy a l'air furieuse…"<p>

"Quoi ? Je lui ai écrit ! J'te jure ! Une lettre par semaine !"

"Ah ? Elle a l'air déçue pourtant ? Peut-être qu'elle avait espéré plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis dans tes lettres ?"

"Ben… Je sais pas… Que tout vas bien… Que je m'ennuie… J'ai pas osé tester sa flûte…"

"Pourquoi ? Ah… Mince, 'faut que je raccroche… Quelle idée, franchement, de vouloir m'envoyer à un gala ? Pfff…"

"Ben… Ils t'introduisent dans leur monde… Prends ça comme un encouragement ?"

"On essayera… Bon, j'te rappelle plus tard ?"

"T'inquiète. Salut."

* * *

><p>'Sont mignons...<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	84. E1 D10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Les choses continues de bouger entre...

Protagonistes: ...Pétunia et Harry !

* * *

><p>"Harry ! Viens m'aider !"<p>

"Tante Pétunia ?"

"On va vider la deuxième pièce de Dudley. Tu y seras plus confortable que dans la chambre de Marge. Va chercher un sac poubelle."

"Euh…"

"Tu crois vraiment que ça m'amuse de le voir réclamer toujours plus de cadeaux pour pouvoir les détruire en un temps record ? Et voir une pièce de cette maison servir de déchetterie ? J'ai conscience de donner l'impression de m'accorder aux décisions de mon mari, Harry, mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas toujours le cas."

Ah, bon…

Oh, bon sang… Ils allaient en avoir pour des jours…

* * *

><p>Ils font le ménage. Dans leurs vies et dans leurs cœurs !<p>

... Les envolées lyrics quand je suis à jeun...

Bref ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles me plaisent toujours autant ! (super contente de voir une nouvelle reviewer ! Et lectrice, si on va par là ^^)

J'avais pas fait gaffe que le drabble précédent pouvait suggérer un rapprochement entre San' et Harry...

Bon ! Suite à demain !


	85. E1 D11

_**Malh** _! Cette journée à deux drabble est en ton honneur ! Merci pour la 400ème reviews !

Protagonistes du jour : Pétunia et Harry ! Ça continue, les changements !

* * *

><p>"Ton ami ne vient pas aujourd'hui ?"<p>

"Nan, ses parents ont insisté pour qu'il les accompagne à la pension où ils sont en vacances…"

"Ne dis pas 'nan' Harry… Prends ta veste, nous sortons."

Hein ?!

"Je vais te refaire un dressing adapté."

Oh…

Quand l'Oncle Vernon saura qu'elle a dépensé des sous pour l'habiller…

"Vernon n'est pas là Harry. Je n'ai plus à me conformer à ses attentes. Et puis il ne s'agit pas de ses sous. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis femme au foyer que je suis complètement démunie."

Comment pouvait-elle lire dans ses pensées ?

* * *

><p>J'adore ce drabble ^^<p>

Et Tunie commence à reprendre sa vie en main... On verra (dans... plus de 60 drabbles) qu'elle le fait de plus en plus. Et très sérieusement.

Bref ! A tout de suite pour le drabble suivant ^^ Merci pour vos reviews (_**Malh**_, 10 d'un coup ! Tu voulais t'assurer d'avoir ta dédicace ?! ^^) elles m'ont fais plaisir, comme d'habitude !


	86. E1 D12

Ce drabble est toujours dédicacé à **_Malh_ **!

On continue avec cette journée shopping !

Harry comme protagoniste.

* * *

><p>Harry regardait son reflet dans le miroir en pied.<p>

En effet, il n'y avait jamais fait attention, car il ne se regardait presque jamais dans un miroir, mais il était très, très maigre…

La vendeuse du magasin l'avait regardé d'un air effaré quand ils étaient entrés dans la boutique. Il portait un ancien pantalon de son cousin qui lui baillait lamentablement sur ses hanches étroites, un t-shirt dans lequel il flottait tout autant complétant le tout.

La Tante Pétunia avait commandé des habits simples et sobres et avait demandé à ce que chaque vêtement soit repris selon les mesures d'Harry.

* * *

><p>Aha... Il se voit pour presque la première fois dans un miroir...<p>

La remise en question par rapport à la nourriture fait doucement son chemin... Même si c'et loin d'être encore percutant pour lui...

A demain pour un autre drabble !

C'est le 12ème pour leur été... Dans 9 jours, la rentrée !


	87. E1 D13

Salut la compagnie !

Protagoniste : Harry

Ça va arriver de plus en plus souvent qu'il soit le seul protagoniste il me semble.

* * *

><p>La vue d'ensemble lui fit un effet étrange…<p>

La moquette avait été retirée, laissant apparaître un plancher aux teintes chaleureuses.

L'armoire, poussée contre le mur gauche, rassemblait ses nouveaux habits et paires de chaussures, enfin à sa taille.

Sur le bureau, une lampe éclairait son courrier et le deuxième Tome de la trilogie de Tolkien. La Tante Pétunia l'avait déniché dans la bibliothèque de son adolescence.

Le lit, fait au carré (au final il avait adopté certains réflexes dans cet internat), était prêt à le recevoir pour la nuit, un pyjama (à sa taille !) tout propre posé dessus.

Etrange…

* * *

><p>Il prend la situation avec calme... Oui je sais, vous auriez plus tendance à le trouver apathique... C'est vrai que pour le moment il continue à observer le monde qui l'entoure sans vraiment interagir avec... Mais ça viendra !<p>

Merci pour vos reviews, j'adore lire vos commentaires !

A demain !


	88. E1 D14

Bonjour tout le monde !

Protagonistes : Tunie et Harry !

* * *

><p>"Harry ?"<p>

"Mmh ?"

"Réponds correctement, s'il te plait."

"Oui, Tante Pétunia ?"

"C'est ton anniversaire demain. Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir, dont tu aurais besoin ?"

…

"Hum… Euh, non… Je ne vois pas trop…"

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu à ce point dans cette maison… Il était sûr d'avoir rougi…

On lui demandait s'il voulait un cadeau…

Il n'en avait jamais reçu ici. On n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire.

Et là, pour ce jour spécial, on lui demandait s'il voulait quelque chose…

"Je peux jouer de la flûte dans la maison ?"

* * *

><p>^^J'adore le "cadeau" qu'il demande...<p>

Pour ceux qui ont du mal avec une Pétunia à figure humaine, ils peuvent relire le chapitre d'intro : J'y donnais les prémisses d'une personne plus sympathique que ce que l'on a l'habitude de voir. Je rappel qu'elle déteste Harry dans les livres parce qu'il est "anormal". Magique. Ce n'est pas le cas dans notre histoire !

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle était tout sucre tout miel non plus. Elle essaye juste de réparer ses erreurs. Elle est loin de se sentir à l'aise encore...

Bref ! A demain pour la suite !

PS : _**Vani**_', elle a lu LSDA avant de recevoir la lettre de refus de Dumbledore. Elle avait encore une petite place pour l'imagination avant de se voir refuser tout accès au monde fantastique de la magie...


	89. E1 D15

Saluuut !

Protagonistes du jour : San' et Harry

* * *

><p>"Surprise !"<p>

"San' ?!"

"Joyeux Anniversaire !"

"Mais… Comment tu le sais ? Et je te croyais en Corse ?!"

"On est revenus il y a trois jours ! Et puis, je suis la déléguée de la promo ! J'ai eu accès à vos coordonnées et vos dates de naissance pendant toute l'année ! Comme tu es mon ami, je me suis permis d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ton anniversaire !"

…

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne viendrais pas te souhaiter un bon anniversaire ?"

"Et le tien, c'est quand ?"

"Le 22 Avril !"

* * *

><p>Fouineuse...<p>

Merci, _**toujours**_, pour vos reviews !

Par soucis d'apaiser les tensions entre elle et Harry, Pétunia ne vous confirmera pas qu'elle a saigné des oreilles pendant le reste des vacances... Elle le gardera pour elle... ^^

A demain !


	90. E1 D16

Bonjour !

Protagonistes du jour : An' et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Alors, Sandy n'est plus fâchée contre toi ?"<p>

"Pfff… De toute façon elle m'a jamais fait de remarque dans ses propres lettres."

"Bon… Et raconte-moi encore pourquoi j'étais pas au courant de ta date d'anniversaire ?"

"En fait c'est toi qui m'en veux An'. Juste, t'oses pas l'dire…"

"Humph…"

"J'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire An'. J'ai jamais eu à en donner la date parce qu'on me l'a jamais demandée et on ne s'en est jamais soucié. Si tu voulais le savoir, 'fallait me le demander."

"Mouais… Enfin, Sandy, elle, elle était au courant."

"Elle a regardé dans mon dossier…"

"Ah…"

* * *

><p>Au moins il n'hésite pas à lui donner une explication. Je suis fière de lui, il a l'air d'aller plutôt bien ! Profitez 'en !<p>

La suite demain, comme toujours !


	91. E1 D17

Saluuuut !

Jamais deux sans trois alors... Protagonistes : Harry, Jem' et An'

* * *

><p>"Jem' ?!"<p>

"Y a un St Bernard qui m'a déniché et m'a trainé de force jusqu'ici Potter. J'y suis pour rien."

"Rhooo, essaye un peu de nous faire croire que t'es pas content de nous voir !"

"J'ai passé une bonne partie de l'année à vous supporter et il faut encore que je me retrouve avec vous pendant mes vacances ?!"

"Pfff, l'écoute pas Harry, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort quand j'ai fini par lui mettre la main dessus !"

"Au fait, la rentrée c'est bientôt. Potter. Tu retournes dans notre bahut ou quelqu'un d'intelligent t'a inscrit ailleurs ?"

* * *

><p>Jem' et sa mauvaise foi ^^<p>

Et le sujet épineux de "Vais-je vraiment retourner dans cette école de fou ?!"...

Merci pour les reviews !

A demain pour la suite !


	92. E1 D18

Salut !

Monologue de Pétunia + réflexion interne d'Harry

* * *

><p>"Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, mais Vernon a déjà payé pour tes quatre premières années d'étude. Et l'institution ne rembourse pas les frais de scolarité. Je sais que ta psychologue et l'Assistante Sociale s'efforcent de monter un dossier pour qu'on te permette de quitter l'établissement. Mais tant qu'il ne sera pas abouti, je ne peux pas t'offrir d'autre alternative que d'y retourner… Mais si tu le souhaites, tu peux rentrer tous les soirs à Little Whinging. Et je peux également t'emmener tous les jours si c'est ce que tu souhaites."<p>

Plus à partager le dortoir avec les autres ! Waw…

* * *

><p>Aha...<p>

Quelle décision va-t-il prendre ?

Ça me parait évident aux vues de la situation familiale, mais bon...

A demain pour la suite !

Et très bientôt un chapitre Bonus pour marquer leur rentrée scolaire !


	93. E1 D19

Salut tout le monde

Réflexions de Harry

* * *

><p>Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se demandait si c'était une bonne chose…<p>

S'il revenait vivre à Privet Drive, il allait falloir revivre avec l'Oncle Vernon…

Et peu importe qu'il commence à se sentir à l'aise dans cette maison, c'était surtout dû au fait qu'il y était seul avec sa tante.

Il ne voulait plus revoir son oncle…

La dernière fois que l'Attaché-C… L'Assistante Sociale était venue, il lui en avait parlé.

Il n'aimait pas trop parler avec elle, mais elle lui avait répondu que c'était hors de question. Son Oncle avait une injonction de se tenir à distance.

* * *

><p>Aha ! Pétunia a au moins gagné sur un terrain : Il essaye de mieux parler ^^<p>

Oui je sais, c'est pas comme s'il jurait comme un charretier, mais bon...

Bref. Il retourne bientôt au bagne.

A demain !


	94. E1 D20

Salut !

Protagonistes : Harry, An' et Jem'

* * *

><p>"Désolé pour le dérangement…"<p>

"Mais c'est super que tu viennes à la maison pour la dernière semaine ! Les parents sont repartis de toute façon… Et j'ai invité les deux autres à nous rejoindre!"

.

"Alors ils t'obligent à rester au bagne ? Pour une histoire de fric ? Potter, tu te fais avoir à chaque fois …"

"Bah ! Il se sera suffisamment remplumé avec son régime pour intégrer l'auto défense ! Il se laissera plus faire !"

"Pas son genre… C'est nous qui allons devoir nous assurer que les autres lui foutent la paix cette année."

"Merci les gars…"

* * *

><p>Oho ! Un merci ! De la part de Harry ! C'est rare !<p>

Merci pour le reviews, comme toujours !

Et à demain pour le chapitre BONUS ! Cherchez pas qui sera à l'honneur, vous trouverez pas ^^


	95. Mrs Bird

Hey everybody !

Voici le troisième Bonus ! Un peu court, mais bon...

A partir de la troisième ligne normalement vous devez comprendre de qui il s'agit ^^

* * *

><p>Bientôt la rentrée. Dans près de vingt-quatre heures, les élèves allaient connaitre le nom de leur classe, le numéro de leur salle, le visage des élèves qu'ils allaient côtoyer pendant leurs cours…<p>

Sur les mille élèves de l'établissement, elle et ses collègues en avaient le quart en consultation.

Certains n'avaient, en toute logique, rien à faire dans un établissement pour jeunes délinquants récidivistes.

Mais pour la majorité d'entre eux… Même si certains cas étaient intéressants, pour le moment elle ne voulait pas songer à eux.

Cependant, il y en avait un parmi la foule qui l'intéressait tout particulièrement.

Elle continua d'accrocher les feuilles de papier canson sur son mur de liège. Trente-deux. Elle l'avait vu trente fois au cours de l'année précédente.

Elle se demandait, légèrement excitée, si la vue de ces trente-deux portraits allait le faire réagir… Il semblait tellement détaché de tout. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Son ami, Andrew Shefferd, lui avait rapporté, en toute confidence, qu'il semblait se vexer de façon incroyablement rapide pour des choses toutes simples.

Mais à son sens, c'était sa manière toute personnelle de montrer qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'attitude à adopter. Comment réagir face aux évènements qui lui arrivaient, aux choses qui l'entouraient.

L'évolution du garçon était clairement visible à travers ses croquis.

Les premiers le montraient d'avantage sombre, inexpressif, méfiant et froid.

Et les plus récents le dépeignait comme plus calme, moins sur la défensive, le visage plus détendu, presque plus ouvert. En tout cas plus confiant. Peut-être n'était-ce pas de la confiance en soi, mais vers la fin de l'année, il s'était montré moins méfiant avec elle, lui dévoilant un peu plus ses pensées. Elle espérait avoir réussi à gagner la confiance du jeune adolescent.

Elle pensa au nouveau dossier qu'elle avait monté avec l'Assistante Sociale pour que le garçon obtienne le droit de quitter cette école. Et à la déception et l'injustice qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant que le dossier avait été déclaré irrecevable…

La Directrice avait secoué la tête en pinçant les lèvres de contrariété en lui annonçant que sa hiérarchie avait décidé que rien ne justifiait le départ de l'enfant. D'autres élèves que lui, pas plus délinquants et pas mieux traité qu'Harry, se retrouvaient dans la même obligation de continuer à fréquenter cet établissement. Il n'y avait rien qui justifiait qu'une dérogation lui soit faite.

Sentant un frisson de colère monter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, elle s'obligea à respirer profondément, visualisant dans sa tête chaque partie de son corps pour les détendre les unes après les autres.

Se concentrant sur la musique tzigane qui s'échappait doucement du lecteur de disque dans un coin de son cabinet, elle se dirigea vers le bureau pour vérifier qu'un carnet à dessin tout neuf était prêt, ainsi que les mines de plomb et fusains.

Elle adorait dessiner les adolescents qui venaient la consulter.

Elle trouvait incroyable la façon dont certaines expressions venaient soudain éclairer ou assombrir leurs visages, comment certaines de leurs pensées semblaient tellement évidentes quand elles n'étaient pas exprimées mais se reflétaient tout de même dans leurs yeux ou dans la moue de leurs bouches.

Le menton délicatement posé sur le dos de ses mains jointes, elle regarda tristement le dossier qui se trouvait ouvert au centre du bureau.

D'après les rapports de l'Assistante Sociale, Harry semblait s'être plus ou moins réconcilié avec sa tante. Disons qu'il s'adaptait à sa présence et ne semblait pas mal réagir à leur cohabitation.

Elle aurait été curieuse de faire la connaissance de cette femme. Visiblement, elle était celle qui avait déclenché cette tornade de malheurs qui semblait s'accumuler sur la tête d'Harry. Mais le garçon la défendait. Et selon son témoignage, elle avait été contre l'internement de son neveu dans cette école.

Elle donnerait cher pour avoir une séance ou deux avec elle. Après tout, elle était la tutrice légale d'Harry. Et puis pour avoir agi comme elle l'avait fait, il devait bien y avoir anguille sous roche… Qu'avait bien pu vivre cette femme pour traiter de cette manière un enfant. Un enfant confié à sa charge ?

Pourquoi Harry n'avait rien su de la date de décès de ses parents ? Pourquoi sa tante la lui avait-elle cachée ? Que s'était-il donc passé ce soir-là ? Quelle relation les deux sœurs avaient-elles eu? Mrs Dursley devait être particulièrement perturbée par cette histoire pour ne pas en avoir parlé à son neveu…

Il faudrait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur cette fameuse soirée du 31 Octobre 1981…

Peut-être Harry aurait-il la curiosité de poser des questions cette année. L'année précédente il avait été bien trop choqué d'apprendre la date du décès de ses parents pour parler.

Et peut-être le début de confiance qu'il avait placé en elle suffirait à le sortir de sa coquille ? Peut-être serait-il plus loquace cette année ?

Elle était impatiente de voir sa réaction face aux portraits. Toute leur relation dépendrait de ce moment fatidique. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne réagirait pas mal. Ou en tout cas, qu'il garderait son calme.

Et elle priait pour qu'il prenne le temps de tous les observer. Et qu'il arrive à en tirer une analyse…

Certains des adolescents qu'elle avait vus avaient réagi très violemment lors de ce petit test… Ou bien encore n'avaient pas du tout réagi. Ils avaient lancé un regard indifférent au tableau de liège et aux croquis alignés, puis s'étaient de nouveau installés à leur place de prédilection avant de passer à autre chose…

Mais elle était sûre (elle espérait) qu'Harry n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il le laissait croire. Elle pensait vraiment que cette confrontation le ferait réfléchir. Qu'il prendrait confiance et qu'il se confierait à elle. Elle le sentait prêt.

Avec un profond soupir, elle se résolu à se rendre à la réunion de l'équipe pédagogique du début d'année.

N'étaient tenue d'être présent à cette réunion qu'une petite partie des professeurs. Les titulaires de chaque année.

Les autres membres du personnel présents étaient, les psychologues, l'Assistante Sociale, le CPE, la Conseillère d'Orientation, le Chef des Cuisines, le concierge et l'équipe de la Bibliothèque.

Ah. Le nouveau documentaliste avait finalement pris ses fonctions. Il n'était pas venu le lundi précédent à la rentrée de l'équipe pédagogique.

Il était assis à la droite du bibliothécaire en chef.

Des cernes ombrageaient légèrement ses yeux, mais il avait un air tranquille, doux et aimable. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas le clinquant irréprochable de son collègue, mais il semblait à l'aise et détendu dans son gilet de laine.

Il salua toute l'équipe en se présentant de sa voix douce et posée.

Remus Lupin.

Il semblait être une personne plutôt agréable.

Des plis qui lui ridaient les yeux et le front semblaient précoces pour un homme aussi jeune. Les traces de fatigue, bien qu'atténuées et maîtrisées étaient bel et bien présentes. Son regard doux et chaleureux n'arrivait pas à camoufler totalement une lueur d'excitation et d'impatience qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Ses doigts pianotaient doucement sur la table.

Dommage qu'elle avait réservé son premier coup de crayon pour Harry…

Elle avait envie de le dessiner…

* * *

><p>Rhaalala. Une fana du dessin... :D<p>

Alors ? Pas trop déçues qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une personne du monde magique ?

Petite info. Je préfère la lancer maintenant, ça vous donnera une semaine pour vous faire à l'idée ! XD

**/!\** Donc _**petite info**_ : Vendredi prochain, je quitte la toile pour plusieurs jours. Donc vous vous retrouverez -pour ceux qui suivent tout les jours- avec un gros blanc de cinq jours sans drabble. Ou peut-être que quatre, si jamais j'arrive à me connecter durant les préparatifs de départ... Mais je pense que je serais trop hystérique pour le faire. Peut-être laisserais-je **_Alc'hweder_ **bidouiller mon ordi (sans qu'elle ne le démolisse... Pas gagné...) pour vous mettre un drabble le vendredi matin. Mais dans tout les cas, ne m'attendez pas pour le week end de Pâques !

Voilààààà !

Merci pour vos reviews les gens ! Je vous adooore !

Et à demain pour la rentrée 1992 !


	96. Année 2 Partie 1 Drabble 1

Salut ! C'est la rentrée ! (pour eux)

* * *

><p>Fidèle à lui-même, An' était hors de contrôle.<p>

Il semblait qu'il était le seul sur l'ensemble de l'école que la perspective d'une nouvelle année scolaire enchantait.

San' l'observait d'un air amusé, quoi qu'agacé Jem' levait les yeux au ciel tandis que le jeune homme s'agrippait à sa manche, surexcité.

Harry, lui, marchait aux côtés de ses amis, angoissé à l'idée de l'année qui arrivait. Et s'il se retrouvait dans la même classe que l'année précédente ? Et si les élèves de son âge reprenaient leurs mauvais traitements ? Et si les garçons de son dortoir recommençaient à l'humilier ?

* * *

><p>Voilà. On commence doucement.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews ^^

C'est vrai que ça ne me plairais pas non plus de me retrouver devant 36 portraits de moi, mais dans un sens, il sait qu'elle le dessine. Si quelqu'un me dessinait, je serais un peu (pas trop, quand même) curieuse de voir ce que la personne voit de moi...

Bref.

A demain !

Y va se passer plein de choses cette année !


	97. A2 P1 D2

Salut !

Toujours Harry en grande réflexion.

* * *

><p>Bon. Il n'était pas trop mal loti…<p>

Toujours une classe de dix. Toujours les mêmes professeurs. Toujours les mêmes camarades de dortoir.

Mais, alors qu'il avait été leur souffre-douleur l'année précédente, cette fois-ci ils l'ignoraient, purement et simplement.

Son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas d'avoir les mêmes temps libres que ses amis, mais cette année, il connaissait le fonctionnement de l'école. Ceux qui voulaient échapper aux moqueries et humiliations ou qui ne voulaient pas y participer se réfugiaient dans la bibliothèque.

Il s'y rendit dès le premier jour.

Et fit la connaissance du nouveau documentaliste.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos reviews !<p>

Alors, prognostiques ? Sera-ce une bonne année ou non ? Aha...

Demain pour la suite !

Tcho !


	98. A2 P1 D3

Salut !

Toujours Harry en pleine réflexion. Avec une petite question de la psy à la fin.

* * *

><p>Quinze heures. Son premier rendez-vous chez la psychologue.<p>

Il était choqué.

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Il avait cru qu'elle recommencerait à le dessiner, tranquillement dans un coin, tandis qu'il aurait continué à cogiter sur les raisons d'être de ces consultations, à sa présence dans cette école, au comportement que chacun avait à son égard.

Il resta muet et immobile pendant quelques instants devant le tableau de liège sur lequel elle avait affiché l'intégralité des croquis qu'elle avait réalisé au court de l'année précédente.

Qu'il était sombre.

Et froid.

Et maigre.

"Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ?"

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme pour Remus ! Il a piqué un phare en voyant qu'il soulevait les foules sans même parler... XD<p>

Pour An'... C'est sûr, il a une histoire intéressante. Et c'est carrément sûr qu'on peut pas la raconter dans des drabbles. Du coup... J'écris un OS séparé de cette fic pour que vous connaissiez tous les détails de sa vie, Ô combien passionnant et joyeuse ? Ou j'écrirais un jour un BONUS en POV An' pour vous donner tout les détails ? Mais comme les Bonus sont réservés pour des POV adultes pour le moment... Ça risque de prendre du temps...

Bref !

Pokoù bras ! Et à demain. J'espère avoir des Reviews qui me dirons dans quelle direction aller pour An' !


	99. A2 P1 D4

Coucou !

* * *

><p>Assis seul à une table de la bibliothèque, il était perdu dans ses pensées.<p>

Il n'avait rien répondu à la psy. Il s'était contenté de regarder les portraits. Encore et encore.

Cet été, il avait eu un choc en se confrontant pour la première fois au reflet de son miroir le jour où Pétunia l'avait conduit pour se refaire une garde-robe.

Mais là, le choc avait été pire.

Il avait peu à peu réussi à se faire au physique qu'il avait, aujourd'hui.

Mais l'enfant d'une maigreur maladive, à l'expression maussade et pleine de défis…

Il ne voulait pas s'y reconnaître.

* * *

><p>Oui, il commence a associer <em>maigreur<em> et _Harry_ dans la même phrase. Pas que le résultat le satisfasse...

Ça va être un début d'année plutôt intense... Même si les trois autres zouaves vont penser à apporter des moments un peu plus léger ^^

Merci pour les commentaires ! J'adore ! (Merci Matsu pour la correction, j'adore quand tu te transformes en dico ! J'étais pliée de rire)

Mmmh... Les avis sont mitigés... C'est vrai que je serais bien tenté de laisser courir et vous laisser découvrir An' au fur et à mesure. D'autant que écrire un OS... Ben 'faut l'écrire... Bon, débat toujours en court de négociation, je vous ferais part de mon verdict !

Bisous les gens et des câlins à tout le monde ! (Yeah Vani' ! Lâche toi !)


	100. A2 P1 D5 CHAPTER 100 !

Saluuut !

Ouaiiiiiiiis ! Centième chapitre les amis ! Champomy ! (désolé pour les adeptes de l'alcool...)

Alors ! Protagonistes (y avais longtemps) : Prof de bio, un gamin quelconque, l'infirmière. Et entre chaque, des réflexion Ô combien spirituelles d'Harry !

* * *

><p>"Espérons que vous avez continué à travailler votre bio pendant les vacances, Monsieur Potter… Que nous n'ayons pas à supporter le même genre de résultats cette année ? N'est-ce pas ?"<p>

Mince, pour une entrée en matière, c'était agréable…

"Alors Potter ! On s'met au régime ? Tu sais qu't'en a pas besoin au moins ?! Arf arf arf !"

Autant pour lui… Il aurait cru que l'humour de certains se serait amélioré pendant l'été mais… Non.

"Bien, peut-être que si votre poids s'améliore dans l'année je vous autoriserai à pratiquer un sport ? »

Ah ! Bonne nouvelle !

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews ! (<strong><em>Malh<em> **! 13 reviews d'un coup ! Je t'adore quand tu rattrapes ton retard ! Tu fais grimper mes stats ! XD)

Petit rappel. Vendredi je me casse en Angleterre. Et je reviens pas avant Mercredi. Donc environs cinq jours sans drabbles ! (j'espère que Mercredi je serais remise du mal de mer pour vous retrouver !)

A demain !


	101. A2 P1 D6

Salut le gens ! A partir de demain, y aura plu de drabble avant mercredi (si on reste pas trop à glander en chemin...)

Dans ce drabble, Harry est toujours très perturbé par cette histoire de portraits

Protagonistes du jour ! Andy, Jeremy, Sandy, Harry, Sandy, Jerem', Andy, Jerem', Andy.

* * *

><p>"Ben ! T'en fais une tête ! T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?"<p>

"Très drôle Shefferd. Très subtile."

"Tout va bien, Harry ?"

"…"

"Hum. Et ce rendez-vous chez la psy ? Ça a donné quoi ?"

Silence.

"Okayyyy… Et si on s'organisait une petite virée hors du bagne pour mercredi après-midi ? Ça nous sortirait un peu et ça changerait du train-train de la bibliothèque ?"

"T'es sérieux Jerem' ?"

"Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a un parc à quelques arrêts de métro. Autant profiter des derniers jours d'été, non ?"

"L'air libre… Ouais ! Vivement !"

* * *

><p>^^ Ils commencent l'école buissonnière !<p>

Aller ! A la prochaine !

Et merci pour vos reviews !


	102. A2 P1 D7

Salut c'est Alc'hweder, la correctrice qui laisse passer des fautes dans les drabbles -_- ! L'auteur est en plein préparatif de voyage et moi je squatte l'ordi gniark gniark !

Alors je suis sensée vous donner les personnages (j'ai bien envie de troller et ne pas le faire mais au fond je suis une gentille fille :D ) alors : Andrew (Andy), Sandra (Sandy), Jeremy (Jerem'), Sandra (Sandy), Harry dans les rayon qui se enseigne et enfin le plus fabuleux documentaliste du monde !

Ben quoi? fallait bien que je laisse ma touche perso :D

* * *

><p>"Alors Sandy ? On a commencé à faire les yeux doux au nouveau documentaliste ?"<p>

"Mais tais-toi Andy, tout le monde t'entend ! Et cesse de raconter n'importe quoi !"

"Cadogan, tu rougis."

"Jerem' ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?!"

Harry s'éloigna de la dispute.

En parcourant les rayonnages, il finit par mettre la main sur un dictionnaire.

_Psychologue. n. Spécialiste de la psychologie. Personne qui exerce un des métiers de la psychologie appliquée._

_Anorexie. n. f. Méd. Perte ou diminution de l'appétit._

Des recherches s'imposaient…

"Besoin d'aide ?", demanda une voix douce.

* * *

><p>*hystérie* Remuuuus !<p>

humhum, je ne sais pas ce que mo aurait dit mais Harry commence ses recherches et comme on le voit, le dictionnaire est la solution à tous ses problèmes ! Mais heureusement *hystérie* Remuuuuus ! arrive à point nommé ! :)

Et Andy est vraiment une grande bouffée d'air frai n'est-ce pas ? Je l'adore. A chaque fois, il me met le sourire aux lèvres :)

Allez, mo review bientôt. J'essaierai de la corrompre pour qu'elle rattrape le temps perdu et qu'elle mette plusieurs drabble d'un coup ! Souhaitez moi bonne chance ;P


	103. A2 P1 D80

Salut.

C'est une Mo passablement énervée, triste et déçue qui vous parle. Si il y a des employés de la Brittany Ferries parmis vous, désolé d'être furieuse. On ne m'a pas laisser monter dans le bateau et profiter de mon week end à faire la fête avec des amis complètement tarés pendant quatre jours complètement tarés.

Bref.

Revenons à nos moutons (on essaye de se consoler comme on peut...)

Protagonistes : Andy, Jem', Andy, Jem', Harry, Jem'

* * *

><p>"T'es sûr qu'on a l'droit ?"<p>

"Allez, Shefferd ! Fais pas ta chochotte !"

"On a la permission tu crois ?"

"On va pas rester enfermés toute notre vie non ? Regardez, il fait beau comme tout ! En plus, ce ne sera pas tous les jours qu'on aura des après-midi libres tous les quatre en même temps !"

"T'as pas peur qu'on se perde ? C'est Londres, quand même…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, Londres, c'est ma ville. Je ne m'y perdrai jamais. Alors il vous suffit de rester collés à mes basques et personne ne sera perdu !"

Bon.

* * *

><p>Eux au moins ils vont passer un peu de bon temps ! T.T Chu vraiment trop dég'... Je sens que ça va être un week-end "morfondons nous" du début à la fin pour moi...<p>

Merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé à Alc'hweder. Je suis sûre que depuis l'autre côté de la manche elle doit vous remercier (si elle a le temps de penser à nous pendant le week-end de dingue qu'elle est en train de passer...).

A demain pour un peu plus de déprime pour moi et un peu plus de leur sorties pour nos héros. J'ai quatre drabbles pour leur virée dans les rues de Londres.


	104. A2 P1 D81

Coucou !

Merci pour vos petits messages d'encouragement, vous êtes adorable !

Aujourd'hui, ovation pour Kuro ! Merci pour la 500ème review ! Je poste la suite tout de suite après !

Protagonistes : Jem' et Harry

* * *

><p>"C'est quoi ce morceau de papier Potter ?"<p>

"Euh… Le documentaliste m'a donné l'adresse d'une librairie. Mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour y aller…"

"Montre voir. Ne t'en fais pas, s'il y a le nom de la rue je peux t'y guider si tu veux."

"Jem'… C'est gentil, mais je 'veux pas non plus monopoliser l'après-midi…An' et San' voulaient…"

"C'est bon Potter. La librairie n'est pas trop loin du parc où on voulait se rendre. On a qu'à y laisser les deux autres singes et je te montre ta boutique. Au fait, tu y cherches quoi ?"

* * *

><p>^^ Les deux autres singes... Jem' et sa délicatesse à toute épreuve ! J'adore !<p>

A tout de suite les loulous !


	105. A2 P1 D82

Spéciale dédicace à Kuro pour m'avoir laissé ma 500ème review ! Merciiiiiii !

Protagonistes : Jem' et Harry

* * *

><p>"Des livres sur la psychologie, hein ? Viens par-là Potter, ça doit se trouver dans ces rayonnages-là."<p>

Il était gêné. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent qu'il faisait des recherches sur les psychologues, sur leur travail, leur but…

Et sur l'anorexie. Son nutritionniste lui avait dit que "l'anorexie pouvait se révéler très grave". Mais il ne savait rien sur l'anorexie. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Mais il ne voulait pas que Jem' et les autres l'interrogent sur ses recherches.

"Je te laisse regarder. Je vais faire un tour."

En fait il savait se montrer discret, Jem'…

* * *

><p>:) Harry et Jem'. Les deux opposés ! (quoi que Andy est encore plus aux antipodes de Jem', nan ?) Mais je les adore tout les deux !<p>

Bon, vous péter pas le bide avec les cocottes en chocolat ! (trop tard pour moi... j'ai mangé cinq mini-œufs et j'ai déjà le bide en vrac... Le chocolat c'est vraiment à petite dose qu'il faut le manger... T.T dommage !)

A demain pour la conclusion de leur excursion ! Je meurs d'envie de vous spoiler la suite, mais non...


	106. A2 P1 D83

Salut tout le monde !

Ca va ? Vous vous remettez de vos indigestions d'hier ? A moins que vous soyez raisonnables (pas comme moi) et que vous n'ayez touché qu'à un seul petit oeuf de Pâques, histoire de faire durer le plaisir ? ;)

Bref ! Aujourd'hui, ils reviennent de leur excursion !

Donc : Andy, Jeremy, Andy, Jem', Andy, Jem', Andy, Jem', un pion, Jem'.

* * *

><p>"Tu crois qu'on va se faire prendre ?!"<p>

"Si tu continues sur cette voix affreusement aigüe, y a pas de doute… Ferme-la Shefferd !"

"Tu crois qu'ils ont remarqué notre absence ?"

"Chiant comme ils sont ? Tu penses bien !"

"On leur dit quoi s'ils nous posent des questions ?"

"Invente !"

"Au fait, où est-ce que vous étiez partis tous les deux ? On a presque eu le temps de s'inquiéter !"

"Bon sang Shefferd, ferme-la ! Les pions vont finir par nous repérer !"

"HE ! Vous quatre ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!"

"Oh, génial…"

* * *

><p>J'adore le sens de la discrétion d'Andy XD<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	107. A2 P1 D9

Salut !

Introspection d'Harry

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, il regardait la lune.<p>

Il revoyait les pages et les pages qu'il avait lues dans la librairie tourner devant ses yeux. Avec ces termes, leurs définitions et ce que cela impliquait pour lui.

Son étonnement et son malaise renforçaient son désir de garder pour lui ses recherches.

Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se moquent de lui.

Il n'aurait jamais, _jamais_, imaginé que sa maigreur puisse être diagnostiquée comme une maladie par les professionnels…

Ni que la maltraitance vécue chez les Dursley entraînerait ce qu'ils appelaient "des troubles comportementaux et de l'identité".

* * *

><p>Comportementaux, c'est pas difficile à prouver (<em>qui<em>, franchement, va chercher refuge dans un placard ?). De l'identité... Heu... Bientôt.

Merci pour vos reviews. Merci beaucoup pour votre vote de confiance (y'a toujours autant de monde à venir lire !) et merci pour votre soutient pour ce week-end avorté ! T.T Ça mérite bien un câlin pour tout le monde ! Des bisous pour tout le monde !

Et à demain pour la suite ! ;)


	108. A2 P1 D10

Saluuuuuuuut !

La cousine est revenue de son week-end en Cornouailles (sans moaaaaaaaaa T.T) et du coup elle a squatté le PC. D'où un postage _après_ deux heures et demie ! Bouh la vilaine !

Bref.

Protagonistes : Harry et Remus. Malaise.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Monsieur Lupin."<p>

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Comment allez-vous ?"

Il était gentil. Rien à voir avec les autres peaux de vaches qui voyaient toujours d'un œil critique l'apparition d'un élève sur leur territoire.

"Euh… Bien merci."

Il ne savait plus comment répondre à cette question. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de répondre positivement si les docteurs, nutritionnistes, infirmières, psychologues et autres le considéraient comme "malade" ?

Malade… Il était malade…

Il avait toujours pris sa maigreur pour une caractéristique, quelque chose qui le définissait. Tout comme le fait que l'Oncle Vernon et le cousin Dudley étaient… gros.

Jamais pour une maladie…

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Enfin une prise de conscience significative !<p>

Alc'hweder vous fait des Roooo poutou (tout froids ! :p) pour les reviews !

B'zouilles et à demain pour la suite.


	109. A2 P1 D11

Salut.

Vous l'aurez compris, Rinnou est dans une mauvaise passe. Tout noir, qu'il voit !

Donc en protagonistes : Jem', Harry, Jem', Harry, Remus.

* * *

><p>"Comment ça, tu comprends rien en math ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas fait réviser des exercices pendant le mois d'Août non plus ! Montre voir ton cours…"<p>

"Ben… C'est pas que j'y comprends rien… Mais le prof n'a pas l'air de comprendre de la même manière que moi. Du coup j'ai toujours que des sales notes…"

"Bon, viens, on se trouve un coin de la bibliothèque pour être tranquille et on regarde ce devoir. D'accord ?"

"J'en ai marre. Pourquoi je comprends jamais rien ?"

"Un peu d'aide, messieurs ?"

Décidément, très gentil ce documentaliste…

* * *

><p>A demain pour la suite !<p>

Merci aux personnes qui on reviewé ! Big câlin à vous !


	110. A2 P1 D12

Salut tout le monde !

Un peu plus de légèreté avec :

Harry, An', Sandra, Jem', le concierge et An'.

* * *

><p>"Où tu l'as trouvé An' ?!"<p>

"Dans l'un des placards du concierge. J'ai entendu miauler."

"Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le remettre là-bas Andy ? Le concierge l'y a sûrement mis pour ne pas qu'il se perde ?"

"Allez, Cadogan. On peut bien faire des papouilles à un chaton ? Qui est-ce que ça dérange ?"

"Moi, à tout hasard ?!" Une voix furieuse s'éleva de derrière eux.

Harry avait rarement vu le concierge aussi enragé… Même quand il fréquentait ses placards immenses.

"Euh… On 'lui a fait aucun mal M'sieur… Il miaulait tout ce qu'il pouvait et…"

* * *

><p>Un jour je lui attribuerais un nom à ce cher concierge !<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !

Pokoù ! Et à demain !


	111. A2 P1 D13

Coucou !

Retour sur un Harry broyant du noir... Je sais, c'est pô rigolo, mais en même temps, là, c'est pas l'but.

* * *

><p>Il n'aimait vraiment pas ces temps libres, tout seul, sans ses amis…<p>

Il ne savait jamais où aller, quoi penser…

Enfin… Si. Il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour éviter les durs à cuire.

Et il pensait inlassablement au fait qu'il était malade.

Comment pouvait-on être malade et l'ignorer ?

Bon. Il allait régulièrement chez l'infirmière le prof de sport lui interdisait toujours l'accès aux tatamis et il ne se rappelait que trop bien de son séjour prolongé à l'hôpital.

Mais malgré tous ses rendez-vous chez les différents spécialistes, pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était _malade_ ?

* * *

><p>Ah. C'est un peu LE mot qui le perturbe en fait.<p>

J'adore, si c'est pas **_Malh_ **qui rattrape son retard c'est **_Vani'_ **! Je vous adore !

Et **_Vani'_**, la "chute" (aha...) du câlin m'a trop émue ! T.T *.* Gros câlin à toi !

Et câlin à tout les autres aussi ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Et à demain pour la suite !


	112. A2 P1 D14

Saluuuuuuut !

Un peu plus de torture psychologique pour Rinou !

Protagonistes : Mrs Bird (la psy pour les intimes ou ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi) et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Harry. Installe-toi."<p>

"Bonjour madame."

Silence.

Comme toujours elle le regardait attentivement pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre ses fusains et ses mines de plomb.

Le temps de vérifier qu'il ne parlerait pas. Et pour l'encourager à se confier sous prétexte qu'elle ne le regardait pas directement.

Ça n'avait jamais marché.

Disons que la première année, il avait attendu poliment la fin de ces heures de "consultations". Cette année, il réfléchissait.

"Est-ce que je suis malade ?"

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

"Oui."

Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Il ne voulait pas être malade.

* * *

><p>Et c'est là que t'as envie de te précipiter pour le câliner, le choupiner, le mignoner histoire de le consoler...<p>

Enfin, moi, c'est l'effet que ça me fait !

Bon ! Il interroge enfin une professionnelle pour savoir -enfin- à quoi s'en tenir ! Ça avance, nan ?!

Bon suite au prochain épisode de demain !

Et merci pour vos reviews ! J'adore voir ce que vous inspire l'évolution de... bah, tout ça !

Des bisous !


	113. A2 P1 D15

Bonjour.

Protagonistes : et Harry

* * *

><p>"Avez-vous besoin d'aide, monsieur Potter ?"<p>

Il y avait une telle chaleur dans la voix du documentaliste…

Harry était sorti, bouleversé, de chez Mrs Bird.

Il ne voulait pas être malade. Dans son esprit d'enfant, être malade voulait dire avoir mal, être fragile. Voire, en danger de mort.

Pas plus tard que cet été, il avait appris à la télé que certaines personnes pouvaient mourir d'un rhume ! C'était ridicule. On ne pouvait pas mourir d'un rhume !

"Pourquoi être maigre, c'est être malade ?"

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas laisser ses larmes transparaître dans sa voix.

* * *

><p>N'allez pas croire. Mrs Bird lui en a parlé. On le verra dans le drabble de demain.<p>

Mais je voulais un rapprochement entre Harry et Remus. Et vous en verrez le résultat demain ;)

A demain donc !


	114. A2 P1 D16

Bonjouuuur.

Toujours Harry, pris dans le tsunami de ses émotions...

* * *

><p>Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question au nouveau documentaliste.<p>

Il avait conscience que Mrs Bird attendait qu'il lui pose la question. C'était elle sa psy, c'était à elle qu'il devait poser des questions et se confier.

Mais, dans son cabinet, il n'avait rien pu dire. Les larmes lui avaient brulé la gorge. Il s'était contenté de l'écouter.

L'anorexie était une maladie grave et dangereuse. La malnutrition qu'il avait subie dans son enfance en était la cause.

Mais dehors, quand Monsieur Lupin l'avait abordé… Il n'avait pu se retenir. Ses barrières s'étaient abaissées.

L'homme l'avait bercé. Gentiment.

* * *

><p>Bon, au moins il y a une notion de "c'est leur faute à eux, pas à toi". Manquerait plus qu'il se sente coupable d'avoir un corps maltraité et malade... (C'est tellement son genre, malheureusement...)<p>

Je me rend compte que ma réserve de drabble commence gentiment à fondre comme glace au soleil... Et comme je suis en phase déprime en ce moment... Espérons que je retrouve un peu d'énergie et d'inspiration dans peu de temps...

A demain les loulous !


	115. A2 P1 D17

Bonjouuuur !

Un peu de légèreté ! Youhouuu ! Vive Andy !

Donc en protagonistes : An' (vous l'aurez compris ^^), Sandra et Harry. (Jem' doit bien être dans les parages mais il intervient pas)

* * *

><p>"Ah ! Sandy, tu vas devoir renoncer au remplaçant ! Regarde, il fait du charme à la psy ! Hahaha !"<p>

"Andy, t'es lourd…"

Harry passa devant la psy et le documentaliste, les yeux baissé et les joues en feu.

Quand la jeune femme avait salué le petit groupe, il n'avait pu que marmonner un semblant de réponse.

Monsieur Lupin allait-il raconter à sa psy la scène du Lundi après-midi ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se sente blessée.

Bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi.

Pourquoi serait-elle blessée. Pourquoi cela le gênerait-il ?

* * *

><p>Aha ! Harry qui se découvre une tendance à l'empathie ? (Perso, quand je me rend compte de la mienne, ça fait mal parfois... Pourquoi se sentir siiii concerner par la douleur ou la déprime des autres ? T.T M'enfin... J'imagine que c'est préférable à ne pas ressentir quoique ce soit face aux émotions des autres...)<p>

Bref, sur ces pensées hautement philosophiques, Merci pour les reviews ! (_**550 **_grâce à **_Vani_**' ! *.* bisous !)

Et à demain pour la suite !


	116. A2 P1 D18

Bonjour !

Drabble où Harry se fait un petit coup de flip. Mais Remus n'est pas loin ^^.

* * *

><p>Il se baladait dans les couloirs.<p>

C'était rare qu'il se laisse aller à autant d'imprudence. N'importe quel délinquant pouvait l'y surprendre. Et décider de lui refaire le coup de l'armoire… Nu…

Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Cela lui rappelait trop le souvenir -pourtant lointain- où Pétunia l'avait enfermé dans son placard, souillé et en larmes.

Il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait pardonné à sa tante…

Mince. Justement. Trois adolescents venaient d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Monsieur Potter ! Quelle surprise. Voulez-vous prendre le thé avec moi ?"

Merci bon sang. Ce Lupin arrivait pile à temps !

* * *

><p>Nerveux le petit...<p>

Mais vite rassuré ! :D

Merci pour les reviews (merci **_Vani'_ **!)

Et à demain pour la suite.


	117. A2 P1 D19

Saluuut.

Toujours Harry en plein blabla dans sa tête...

* * *

><p>Tout compte fait, il aurait peut-être dû refuser l'invitation… L'idée d'affronter ces trois malabars aux intentions peu charitables ne lui semblait plus si effrayante que ça.<p>

Il avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse, le documentaliste installé tranquillement sur le fauteuil en face de lui.

Il ne voulait pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque. Ridicule bien sûr, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Mais il ne s'était jamais laissé aller, spontanément, devant un adulte.

Ni ne s'était jamais fait bercé par les mains chaudes et rassurantes d'un adulte…

Quelle sensation étrange ça avait été…

* * *

><p>S'en remettre spontanément à un adulte. Nouvelle découverte.<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	118. A2 P1 D20

Saluut !

La suite de sa fameuse "tea party" chez tonton Remus !

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente, Remus Lupin s'était montré aussi gentil et doux qu'à l'ordinaire.<p>

Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. N'avait pas méprisé ses craintes ni ses faiblesses.

Ils avaient seulement pris le thé. L'homme lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas avec ses amis.

Il lui avait répondu que leurs emplois du temps ne le permettaient pas.

Conversation somme toute banale. Mais elle l'avait mise à l'aise.

Et il était resté près d'une heure, à regarder avec curiosité certains ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. La plupart sur la psychologie.

Lupin avait proposé de lui en prêter un.

* * *

><p>Comme par zazar ! Toujours au taquet le Mumus ! (quel surnom ignoble...)<p>

Je suis de bonne humeur les enfants ! Ça devient rare ces temps-ci...

Bon et demain on se bouge un peu. Parce que Remus il est tout gentil et vous l'adorez, j'entend bien, mais c'est un peut mou du bide tout ça !

Alors à demain !


	119. A2 P1 D21

Salut !

Protagonistes : Concierge, Harry et ses potes. Peu importe l'identité de la personne qui clos le drabble.

* * *

><p>"Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez tout l'établissement pour vous balader, fainéantiser, faire des bêtises ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans l'enceinte des bâtiments qui vous sont autorisés, mmmh ?"<p>

Harry et ses amis partirent en grognant.

Il y avait un jardin tout à fait accueillant et sympathique dans l'aile Ouest de l'école. Mais interdite aux élèves. Exclusivement réservée à l'usage personnel des professeurs.

Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit à St Brutus où ils pouvaient se prélasser dans l'herbe en profitant des derniers beaux jours.

"Et si on retournait en ville ?"

* * *

><p>Bon c'est pas de la graaande action, mais au moins y a du monde autour de lui et ils font des trucs.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews les gens !

Des bisous et à demain !


	120. A2 P1 D22

Saluuut !

Un peu d'action encore ! Le un peu n'est pas facultatif ^^

Protagonistes : Camarade de chambrée, Harry, Remus.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Potter ! Tu 'vas pas recommencer ?! On te l'a déjà dit, les oreillers 'vont pas te bouffer ! Alors laisse nous dormir !"<p>

En sueur et grelottant, Harry sortit une nouvelle fois dans le couloir.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à ses camarades de chambre cette fois-ci. L'oreiller qu'il avait reçu dans la figure avait été un peu violent, mais il avait eu le mérite de l'extirper de son cauchemar.

Encore et toujours cette lumière verte aveuglante… Comment une lumière pouvait l'angoisser ?

"Monsieur Potter ? Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Pouvait-il se confier à Monsieur Lupin ?

* * *

><p>Ahin... encore des cauchemars ! Pourquoi donc ?! Parce que.<p>

Encore Remus au bon endroit au bon moment ! Pourquoi donc ?! Parce que.

XD

A demain pour la suite !


	121. A2 P1 D23

Salut !

Dans la continuité de la nuit :

Protagonistes : Harry et Remus.

* * *

><p>Harry regardait la fumée s'échapper de sa tasse. Son esprit était à des milliers d'années-lumière des appartements du documentaliste.<p>

Encore une fois, il l'avait trouvé en mauvaise posture et lui avait proposé un chocolat chaud.

Qui avait eu au moins l'effet de le calmer un peu.

Monsieur Lupin lui avait servi une deuxième tasse tandis qu'il se remémorait l'éclair de lumière verte qui l'avait angoissé dans ses rêves.

"Vous croyez que ça veut dire quelque chose quand un rêve revient régulièrement ?" finit-il par demander.

Harry vit qu'il l'observa quelques secondes d'un air curieux.

"Qui sait ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?"

* * *

><p>Dans huit jours, Bonus avec invitées surprise !<p>

Rapprochement, toujours, entre Harry et Lupin pour le moment !

A demain pour la suite !

Des bisous !


	122. A2 P1 D24

Bonjour !

Protagonistes du jours : Andy et Jem' (les deux autres sont là, vous inquiétez pas. Juste ils laissent ces deux là... exprimer leur joie de vivre et la profondeur de leurs sentiments ^^)

* * *

><p>"Cette fois-ci on ne se disperse pas ! La dernière fois, si vous n'étiez pas allez dans cette boutique -pour rien faire en plus- on ne serait pas arrivé après la fermeture de l'école. Et on ne se serait pas fait prendre !"<p>

"Pour rien… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas lire que c'est le cas de tout le monde Shefferd !"

"Au fait Jerem', pourquoi tu ne nous appelles pas par nos prénoms ?"

"Je devrais ?"

"C'est toi qui nous envoies faire le mur ! Prouve-nous qu'on est tes amis !"

"Tu es trop sentimental, Shefferd…"

* * *

><p>Comme je vous le disais, belle scène de déclaration d'amour avec un Jem' hyper romantique et tout...<p>

Je les adore. *.*

La suite demain ! Merci de continuer à suivre !


	123. A2 P1 D25

Saluuuut !

Protagonistes : Sandra, Harry, Jem', Harry.

* * *

><p>"C'est super qu'elle t'ai donné de l'argent de poche. Tu voudrais te payer un des livres de la dernière fois ?"<p>

"Non, je les ai déjà tous lu. Pas la peine de les acheter. Et puis, Monsieur Lupin m'a permis de consulter sa propre bibliothèque. Tu savais qu'il avait un logement de fonction à l'école ?"

"Tu as l'air de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, non ?"

"Ben… Vous 'êtes pas toujours libres aux mêmes heures que moi. Et il est très gentil…"

Harry n'en dit pas plus. C'était exceptionnel qu'il fasse confiance à un adulte…

Jem' semblait contrarié…

* * *

><p>Aha ! Jem' semble contrarié ! Aha !<p>

Non je n'en dirais pas plus ! Wait and see !

Loupiotte, connectée ou pas, tant que tu me laisse des reviews, il en faut pas plus pour que je sois contente ^^

Vani', j'adore tes messages. Tu me fous une patate d'enfer, c'est un vrai bonheur ! Rien de mieux pour avoir un sourire qui fais trois fois le tour du visage !

Bon à demain les loulous ! B'zouilles !


	124. A2 P1 D26

Salut la compagnie !

Aujourd'hui, spéciale dédicace à _**Bakamura** _! Nouvelle lectrice ! (Espèce de folle ! tu m'en as laissé au moins 68 ! J'adooore !) Qui a donc posté la 600ème reviews ! J'ai presque cru qu'elle posterait la 700ème dans la foulée, mais non ^^.

Aujourd'hui, donc, deux drabbles et _**Bakamura** _à l'honneur.

Et Harry en protagoniste.

* * *

><p>Harry était déçu…<p>

Ce Lundi il avait espéré passer une partie de son après-midi à la bibliothèque à parler avec Monsieur Lupin.

Mais il avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence. Le documentaliste était absent.

Quand il avait posé la question aux autres documentalistes, on lui avait répondu qu'il avait pris un jour de congé, et que ça ne regardait pas les petits fouineurs de cinquième…

Il s'était ennuyé.

L'homme, sans faillir à ses obligations, prenait toujours le temps de discuter avec Harry, le traitant avec gentillesse et attention.

Ce soir-là, au lit, Harry observa tristement la pleine lune décroître lentement.

* * *

><p>Boubouh snifsnif... Pauvre p'tiot... En même temps Rinou, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu t'entend bien avec lui et qu'il est gentil avec toi qu'il est complètement à ton service... Je dis ça, c'est moi l'auteur de la fic -_-*<p>

Bref, à tout de suite pour le second drabble !

Et un grand merci à _**Bakamura** _pour toutes ces reviews ^^


	125. A2 P1 D27

Coucou !

Toujours spéciale dédicace à **_Bakamura_ **pour la remercier pour la 600ème reviews (et les 67 autres qu'elle a laissé hier ^^) !

En protagonistes, nous avons : Jem', Harry, Sandra et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Bon sang ! Potter, concentre-toi un peu ! Tu ne vas jamais réussir ton prochain contrôle si tu continues à compter les mouches pendant que j'essaye de t'aider ! J'aimerais faires d'autres choses moi aussi !"<p>

"Ouais… Comme faire le mur encore un coup ? On est allé trois fois en ville et on s'est toujours fait prendre… Vive tes plans !"

"Harry… Jerem'… Arrêtez de vous disputer… C'est ridicule, ça fait deux semaines que ça dur."

"T'as qu'à aller faire ce que tu voulais, moi je vais réviser plus loin."

C'était vrai que depuis quelques temps, Jem' semblait contrarié…

* * *

><p>Aha ! Encore une dispute entre Jem' et Harry ! On va voir combien de temps ça va durer cette fois-ci ? Niark niark niark. Non je ne m'amuse pas de les voir se faire la boude pour des conneries ! ...Juste un peu ? 0:-D<p>

Bref, la suite des aventures de nos amis les jours suivants !

Et Mo commence à stresser pour l'écriture de la suite alors qu'elle a encore plus d'un mois d'avance... Typique...


	126. A2 P1 D28

Coucou tout le monde !

Protagonistes du jour : Andy, Harry, Jem', Remus (du calme les filles ! C'est juste un personnage de papier !), An' et Jem'. Avec les réactions interne de Riry !

* * *

><p>"On va finir par réussir… Quatrième fois qu'on va en ville. Un jour, tu verras, on se fera plus prendre."<p>

"C'est doux de rêver…"

"Allez, Potter ! Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse prendre. Les profs sont tous au bagne et il suffit d'arriver suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils ne…"

"Que faites-vous là jeunes gens ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être dans vos salles d'études ?"

Mince… Lupin.

"Euh… On a décidé de profiter du beau temps ! C'est rare un mois d'Octobre pareil !"

An' ?!

"Et vous ? Vous faites quoi, là ?"

Jem' !

* * *

><p>Il est d'une politesse avec notre très estimé documentaliste !<p>

Donc, oui, il est jaloux. Oui, de Remus. Non je ne donnerais pas plus de détails ! Vous aurez qu'à lire la suite ! Aha ! En plus que y a pas d'explication donnée... Juste vous découvrirez Jem' et ses réactions en même temps que Harry !

Merci pour vos reviews les gens, c'est toujours un bonheur de lire vos commentaires !

Bisouilles et à demain !


	127. A2 P1 D29

Salut !

Protagonistes : Harry et Remus ! Bah, oui. Si Jem' continue à faire la gueule, Remus, lui, il continue à être gentil ! Na ! Non, je n'ai pas tiré la langue...

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi c'est si difficile les maths ?", grommela Harry.<p>

"Ce n'est pas si difficile, vous savez. Il s'agit uniquement d'une logique, d'une gymnastique. Une fois que vous y serez habitué, vous y arriverez mieux. Vous verrez."

"Pfff… Vivement mercredi…"

"Pour vous enfuir de nouveau ? Croyez-vous que cela soit judicieux ou prudent ? S'il vous arrive quelque chose, la responsabilité retombera sur l'école…"

"Au fait. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dénoncé ?"

Regard complice du documentaliste.

"Hum… Que serait la vie sans un peu d'aventure ?"

Décidément, il l'aimait bien ce Lupin.

Pourquoi les avait-il suivis ce jour-là ?

* * *

><p>^^ Aha ! Harry commencerait-il à adhérer à ta théorie <strong><em>Van<em>**' ? Remus = Stalker ? Mmmmh... Pas sûr... Il est encore trop naïf et je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même pas qu'il existe des stalker...

**Mardi** vous aurez le droit au Bonus. Invité = Surpriiiiiiise ! Et si c'est une surprise ça veut dire que vous pouvez d'ors et déjà ranger les bannières "Remus". Ce serait trop évident pour être une surprise. Et ne cherchez pas, vous ne trouverez pas de qui il s'agis ! AHAHAHAH ! ^^

Allez ! A demain les loulous !


	128. A2 P1 D30

Saluuuut !

Toujours Harry qui raconte sa vie !

* * *

><p>Il s'était encore pris un oreiller en pleine figure. Cette fois-ci, ses camarades ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils s'étaient contentés de lui lancer des regards furieux ou blasés avant de se recoucher.<p>

Il tremblait de partout et il sentait des sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il se sentait nauséeux. La lumière verte angoissante avait de nouveau envahi ses rêves…

En parcourant le couloir en tentant à se calmer, il vit un calendrier placardé à un tableau de liège.

31 Octobre 1992.

"Onze ans que tu es orphelin Harry…"

Mais pourquoi à nouveau ce rêve ?

* * *

><p>Demain donc, un nouveau Bonus. Après lequel nous retrouverons la suite directe de ce drabble. Nous découvrirons donc la suite de sa <em>fabuleuse<em> nuit de onze ans de "sans parents".

Tcho les loulous !

Aaaaaaaaah ! Mon rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo ! C'est aujourd'hui ! Je stresse ! Oui, je sais y a aucune raison de paniquer et en plus après ce rendez-vous il y a de forte chance que je ne vous fasse plus de frayeur en disant que je fait une pose dans la publication des drabbles pour cause de vue déclinante, mais JE STREEEESSE ! Treize ans que j'aurais dût y aller... T.T

Bon, je vous laisse avec mes angoisses du quotidien !

A demain !


	129. Rolanda et Pomona prennent le thé

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, comme promis, un Bonus !

Alors ? Qui aurait parié pour Rolanda et Pomona ? Mmmh ?

Bref.

Petit disclaimer : L'article de Rita Skeeter a été écrit par **_Alc'hweder_**, ma correctrice. Elle a très largement participé à Bonus : Sans elle, il aurait été réduit de moitié... Donc un grand merci à notre Alouette préférée !

Maintenant je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p>Rolanda et Pomona sirotaient tranquillement leur thé devant un feu bien revigorant.<p>

L'automne était rude et elles prenaient plaisir à profiter de ce moment d'amitié et de confort tranquille.

Elles discutaient d'un article datant de la rentrée de Septembre. Ecrit par Rita Skeeter. Il avait fait les gros titres de la presse. Et pour cause !

_**"Harry Potter, le Survivant disparu ?"**_

_Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Harry Potter ? Celui-qui-a-survécu. Celui à qui nous devons tous de vivre en paix dans un monde libéré de la terreur du plus terrifiant des mages noirs qui ait jamais foulé le sol de l'Angleterre, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tout le monde connait Harry Potter. Tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde l'a vu. Tout le monde sait que c'est un enfant merveilleux, intelligent, brave et généreux._

_Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ?_

_D'autres voix, en effet, commencent à se faire entendre… Comment se fait-il qu'aucune école du pays n'ait la chance et l'immense honneur de l'accueillir en tant qu'élève ? Pourquoi tous les témoignages de personnes l'ayant soi-disant rencontrées se révèlent sans fondement (voir à ce sujet mon article pour la Gazette du 13 avril 1992) ? Où est-il ? Qui est-il ? Et même : Existe-t-il ?! Ce sont les questions auxquelles votre dévouée servante s'est appliquée à répondre._

_Ces réponses pourraient bien vous surprendre… _

_Commençons par le commencement. Nous aimons tous les histoires tragiques qui touchent nos cœurs attendris et c'est exactement comme cela que celle-ci commence. C'en ai tellement parfait que nous en tirerons notre premier soupçon. _

_Cette histoire commence le soir d'Halloween. Dans le paisible village de Godric's Hollow, une légère brume s'est levée qui dissimule aux yeux des éventuels insomniaques une grande ombre noire qui se dirige vers la maison des Potter. Il s'agit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Comment a-t-il su qu'ils habitaient là ? De la façon la plus basique qu'il soit : un agent double, une âme infâme pleine de haine et de jalousie, le perfide Sirius Black, a trahi amitiés et serments et donné à son maître l'adresse de leur refuge. Il entre, assassine en premier James puis monte à l'étage et se débarrasse de la pauvre Lilly avant de se tourner vers l'enfant pleurant dans son berceau. Mais là, alors qu'il prononce le sort fatal, quelque chose, on ne sait pas quoi, on imagine que c'est la puissante magie de cet enfant exceptionnel, annihile l'existence de cet être abjecte, ne laissant sur le front du cher innocent qu'une légère cicatrice en forme d'éclair…_

_Et nous devrions croire à cette histoire ? _

_Chris Kipe n'aurait pas inventé meilleur (ou plus mauvais) roman. Nous ne pouvons que nous demander si cette histoire n'a pas été inventée de toute pièce. Et j'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que c'est sans aucun doute le cas !_

_Personne n'a jamais survécu au sortilège de mort et l'on voudrait nous faire croire qu'un bébé de 1 an l'aurait fait ? Foutaises ! Consciencieuse dans mon travail cependant, car j'ai à cœur comme vous le savez de défendre la vérité et l'information, pilier de ma passion de journaliste, j'ai demandé l'avis d'un spécialiste en blessures par sortilège, le Pr. Peverell exerçant à St Mangouste. Il affirme que « toutes les études convergent à dire que les effets de l'Avada Kedavra sont fatals et ne peuvent être déviés sans un puissant sort de bouclier. Cependant, si Albus Dumbledore dit que l'enfant a survécu, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas le croire. Bien que j'aimerais énormément examiné cet enfant »._

_Et c'est bien là que le bât blesse. Toute cette histoire ne repose que sur le témoignage d'un seul homme : Albus Dumbledore*. Nous pouvons comprendre la foi placée en cet homme, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef, ayant même refusé le poste de Ministre de la Magie pour continuer d'exercer à Poudlard en tant que Directeur. Mais tous ces titres ne sont-ils pas que poudre aux yeux ? Devrions nous nous contenter d'accepter le postulat d'un seul homme sur le simple critère qu'il est capable de parler un grand nombre de langues (rappelons qu'il comprend le Fourchelang. Un indice sur ses véritables motivations ?*). Je ne le pense pas. Mais admettons. _

_Admettons que Harry Potter ait survécu au Sort de Mort. Admettons qu'il soit vivant. Où est-il ? Mes précédentes recherches ont prouvé que personne dans la communauté sorcière ne l'a encore rencontré. Cet enfant a tout bonnement disparu. Il n'apparaît ni sur les listes des élèves des écoles de magies anglaises ni dans aucun autre document du Ministère. Albus Dumbledore, toujours le même, affirme qu'il s'est occupé de le protéger. Mais le protéger de quoi ? Si l'on en croit ses propres affirmations, Harry Potter a détruit Vous-Savez-Qui. Ce dernier est donc mort et ne viendrait plus menacer ce pauvre enfant. A moins qu'il ait juste disparu dans un grand « pouf ! » et qu'il attende tapi dans quelque contrée lointaine le moment de revenir pour se venger. Allons, nous ne sommes pas dans un mauvais roman à suspense. Cette histoire devient de plus en plus fantasque. _

_Mais voilà mon dernier argument qui finira de nous convaincre. Il faut savoir que Lilly Potter était d'origine moldue. Et après de longues recherches, j'ai découvert qu'elle avait une sœur, Petunia Evans, maintenant mariée à Vernon Dursley. Leur famille est parfaitement respectable dans le monde moldu et ils jouissent d'une réputation de bons voisins. Lui est considéré comme un employé sans tâche et elle, comme une femme au foyer exemplaire. Ils ont eu un fils d'un naturel très social. Une famille exemplaire comme on le conçoit. En me faisant passer pour une journaliste du Times, l'équivalent moldu de notre respectable Gazette du Sorcier, je me suis permise d'interviewer l'oncle et de lui demander s'il pouvait me dire quelques mots sur son neveu. Le moldu est devenu tout rouge et sous le coup d'une émotion évidente, il a refermé la porte en prenant juste le temps de me dire : « Il est mort. »_

_Il ne fait aucun doute que le souvenir de la tragédie qui s'est abattue sur leur famille est encore très présent dans leurs esprits et, n'ayant pas le cœur de leur faire revivre des moments si durs, je n'ai pas insisté. Mais nous avons maintenant la confirmation que Harry Potter est bien mort cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1991. Il n'y a jamais eu de Survivant. _

_A moins qu'Albus Dumbledore n'ait des choses plus graves encore à cacher…_

_* Deux, éventuellement, si l'on considère que les dires de cette brute épaisse qui sert en tant que garde-chasse à Poudlard, et qui est dévoué corps et âme à son directeur, ont une quelconque valeur, ce dont vous douterez certainement avec moi._

_*A ce sujet, je n'irai pas plus loin. Mais sachez, chers lecteurs, que je prépare actuellement un livre qui devrait paraître dans les années à venir et qui nous permettra certainement de mieux appréhender cet homme. J'ai en effet découvert une personne qui a très bien connu la famille Dumbledore et qui a beaucoup de révélations à faire, je vous le promets. Tenez-vous au courant des actualités la Gazette est partenaire de ce livre._

Cette vipère avait mis le monde sorcier en ébullition !

Harry Potter ? Mort ?! Calomnie ! Diffamation ! _Blasphème_ _!_

Mais dans ce cas, où était-il ?

Le jeune Potter n'avait pas débuté de scolarité magique, son nom était absent de tous les registres de toutes les écoles sorcières connues au Royaume-Uni.

Comme le disait l'article, il y avait eu foule de témoignages de sorciers et sorcières qui affirmaient l'avoir croisé parfois au détour d'une rue et lui avoir serré la main.

Faux témoignages ? Les gens racontaient parfois de belles absurdités…

Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'aucune école n'avait eu le plaisir de l'accueillir. Alors qu'il aurait dû commencer son éducation sorcière voilà un an déjà.

Les deux femmes avaient, en tout cas, refuser de porter crédit aux affirmations de la journaliste à propos du décès du jeune Potter.

Après tout, leur employeur avait lui-même affirmé que le garçon était bel et bien en vie, protégé.

Protégé de quoi ? Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait été défait…

Mais si Dumbledore affirmait que le garçon était en vie, alors elles le croyaient.

Rolanda se disait qu'il était tout à fait possible que sa famille ou ses tuteurs aient décidé de lui enseigner la magie à domicile. Après tout, être célèbre si jeune ne devait pas être facile à vivre…

Peut-être l'enfant avait-il connu des situations pénibles lors de ses études primaires ?

Vu comment se comportaient les élèves de Poudlard, il était quasiment sûr que le jeune Potter aurait été contraint de supporter plus d'un regard insistant, plus d'une question indiscrète.

Cela expliquerait peut-être la déclaration (horrible et inconcevable) de ce fameux Vernon Dursley…

Le pauvre enfant avait perdu ses parents si tôt… Et si brutalement… Ce n'était certainement pas une histoire qu'il devait prendre plaisir à entendre…

Les deux professeurs de la très prestigieuse école de Poudlard partirent dans un récapitulatif de tous les souvenirs de James et Lily Potter qu'elles avaient.

Pomona était déjà Professeur de Botanique lors de la scolarité du couple.

Rolanda était Assistante **_(1)_**. En passe d'avoir son diplôme pour enseigner sa passion, le Quidditch.

Les deux femmes s'étaient très bien entendues depuis que la plus jeune avait entamé sa formation au château.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Rolanda n'avait pas étudié à Poudlard. Du moins pas avant sa formation pour devenir professeur.

Elles avaient ainsi pu initier une amitié qui ne serait pas perturbée par des souvenirs pénibles de relation élève-professeur.

Toujours est-il qu'elles étaient toutes les deux déjà bien présentes dans l'école lorsque James Potter et Lily Evans avaient franchi pour la première fois les portes de la Grande Salle.

Elles se remémorèrent avec amusement que James et Lily se détestaient déjà en sortant du Poudlard Express.

Ces deux-là s'étaient menés une guerre sans merci pendant cinq années.

Personnes n'avait vraiment cherché à savoir ce qui avait poussé la jeune rousse à finalement accepter les avances de son soupirant.

L'école toute entière était bien trop soulagée de les voir finalement mettre fin aux hostilités.

Et puis ils formaient un couple tellement admiré, tellement jalousé…

Ces deux-là étaient beaux.

Ces deux-là étaient destinés à vivre longtemps et heureux.

C'était ce que tout le monde s'était plu à croire lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis en couple.

Pour leurs plus proches amis et pour toutes les personnes qui les avaient côtoyés de près ou de loin, cela avait été un grand choc d'apprendre que seulement quatre ans après leur diplôme, le Mage Noir le plus terrible de leur siècle les avait tués.

Mais qu'était devenu leur fils ?

Tout le monde racontait qu'il avait mis fin à l'existence du terrifiant sorcier. Qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de mort ! Et qu'il en garderait pour toujours une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le Directeur de Poudlard avait témoigné, onze ans auparavant, que le garçon avait bel et bien survécu, qu'il avait été placé en sécurité et que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait bel et bien été vaincu.

Bien sûr, il avait nuancé ses paroles prétendant qu'on ne pouvait jamais être trop sûr et que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait ressurgir à tout moment.

Et l'année dernière, il avait semblé que le Directeur avait eu raison une fois de plus.

Il n'avait pas jugé utile d'alarmer les élèves avec des détails, mais il avait tout de même prévenu ses employés qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que la personne qui avait tenté de subtiliser la Pierre Philosophale était bel et bien Vous-Savez-Qui…

Alors, la protection d'Harry Potter était une affaire sérieuse. Et il était sans doute justifié qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans le monde sorcier. Peut-être était-ce une manœuvre de Dumbledore pour que Vous-Savez-Qui ne retrouve pas l'enfant. Pour qu'il ne puisse pas le tuer comme il avait essayé de le faire, dix ans auparavant…

Tout ceci était bien perturbant…

En tout cas, si l'idée était de ne pas révéler au monde sorcier l'endroit où pouvait vivre l'enfant, c'était raté…

Grâce à cette peste de Rita, le monde sorcier de tout le Royaume-Uni connaissait l'identité des tuteurs du Survivant. Et pour les plus téméraires, il n'en fallait pas plus pour ensuite faire des recherches dans les administrations moldues pour trouver leur maison et faire le planton devant chez eux afin d'apercevoir le Héros.

A moins qu'une fois de plus, leur cher Directeur ne s'en soit mêlé pour garder leur adresse inaccessible ?

C'était bien son genre…

Dans un soupir, les deux collègues terminèrent leur thé, chacune plongée dans ses pensées, avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

Ce soir, c'était le festin d'Halloween.

L'année dernière, cet idiot et traître de Quirell avait introduit un troll dans les cachots.

Espérons que rien de grave ne se passe cette année…

Bien entendu, leur prière ne fut pas entendue…

Ce soir-là, la première agression du Monstre de Serpentard eu lieu.

Miss-Teigne fut pétrifiée.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(1)<em>** _Les Assistants sont des étudiants en formations A POUDLARD pour devenir professeurs dans les différentes écoles de sorcellerie ou pour devenir précepteurs/préceptrices. L'idée est de moi. Je l'utilise dans une autre fiction. (En pause longue durée la fiction... _T.T_)_

Voilààààààààààà !

Le soir d'Halloween vu par deux sorcières de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Vous qui vouliez connaître ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier ! Ah !

Donc, la rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter serait mort est répandue parmi la populace grâce aux bons soins de cette adorable journaliste...

ET y a un Monstre qui se balade dans les couloirs de l'école de Poudlard !

Ils sont heureux nos sorciers. Si, si, j'vous jure !

Bref !

N'hésitez pas à remercier **_Alc'hweder_ **pour sa participation (plus que bienvenue : Je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre d'écrire un article "à-la-Skeeter"... J'ai déjà suffisamment galéré pour Sev' et Dumby, je rame suffisamment sur Vernon... Heureusement qu'elle s'était gracieusement proposée pour m'aider si le besoin s'en faisait sentir ! Alouette, y en a pas deux comme toi ! Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Et je m'en fiche si t'as le visage en feu ! Il faut savoir accepter les marques de grâtitudes quand elles sont méritées ! Na !)

Bon, demain on revient sur cette nuit traumatisante d'Halloween en POV Harry !

Tcho, tcho !


	130. Année 2 Partie 2 Drabble 1

Saluuut !

Retour sur la nuit d'Halloween "un peu" agitée de Harry.

Protagonistes : Remus et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Voilà une pratique bien singulière Harry. C'est bien la première fois que je vous retrouve à vous promener dans les couloirs <em>de nuit<em>…"

Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'il se fasse prendre la première fois que ça lui arrivait… D'habitude, il se contentait du couloir de son dortoir. Là, il s'était risqué jusqu'à foyer. Et était tombé sur Monsieur Lupin…

D'ailleurs, tant qu'on en parlait, depuis quand les documentalistes prenaient les tours de garde des surveillants ?

Et depuis quand il était devenu _Harry_ ?

…

Ce n'était pas si désagréable en fait. Surtout qu'il le regardait vraiment avec bienveillance.

* * *

><p>Rohlàlà... Plus je me lis, plus j'ai l'impression qu'il lui voue un culte, ou je ne sais quoi... Vivement la fin de cette deuxième partie ! (Mo, on vient de <em>commencer<em> la deuxième partie...)

Bref !

Alors, oui. Les couloirs dont parle Remus, c'est bien évidemment ceux de l'école. Parce que celui du dortoir, il est déjà au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon ! Suite au prochain épisode !

Et merci pour vos petits compliments pour _**Alc'hweder** _! Elle le méritait !


	131. A2 P2 D2

Saluuuut

SPÉCIALE DÉDICACE ! Pour _**Bakamura** _! (Again ?!) Pour la remercier pour cette 700ème reviews ! Un deuxième drabble juste après ça !

Harry, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans les appartements d'un stalker (où a-t-il planqué les photos pédo/pornos de Harry ?!) en train de bouquiner un livre sur les rêves...

* * *

><p>Harry feuilletait un livre dans un coin du petit salon. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il venait dans les appartements de Lupin de nuit. Mais il était trop concentré sur sa recherche pour s'en faire la remarque.<p>

_Rêver de la couleur verte : toutes vos entreprises connaîtront le succès._

_Rêver de Lumière :_

_- Soudaine: illusions momentanées._

_- Bénéfice, estime de votre entourage._

_- Un rayon de lumière : une opportunité à saisir, vous en tirerez un profit plus que matériel._

_Rêver d'angoisse : Réussite en tout._

Ça avait pourtant l'air encourageant. Pourquoi était-il aussi mal après ses cauchemars alors ?

* * *

><p>Voilà... Notre héro préféré qui pédale (tsss jeu de mot...) dans la semoule !<p>

PS : Les interprétations des rêves sont authentiques... -_-"

Merci pour vos petits messages !

Et à tout de suite pour un deuxième drabble !


	132. A2 P2 D3

Re !

De nouveau, Merci à Bakamura pour la 700ème reviews ! (j'en ai jamais eu autant ! Je suis mumue T.T)

Protagonistes : L'infirmière, An' et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Je vois que vous faites des efforts, monsieur Potter. C'est bien, vous avez finalement réussi à prendre du poids ! Pas assez, hélas, pour que je vous fasse une autorisation de pratique sportive… Mais continuez à suivre le régime alimentaire que vous prescrit votre nutritionniste et on en reparlera dans quelques mois !"<p>

Ouf… Elle avait fait son petit speech d'une traite, sans reprendre sa respiration…

.

"Alors ?"

"Dans quelques mois, elle a dit."

"Bon… Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'avais vraiment trouvé un poids idéal…"

"Merci de soutenir…"

"Rien ne t'empêche d'être présent aux entrainements. Pour t'habituer !"

* * *

><p>Voilàààààààà !<p>

Bah, oui. Il faut bien que je revienne de temps en temps à ses petites préoccupations plutôt que de ne faire que vous raconter des conneries sur Remus. C'est bizarre. Quand j'ai écris les drabbles, il semblait pas aussi... Psycho que ça...

Bref ! Suite au prochain épisode !

Et merci de continuer à me soutenir ! Je vous adooooore !

B'zouilles ! (au sel de mer ! Yahoooou ! La plage, y a rien de mieux !)


	133. A2 P2 D4

Coucou !

On continue !

Journée typique d'un adolescent :

Protagonistes : Prof de Math, San', Jem', Harry et An'

* * *

><p>"Je vois que vous avez progressé dans ma matière monsieur Potter… Il était temps ! Et surtout ne vous relâchez pas !"<p>

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être aussi aimable ?!

.

"Le prof de math a complimenté Harry pour ses efforts !"

"Quelle modestie, Potter. Tes efforts doivent être remarquables pour qu'on te félicite sur un travail que tu as fait _seul_."

"Ça va Jem', il m'a pas donné la possibilité de lui dire que tu m'aidais. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire, de toute manière…"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce mercredi ?"

* * *

><p>Je trouve que ma réserve de drabble commence à fondre un peu trop rapidement... T.T Heureusement, il m'en reste encore un peu ! Et j'essaye d'avancer. Promis !<p>

Merci pour les reviews et à demain pour la suite !


	134. A2 P2 D5

Saluuut !

Protagonistes : Un pion au micro, Harry, quelqu'un de leur groupe, Harry, la Directrice et Pétunia.

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Potter est prié de se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice. <em>Maintenant<em>."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Si c'est encore pour cette histoire d'uniformes retrouvés dans une poubelle…"

"Ça t'arrive encore ?"

"Comme s'ils avaient décidé d'être moins pénibles cette année ?!"

.

"Ah ! Monsieur Potter ! Merci d'être venu si vite. Je vous laisse en tête à tête avec votre tante. A moins que vous ne préféreriez que je reste ?"

Pourquoi ?

"Harry. Je suis désolée, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester chez ton ami pendant les vacances de Noël…"

…

Et l'oncle ?

* * *

><p>Vous l'avez senti ? Y a encore un vieux barbu citronné qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête.<p>

Mais après tout, c'est pour son bien.

Et puis, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Il va pouvoir passer son premier Noël en _vrai_ famille ! Ça va leur permettre de se rapprocher ! Nan ?...

-_-" Je me rend compte, qu'en fait, je fais mes propres reviews... Schizo ou égocentrique, j'hésite encore...

Oh et l'histoire des uniformes mis à la poubelle. Oui, ils avaient arrêté d'être méchants et violents avec lui (après tout, y a des petit sixièmes à emmerder ! C'est plus drôle !) mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ont complètement arrêté leurs "blagounettes" à deux mornilles !

Bref !

Merci pour vos reviews et à demain !

Pokoù !


	135. A2 P2 D6

Saluuut !

Turlututu. Chapeau pointu...

Bref.

Retournons espionner l'évolution de la relation Harry/Pétunia !

* * *

><p>Harry regardait sa tante s'éloigner dans l'activité dense des rues de Londres.<p>

Elle avait hésité avant de lui caresser les cheveux en partant.

Elle avait promis que l'Oncle Vernon ne serait pas là. _'Il n'a plus le droit d'être en ta présence Harry. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais.'_

Elle avait assuré que ça ne la dérangeait pas de passer deux semaines avec lui et que les autres seraient à Majorque.

Qu'ils en profiteraient pour passer son premier véritable Noël ensemble. _En famille_. Qu'elle voulait se racheter des mauvais traitements qu'elle lui avait infligés.

Sa voix avait tremblé en prononçant ces mots.

* * *

><p>:D<p>

J'adore cette histoire ! J'adore cette relation qui commence timidement à se mettre en place ! J'adore !

A demain pour la suite !


	136. A2 P2 D7

Coucou !

Il pleuuuuuu ! T.T On a eu un week end magnifique, et ils sont pas foutu de continuer sur leur lancée ?! Troooop déçue ! Moi qui voulais me baigner...

Euh... Je suis hors sujet...

Bref ! Harry commence à paniquer :

* * *

><p>Il s'était installé à une table reculée de la bibliothèque avec son livre de Bio. S'il ne progressait pas rapidement, il risquait de faire chuter toute sa moyenne. Et il était hors de question de redoubler ne serait-ce qu'une seule année dans cet établissement !<p>

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

La main de sa tante dans ses cheveux l'avait décidément trop perturbé.

Et la perspective de retourner à Little Whinging pour deux semaines le mettait mal à l'aise.

L'été avait été incroyable. Mais comment ne pas croire que c'était un rêve ?

Comment se réjouir d'y retourner ?

* * *

><p>Il s'inquiète le bonhomme. Il y a encore du boulot à faire pour qu'une confiance aveugle puisse s'instaurer entre nos deux héros...<p>

Enfin... Après tout, c'est normal.

Ah ! Et oui, désolée, je ne répond toujours pas à vos questions lorsqu'il suffit d'attendre quelques jours pour avoir des indices ! MOUHAHAHAHAHA ! Hum...

Suite au prochain épisode donc...


	137. A2 P2 D8

Salut !

Les attaques du basilic reprennent !

Protag' : Harry et... Remus ! Oh, surprise ! xD

* * *

><p>Encore dans le couloir.<p>

Encore en sueur.

Encore réveillé par un oreiller.

Encore cette lumière verte.

Et encore cette brûlure au front.

"Harry ?"

Lupin. Au secours. Je brûle…

"Merlin, vous êtes glacé !"

Qu'est-ce que le magicien barbu venait faire dans son couloir ?!

Bon sang, ça faisait mal !

Non ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ça fait encore plus mal ! **_(1)_**

Il pleurait maintenant.

Il avait l'impression qu'un feu immense voulait sortir de son corps. En prenant comme porte de sortie sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il perdit connaissance alors que Lupin le portait dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong> Non, il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il en a pas la force ni le courage. Donc c'est normale l'absence de guillemets._

Le moment que je préfère, c'est le "je brûle"/"vous êtes glacé"... (se marre comme une tordue devant son écran)

Hum. Bon, passons.

Si vous vous posez des questions pour "qu'est-ce que le magicien barbu venait faire dans son couloir ?". Remus a juré en "magic's mode". Ce qui donne "Merlin !". Or, dans le monde moldu... Ben, Merlin n'a rien à foutre là...

Suite au prochain épisode ! A demain !


	138. A2 P2 D9

Saluuut !

Aha ! On avance avec Remus !

* * *

><p>Il buvait une boisson que Lupin lui tendait. Elle avait un goût h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e.<p>

Mais son mal de tête s'atténua.

Et la brûlure qu'il ressentait finit par se calmer également.

Epuisé, fiévreux et hagard, il ne fit plus beaucoup attention à la présence de l'homme dans la pièce.

Emmitouflé dans une couette très confortable, il chercha une meilleure position dans le grand lit moelleux.

Alors qu'il regardait d'un œil malade la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, il crut voir un instant un grand hibou sortir de la chambre, un morceau de papier dans le bec. Absurdité…

Il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Voilààà !<p>

Merci pour les reviews, continuez à m'en laisser ! J'attend que ça ! Soyez pas timide ^^

Bisous et à demain pour la suite !


	139. A2 P2 D10

Coucou !

Voici la suite directe du drabble d'hier !

Harry, Remus.

* * *

><p>"J'ai rêvé d'un hibou…"<p>

Monsieur Lupin le regardait avec un air étrange.

Harry se sentait encore pâteux et engourdi. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Juste celui d'un oreiller qui s'écrasait sur son visage.

Mais il était sûr qu'il avait rêvé d'un hibou.

Et il lui semblait qu'à un moment, Merlin l'enchanteur, le barbu à la robe bleue, était apparu aussi.

Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé d'Archimède ? Le hibou qui l'accompagnait dans le dessin animé ?

Lupin lui servit silencieusement un bol de chocolat chaud.

Miam. Il y avait aussi ces biscuits cornouaillais qu'il avait déjà goûtés chez Andy.

* * *

><p>C'est à mourir de rire. ^^<p>

J'adore Harry quand il "délire". Bon, ça veut dire qu'il a eu une nuit horrible à cause d'un certain Tommy, mais ses réflexions étranges sont juste géniales. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ces drabbles ^^

S'il savait que ce n'est pas un "délire" mais -à peu de choses près- la réalité... ^^

Bon, à demain !


	140. A2 P2 D11

Bonjour !

Protagonistes : Jem', Remus, Jem', An', San', Jem', Harry, Remus, Harry.

Y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde dis donc !

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?"<p>

"Je pourrais vous retourner la question. Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprends un mercredi après-midi hors de l'enceinte de votre école."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous f…"

"Jerem' ! Ferme là !"

"Les dernières fois, vous ne nous avez pas dénoncé Monsieur Lupin."

"Lèche botte."

"Jem ' !"

"Croyez-vous que je vous couvrirai à chaque fois Miss Cadogan ? Je pourrais laisser entendre à vos parents que votre comportement est loin d'être si exemplaire?"

Elle avait pâli…

"San', il connait ta famille ?"

"…"

Oui donc…

* * *

><p>Jem' est sous tension...<p>

Et Remus s'amuse à leur faire peur. Heureusement que c'est un maraudeur ! Il met l'insolence de Jem' de côté pour veiller sur le petit faon !

Bref...

Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'hab' ^^

Et à demain pour la suite des événements !


	141. A2 P2 D12

Coucou !

Protagonistes : Harry et Jem'.

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! Pourquoi tu lui as parlé comme ça ?"<p>

"Je ne l'aime pas. Il me ressort par les yeux ce type !"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. C'est pas la première fois qu'il nous couvre ! Et il super gentil !"

"Toi, Potter, tu vas te faire avoir…"

"Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Continue à l'idolâtrer comme tu le fais, et tu finiras par être déçu, c'est moi qui te le dis."

"Je ne l'idolâtre pas. Et puis pourquoi tu dis que je finirai déçu ? Déçu de quoi ?"

* * *

><p>Jem' est à fleur de peau ^^<p>

Et Rinou est toujours aussi naïvement innocent ^^

A demain !


	142. A2 P2 D13

Coucou !

Protagonistes : Harry et Jem'.

* * *

><p>"On va réviser les maths ? J'ai encore un devoir demain…"<p>

"Si tu veux."

"Y'a personne à la bibliothèque, autant en profiter !"

"Merde, mais tu n'pourrais pas décrocher un peu de cette putain de bibliothèque ?! T'y passes tout ton temps ma parole ?! Laisse tomber, on va dans une salle d'étude !"

"Hein ?!"

"La salle treize est ouverte encore deux heures."

"Mais Jem'… C'est plein de… Enfin… Ils sont tous dans les salles d'études. A la biblio on sera tranquille…"

Pourquoi ce regard noir ?

"Tu m'emmerdes Potter."

Il part.

Harry a le cœur qui a mal…

* * *

><p>Ils passent leur temps à se faire la gueule. Ça m'amuse ^^<p>

A demain !


	143. A2 P2 D14

Salut !

Harry, délirant.

* * *

><p>Encore l'oreiller qui lui est jeté à la tête.<p>

La tête en feu, il essaye de sortir.

Il titube jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs. Il s'effondre contre un corps solide.

Encore un hibou.

Cette fois, il rêve de Viviane.

San' lui a vaguement parlé d'une légende. Viviane serait une prêtresse.

Dans son rêve, des femmes en robes blanches dansent en chantant des incantations avant de se tourner vers les premières lueurs du jour.

La boisson contre le mal de tête que lui a donné Lupin a laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche.

Encore la lumière verte. Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

><p>A demain pour la suite !<p> 


	144. A2 P2 D15

Salut !

La suite de sa mauvaise nuit :

* * *

><p>Il délire. Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.<p>

Le visage d'un vieillard est apparu dans la cheminée. Les flammes du feu sont vertes.

Il délire.

Le même vert que dans ses rêves.

Il veut prévenir le vieil homme que sa barbe va brûler. Elle ne peut que brûler. Elle est trop longue.

Il délire.

Brûlant de fièvre, incapable de réfléchir, il n'arrive qu'à émettre un gargouillement peu gracieux.

Il délire.

San' est là aussi. L'expression angoissée lui met le doute. Rêve-t-il ?

Elle lui passe un linge humide sur le visage et parle au vieux de la cheminée.

Il délire.

* * *

><p>J'adore le voir délirer ^^<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	145. A2 P2 D16

Salut !

Protagonistes : Andy, Jem', Andy, Sandy, Harry, Sandy, Jem', Andy, Sandy, Harry, tout le monde, Andy.

* * *

><p>"Vous vous faites encore la gueule ?"<p>

"Shefferd, on t'a pas sonné !"

"C'est bon ! Je me tais !"

"Tu te sens mieux Harry ?"

"J'ai rêvé d'un gros serpent…"

"…"

"Y a pas à dire, t'as des rêve hors du commun Potter."

"Pourquoi tu lui parles sur un ton aussi froid ? J'ai l'impression que mon sang s'est glacé…"

"Pourquoi un serpent Harry ?"

"J'en sais rien… J'ai aussi rêvé que tu parlais à Merlin l'Enchanteur, dans une cheminée…"

"…"

"Eh ben… J'espère que tu vas vite guérir ! Ils sont vraiment trop bizarre tes rêves Harry !"

* * *

><p>Donc. Indice. Oui, San' a un lien avec le mode magique. Mais le quel ? Aha !<p>

Comme vous l'aurez compris, Harry est persuadé que tout ce qu'il a vu chez Lupin n'est que le fruit de son délire. La présence de San' y compris. Pour lui, tout ça est un peu embrouillé et il ne sais pas quoi penser.

Merde. A la base je voulais juste dire que San' avait un lien avec le Magic's World... Je parle trop... Tant pis !

A demain !


	146. A2 P2 D17

Salut !

Protagonistes : An' Jem', Harry, Jem', Harry, Jem' (et les réflexions de Harry)

* * *

><p>"Bientôt les vacances !"<p>

"On serra enfin débarrassé de ce loup."

"Quel loup ?"

"Lupin !"

"Pourquoi tu réponds aussi méchamment ?! Et pourquoi tu dis que c'est un loup ?"

"Réfléchis Potter ! Lupin, lupus, loup !"

Il commençait à se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter de lui parler… En toute sincérité, Jeremy lui faisait peur. Depuis le premier jour. Et plus ça allait, plus il avait peur.

Il y avait des jours où il était très gentil, attentionné…

Et d'autres où il avait peur de le voir se transformer en l'Oncle Vernon. Et qu'il le frappe…

* * *

><p>Hum... Harry qui commence à se monter le bourrichon...<p>

Bon en tout cas, moi je suis en train de paniquer grave. J'ai 26 jours pour vous écrire une suite et j'en tremble d'angoisse. Inspiration, revieeeeeeeent ! T.T

_**Vani**_, trop heureuse d'avoir lu tous tes commentaires d'un coup ^^

A demain pour la suite (tremble dans ses chaussettes à l'idée qu'il n'y ait plus de suite bientôt T.T) (Sérieusement j'en pâlit d'angoisse...)


	147. A2 P2 D18

Coucou.

Protagonistes : Sandra et Harry

* * *

><p>"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?"<p>

"… Rien."

"Tu te rappelles de la première fois qu'on s'est vu l'année dernière ? Je t'ai dis que si tu en avais besoin, tu pouvais venir me parler. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

… Trouver un placard. Il serait plus rassuré de se confier dans un placard.

"Alors ?"

"C'est Jem'…"

"Oui, il est de plus en plus brusque…"

"J'ai peur de lui…"

"…"

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas pleurer.

"J'ai peur qu'il devienne comme mon oncle… Qu'un jour il…"

Respirer.

"Harry… Il ne te fera jamais du mal. Je te le promets."

* * *

><p>Là. C'est dit.<p>

A demain !

(je culpabilise de vous laisser avec un drabble pareil... Pauvre Harry... Pauvre Jem'...)


	148. A2 P2 D19

Coucou.

Harry. Bien réveillé et pas du tout malade et délirant cette fois.

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas rêvé.<p>

Un hibou s'était engouffré dans le salon des appartements de Monsieur Lupin, avait déposé un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft, hululé pour réclamer un morceau de pain puis était parti comme il était venu…

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'homme qui le regardait avec un air très embarrassé et un peu mortifié.

Il avait déballé le pot en terre cuite du paquet, l'avait rangé sur l'une des étagères et forcé Harry, toujours pétrifié et la bouche grande ouverte, à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"Votre tante devrait avoir une petite conversation avec vous, Harry…"

* * *

><p>(rire sarcastique). Oui une "petite" conversation...<p>

Le pauvre Harry n'a pas fini de rigoler...

Demain, dernier drabble de la deuxième partie. Mon préféré. Et Lundi, Bonus ! Ne cherchez toujours pas, je suis sûr que vous vous tromperez en essayant de déterminer les pensées de qui vous allez pouvoir lire !

Allez ! Bisous !


	149. A2 P2 D20

Coucou ! Voici le drabble qui clos le premier semestre de sa deuxième année !

* * *

><p>C'était toujours le teint très pâle qu'Harry prit place dans la voiture de sa tante.<p>

San' s'était inquiétée toute la semaine et Andy avait essayé de le sortir de son état de torpeur.

Jem' avait tout de suite demandé s'il y avait un lien avec sa dernière visite chez le documentaliste.

Harry avait cligné des yeux plusieurs fois avant de jeter des regards affolés autour de lui, puis il s'était engouffré dans le premier placard venu.

Jem' l'y avait suivi.

Etrangement, Harry n'avait plus eu peur de lui quand il avait commencé à pleurer dans ses bras chauds et réconfortants.

* * *

><p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !<p>

T'as vu Vani' ! J't'avais dit qu'il y aurais encore des câlins !

Hum. Bref.

Demain Bonus et ensuite, on va voir comment se passent ces vacances de Noël en tête à tête avec Tunie !

A demain les loulous !


	150. Minerva et la visiteuse inattendue

Ha ! Qui aurait dis Minerva ? Huh !

Mais il fallait bien que je parle à un moment donné de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il était près de neuf heures et demi -heure du couvre-feu- lorsqu'un faible « toc-toc » se fit entendre à la porte du bureau de la sous-directrice.<p>

Surprise, la femme sévère invita l'intrus à entrer. Si c'était un élève, il avait un sacré culot. Après tous les évènements de ce derniers mois !

Ginny Weasley, de première année, se faufila timidement dans le bureau de son professeur. Elle était en larme et doutait visiblement du bien-fondé de sa démarche.

Minerva ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Quelle idée, franchement, pour une première année de se promener à une heure aussi tardive dans les couloirs bien peu sécurisant de l'école ! Bon sang, un monstre s'amusait à pétrifier les gens ici !

Mais l'air effrayé et désespéré de la petite la dissuada de lui faire de remontrances trop sévères. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de lui demander qu'est-ce qui pouvait la forcer à commettre l'imprudence de se trouver dans les couloirs aussi tard.

Elle fut surprise de voir la jeune fille déposer, toute tremblante et les yeux écarquillés, un livre sur son bureau. Ou plutôt un carnet. Recouvert d'un cuir noir assez épais.

Un sourcil haussé d'incompréhension, Minerva exigea de plus amples explications. Elle avança une main vers le carnet mais un couinement aiguë l'en empêcha.

« Il va vous faire du mal ! »

La petite, terrorisée, expliqua d'une voix cassé et stridente qu'elle utilisait ce carnet comme journal intime depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Et que depuis lors, elle avait des absences. Qui correspondait aux périodes durant lesquelles les attaques avaient été menées.

Elle murmura, paniquée, que le jour où l'on avait retrouvé Colin Crivey pétrifié, elle avait eu une « absence » de plusieurs heures. Qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait pu faire pendant ce temps-là.

Figée de surprise et d'horreur, la digne directrice des Lions écoutait les aveux de la jeune Weasley. Une grande partie d'elle-même refusait de croire le récit de son élève. Il était impossible, improbable, qu'une élève aussi jeune, aussi douce et sage, une gryffondor ! puisse être à l'origine de toutes ces agressions.

Merlin ! La légende voulait que ce soit le descendant de Serpentard qui réveille le monstre ! Qu'est-ce qu'un descendant de Serpentard viendrait faire parmi ses Lions ?!

_Calme-toi, Minerva. Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas en cette légende. _Se morigéna la sous-directrice._ Et puis, selon le témoignage… l'aveu de la petite, il semblerait qu'elle ait été possédée. Elle n'est donc pas vraiment responsable. Si vraiment ce qu'elle dit est vrai…_

« Quel est le rapport avec ce carnet Miss Weasley ? »

Son récit ne pouvait pas être vrai. La petite délirait. Elle s'imaginait des choses… Et puis, comme si un journal intime pouvait changer le comportement d'une jeune fille au point de l'amener à pétrifier des camarades de classes ! Absurde.

« Il me répond… »

Le Professeur McGonagall regarda son élève avec des yeux ronds. Cette enfant délirait… Elle vivait dans un autre monde ! S'en était inventé un et avait trouvé moyen de se croire responsable des événements qui survenaient dans cette école !

Après tout, elle était la plus jeune de sa famille. La seule fille, au beau milieu de six frères. Il ne devait pas être évident pour elle d'attirer l'attention de ses proches. Peut-être s'était-elle créer son propre monde, ses propres délires, afin de se sentir vivre ?...

« Je vous jure ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire dedans, l'encre est partie et Tom a commencé à me répondre ! »

_Tom ?_

Minerva se rapprocha du bureau et cette fois-ci ne fit pas attention aux mises en garde de l'enfant. Avec l'aide de sa baguette magique, elle dénoua le cordon de cuir qui fermait le carnet et l'ouvrit à la première page.

Et là, toute l'histoire trouva son explication. Ou en partie du moins.

En bas, à droite de la première page, se trouvait des initiales qui firent blêmir le professeur jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

_T.E Jedusor._

Un long frisson d'horreur la parcouru.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comme avait-il pu animer son journal d'une volonté propre, au point de posséder la personne qui se confiait au journal ? C'était impossible.

Minerva releva brusquement la tête et ordonna sèchement à Ginny Weasley de retourner dans son dortoir, immédiatement !

Lorsqu'elle fut seule, elle s'affala peu élégamment dans son fauteuil en soupirant de désespoir.

Au moins, comprenait-elle à présent l'empressement qu'avait eu se T.E Jedusor à faire renvoyer Hagrid de l'école. Et qu'il ait été décoré d'une médaille pour « service rendu à l'école »…

La préfète qu'elle était à l'époque de ces événements s'était déjà insurgée face aux décisions du Ministère. Hagrid était alors un adolescent de treize ans et était aussi émotionnel qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'organiser des agressions, à fortiori, commanditer un meurtre...

Ce journal lui faisait voir sa sixième année à Poudlard d'un nouvel œil.

Tom Jedusor était à l'époque un adolescent des plus charismatique, doué et intelligent. Il était également d'un orgueil démesuré, fier, hypocrite, manipulateur, perfide…

Sans parler de cette histoire de Monstre de Serpentard, Minerva avait déjà pu remarquer que Tom Jedusor, véritable prodige et chouchou de la plupart des professeurs, n'hésitait pas à utiliser les vilaines manipulations pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas obtenu des autorisations pour fourrager dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, pour se promener à Pré-au-Lard malgré l'absence de tuteur combien de fois avait-il reçu des renseignements auprès de certains professeurs, des renseignements pourtant privé et donc interdit à la diffusion auprès des élèves. Combien de fois avait-il pu échapper à des punitions, avait-il négocié qu'on ne retire pas de points à sa maison, provoquant ouvertement et de façon insolente l'autorité du corps professoral ?

Si la jeune femme d'alors s'était horrifiée en apprenant ce que Tom faisait de sa nouvelle liberté, rassemblant une secte raciste auprès de lui, commettant les pires crimes, toujours avec insolence, arrogance, fier de ses actes, elle n'avait pourtant pas été véritablement surprise de son succès.

L'homme était beau, avait de l'éloquence, manipulait à tours de bras, envoûtait les plus faibles, méprisait avec un plaisir sadique ses opposants.

Cet homme l'horrifiait.

L'avoir 'côtoyé' pendant six ans, avoir vu cet enfant méfiant et secret se transformer au fur et à mesure de ses études en un des étudiants les plus admirés et les appréciés de l'école et se dire que quelques années plus tard il était devenu l'un des Mages Noir les plus craints du monde sorcier…

Ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

Les professeurs auraient dut se montrer plus méfiant, plus distant avec lui. La relation qu'il entretenait avec la majorité d'entre eux à l'époque ne pouvait certainement pas être qualifiée d'une relation maître/élève. Il les avait trop manipulé, les avait trop poussés à des confidences déplacées pour que son comportement puisse être jugé d'innocent.

Tous avaient fermé les yeux. Avec les résultats que l'on sait : Monde de la Magie en guerre, nombre considérable de meurtres (côté moldu comme côté sorcier), des familles détruites, des orphelins de guerre, un traumatisme persistant… Tout ça pendant une bonne période de trente ans…

Secouant la tête de dépit et de désespoir, Minerva lança un regard peureux au journal. Comment découvrir comment il fonctionnait ? Comment détruire sa magie ? Comment s'assurer que le Monstre de Serpentard n'agira plus ? Comment être sûr qu'il ne possédera plus personne ? Pouvait-on espérer que le lien qui s'était établis entre Ginny Weasley et Tom Jedusor serait détruit en même temps que le journal ?

Une chose était sûre. Albus était occupé avec le jeune Lupin. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions. Et rapidement. A présent qu'une partie du mystère était levé, maintenant qu'elle savait d'où provenait la menace, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps pour l'éliminer.

Se penchant sur son bureau, elle griffonna une note avant de l'envoyer par cheminette au bureau de Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Voili voilouuuuu !<p>

Je voulais parler de McGo, du fait qu'elle avait été élève à la même période que Voldy et donner une petite place à Sev' dans la résolution du problème. Vous verrez pourquoi en continuant à lire la fic ! ^^ (quand j'aurais continué à l'écrire... T.T)

Bon, le prochain Bonus, promis juré c'est Vernon ! Comme prévu ;)

En attendant, on verra le déroulement des vacances de Noël entre Tunie et Harry !

_Demain !_


	151. Année 2 Noël Drabble 1

Bonjour !

Spéciale Dédicace à Vaninabi ! Merci Vani' pour la 800ème review ! *.* J'te fais plein de câlins !

Petite nouveauté pour cette nouvelle Partie de drabble : Le POV de chaque drabble est alterné entre Harry et ses vis-à-vis. A savoir pour ces vacances-ci, Pétunia !

Donc. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, POV Pétunia !

* * *

><p>Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle mit la Tante Pétunia mal à l'aise.<p>

Son neveu était pâle. Très pâle. Trop pâle…

Seigneur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer encore ?

Si les monstres de cette école avait de nouveau essayé de lui faire du mal…

Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait se trouver insupportable !

Il avait suffi que le garçon ne soit pas de _leur_ espèce… Dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il ne recevrait jamais de lettre de _cet_ endroit.

Et elle ne ressentait plus qu'un besoin, un désir. Celui de le protéger envers et contre tout.

Contre _leur_ monde.

Mère-poule…

* * *

><p>Vous allez enfin découvrir le monde interne de Tunie !<p>

Moi je l'adore d'emblée ! _"Mère poule..."_ Je la vois déjà lever discrètement les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se fait la remarque.

Bref ! On se retrouve tout de suite pour un deuxième drabble pour fêter la 800ème review de cette fic !


	152. A2 N D2

Vani' ! Spéciale dédicace pour toi et une montagne de câlin !

POV Harry du coup ;)

* * *

><p>Il s'était senti très bête quand sa tante avait bloqué le passage pour qu'il n'entre pas dans le placard.<p>

La lueur blessée, mortifiée et indéniablement honteuse qu'il avait aperçue dans les yeux de Pétunia quand elle lui avait rappelé qu'il avait une chambre…

Il n'avait vraiment pas fait exprès.

Après tout ce temps passé à St-Brutus, il avait oublié la petite chambre chaleureuse et confortable qui avait été rénovée durant l'été.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se connecter à la réalité.

Il était trop conscient que M. Lupin avait recommandé qu'il ait une conversation avec sa tante…

Quelle conversation ?

* * *

><p>Eeeeeet oui. Harrynou est à côté de la plaque. En légère panique.<p>

A voir la suite !

Mais pas avant demain ! Hahaha ! (non, je ne panique absolument pas de voir ma réserve de drabble partir aussi vite... vivement ce week end qu'Alc'hweder me remette dans le droit chemin !)


	153. A2 N D3

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai passé une super journée avec ma cousine (nope, not Alc'hweder. The other one !) Et c'était super ! Et c'est pour ça que je poste en fin d'après midi ! Na ! ^^

Bref, passons.

POV Pétunia !

* * *

><p>Elle dut batailler pour qu'il se nourrisse correctement.<p>

C'était à se demander si quelqu'un avait surveillé son alimentation ces quatre dernier mois.

Elle s'était donné trop de mal durant l'été. Elle refusait de voir ses efforts réduits à néant !

Mais qu'avait-il ?

Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis leur retour. Il l'avait habitué à d'avantage de politesse !

Enfin… Elle avait exigé de lui de la politesse.

S'il suffisait qu'il passe quatre mois dans ce maudit établissement pour oublier tous les malheureux préceptes de politesse et de bienséance qu'elle lui avait inculqué, il n'y retournerait plus !

* * *

><p>Waaa ! Elle est prête à payer une autre école et s'en foutre royalement des quatre années pré-payée à St Brutus pur la santé de son neveu ! C'est cool nan ?<p>

Bon.

A plus mes loulous ! Et la suite à demain.


	154. A2 N D4

Bonjour.

POV Pétunia.

* * *

><p>"Un des documentalistes qui utilise des hiboux comme on utiliserait la poste m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on discute, toi et moi. T'y comprends quelque chose ?"<p>

…

Seigneur. Elle savait qu'ils le surveillaient. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils étaient en contact avec Harry…

Et il avait absolument fallu qu'il se remette à parler pour lui sortir une bombe pareille !

Il se détourna pour s'assoir calmement sur le canapé du salon. Et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

Elle n'y couperait pas.

Mais comment lui avouer ça ? Comment lui dire qu'elle avait menti, comment lui parler de la magie ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Demain vous aurez la réaction de Harry face à ce qu'à pu dire Tunie.<p>

**Bon. Un petit avertissement pour ceux qui laissent des reviews qui n'ont rien à faire là.**

**Si vous laissez des reviews, c'est pour parler du chapitre ou de la fic que vous venez de lire. C'est pour commenter ce que vous venez de lire. Je peut fermer les yeux sur des délires qui peuvent s'être créés entre lecteurs et auteure au long de la fic, pas de soucis (**_Vani'_ ! Continue à me faire des câlins ! *.* S'te plèèèèèèèèèèè**).**

**Par contre, si vous remplissez la case "review" _en anonyme_ pour faire de la pub pour une fic dont on ne sais même pas s'il y a un lien avec mon histoire, c'est pas la peine. Je suis pas là pour faire de la pub pour des auteurs que je ne connais pas, des fics que je connais pas, des catégories de fanfic que je ne connais pas.**

**Si en MP vous me parlez d'une fic qui a un lien avec ce qui se passe ici et que vous me demandez gentiment de faire un peu de pub dans mes mots d'auteur, pourquoi pas ? Mais surtout n'abusez pas de votre statut de reviewer, _anonyme par dessus le marché _(j'halucine), pour faire n'importe quoi. Si vous êtes sur cette fic, c'est pour lire cette fic et commenter cette fic. Si vous voulez faire de la pub, présentez vous (c'est la moindre des choses), allez sur les forums (je suis sûre qu'il y a un endroit où on peut faire de la pub pour des nouvelles fics), laissez des messages aux auteurs que vous suivez, aux lecteurs avec qui vous vous êtes liés. Mais ne venez pas salir le statu des reviews en les utilisant à tors.**

Bref. Merci de prendre en compte ce message. J'ai supprimé la review et j'ai même pas retenu le titre de la fic. En un sens, je dis "tant mieux". J'aime pas les profiteurs aussi peu subtiles. Si on a envie de lire une nouvelle fic, on a juste à aller voir ce qui vient de sortir point. Je ne suis pas là pour coacher vos lectures !

Là dessus, je vous dis à demain mes loulous !


	155. A2 N D5

Bonjour tout le monde.

POV Harry.

* * *

><p>Très pâle et très mal, Harry voulut se réfugier dans un endroit obscur, calme et solitaire.<p>

Les explications de sa tante étaient bien trop difficiles à avaler pour qu'il puisse supporter son regard inquiet plus longtemps.

Son premier réflexe fut de se réfugier dans son ancien placard, son refuge.

Lequel placard ne pouvait plus le recevoir.

En voyant les étagères propres et bien ordonnées remplies de chaussures qui lui volaient son seul refuge, Harry perdit pied.

Pétunia eut toutes les peines du monde à calmer les crises de larmes de son neveu et à l'aider à monter dans sa chambre.

* * *

><p>Comment ça, c'est de pire en pire ? Pas du tout. Il se porte comme un charme et il prend très bien la situation. Comment ça il pleur ? Pas du tout ! C'est larmes de joie voyons !<p>

Bon, d'accord. C'est de pire en pire. Mais promis j'essaye de redresser la situation pour sa rentrée de Janvier.

Tiens ! En parlant d'écriture. Ce week-end je suis en famille. Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps (ou ne serait-ce que l'envie) de vous poster un drabble dimanche. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je rentrerais le lundi donc je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous en poster lundi. Demain, je part vers midi donc j'imagine que je pourrais vous en mettre un.

Je vais passer mon week-end avec mes cousins-cousines, tontons-tatas, frère et soeurs. Donc je vais peut-être trop m'amuser pour penser à vous ! Désolé !

(je prend quand même l'ordi. Ne serait-ce que pour écrire... J'vais encore me coucher à pas d'heures...)

**Sinon ! Je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews. J'ai bien conscience de n'y répondre que de façon aléatoire... Et de ne même pas mettre de petit mots en fin de chapitres pour vous remercier. C'est nul quand on pense que vous prenez le temps de me laisser des commentaires régulièrement. Alors voilà. Je vous fais à tous des gros bisous et des gros câlins pour vous remercier du temps que vous prenez pour lire ma petite histoire et pour me laisser des messages ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! *.***

Là-dessus, à demain !


	156. A2 N D6

Coucou !

POV Pétunia !

* * *

><p>Elle était sûre de l'avoir détruit.<p>

Ce n'était pas possible de survivre à une telle détresse !

Deux jours qu'elle restait à son chevet, incapable de le consoler, impuissante face à ses larmes et son désespoir.

Le besoin de le soulager, de le protéger se faisait plus pressant.

Mère-poule…

Même avec Dudley, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation.

Mais après tout, Dudley n'était pas concerné par la _magie_. Il était véritablement étranger à cette communauté.

Harry, lui, devait faire face à un monde contre-nature, bizarre et dangereux. Un monde auquel il appartenait malgré lui.

Un monde qui le rejetait…

* * *

><p>Pétunia qui se sent un peu dépasser par tout ça...<p>

Bon, je sais pas si je vous vois demain les p'tits loups ! C'est cool pour le moment il fait beau. Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça tienne !

Tcho !


	157. A2 N D7

Coucou !

J'ai passé un super week-end ! (en atteste mes quelques coups de soleil ^^)

Bref ! Je vous reviens avec ce nouveau drabble.

En POV Harry. Et ses réflexions sur les révélations de Pétunia.

* * *

><p>Sa vie n'avait aucun sens.<p>

Allongé dans son lit, Harry tentait d'intégrer ce que Pétunia lui avait révélé sur son passé, sa famille.

C'était inconcevable.

La _magie_ ne pouvait exister.

Le mot lui-même lui était insupportable.

.

Il avait été "éduqué" par des gens qui revendiquaient la normalité de leur vie, de leur quotidien.

Il était inhumain.

Des humains, c'était des gens joyeux et chaleureux comme An'. Des gens doux et attentionnés comme San'. Et des gens responsables et farouchement protecteurs comme Jem'.

Mais _pas_ lui. Lui était une abomination.

.

La _magie_ n'existait pas.

C'était contre nature.

Immonde.

Effrayant.

* * *

><p>Ah !<p>

Joyeuses réflexions Huh !

Comme quoi, ils n'aurons pas eu besoin de le traiter de monstre, il le pense tout seul...

A demain pour la suite !

Et merci pour vos reviews ! Merci Malh ! Bisous !


	158. A2 N D8

Bonnnnnjour.

Nouveau drabble en POV Pétunia.

* * *

><p>Pétunia était demeuré à son chevet.<p>

Inquiète, elle le vit se refermer sur lui-même.

Tous les changements obtenus durant l'été semblaient être réduits en cendres.

Il était redevenu l'enfant craintif et désespéré d'avant.

Complètement anéantie, elle le borda, le berça, le nourrit, prit soin de lui comme jamais.

Profitant d'un des rares moments de lucidité d'Harry, elle lui avoua avoir haï Lily à cause de sa magie. Et qu'elle refusait de voir le même poison ronger son cœur…

Il la regarda intensément avant de pleurer une dernière fois.

.

Elle se promit de ne plus faire pleurer le garçon. _Jamais_.

* * *

><p>J'ai un peu peur que ce drabble là ne soit redondant...<p>

Enfin bon. Merci pour vos reviews !

Et à demain pour la suite !


	159. A2 N D9

Salut

Pov Harry !

* * *

><p>Installé dans le canapé du salon, une tasse fumante entre les mains, les jambes repliées contre son torse, Harry tenta de faire le point de la situation.<p>

La magie existait.

L'idée en elle-même le dégoûtait.

Ses parents étaient sorciers.

Un frisson le parcourut le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Un Mage Noir, Voldemort selon Pétunia, avait tué ses parents.

Quelle idée de faire de la magie si c'était pour détruire des vies ?

Il était célèbre.

La lettre, qu'un certain Dumbledore avait laissée à Pétunia il y a onze ans de cela, l'affirmait.

Célèbre parce qu'il était orphelin…

N'importe quoi…

* * *

><p>Il me fait rire ^^<p>

Merci pour les reviews !

Bisous les gens ! Et à demain pour la suite !


	160. A2 N D10

Coucou !

Spéciale dédicace à **Apokhalypso**, nouvelle lectrice et auteure de la 900ème review ! Merci !

POV Tunie !

* * *

><p>Sévère, Pétunia lui désignait son assiette.<p>

Il n'avait pas touché à un seul de ses petits pois.

Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux avant de lui rappeler doucement l'importance de son régime.

Finalement il mangea tout, semblant se concentrer pour ne pas recracher chaque bouchée mâchée.

Ce n'était pas parce que ses parents avaient été assassinés qu'il devait se laisser mourir de faim.

Elle n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts en vain ! Il guérirait ! Foi de Pétunia !

"Et au fait, c'est qui Lupin ?"

Elle faillit en briser sa tasse.

Remus Lupin. L'ami de Potter.

* * *

><p>Elle alterne autorité et douceur pour pouvoir le mener à la baguette ^^<p>

Et ils n'ont pas fini de causer... J'ai l'intuition que quelque part, à ce moment là, Tunie a dû se dire "si on arrive à se causer pour qu'il tombe un peu plus en dépression à chaque fois, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine..."

Courage Tunie !

A tout de suite pour un deuxième drabble pour remercier **Apok**' !


	161. A2 N D11

Voici le deuxième drabble du jour, comme promis.

Merci Apokhalypso !

* * *

><p>En résumé, c'était des sorciers qui avaient fait obstruction au dossier de son Assistante Sociale et c'était eux qui l'avaient renvoyé à Little Whinging.<p>

Pour sa "sécurité" selon Pétunia.

Et c'était des sorciers qui avaient décidé qu'il avait besoin d'un garde du corps infiltré à St Brutus.

D'où M. Lupin…

Toujours d'après Pétunia, ce fameux "documentaliste" avait été un très proche ami à ses parents.

Bien, bien.

Et pourquoi faire, un garde du corps ?

D'après la lettre, le Mage Noir avait disparu.

Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi se soucier de lui seulement au bout de onze ans ?

* * *

><p>Bizarrement, après coup, je trouve qu'il se pose les mauvaises questions. <em>Pourquoi était-il plus en sécurité chez les Dursley que dans une famille d'accueil ?!<em> Mais on sais déjà qu'il n'aurait eu aucune idée de comment réagir face à une famille d'accueil, alors bon...

Bref !

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous continuez à suivre l'histoire et j'adore lire vos commentaires ^^

Bisous et à demain !


	162. A2 N D12

Coucou !

Spéciale dédicace à Bakamura ! 1000 reviews les gens ! OVATION !

Sérieusement, vous me flattez. Je sais que j'ai tout plein de "chapitres" pour cette fic, mais 1000 reviews ?! Waaaaw !

Double postage (encore T.T j'ai bientôt plus rien pour vous les enfants...) aujourd'hui du coup !

PV Pétunia !

* * *

><p>Au moins était-il calme…<p>

C'était ce que se répétait Pétunia. En boucle.

Il avait fini par retrouver son sang-froid. Et semblait remuer toutes les nouvelles informations pour essayer de retracer l'histoire.

Elle le laissait faire, tout en le gardant à l'œil.

Elle avait beau avoir parlé de tout ça avec le plus de calme possible, en amenant chaque élément aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, peu importait. Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles que l'on pouvait _bien_ accueillir.

.

Demain, c'était Noël.

Que pouvait-elle imaginer pour améliorer les choses.

C'était le premier _véritable_ Noël d'Harry.

Il fallait arranger la situation.

* * *

><p>Voilààààààààààà.<p>

Sans perdre de temps, je file vous préparer le deuxième !


	163. A2 N D13

Bakamura ! Deuxième postage rien que pour toi !

POV Harry

* * *

><p>Il neigeait lorsqu'ils sortirent.<p>

Il avait froid. La garde-robe que lui avait faite Pétunia cet été était essentiellement constituée d'habits légers.

C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient de sortie.

Ils allaient faire les boutiques.

Jem' se serait moqué. Les boutiques. Pfff. Et pourquoi pas une séance manucure aussi ?

Jem'.

Il lui manquait.

Stupide, quand il y réfléchissait. Ils avaient passé la moitié du semestre à se disputer…

.

Ce fut une surprise.

Pétunia l'avait entraîné dans une boutique de vêtements pour hommes.

Et s'il comprenait bien, elle _travaillait_ dans cette boutique.

Elle travaillait.

L'Oncle Vernon devait être furieux.

* * *

><p>^^ J'aime bien ce drabble ^^ Il revient peu à peu à la normal. Et il se rappel aussi qu'il n'y a pas que cette histoire de la Magie (<em>ridicule... de la magie... pffff ^^<em>) de problématique dans sa vie.

Petit PS : J'aimerais faire une ovation aussi pour Pamplelune d'agrume. la review n°1002. Au sujet du dernier drabble avant leur vacances de Noël. C'est la plus longu que j'ai jamais reçue et elle m'a beaucoup ému (au début) et beaucoup fait rire (à la fin). Merci Pamplelune !

Et à demain, pour la suite.

La prochaine fois que je fais une dédicace et un double postage, on va dire que c'est pour la 2000ème review ? On fait comme ça ? ^^ J'ai confiance en vous les gars ! ;P

En fait c'est surtout les nouveau lecteurs qui font se précipiter les choses puisque vous avez tendance à me laisser un message à presque chaque drabble. Et comme il y en a plus de cent, des drabbles maintenant, c'est facile...

Bref ! A demain ;) Je vous adore !


	164. A2 N D14

Coucou !

Week-end avorté parce que Mo manque d'organisation... T.T

Bref

POV Tunie

* * *

><p>Elle ressentait une certaine satisfaction et une bonne dose de fierté à l'idée de travailler.<p>

C'était un mi-temps.

Mais un _travail_.

Elle était rémunérée et aimait l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'équipe de vendeuses.

Elle était enfin indépendante vis-à-vis de Vernon.

Si elle parvenait à économiser suffisamment, elle pourrait louer un appartement pour l'été. Avec Harry.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas priver Vernon de son propre foyer chaque fois que leur neveu devait quitter son internat. Et il était clair que Vernon et Harry ne pourraient plus jamais cohabiter.

Il était rentré dans une colère noire en entendant parler de _travail_.

* * *

><p>Elle se prend en main ! Elle se libère des principes de Vernon ! Elle réagis !<p>

Je suis tellement fière d'elle... (bon, en fait, d'une certaine manière, fière de moi puisque c'est moi qui la fait réagir ainsi... ^^)

Plus que sept jours avant que je ne vous déçoive, frustre, soulage... (rayez la mention inutile) Parce que je n'aurais plus de drabble à vous poster... Pourtant, promis, j'y travaille ! Mais c'est pas simple. Et j'essaye de tenir compte des conseils de Alc'hweder, mais là encore, c'est pas simple...

Bref, à demain !


	165. A2 N D15

Bonjour !

POV Harry pour ce drabble !

* * *

><p>Sortant finalement de son apathie, Harry se sentit ému.<p>

C'était son premier Noël.

Son premier _vrai_ Noël.

Et il s'annonçait très bien.

Tous les vêtements que Pétunia lui avait choisi dans la boutique avaient été empaquetés et enrubannés.

Ses premiers cadeaux de Noël. Venant de sa _famille_.

Finalement, il le reconnaissait.

Il avait une famille.

Petite certes.

Mais c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait jamais eu.

Il avait une tante. Une tante qui se préoccupait de lui. Qui _prenait soin de lui_.

Attablés à la table ronde de la pièce de vie, ils se souhaitèrent doucement un joyeux Noël.

* * *

><p>Et ben si, le cadeau de Pétunia est les habits. Pour le moment, je vous le rappel, il n'est pas encore familier avec la notion même de cadeau. Alors pour l'habituer tout doucement, elle lui offre ça. En même temps, s'il se retrouvait soudain "l'heureux" possesseur de game-boy, ordinateur, jeux vidéo et autres machins que Dud a, il saurait pas trop quoi en faire... Pas qu'il soit débile ! Juste pas très réceptifs à ce genre de possessions.<p>

Bref ! A demain pour la suite ! ;)

Je viens de relire les prochains drabble de leur Noël et j'ai hâte de vous les mettre. Je crois que c'est ma partie préférée dans tout ce que je vous ai écrit ! (sauf que mon drabble préféré est quand Harry se réfugie dans un placard pour pleurer allègrement dans les bras de Jem' ^^ Donc pas dans la série de Noël ^^)

Bref ! A demain !


	166. A2 N D16

Bijour !

POV Tunie.

* * *

><p>Ils eurent une autre discussion.<p>

Ni plus, ni moins gênante que la première.

Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour améliorer la situation.

Ils ne pouvaient plus priver Vernon de son propre foyer.

Et honnêtement, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec Vernon.

Son caractère et son humeur, déjà guère attirants à la base, étaient devenus malsains et dangereux.

Très sincèrement, elle ne supportait plus d'être constamment acculée par son mari. Il n'avait peut-être pas tort en l'accusant d'être à l'origine de tous leurs problèmes. Mais ça ne changeait pas qu'il était devenu menaçant. Voire violent**_(*)_**…

Ils déménageraient.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(*) On peut être violent sans pour autant battre sa femme ! Arrêter avec votre imagination ! Je sais quel rating j'ai mis, mais y a des limites<em> _!_**

Aha, ça évolue de plus en plus, huh !

Merci pour les reviewers !

Bisous à tout le monde.

A demain pour la suite !


	167. A2 N D17

Coucou !

J'ai reçu trop de reviews hier... alors si j'en ai loupé, mes plus plates excuses... (en même temps quand t'en reçois 83 d'un coup... t'es perdue... T.T)

Bref !

Harry analyse son premier Noël !

* * *

><p>Assis sur son lit, Harry regardait sans les voir les différents cadeaux qu'il avait reçus pour Noël.<p>

C'était bizarre.

Il se sentait bizarre d'avoir reçu toutes ces choses.

Pétunia lui avait, bien sûr, offert ses vêtements d'hiver.

Et un carnet. Un carnet à dessin.

Il avait dit à sa tante qu'il voulait s'essayer au dessin.

Pour se débarrasser des formes floues qui peuplaient ses cauchemars.

Et il y avait un manuel pour s'initier au solfège. Offert par San'.

Le Tome trois de la saga de Tolkien. Offert par An'. Avec une tarte à la mélasse.

Mais rien venant de Jem'.

* * *

><p>=3 Vivement demain pour la suite ! ^^<p> 


	168. A2 N D18

Bonjouuuuuur !

POV Harry !

* * *

><p>En fait si.<p>

De Jem', il avait eu… Jem'…

Il s'était présenté au Privet Drive, le 26 aux premières lueurs du jour.

Il n'avait rien de spécial à dire. Mais il l'avait d'abord regardé intensément comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry s'écroule. Comme ça n'était pas arrivé, il était redevenu impassible et calme.

Et était resté toute la journée.

Il était revenu le lendemain.

Et le jour d'après.

Et le jour encore après.

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il l'avait un peu aidé pour ses devoirs. Un peu pour son solfège.

L'avait observé. Beaucoup.

Harry lui raconta tout. Absolument tout.

* * *

><p>!<p>

*Mo qui dance comme une folle*

Quand je disais que la partie "Noël" de cette histoire était ma favorite ! ^^

Merci pour vos reviews tout le monde !

A demain pour encore plus de suite ! ^^


	169. A2 N D19

Bonjour !

Un POV Tunie pour aujourd'hui !

* * *

><p>Elle avait reconnu le jeune homme.<p>

C'était le plus âgé de la petite bande d'ami qu'avait Harry.

Elle n'avait eu aucune raison de lui fermer la porte au nez.

C'était un ami à Harry.

Un ami qui prenait la peine de se déplacer pour venir le voir.

Harry avait réussi à se faire ce genre d'ami.

Elle avait été trop émue pour dire plus de choses que ce que la stricte politesse exigeait.

Mais peu importe.

Le garçon s'était fait des amis suffisamment intimes pour qu'ils viennent le voir.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle ne l'avait pas irrémédiablement brisé.

* * *

><p>C'est bien Tunie, t'es sur la bonne voie !<p>

Tcho les loulous et à demain pour la suite (et fin T.T) des drabble de Noël !

Et merci pour vos reviews !


	170. A2 N D20

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, Petite surprise !

POV... Jem' !

* * *

><p>Jeremy avait écouté toutes les explications d'Harry.<p>

Il l'avait écouté, sans l'arrêter, lui parler de la magie et de la mort de ses parents. Et de la véritable identité de Lupin.

La migraine avait failli le terrasser plusieurs fois mais il s'était retenu.

Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'il s'énerve. Il avait besoin qu'il le soutienne.

Harry avait demandé à ce que ni Shefferd ni Cadogan ne soient mis au courant. Il voulait garder ça pour lui. Pour le moment.

Peu lui importait, à lui.

Que l'histoire soit vraie ou fausse.

Harry était en danger.

Il ne le lâcherait plus.

_Jamais_.

* * *

><p>Je t'aime Jem'...<p>

Hum. Bref.

Demain, Bonus de Vernon !

Et après ça... La fic se met en chômage technique... J'espère ne pas vous faire trop attendre, mais là, l'inspiration me fait vraiment défaut... Je suis désolée...

Bon ça vous donneras du temps pour vous remettre du Bonus Vernon... Et du POV Jem' ! ^^

Plein de bisouilles et à demain !


	171. La rentrée de Vernon

Comme promis, Bonus Vernon ! Yeahhhh !

Après ça... je ne sais pas quand on se reverra. Le plus tôt possible, promis...

* * *

><p>C'était le Lundi 4 Janvier 1993, la fin des vacances de Noël, jour de reprise du travail et Vernon n'était <em>pas<em> de bonne humeur.

Ces deuxièmes vacances à Majorque étaient de trop.

Il avait déjà eu à encaisser l'humiliation d'un congé prolongé par les dirigeants de la Société Grunnings, ses très estimés partenaires et co-directeurs, l'été précédent. Et passer l'été _entier_ avec sa sœur n'était _pas_ un cadeau dans les circonstances actuelles.

Oui, Vernon n'était pas de bonne humeur. Lors des préparatifs de départ pour rentrer en Angleterre, il avait de nouveau eu droit à une "marque d'affection" d'un de ces sales cabots que Marge s'entêtait à "élever".

Pendant tout leur séjour, à lui et à Dudley, ils avaient dût tolérer la présence constante de tous ces animaux bruyants, sales et violents.

Et ils avaient dût écouter, stoïquement, une avalanche de conseils déplacés pour faire face, tête haute, à leur situations familiale difficile.

Que savait-elle donc de la meilleure marche à suivre ? De comment traiter Pétunia, comment traiter ce garçon insupportable, comment affronter les autorités et les défier de _lui_ dicter sa façon d'éduquer un enfant ?

Elle n'avait jamais fondé de famille. Que savait-elle de la situation particulière d'un couple, auparavant si soudé, qui évolue franchement vers une séparation imminente ?

Que savait-elle de l'éducation adéquate à donner à des jeunes garçons ? Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant ! Elle pouvait toujours garder ses conseils pour le jour hypothétique où un homme voudrait lui en faire un !

Et puis comment s'opposer aux autorités ? Etait-elle folle ?! Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes pour ne pas en rajouter !

Et puis la situation était déjà assez humiliante comme ça. Lui qui se targuait d'être un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, digne et honnête. Irréprochable. _Parfait_. Humilié et rejeté par sa propre société, son propre monde. Insulté, abaissé, trainé dans la boue…

Tout ça à cause d'un enfant. D'un monstre de la nature. D'une anormalité, injure au monde normal et parfait dans lequel Vernon avait toujours vécu.

Vernon en voulait à Pétunia.

C'était elle qui l'avait forcé à accepter le garçon sous son toit. Qui avait insisté pour qu'ils le laissent empiéter sur leur territoire, leur vie normale, respectable et saine. Il avait envahi l'espace de _leur_ fils.

Tout ça parce que Pétunia était trop faible. Trop sensible.

Et dire que c'était là un trait de caractère qui l'avait attiré dans leurs premières années…

Il aurait dû se méfier. Briser cette faiblesse. La rendre plus forte. Après tout, c'était le rôle de l'époux que de protéger sa femme. Il aurait dû la protéger d'elle-même.

Non. En fait non. Ce qu'il aurait dû faire, c'était refuser de continuer de la fréquenter lorsqu'elle lui avait avouée la _chose_ qu'était sa sœur.

Quand elle le lui avait dit, assurant qu'il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper, il aurait dû mettre un terme à cette folie. Il aurait dû la rejeter, lui dire qu'il était inutile de continuer de se voir.

Il aurait dû aller voir ailleurs et ne plus jamais s'approcher de nouveau de cette famille de malheur.

Maudit soit l'amour.

Car oui. Il était amoureux de Pétunia. Ou du moins l'avait été. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il ne s'était plus posé la question. Ou avait soigneusement évité de chercher à y répondre.

Peut-être que cet amour avait commencé à se briser le jour où elle lui avait avoué avoir enfermé l'enfant dans le placard sous l'escalier pour le punir…

Ce jour-là, il avait su qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Il avait compris qu'un équilibre fragile s'était brisé et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais être retrouvé.

Les premières années, il avait laissé sa femme s'occuper du petit monstre. Il était bien trop effrayé et bien trop méfiant pour oser s'en prendre à lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait fini par s'adoucir, laisser tranquille le garçon, il avait vu rouge. S'il n'avait jusqu'ici fait preuve d'aucune anormalité, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne se développerait jamais. Il était persuadé que c'était les traitements durs et sans mercis de Pétunia qui bridait l'anormalité du garçon.

Il avait laissé couler, au début. Puis en voyant l'enfant grandir, la terreur avait repris le dessus et il avait décidé de prendre le relais.

Mais comment expliquer aux autorités que son comportement violent et tortionnaire n'avait que pour but que de briser l'anormalité du garçon. Que c'était le moyen le plus sûr et le plus efficace pour lui ôter toute _magie_ en lui…

Le mot en lui-même provoqua une forte nausée.

Et dire que ces monstres, ces erreurs de la nature, ces _anormaux_ étaient venus jusque chez eux ! Pour avoir des nouvelles d'Harry Potter !

Oh, il n'avait absolument aucun remord d'avoir répondu que le garçon était décédé ! Si seulement cela avait pu être vrai !

Pitié, qu'il soit délivré de ce cauchemar !

Mais non.

Après le départ de cette horreur (la femme avait vraiment un goût vestimentaire douteux…), d'autres étaient venus ! Ils avaient demandé la confirmation de la mort du monstre, avaient pleuré, beaucoup.

Certains avaient même commencés à déposer des couronnes de fleurs (par ailleurs des plus étranges et suspectes) ou à laisser des messages de condoléance sur le petit muret devant leur maison.

Pétunia avait eu une crise mémorable quand l'un des anormaux lui avait demandé si son neveu était réellement mort. Elle avait interrogé Vernon, furieuse et n'avait pas mâché ses mots lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton détaché et indifférent.

Dieu, elle lui avait fait peur ce jour-là !

Elle avait contacté ce Dumbledore. Dieu merci, par la poste régulière !

Et quelques jours plus tard (ils en avaient vu défiler en quelques jours ! Dudley en avait compté plus de deux-cent !), le "grand homme" était apparu et avait posé des sorts sur tout le quartier pour qu'ils puissent avoir la paix !

Vernon avait été sur le point de le remercier (le remercier ! Lui, Vernon, remercier un… un… Raaaaaaaaaahh !) quand ce vieux fou lui avait fait la morale.

Il avait eu l'impression d'être un enfant de cinq ans grondé par son grand-père… Et devant Dudley encore !

Qu'il détestait ces gens !

Après avoir déposé leurs bagages à la maison, Vernon conduisit directement Dudley à l'internat dans lequel ils avaient dû l'inscrire au début de cette année scolaire.

Les Services Sociaux avaient mis en avant le fait qu'un enfant élevé dans un climat familiale tel que le leur ne pouvait qu'être psychologiquement perturbé. Bien sûr. Qu'il ait été élevé à proximité d'un enfant "maltraité" (bon sang, ils n'étaient pas des monstres non plus ! Il n'avait jamais battu le garçon ! Pas que l'envie lui en manquait pourtant…) avait dû le perturber…

Pfff… Des sottises ! Dudley était un garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal et parfait ! Il était fier de son fils !

Pourtant, il devait admettre que son fils le préoccupait.

Il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole de toutes les vacances. Il n'avait paru très concerné par la montagne de cadeaux que Marge et lui s'étaient évertués à lui offrir pour son Noël.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, répondant par monosyllabes à leurs questions.

Vernon était persuadé que c'était cette fichue école où les Services Sociaux avaient inscrits Dudley qui lui retournait le cerveau.

Peut-être y était-il maltraité ? Affamé ? Ou pire ? Dieu seul savait quel genre de délinquant pouvait trainer dans ces établissements !

Et puis Dudy devait sûrement s'ennuyer de sa mère… Ils avaient toujours entretenus une relation presque fusionnelle. Pétunia avait tendance à être hyper protectrice.

Et ils ne l'avaient même pas croisé ce matin en déposant les bagages à la maison. Le sac de Dudley était prêt et un petit mot avait été laissé, mais elle n'était pas là.

Elle avait ramené _l'autre_ à son école de fous. Elle aurait pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger (après tout elle lui avait confié que le garçon s'était lié d'amitié avec d'autres enfants délinquants et qu'il avait déjà passé quelque temps chez l'un d'entre eux). Passer un peu de temps avec _son_ fils. Qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois, soit disant passant. Lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. L'embrasser. Mais non.

Son pauvre Dudy devait se sentir rejeté par sa propre mère. Tout ça pour qu'elle s'occupe d'un autre enfant que le sien ! Foi de Vernon, elle en entendrait parler ce soir !

Décidemment… Tout allait à la dérive dans sa vie…

Ses associés, bien entendu mis au fait de sa situation familiale, se permettaient de le juger et de s'adresser à lui de façon condescendante, de le regarder de façon méprisante… Comme s'il était un rebut de la société. Un monstre et un incapable qui ne valait pas mieux que la boue sous leurs chaussures. D'ailleurs, s'il fallait qu'il leurs rappeler une fois de plus que les paillassons n'étaient pas là pour le chiens, il allait exploser.

Il supportait de moins en moins sont travail…

Et il ne pouvait même plus se réjouir à l'idée de rentrer _chez lui_ le soir… Car il y avait Pétunia.

Pétunia…

Il l'avait vraiment aimé les premières années. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de l'épouser malgré sa famille…

Mais aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était même pas tant le fait qu'il lui en veuille… Bien sûr, elle avait une très grosse part de responsabilité dans toute cette situation. C'était sous son insistance qu'il n'avait pas confié le gamin Potter à un institut de charité. Et c'était elle qui avait initié ce rituel du placard. C'était elle qui avait fini par descendre un matelas et les habits du petit dans cette penderie…

Non, en fait ce qu'il ressentait c'était un vide immense. Il se sentait perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour sa femme.

Elle lui en faisait voir tellement…

Il avait été terriblement choqué quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle s'était trouvé un emploi à mi-temps dans une boutique…

Pétunia. Travailler… Il lui avait dit, dans les dernières semaines avant leur mariage, que c'était à l'homme de pourvoir aux besoins de sa famille. Et qu'il était de son rôle à elle de tenir la maison et de veiller à l'éducation de leur futur enfant.

Il ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit de travaillé, mais si elle avait essayé, des années plus tôt, il lui aurait clairement fait comprendre sa manière de voir les choses.

Mais quand elle le lui avait annoncé, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait senti que la situation s'était encore dégradée.

Il n'aurait plus jamais droit à un modèle de vie tel qu'il en avait toujours rêvé.

Il le savait, il était en train de perdre sa femme. Elle était sur le point de quitter la maison.

Elle avait fait son choix. Entre ce morveux de Potter et lui, elle l'avait sacrifié. _Lui_, son mari. Epoux devant Dieu et les hommes…

Alors oui, il était perdu.

Il avait beau rejeter la faute sur tout le monde, il ne ressentait qu'une angoisse terrible et il ne pouvait que regarder autour de lui avec un air désespéré.

Elle allait partir, Dudley la suivrait très certainement. Dans deux ans ils seraient divorcés et il se retrouverait totalement seul, déchu dans la société, un paria. Sans aucun soutient, personne pour le guider.

De mauvaise humeur, Vernon était devenu complètement déprimé. Il n'avait pas les épaules suffisamment solides pour faire face à cette situation. Non.

Il ne pouvait s'imaginer évoluer dans un monde où il n'obtiendrait le soutient de personne, où tout le monde le jugerais pour la façon dont il avait traité le monstre qu'était son neveu. Personne ne chercherait à savoir pourquoi. Et si cela devait arriver, il n'aurait de toute manière aucun droit de s'expliquer. Le monde de la magie était un grand secret et il ne lui appartenait pas de le révéler.

Aussi allait-il entamer une vie d'incompris, rejeté par ses pairs.

Et en fin de compte il n'arrivait plus à comprendre comment tout cela avait pu arriver.

Peut-être perdait-il la raison ?

* * *

><p>Ça c'est fait.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message ! Insulte, dévotion, simple commentaire, j'accepte tout !

Moi je file, j'ai les 18 ans de mon petit frère à préparer ! ;)

Désolé encore de devoir laisser la fic en pause... J'essayerais d'écrire la suite, promis juré. CETTE FIC N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS ABANDONNÉE !

Bisous, je vous adore !


	172. Année 2 Partie 3 Drabble 1

Coucou les p'tits loups !

Je vous ais pas trop manqué ? Vous, si...

Me voilà de retour, mais avant que vous ne me fassiez une standing ovation, je tiens à préciser que je n'ai réussi à vous en écrire que 20 des nouveaux drabbles... J'essayerais de ne pas refaire de pause dans la publication, mais en ce moment c'est pas facile d'écrire...

Enfin bref !

Petit rappel, Harry a eu LA conversation avec Pétunia et il est en totale panique, soutenu par Jem' qui a passé sa deuxième semaine de vacances à Privet Drive.

Donc on revient à St Brutuss et au POV Harry par la même occas' !

* * *

><p>La rentrée de janvier se fit dans un silence pesant pour Harry.<p>

Ses trois amis étaient là et bien entendu, An' était tout excité de revenir à l'école. San' semblait heureuse de les revoir.

Mais Harry restait silencieux. Sous le regard attentif et soucieux de Jem'.

Aujourd'hui, on était lundi.

Le lundi il allait voir Mrs Bird.

Une psy ! Elle verrait tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Et puis l'après-midi, il serait seul. D'habitude il allait retrouver M. Lupin.

Mais là…

Bon sang, c'était un sorcier ! Pourquoi les sorciers existaient ?

Et pourquoi cela l'effrayait-il autant ?

* * *

><p>En totale panique, comme je disais !<p>

Pfiou... Il va falloir que je me remette dans le bain. Dis donc, une semaine de pause c'est beaucoup trop !

J'vous fais de bisous les p'tits loups !

PS : J'me serais attendu à beaucoup plus de retours sur le Bonus Vernon... T.T

Bref ! A demain !


	173. A2 P3 D2

Hey, everyone !

Toujours en Pov Harry. Je vous le repréciserais si on change de point de vue.

* * *

><p>Mercredi.<p>

Ils étaient de nouveau sortis en ville.

San' et An' se chamaillaient en s'envoyant des boules de neige.

Jem' et Harry étaient assis à un banc, un peu plus loin.

"Si tout est vrai, quelque part, t'es en danger. Si Lupin est là pour te protéger, c'est peut-être pas plus mal que tu te sois attaché à lui ?"

Jem' qui se mettait du côté de M. Lupin...

Pas que ça l'aide… La magie lui paraissait toujours aussi terrifiante et malveillante.

Sa main serrait très fort celle de Jem' pour cacher ses tremblements.

Il avait peur, bon sang !

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Bisous les copains et merci pour vos gentilles reviews !

A demain !


	174. A2 P3 D3

Salut !

Non ce drabble n'est pas plus court. On dirais comme ça mais il fait 100 mots tout pile.

* * *

><p>Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur M. Lupin à un moment donné de l'après-midi.<p>

Jem' avait serré un peu plus fort la main d'Harry. "Sûrement qu'il est là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien ?"

Vraiment, Jem' en train de trouver des excuses au documentaliste, c'était presque drôle.

Mais s'il était vraiment en danger, pourquoi le laissait-il sortir ? Et s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de danger, pourquoi M. Lupin était-il là ?

Harry se sentait espionné et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais aimé sentir un regard se poser sur lui. Alors être espionné…

* * *

><p>Il va devenir paranoïaque ce gosse. Il s'entendra bien avec Fol-Œil ! ^^<p>

Merci pour les reviews !

A demain ! :*


	175. A2 P3 D4

Coucou !

J'ai pas grand chose à dire ce matin... Mis à part que je suis de plus en plus sceptique face aux fictions qui sont laissées sur ce site... M'enfin bon... C'est moi que ça regarde...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il avait "subtilement" fait comprendre à ses amis qu'il n'appréciait plus autant leurs sorties au centre-ville.<p>

An' avait tout de suite proposé de passer leurs week-ends chez lui.

Il suffisait d'une autorisation de leurs responsables pour pouvoir quitter l'école les week-ends.

Harry avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Ils seraient hors de St Brutus, il reverrait Marita et Grenouille…

Il avait besoin d'air. Jem' l'avait trouvé plusieurs fois, hésitant devant la porte d'un placard.

Il l'avait rejoint à chaque fois, pour ne pas le laisser seul avec ses peurs.

Et Harry avait toujours préféré ses bras aux placards.

Il changeait, non ?

* * *

><p>Le p'tit boulom qui change... ^^ Il est mignon.<p>

Merci toujours pour vos reviews !

To be continued.


	176. A2 P3 D5

Salut !

Faites péter le champagne les gars, le petit frère a eu son BAC mention Assez Bien ! Je suis casi-sûre que si on fait le total de nos points, il en a plus que ses trois sœurs réunies ! En même temps avec un 19 en Breton... -_-"

Bref, on s'en fout !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était un vrai bonheur de revenir chez les Shefferd.<p>

Bien entendu, les parents d'An' n'étaient que très rarement à Londres, préférant rejoindre leur fils aîné en France ou se rendre à des événements mondains chez telle ou telle autre famille de riche.

Au moins, ils étaient tranquilles.

Pétunia n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de lui signer son autorisation.

Et maintenant il passait ses week-ends le ventre rempli de tartes à la mélasse, un golden retriever tout mignon pour jouer à la baballe, ses amis pour parler de tout et de rien…

Il pouvait enfin oublier le monde magique.

* * *

><p>Ah ? Il remonte la pente... ? ^^<p>

Merci, comme toujours, pour vos reviews. Alc'hweder viens de me faire remarquer que grâce à vous, je suis la cinquième page des fic' avec le plus de reviews ! (sur 1663 pages, c'est super !)

Je vous bécote la joue et j'vous dis à demain !


	177. A2 P3 D6

Coucou.

Chais plus quoi raconter comme connerie en note d'intro à mes drabbles...

Va pour le basique "Bonne lecture !" ;)

* * *

><p>Il avait parlé du projet de déménagement de Pétunia à la psy.<p>

Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il parle de quelque chose. Il n'allait tout de même pas parler du monde magique lors de leurs consultations !

Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue à l'idée. L'été prochain, il n'irait pas au Privet Drive. Pétunia travaillerait.

Peut-être Dudley serait-il là de temps en temps également ?

Comment prenait-il la situation ?

La séparation, le déménagement, le dossier des Services Sociaux…

D'ailleurs, Pétunia lui avait dit qu'il voyait lui aussi une psy.

Comment prenait-il la chose ?

Avait-il changé ?

Que pensait-il ?

* * *

><p>Il cogite le p'tit gars...<p>

Bon j'vous laisse !

Merci pour les reviews !

A demain !


	178. A2 P3 D7

Coucou !

On revient un peu sur les conséquences du grand stresse qui l'habite.

Protagonistes : L'infirmière et Harry.

* * *

><p>"Monsieur Potter, j'avais pourtant relevé une amélioration dans votre poids… Si vous recommencez à maigrir maintenant, vous ne pourrez jamais intégrer les leçons de sport ! Je pensais que c'était votre motivation ?"<p>

Il ne répondit rien, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Enfin, était-ce sa faute s'il perdait trop facilement du poids ?

Et puis avec toutes les révélations des vacances de Noël, il avait bien le droit d'être bouleversé, nan ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Elle le prendrait pour un fou. La _magie_… Vraiment…

"Mrs Bird sera mise au courant Monsieur Potter…"

* * *

><p>Au fait pour les personnes qui se demandent si Dudy a changé. Je recommande une relecture du Bonus de Vernon, je pense qu'il y a un début de réponse dedans.<p>

Merci pour vos reviews !

A demain !


	179. A2 P3 D8

Bonjour !

* * *

><p>Il avait été très retissant à réintégrer la bibliothèque.<p>

Il n'avait toujours pas confronté Monsieur Lupin. Ne lui avait plus parlé, n'était plus apparu dans l'antre des documentalistes et n'avait plus croisé le regard de l'homme.

Mais ses amis, un peu confus dans le cas de San' et An', avaient insisté. C'était le meilleur endroit pour étudier et l'emplacement le plus sûr de l'école.

Et comme Harry restait un élève très moyen, il était nécessaire qu'il travaille d'avantage. L'aide de ses amis et des manuels trouvés en bibliothèque était précieuse.

Il s'était finalement laissé convaincre.

Sous les encouragements de Jem'.

* * *

><p>En un sens il essaye de dépasser tout ça et d'un autre côté, c'est vraiment pas gagné...<p>

Bref.

Merci pour vos reviews ! (Merci _Bakamura_ et _Malh_ pour vos nombreuses reviews ;p )

A demain !


	180. A2 P3 D9

Coucou les zamis.

On arrive sur une nouvelle facette du problème... J'vous laisse lire quoi !

* * *

><p>Une bonne chose de rassurante ! Il n'avait plus de cauchemars !<p>

Impossible de savoir pourquoi, pour qui, comment. Mais bon sang, tant mieux !

Il en avait soupé de ces nuits délirantes où il voyait Merlin l'enchanteur dans la cheminée…

Attendez…

Mais sa chouette à Merlin… Elle était réelle. Très réelle.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que ses délires dans les appartements de Monsieur Lupin étaient en fait… Vrais ?

Mais attendez une minute…

A un moment donné il y avait eu San' dans ses délires !

Il s'en rappelait maintenant elle discutait avec ce "Merlin" !

...

San'…

* * *

><p>Voir le mal dans le bien... Il inverse tout les concepts ! Il s'est trouvé un nouveau sujet d'inquiétude...<p>

On est pas sorti du chaudron...

B'zouilles et à demain ;)


	181. A2 P3 D10

Coucou.

Harry, de nouveau en plein flip.

* * *

><p>C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de s'interroger sur toutes ces choses…<p>

Le cœur battant la chamade, sa main emprisonnant une fois de plus celle de Jem', Harry regardait la jeune fille faire une bataille de boule de neige contre An' et son chien.

Pendant ce temps-là, Marita faisait des allées-retours entre la véranda et la cuisine pour les noyer, Jem' et lui, de biscuits, de chocolat-chaud et de tarte à la mélasse.

Il pouvait sentir qu'elle s'inquiétait de ne pas les voir rejoindre leurs amis dans le jardin.

Mais il avait tellement peur à ce que Sandra puisse être des _autres_…

* * *

><p>Honte à moi, ce drabble fait 101 mots au lieu de 100...<p>

Lol.

A demain pour la suite !

(toujours accroché à Jem'... Il faut _vraiment_ que je pense à les décrocher...)


	182. A2 P3 D11

Coucou

Vous le devinerez très rapidement, c'est Jem' qui parle. Mais on reste du Point de Vue de Harry.

* * *

><p>"Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas t'effrayer autant… Cadogan est une chouette fille, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Et elle a toujours été très gentille avec toi. Tu devrais lui parler plutôt que de paniquer tout seul dans ton coin. Tu ne sais même pas si elle fait vraiment parti de leur monde ou si tu as juste rêvé…"<p>

Parfois, Jem' avait de drôle de manière de le soutenir…

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas assez borné pour nier que ce qu'il disait avait du sens…

Il aurait voulu tout oublier…

Il avait trop peur…

* * *

><p>Jem' qui fait des compliments ! Bon, pas face à la personne concernée (faut pas abuser quand même), mais quand même ! Il grandit ce choupon là aussi... T.T<p>

Bisous et à demain !


	183. A2 P3 D12

Coucou !

Harry commence à affronter ses peurs...

* * *

><p>Enfermés dans le fameux placard où créchait le chaton du concierge.<p>

Pratique, qu'il y ait des heures dans la semaine où seul An' ne pouvait les rejoindre…

Pauvre An'…

Un jour il faudrait qu'il lui raconte. Qu'il lui en parle…

Après tout An' était son _premier_ ami. Le tout premier qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Et même s'il s'était considérablement rapproché de Jem' pendant les vacances de Noël, An' resterait pour toujours le premier ami, le premier grand frère de sa vie.

En attendant, Harry, Jem' et San' se retrouvaient tous les trois dans ce placard, câlinant distraitement le chaton.

"Hum."

* * *

><p>Aha... Se confronter à ses peurs plutôt que de se faire annihiler par elles. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire huh ?<p>

Bsous !


	184. A2 P3 D13

Coucou !

Chais pas vous, moi chu crevée... Faudrait que je me réhabitue à me bouger _tous_ les jours... Périodiquement, moi ça me lessive...

Bref, on s'en fout de ma vie. Laissons Harry faire un bref résumé de la "petite" discussion avec San'.

* * *

><p>Bon. La discussion avait été houleuse, pénible et très, très longue.<p>

Mais au moins, il savait à quoi s'en tenir à présent avec son amie.

Elle aussi venait du Monde Magique. Ses parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Des sorciers issus d'une famille très ancienne. Leur ancêtre dont ils avaient hérité le nom était l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde du Roi Arthur.

Il avait eu droit à toute l'histoire, du coup. Afin de pouvoir tout resituer dans le contexte.

Et elle était comme lui. Une "cracmol" selon ses propres termes. Un "moldu" issu de deux parents sorciers.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Pour ceux qui auraient encore eu des doutes, c'est officiel. San' est une cracmol (les plus vifs aurons compris qu'elle est la descendante du Chevalier de Cadogan, celui ayant droit à un portrait dans le fameux château de Poudlard).<p>

Bisous et à demain !


	185. A2 P3 D14

Coucou !

Harry continue de faire le point sur les révélations de San'.

* * *

><p>Au moins, il n'avait plus peur de son amie. C'était une bonne chose à prendre.<p>

Elle aussi avait été envoyée à St Brutus parce que sa famille la reniait et ne voulait pas se charger d'une "anormale".

Ironiquement, là où l'Oncle Vernon employait ce mot pour désigner les sorciers et leur engeance, les Cadogan l'employaient pour désigner les Moldus et les Cracmols…

Ces gens-là s'entendraient très bien s'ils ne se détestaient pas viscéralement… Par principe…

San' lui avait assuré qu'elle n'avait pas intégré cette école pour l'espionner. Elle avait été franchement surprise de rencontrer _Harry Potter_ ici.

Ils étaient _amis_.

* * *

><p>Tu t'imagine les étoiles plein les yeux quand il pense au mot "ami"... ^^<p>

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles font bien plaisir !

A demain pour la suite !


	186. A2 P3 D15

Bonsoir !

On revient à des préoccupations un peu plus "matérielles".

* * *

><p>Il avait enfin récupéré le poids qu'il avait perdu durant les vacances.<p>

Voyant ça, l'infirmière avait finalement accepté de signer une autorisation de pratique sportive.

Un peu à contrecœur. Après tout, il était encore loin d'avoir un poids idéal…

Mais elle était allé voir le professeur de Sport et lui avait bien recommandé d'y aller doucement avec son nouvel élève.

La surprise qu'il avait eue en apprenant qu'il ne ferait pas d'auto-défense mais commencerait par la natation…

Il fallait d'abord qu'il habitue son corps à l'effort physique et qu'il développe ses muscles.

Voilà comment il "y alla doucement" avec Harry.

* * *

><p>Aha ! Il va finalement apprendre à nager ! Si ça se trouve il pourra même faire la deuxième tache du tournoi des trois sorciers, finger in the nose ! :p<p>

Hum, sauf qu'il est pas sorcier et qu'il est pas à Poudlard...

A demain ! Bisous !


	187. A2 P3 D16

Coucou !

Une petite évolution dans les sentiments mitigés d'Harry envers les Sorciers et Monsieur Lupin en particulier.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient en début Février et Jem' insistait doucement pour qu'Harry confronte Lupin.<p>

La discussion avec San' avait été difficile, mais également très enrichissante et elle avait permis à Harry de se débarrasser d'une part de sa peur face au Monde Magique.

Harry était conscient des bienfaits qu'avait eus cette conversation (il s'était beaucoup rapproché de son amie), mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider avec Monsieur Lupin.

Il admettait volontiers que l'homme avait été très gentil et attentionné envers lui.

Mais l'aveu de San' selon lequel Monsieur Lupin était bien là pour le surveiller le mettait en colère.

* * *

><p>Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et merci pour vos reviews, tous !<p>

A demain pour la suite !


	188. A2 P3 D17

Coucou.

Re les récriminations d'Harry !

* * *

><p>Comme s'il avait besoin d'une nounou… Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Personne n'attendait rien de sa part et lui ne demandait qu'une chose : Être tranquille.<p>

Le Monde Magique lui avait fichu une paix royale pendant dix ans. Pourquoi changer les choses maintenant ?

Par mauvaise conscience ? Qu'ils la gardent !

Il ne devait rien à ce monde-là !

Ils n'avaient jamais pris la peine de se faire connaître de lui.

Pourquoi se mêler de sa vie, à lui, maintenant ?

Il ne voulait pas d'eux dans sa vie.

Il ne se lierait jamais avec eux !

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Et à partir de demain et pour trois jours, on passe aux réjouissances de la St Valentin ! Après tout, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! (je sens Harry qui me fusille du regard...)

Du coup à demain !


	189. A2 P3 D18

Bonjour !

Bon, on commence doucement, gentiment.

* * *

><p>La Saint Valentin.<p>

A l'annonce d'une "boom" -qu'est-ce-que c'était ?- où les élèves pourraient s'amuser et danser avec leur partenaire, serait donnée le soir du 14 Février, Harry s'était senti rougir comme jamais.

Il n'avait que douze ans et, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait jamais pensé à aucune fille de façon… disons, intime.

Il n'avait pas quitté Jem' d'une semelle depuis l'annonce, inquiet de l'attitude à adopter devant une fille.

San' était l'exception. De toute façon, An' fusillait du regard tout mâle s'approchant trop près de la jeune fille.

Jem' et Harry avait ricané toute l'après-midi en espionnant leurs amis.

* * *

><p>Mon Dieu qu'ils sont mignons !<p>

Demain, encore un petit passage mignon et puis ça se corse.

Biz !


	190. A2 P3 D19

Coucou !

La suite de leur St Valentin ! Et c'est là que ça devient marrant ! Heu...

* * *

><p>Mais bien entendu, jamais rien ne se passait comme on le désirait, n'est-ce pas ?<p>

Le drame n'était pas venu du côté d'An' et San'. L'un se contentant de montrer les dents devant les prétendants de l'autre tandis que cette dernière regardait d'un air mi-exaspéré mi-amusé son ami.

Non, le drame était venu lorsque Jem' avait eu la bonne idée d'aller au toilette. Laissant Harry seul et sans défense.

Et qu'une petite sixième était venues l'aborder pour lui demander "est-ce que tu veux être mon valentin ?"…

Adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Un peu moins lorsqu'un abruti jaloux apparaissait par derrière…

* * *

><p>La fillette est juste a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e.<p>

Son prétendant jaloux un peu moins, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon demain, petite surprise dans la configuration du drabble.

Et malheureusement pour vous, après il y aura une pause dans la publication. Promis je viens d'avoir une idée de comment écrire la suite ! Mais il faut que j'arrive à dépasser la phase de la page blanche et c'est pas facile.

Là-dessus, les loulous, je vous fais des bisous et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, votre soutient et pour vos compliments ! Ils font chaud au cœur et je ne le dis pas assez souvent...


	191. A2 P3 D20

Coucou !

Comme prévu, changement dans ce drabble : POV Jem' !

* * *

><p>Bon sang…<p>

Premier séjour important à l'infirmerie de l'année…

Il aurait dû se réjouir. Comparé à l'année précédente, il y avait du progrès !

Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'abruti qui avait osé lever la main sur Harry. Il l'avait dit pourtant, à Noël !

_"Harry est en danger. Je ne le quitte plus. __**Jamais**__ !"_

Jamais, putain McBran ! T'as rien appris où quoi !

Il rigolerait fort, tiens, le patron...

Sécuriser. Les yeux partout !

Oh, et l'autre loup qui arrivait. Le moment idéal pour avoir une petite conversation sur ses intentions envers Harry.

Protéger Harry. Toujours.

* * *

><p>Ne vous angoissez pas si vous comprenez rien, c'est normal. Vous pouvez pas comprendre de quel Boss il parle ni du reste, parce qu'on ne sait pas encore quelle genre de vie Jem' a en-dehors de St Brutus !<p>

Et je me sens un peu sadique de finir sur ce "Clif'"... Car oui, ce drabble était le dernier de cette partie et la partie suivante n'est pas encore écrite ! Donc je me vois dans le regret de faire une pause dans la publication.

Et j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop longue...

Bref ! Tcho les loulous et je reviens le plus vite possible !


	192. Année 2 Partie 4 Drabble 1

Happy New Year !

Après un silence de plus de cinq moins, j'ose à peine revenir tellement j'ai honte de vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça...

Bon, je vous lâche le nouveau drabble et je vous retrouve en bas pour mes plus plates excuses...

* * *

><p>Harry sentait la main de Jem' lui broyer la sienne tandis qu'il interrogeait Monsieur Lupin.<p>

"Vos intentions"

"Le protéger"

"De qui"

"Du monde duquel il est issu"

"Pourquoi"

"Il est en danger"

"Comment"

"Le meurtrier de ses parents réapparaitra et il voudra se venger"

Là, il y eut un blanc.

Et Jem' avait agrippé sa main avec plus de force que précédemment.

"Se venger de quoi"

"De l'avoir vaincu et d'avoir survécu au sortilège de mort, normalement impossible à contourner"

Nouveau blanc.

"Dans notre monde, Harry est célèbre. Ou sa survie l'est."

…

"Harry est en danger. D'où ma présence."

* * *

><p>Mes plus plates excuses donc...<p>

J'ai une excuse ! J'ai repris le boulot (contrat, salaire et tout ce qui va avec !) et du coup... bah... le temps et l'inspiration m'ont un fait "un peu" défaut...

Autres raison pour laquelle je vous dois des excuses : La nouvelle série de drabble n'est pas finie d'être écrite : J'en ai que 10 ou 11... Et comble du comble, ils ne sont pas encore écrit sur ordi et encore moins corrigés par ma correctrice... Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! :S

Bref ! Bonne année ! Et à demain pour ceux qui aurons eu l'idée de venir sur le site et de continuer à me lire malgré mon silence radio des plus indécent...

Bisous et encore merci aux reviewers! C'est vous qui me reboustez pour trouver l'inspiration !


	193. A2 P4 D2

Coucou.

Un petit drabble avant d'aller se coucher (boulot demain matin...)

* * *

><p>Assis sur son lit, Harry fixait se mains, préoccupé.<p>

La discussion entre Jem' et le hantait.

Au début, Jem' s'était montré sur la défensive, agressif vis-à-vis du documentaliste, puis il s'était détendu en comprenant que le sorcier avait vraiment à cœur la sécurité de son ami.

Harry, lui, non.

En danger. Célèbre…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire, pourquoi lui ?

En sortant de l'infirmerie il s'était précipité chez Mrs Bird.

Comme il était encore assez réservé avec elle, elle l'avait d'abord accueilli avec plaisir. Avant de s'inquiéter progressivement de ses propos.

Oui. Il lui avait tout dit…

Bon sang…

Tout.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou... Rinou qui continue à se prendre la tête... Sa vie n'est pas facile, pauvre petit...<p>

Merci aux reviewers ! Y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçus de mails " " dans ma boite de réception, ça fait du bien ;)


	194. A2 P4 D3

Bon, maintenant que j'ai repris écriture et publication, je vais me faire gronder par ma Beta suis je fais de trop grande pause pour le moment et comme elle est juste à côté de moi... Bon, on va éviter les dégâts...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mercredi après-midi.<p>

Le soleil de Mars réchauffait peu à peu le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus.

Jem' avait considérablement ralenti leur avancée vers la sortie de l'école. Il s'était assuré que Monsieur Lupin les repère avant de permettre au petit groupe de sortir des murs de leur école.

Il s'était d'ailleurs récolté un regard mauvais de la part de son ami. Inutilement car le regard furieux l'avait plus attendri qu'effrayé.

Pourtant, Harry était véritablement en colère contre son aîné. Lui qui détestait le documentaliste auparavant…

Tout ce cirque alors que c'était leur première sortie clandestine depuis deux mois !

* * *

><p>A demain, bisous bisous et un grand merci aux personnes qui reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur !<p>

Tralala !


	195. A2 P4 D4

Coucou.

Un nouveau petit drabble pour vous !

* * *

><p>Assis sous un arbre dans le parc, Harry et ses amis se partageaient des pâtisseries achetées dans une boulangerie proche de leur école.<p>

An' et San' se disputaient gentiment le dernier croissant tandis qu'Harry se collait à Jem', perdu dans ses pensées. Il apercevait Monsieur Lupin, sur un banc plus loin, un livre à la main.

L'impression de n'absolument pas contrôler sa vie et ce qui l'entourait l'étouffait par vagues puissantes d'angoisse.

Mrs Bird, en entendant le contenu de ses confidences avait soudain craint un problème mental plus profond qu'initialement diagnostiqué. Et il semblait tellement convaincu…

Il avait complètement merdé…

* * *

><p>Il panique un peu le p'tit gars...<p> 


	196. A2 P4 D5

Emiettant les restes d'un pain au raisin, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard venimeux au documentaliste, toujours plongé dans son livre, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Monsieur Lupin n'était pas rentré dans sa vie, il ne serait pas en train de s'angoisser en vain à l'heure qu'il était.

C'était absurde. Lupin n'était pas responsable de la situation. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait décidé de l'existence de la magie, de ce prétendu Mage Noir ni de la mort de ses parents et tout ce qui en retournait.

Une larme lui échappa…


	197. A2 P4 D6

Jem' essayait de rassurer Harry en lui chuchotant tous les avantages à avoir un sorcier comme "garde du corps".

Après tout, comment se défendre face à un psychopathe sorcier-Mage Noir sans avoir d'aptitudes magique ?

En toute honnêteté, Harry comprenait la logique de son ami. Quitte à être en danger, autant accepter la protection d'une personne apte à le défendre.

Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter M. Lupin.

Accepter son arrivée tardive dans sa vie.

Qu'il n'ait jamais essayé de le contacter malgré son amitié avec ses parents.

Qu'il était un sorcier et que quelqu'un voulait sa mort.


	198. Chapter 198, Bonus Sophie

Hey ! I'm back... Unbelievable !

Ca fait... Super longtemps. Trop. Longtemps.

Vous m'avez manqué et quand j'ai relu toute ma fic ET -surtout- vos reviews, ça m'a donné un coup de fouet. Le résultat est là, que vous soyez toujours là ou pas, que vous me lisiez ou non, moi, j'ai repris l'écriture de cette fic et j'adore ça !

Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas pour quelques précisions sur la suite de la fic.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Sophie observait la cour de l'école depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.<p>

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle avait les épaules suffisamment larges pour être à la direction d''un tel établissement. Elle se sentait constamment dépassée par ce qu'il s'y passait.

Sa naïveté de jeune adulte lui avait fait croire, il y avait des années de ça, qu'il était possible d'offrir une seconde chance aux enfants en situation sociale précaire et autres "mauvaise graines" qui peuplaient les rues en les accueillant dans un établissement qui prendrait en charge leur éducation, leur suivi psychologique et social...

Elle continuait à croire que de si jeunes personnes ne méritaient pas d'être délaissées par la société. Mais plus le temps passait, moins elle avait fois en l'humain.

Les professeurs de cette école n'accordaient en aucun cas leur confiance à leurs élèves, ils jugeaient qu'ils étaient de toute manière destinés à une vie de malfrats, de petite délinquance, voire même de crime.

En entrant dans cette école, Sophie pensait se mettre au service de l'éducation de ces jeunes, leur donner un peu d'espoir pour leur vie future.

Elle en avait conclu qu'elle n'était au service que de la société bien pensante et des gens de la rue en gardant "sous bonne garde" les mauvais éléments de la société avant que les forces de l'ordre ne soient tenues de s'en charger.

D'un point de vue global, tout le monde considérait que ses élèves étaient sans espoir et sans avenir.

Seuls les psychologues et certaines assistantes sociales gardaient un fond d'espoir.

Et pour une partie -minoritaire, certes- de ces adolescents, ils n'avaient pas tort. Si elle avait son mot à dire, un petit cinq pour cent de ses élèves serait réorientés vers des établissements "normaux" après seulement quelques semaines à St Brutus...

Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. L'établissement dépendait des donateurs et des frais exorbitant sque les parents d'élèves payaient pour être pour ainsi dire débarrassés du fardeau que représentaient des enfants indisciplinés, instables, provocateurs, tyranniques en un mot, paumés.

Vingt ans qu'elle dirigeait cette école et elle continuait à être témoins de la maltraitance que subissaient les enfants dans leur cercle familiale.

Si elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser des inscriptions, elle était de plus en plus persuadée que dans la plupart des cas, c'était les parents ou les tuteurs qui devraient faire l'objet d'un suivi psychologique et social voire même psychiatrique parfois...

Combien de fois avait-elle été contrainte d'accueillir des enfants qui leur étaient envoyés à cause d'une dépression post-natale de la mère ou des abus de violence du père. Combien étaient orphelins et abandonnés par leurs tuteurs ?

Les pires, presque, c'était les parents qui abandonnaient leurs enfants sans réelle raison apparente.

Le jeune Shefferd par exemple... Ce gosse était une perle. Adorable, incroyable de gentillesse, d'une bonne humeur et d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve. D'une fragilité préoccupante. D'une tristesse infinie emprunt d'une douleur que peu pourraient supporter.

Sophie se demandait parfois jusqu'où le garçon s'était confié à ses amis. Vu leur complicité et leur solidarité, elle ne serait pas étonné qu'il leur ait tout dit. Il avait un besoin irrépressible de se fier aux personnes qui l'entouraient, de se confier à eux, d'obtenir leur attention, leur compassion et par dessus tout, leur approbation.

Tout ceci, parce que Monsieur et Madame auraient dû se contenter d'un enfant plutôt que deux, au lieu de ne consacrer toute leur attention qu'à l'aîné (l'héritier ! Rien de moins que ça !). Ces gens là, imbus, narcissiques, pédants au possible, superficiels et vaniteux n'avaient qu'un but dans la vie rester dans les hautes sphères, conserver une vie mondaine digne de la bourgeoisie du début du siècle, avoir une certaine influence (ou le croire en tout cas) dans leur milieu fermé et très sélect...

Alors que ces personnes n'étaient rien. Un nom peut-être un peu plus quotté que certains autres, une rente plutôt confortable provenant de la sueur du front de leurs aïeux, et de la prétention à n'en plus savoir que faire. Mais de l'influence ? De la respectabilité ? De l'humanité ?

Il était rageant, frustrant et horrifiant de savoir que de telle personnes avaient à charge des êtres aussi doux et innocents que le jeune Andrew...

Dieux merci, ce dernier avait été élevé par sa gouvernante qui avait un cœur d'or et la main sur le-dit cœur. Aussi était-il aigri vis-à-vis de ses parents, mais ne faisait-il pas de généralité en mettant tous les adultes dans le même panier.

L'équipe pédagogique n'avait eu aucun souci pour obtenir la confiance du garçon. C'était l'un des éléments les plus rafraîchissants de l'école. Il n'avait aucune réticence à se confier à sa psychologue et faisait un travail fabuleux avec elle autour de l'abus sexuel dont il avait été malheureusement victime en cinquième...

Le traumatisme était loin d'être guéri, le sujet resterait toujours délicat et ces monstres avaient réussis à briser quelque chose en lui. Mais ce garçon avait une telle force... Peu d'adolescents arriveraient à faire face à la vie comme il le faisait après une telle épreuve...

C'était une bonne chose qu'Andrew se soit lié d'amitié avec le jeune Potter. Un autre cas celui là. Et pas des moindres.

Grâce aux cessions hebdomadaires avec la psychiatre, Andrew avait réussi à se relever, à aller de l'avant, mais son amitié avec le jeune garçon lui avait donné un véritable coup de fouet. Prendre une personne sous son aile l'avait aidé à retrouver de l'assurance, à s'affirmer en un sens, à combattre l'adversité. Car, à présent, il ne se battait plus seulement pour lui seul. Il avait quelque chose à perdre. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Au non... A travers le petit Potter, Andrew avait pu renouer avec le concept de fraternité. Et lui qui était tellement en manque d'affection vis-à-vis de sa famille, lui qui désespérait d'exister un jour aux yeux de son grand frère, pouvait se permettre d'exister enfin aux yeux du petit frère qu'il s'était fait.

C'était ce genre d'histoire qui redonnait un peu foi à Sophie. Qui lui faisait garder son poste un peu plus longtemps, qui lui faisait prendre le risque de mettre l'avenir de son établissement en péril en essayant, encore, d'améliorer le traitement de ses élèves.

Avec une partie de son équipe, elle tentait de mettre en place un système de sélection d'admission à St Brutus.

Oui, c'était une structure privée. Oui, il fallait des donateurs et oui,s il fallait accepter un maximum d'élève pour faire tenir la boutique.

Mais elle était déterminée à rappeler à toutes ces personnes bien pensantes qui prenaient les grandes décisions pour l'établissement, qu'ils étaient là avant tout pour aider leurs pensionnaires. Par pour amasser de l'argent.

Certes, il fallait penser au budget de l'école, au renflouement des caisses et oui, la vie était de plus en plus chère et il fallait revoir toute la comptabilité.

Mais ils fallait bien que quelqu'un s'intéresse aux enfants.

Toute l'équipe de psychologues et pédopsychiatres ainsi que les assistantes sociales attribuées aux élèves concernés par les suivis psy s'étaient solidarisés de son projet. Ils avaient créé un nouveau comité qui allait soumettre au Conseil d'Administration leur idée.

Avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques années, chaque dossier d'inscription qui leur serait envoyé ferait l'objet d'une enquête auprès des professeurs ou instituteurs qui avaient suivi l'élève jusqu'alors ainsi que sur le contexte familial de l'enfant afin de déterminer la pertinence d'une admission dans un établissement tel que le leur.

Elle était fatiguée de voir des familles et des écoles leur envoyer des élèves dont ils ne voulaient pas s'occuper et qui pourtant détonnaient d'absurdité dans un Centre d'Éducation pour Jeunes Délinquants Récidiviste.

Et si la proposition était refusée, alors il serait de bon ton de changer de nom à leur structure... Centre d'Education pour Futurs Détenus ? Établissement d'Asile Précoce ?

Du haut de ses quarante-cinq ans, Sophie oscillait entre une extrême lassitude face à la société dans laquelle elle vivait et qui rejetait les êtres les plus démunis et les plus vulnérables au profit des opportunistes cupides et véreux qui régissaient le monde et une rage de combattre cette société et de défendre ceux qui se retrouvaient piétinés, spoliés et humiliés par toute cette misère.

_Encore une quinzaine d'années avant de remettre le flambeau à d'autre ma grande... Après l'abolition des châtiments corporels, la sélection sur critères restrictifs des heureux élus au sein de St Brutus ! Courage, t'en trouveras d'autres des idées comme ça pour meubler les quinze ans qui te séparent de la retraite !_

Sophie eu un rictus désabusé en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Voilà qu'elle parlait toute seule maintenant... La schizophrénie la guetterait-elle ?

* * *

><p>So ! Après cette magnifique magnifique reprise !<p>

J'ai repris l'écriture par un Bonus, histoire repartir sur une bonne base.

Aussi, trouverez-vous peut-être que les chapitres suivants ne sont pas tout à fait raccords avec les précédents. C'est assumé. J'ai fait une pose trop longue dans l'écriture pour que ça ne s'en ressente pas.

Autre précision, un peu plus technique, les drabbles ne sont plus au format "100 words". Pourquoi ? Pas tant parce que le format ne me convenait pas que parce que mon nouvel ordi refuse de compter les mots que j'écris... Mea culpa. Je suis une grosse feignasse et je l'assume. J'ai autres choses à f***tre de mes journées qu'à compter le nombre de mots que j'écris !

Donc. Avec mon nouveau logiciel, quand j'arrive à la fin de la page j'arrête tout !

DONC, les chapitres seront plus longs ! Youpiiiii !

DONC, **je ne publierais pas tous les jours !** Naoooon !

Voili, voilou !

I'm back.

I missed you so much, guys... Relire vos commentaires m'a fait un bien fou. J'en avais drôlement besoin...

A très bientôt ! Je ne sais pas quand. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé le nouveau rythme de publication. D'autant qu'il faut encore et toujours que j'avance dans l'écriture (j'ai une quarantaine de chapitres tout chauds, tout frais pour vous en réserve. Et ils dépotent. De mon point de vue...) et qu'il faut que la miss que j'ai décoré du titre de Béta me les corrige ;)

Allez ! TCHO ! Je vous fais des bises.


	199. Chapter 199, Pourquoi ?

_So !_

A moins que je n'arrive pas à résister à la tentation d'en poster un tout les jours ou presque -une vrai droguée...- j'ai décidé de vous laisser un nouveau chapitre tous les samedis. Si j'arrive à résister...

Voici donc le premier chapitre de la nouvelle partie... _Enjoy it !_

* * *

><p>Harry tripotait nerveusement son crayon bic tandis que du coin de l'œil il observait M. Lupin aider un élève de troisième dans le rayon biologie de la bibliothèque. Pff... Un exposé en biologie... Quelle idée... Et puis il avait rien d'autre à faire que d'aider ce lèche botte ?<p>

Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux vers sa propre table de travail.

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Marre d'être largué. Marre de ne rien maîtriser. Marre de ne même plus comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Avant tout était pourtant si simple. Vernon, peur. Dudley, colère. Pétunia, colère. Les autres, indifférence. Simple. Limpide, même !

Maintenant...

Vernon, colère, mépris, douleur, incompréhension, peur... Tout ça juste pour lui !

Dudley, curiosité. Peine. Culpabilité. Espoir... Il ne comprenait même pas d'où lui venait la moitié de ses sentiments !

Pétunia ? Définitivement, espoir. Prudence, aussi. Envie. Peur ? Mais _pour_ elle... Vernon n'était pas fiable.

An'... Amitié. Il n'avait plus peur de le penser. Ni vraiment de le dire. Il voulait vraiment garder cette bulle de tendresse, de chaleur et de liberté que représentait pour lui An'.

San', gentillesse, attention, calme.

Jem'. Sécurité. Mais mélangé à tellement d'autres choses... Un vrai capharnaüm...

Les autres élèves de l'école ne comptaient pas. Ils étaient là juste pour l'embêter ou pour meubler le décors. C'est tout.

Et puis il y avait les adultes aussi. Sa psychologue. Dans le fond, il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais c'était prendre tellement de risques... L'Attaché... hum. L'Assistante Sociale. Elle semblait déterminée à s'assurer que la vie de Harry se déroule au mieux. Bonne chance à elle...

Les professeurs ne l'intéressaient pas. Ils étaient là pour lui faire cours. C'est tout.

_Marita_. Elle, s'était le plaisir le plus parfait. Une bonne tarte à la mélasse, un bon bol de chocolat chaud, un regard tendre et attentif. Une voix chaude et réconfortante. Ce que cela devait être merveilleux que d'être pris dans l'étreinte de ses grands bras...

Et puis il y avait Remus Lupin. Documentaliste doux et prévenant, au regard un peu maladif mais réconfortant. Sorcier accessoirement ; gardien du passé de Harry. Gardien d'un autre monde qui lui paraissait tellement terrifiant...

Il avait mille et une questions à lui poser. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait savoir. Il voulait apprendre sa famille. Ses parents. Leur maison. Leur vie. A quoi avait pu ressembler la première année de son existence ?

Mais pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un assassinat ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ...

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à vous, braves lecteurs et reviewers. J'ai grand plaisir à lire vos commentaires et ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour la joie que vous me procurez !<p>

Tcho les loulous et suite au prochain épisode !


	200. Chapter 200, Criquet Origami

Bonsoir !

Si jamais t'es là, quelque part _**Vanina**_', la première phrase est en l'hommage d'un des délires dont tu as pu me faire part dans tes reviews et autres conversations... Lovyou !

Sinon, vous autres adorables lecteurs/reviewers, nous voici donc avec un autre chapitre ! Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Pendant que San' et An' entament une énième chamaillerie autour d'une gomme, un criquet en origami et une trousse à crayons, Harry se dirige courageusement vers la réserve de la bibliothèque tandis que Jem' s'installe à une autre table de travail, un peu plus loin des deux "singes", comme il aime les appeler...<p>

Prenant une longue inspiration, Harry cherche la force de parler en regardant ses ongles...

"Est-ce que mes rêves récurrents ont une signification, du coup ?"

Harry s'imagine très bien Jem' lui lancer un "Très subtil Potter. Les deux pieds dans le plats, sans tambours ni trompette. Tu dépotes..."

Lupin le regarde légèrement choqué. Cela fait maintenant plus de deux mois qu'il ne lui a pas adressé la parole, alors Harry ne peut lui en vouloir pour son air choqué... Mais ça reste embarrassant, tout de même...

"Il y a peut-être une raison à cela en effet... Mais qui peut vraiment certifier du bien fondé de cette hypothèse..."

La voix du documentaliste est toujours aussi douce. Onctueuse, comme du chocolat chaud... Peut-être a-t-il peur de le faire fuir s'il élève d'avantage la voix ?

Pourtant c'est le regard de M. Lupin qui se fait fuyant. Comme s'il hésitait à lui révéler la suite...

"Et c'est quoi cette hypothèse ? Et pourquoi depuis les vacances de Noël, je ne fais plus ces rêves ? Pourquoi ma cicatrice me brûle-t-elle à ces moments là ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne la plus compétente pour te parler de tout ceci, Harry. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore moi-même sur toute cette histoire..."

Ah ça non alors ! Maintenant qu'il avait pris sur lui pour venir lui parler, il n'allait pas se défiler tout de même !

"Mais vous êtes la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse m'apporter des réponses !"

Le ton offusqué qu'il a employé lui donne la lamentable impression d'être un enfant qui fait un caprice...

L'image de Dudley faisant l'une de ses crises mémorables pour que ses parents se plient à ses quatre volontés lui apparaît un instant mais il la chasse rapidement en secouant la tête. Il ne doit pas se laisser distraire, il veux des réponses. Il veux comprendre le chaos que devient sa vie.

Lupin le regarde longuement, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre.

S'il continue à le tenir en suspense comme ça, il n'aura plus d'ongle à sa main droite... Pour qui, pourquoi ? Harry ne s'est jamais rongé les ongles de la main gauche et n'a pas du tout envie de s'y mettre aujourd'hui...

"Si tu le veux bien nous en discuterons après le dîner de ce soir, dans mes appartements. Je ne pense pas que la réserve de la bibliothèque soit un endroit approprier pour cette conversation... Qu'en penses-tu ?"

* * *

><p>Le coup des ongles de la main gauche jamais rongé, je ne sais pas du tout d'où est-ce que je peux sortir ce genre de conneries... Mais en relisant, ça m'amuse ^^<p>

Voilà ! Harry qui fait un pas prudent vers un rabibochage ! Depuis le temps !

Bref, bref...

Lâcher les commentaires, je les lis avec délectation ! J'espère n'avoir lésé personne dans les RaR... Mon internet ayant eu ses humeurs, je n'ai pas forcément eu la possibilité de répondre à tout le monde. Dans tout les cas, soyez persuadés du plaisir que j'ai eu à les voir arriver, puis à les lires.

Une dernière fois, je suis moi-même un peu perturbée par le nouveau format des chapitres (si, si. Je vous jure. Ça fait tout bizarre...), mais mon inspiration s'en trouve parallèlement décuplée... Nous ne nous en plaindrons pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Là-dessus, amis lecteurs, à la revoyure !


	201. Chapter 201, Cicatrice

Coucou ! Vive le Samedi ^^

J'avoue, j'ai failli craquer... J'ai failli poster plus tôt... On en reparle plus tard, pour le moment je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre !

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

><p>Le chocolat chaud était vraiment la boisson fétiche de M. Lupin...<p>

Pas que Harry irait s'en plaindre, le temps sec et mordant de l'hiver commençait à s'adoucir, provoquant de lourdes ondées qui le gelait jusqu'à l'os... Ce soir, une fois de plus, la pluie s'était abattue avec violence sur Londres et Harry se sentait lentement revivre grâce à la boisson chaude.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il voyait très clairement un hibou se lisser les plumes, perché sur un bâton de bois fixé au mur.

Il trouvait passablement perturbant de voir un signe aussi évident de la présence du surnaturel dans un logement de fonction de St Brutus...

"Lorsqu'une personne extérieure à notre monde entre dans cette pièce, je place un charme qui camoufle tout élément, disons... original..."

La fin de la phrase de M. Lupin était accompagnée d'un regard malicieux.

Trop. Bizarre.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien fait de venir tout seul dans cette pièce ? Il aurait peut-être du demander à Jem' de l'accompagner...

Le documentaliste s'installa finalement tristement dans un fauteuil, face à Harry. Son expression préoccupée lui rajoutait encore des rides sur le front et au coins de la bouche.

Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Pétunia, pourtant, à cet instant il lui donnait l'impression d'être un vieillard...

"Il est possible que ta cicatrice soit directement reliée à Voldemort, le sorcier responsable de la mort de James et Lily... Tes parents. Il apparaît qu'à chaque fois que tu t'es réveillé avec ta cicatrice douloureuse, des événements malheureux se sont produits à Poudlard, l'école de Magie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne..."

L'homme fit une pause, semblant chercher ses mots... Puis il regarda Harry, lequel était resté bouche bée.

Euuuuh, ça faisait déjà beaucoup de choses d'un coup là.

Il était relié à un sorcier par sa cicatrice ?

Lequel sorcier était celui qui avait assassiné ses parents ?

Mais il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas être lié au meurtrier de ses parents d'une quelconque façon que ce soit !

Et puis c'était quoi encore cette histoire d'événements malheureux ?! Quel lien avait-il avec tout ça ? Et puis, si il était vraiment "cracmol", alors comment est-ce qu'une simple cicatrice vieille de plus de dix ans pouvait avoir autant d'impact sur lui aujourd'hui ?!

"Hum, je ne suis définitivement pas la personne la plus indiquée pour t'en parler... Mais disons qu'à chaque fois que Voldemort se manifeste, ta cicatrice semble le sentir. Et elle te prévient en t'envoyant tous ces rêves..."

* * *

><p>Enfin, un embryon d'explication ! Aha !<p>

Donc.

J'ai calculé, si je reste à un chapitre/semaine, avec la réserve de chapitres que j'ai, on est tranquille jusqu'à Juillet.

La question reste : Les chapitres sont-ils trop court pour justifier un seul post par semaine ou prendrez-vous votre mal en patience ?

Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'après deux semaines d'inspiration productive, je me retrouve de nouveau en mode blocage... Je suis rendu à trois essais de nouveau chapitre pour la suite et aucun ne me plais...

Enfin bref... Lâchez vous dans les commentaires !

Des bisous les loulous !


	202. Chapter 202, Nuit tragique

Je me réveille doucement et glande allègrement sur le net quand soudain... AH ! Mais on est samedi ! On va pouvoir poster !

La fille deux de tension...

Bref. Retournons à Harry et sa fabuleuse conversation avec Remumus !

* * *

><p>"Alors, pour résumer la situation, je suis relié au meurtrier de mes parents par ma cicatrice, il est en ce moment dans l'école 'la plus prestigieuse de Grande Bretagne' et s'amuse à 'pétrifier' plein de gens et à chaque fois qu'il le fait, ma cicatrice sert de sonnette d'alarme. Mais comme il a été arrêté, il ne peut plus 'pétrifier' des gens et du coup je peux dormir tranquillement depuis... C'est ça ?"<p>

Lupin le regardait avec un air de profonde pitié - d'après lui - mais acquiesça tout de même.

Il semblait terriblement embarrassé et désolé, mais il répondit à toutes ses questions et la discussion s'étira en longueur dans la nuit.

Étrangement, plus il discutait avec Lupin, plus la situation lui paraissait incongrue et plus il arrivait à se détendre avec le sorcier. Allez savoir pourquoi...

L'impression de ne rien contrôler n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, la situation lui échappait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle révélation. Mais sont inconscient le poussait à faire confiance en cet homme.

Plus il perdait le contrôle de la situation et de la conversation, plus il laissait Lupin prendre les rênes.

Malgré la méfiance, la rancœur et la peur que lui inspirait le sorcier, plus la nuit avançait et plus il se laissait aller à lui faire confiance. Une confiance passive. Dans le fond, il n'avait pas le choix. Lupin était le seul sorcier qu'il connaissait.

Il aurait pu obtenir des informations sur le monde magique auprès de San', mais elle n'aurait peut-être pas pu lui parler de sa cicatrice, du retour – apparemment - de Voldemort, du lien entre cet homme et ses parents... Et elle n'aurait sûrement pas pu lui fournir d'explications pour ses rêves.

Apparemment, la cicatrice se réveillait lorsque "Voldemort" était en mouvement et cela réveillait en contrepartie les premiers _souvenirs_ qu'il avait de cette cicatrice.

Lorsque Lupin lui expliqua que la lumière verte qu'il voyait dans ses cauchemars semblait être la lumière que produisait le sortilège mortel envoyé à ses parents, Harry avait viré au blanc.

Comment pouvait-il garder des souvenirs de cette nuit là ? Il avait à peine plus d'un an à l'époque ! Et par dessus tout, avait-il vu ses parents être tués sous ses yeux ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit là ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? Qui était présent ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Ses parents avaient-ils été pris par surprise ? Avaient-ils souffert ? Avaient-ils hurlé ? Avaient-ils été fauchés durant leur sommeil ? Avaient-ils tenté de le protéger ?

Qui saurait lui répondre ?

Selon Lupin, le Directeur de Poudlard affirmait que ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour que _lui_ vive. Mais qu'en savait-il vraiment ? Était-il présent lors de ces événements ?

Il semblerait qu'il ait vu sa mère être tuée. Harry avait été trouvé dans son berceau, tandis que le corps de sa mère gisait au sol. Son père, lui, avait été retrouvé au rez-de-chaussée.

Il y avait quelque chose de morbide à se poser toutes ces questions. A chercher à connaître les détails de cette soirée...

Mais il s'agissait d'un événements tragique qui avait brisé sa vie au même titre que sa famille... Il aurait voulu en connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

* * *

><p>Bon Harry a un peu plus d'éléments sur son passé -pas trop quand même ^^- et cogite un max, pour changer !<p>

Bisous à tous, merci pour vos reviews, merci d'être restés au point d'atteindre les 1300 reviews -et non, il n'y aura pas de deuxième chapitres posté pour fêter ça... Mais c'est pas grave, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Bisous les loulous et merci encore de continuer à me suivre, ça me brûle le cœur !


	203. Chapter 203, Doute

Il est deux heures du mat', alors on peu forcément considérer qu'on est déjà samedi, n'est-ce pas ?

**Petit avertissement :** Ma feignasse de Bêta n'a pas corrigé les chapitres qui suivrons, aussi je vous fait mes plus plates excuses s'il reste des fautes, des incohérences ou autres... Je gage que nous pouvons lui accorder notre pardon dans la mesure où elle a trouver du travail ! Et parallèlement, il me semble qu'elle est en extase depuis le retour récent du serveur de WoW... Geek un jour... ;)

Voici sans autre transition le nouveau chapitre ! Puisse-t-il vous satisfaire !

* * *

><p>"Les élèves retournant dans leur famille lors des vacances de Pâques sont priés de se faire connaître de l'équipe pédagogique au cours de la semaine. Merci de votre attention."<p>

"Alors ? Tu retournes chez ta tante ? Ton cousin sera là ? Y a longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu dis-donc ! Ça va te faire bizarre, nan ? En tout cas, s'il te fait des misères, je viens te chercher ! Marita m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour que tu viennes et qu'elle était parée pour te faire toutes les tartes à la mélasse que tu veux ! J'espère juste que mes parents n'auront pas l'idée fabuleuse de m'embarquer avec eux dans leur voyage en Grèce, la deuxième semaine... Apparemment Alphie s'est trouvé une fiancée encore mieux cotée que celle de l'année dernière... Pfff, choisir une fille pour l'évolution de carrière qu'elle peut lui offrir ce mec est trop nul... En tout cas, moi j'ai envie de faire du cheval ! Y a longtemps que j'ai pas monté Lulu... Elle est géniale ! Je suis sûr que tu pourrais la monter sans problème Harry ! C'est un double poney, c'est peut-être un tout petit-peu trop haut pour toi - il va vraiment falloir que tu grandisses Harry! - mais elle est toute douce et toute calme ! Et pis..."

"Mais que quelqu'un le fasse taire..."

San' lança son coude dans les côtes de Jem' tandis qu'elle rigolait franchement de la frénésie verbale de leur ami.

Harry, de son côté, souriait doucement en écoutant An' qui continuait à le noyer de questions, comme si Jem' n'était pas intervenu. Les vacances rendaient vraiment le Troisième hystérique... Quoi que... Un rien le mettait dans cet état... La dernière fois c'était l'annonce qu'il y aurait des bananes-chocolat en dessert... Harry avait craint une apoplexie... Faisait-il de l'hypertension ?

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que toute cette énergie dont An' faisait preuve l'aidait à oublier quelque temps ses propres soucis...

Quoique le début de logorrhée verbale de son ami avait mis le doigt sur une de ses préoccupations du moment.

Pétunia était venue le voir dans la semaine pour lui dire qu'ils allaient passer les deux semaines de vacances à trois, elle, Harry et Dudley.

Si Harry avait bien compris, Pétunia s'était trouvé un autre travail que vendeuse dans la boutique de vêtements où ils s'étaient rendus à Noël. Elle avait repris son activité de dactylographe auprès d'une maison d'édition dans la ville de Carbone-les-Mines dans le Midlands. Apparemment, ils iraient vivre dans la maison d'enfance de Pétunia...

Il allait enfin en savoir un peu plus sur l'enfance de sa tante et de sa mère... Avec un peu de chance.

Dans un sens, il était impatient de découvrir la maison où avait grandi sa mère. Il regrettait un peu que ses grand-parents ne soient plus là. Ils auraient pu lui parler d'elle !

Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus et lui mettait une certaine pression, c'est qu'effectivement, il allait revoir Dudley...

Avait-il changé ? Que pensait-il de la situation ? Lui en voulait-il ? Quelque part, si ses parents se séparaient et s'ils devaient déménager, c'était parce que l'Oncle Vernon n'avait plus le droit de se retrouver en sa présence... On pouvait considérer dans un sens qu'il était responsable de tout ça... Comment allaient se passer ces vacances ? Comment allaient-ils réussir à tous cohabiter ? Autant il s'était finalement bien adapté à la présence de Pétunia, autant là... Il doutait...

* * *

><p>Tout ce petit monde m'est étrangement sympathique ^^ J'adore leur quatuor et j'adore l'évolution d'Harry ^^<p>

Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos reviews ! (Des câlins aux crêpes miellées à toi ma Vani', juste pour fêter dignement ton retour parmi les reviewers de la fic ^^ Tes commentaires me manquaient terriblement ^^)

Brefouille ! Ce fut un plaisir ! Je répondrais autant que possible à vos commentaires (j'ai peut-être pu léser quelques reviews... Pardon...)

Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	204. Chapter 204, Bilan

Hey ! Au final, j'ai réussi à obtenir quelques chapitres de corrigés ! C'est cool, hein ?

Enfin, bon. Bref !

Nouveau chapitre en ce début de week-end !

_Et hop, tiens ! J'ai la flemme d'attendre demain matin !_

* * *

><p>"Bon, t'as fini par te réconcilier avec le Loup du coup ?"<p>

Harry haussa des épaules. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était revenu à des rapports, disons plus sains, avec le sorcier.

Le lundi après-midi, il allait de nouveau à la bibliothèque et acceptait l'aide de Lupin pour ses devoirs.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il le considérait comme un ami... Trop de mystères, trop de secrets et trop de révélations inquiétantes...

S'il y avait vraiment un danger que ce Voli-truc en ait toujours après lui, il n'allait pas se plaindre qu'une personne compétente (pour autant qu'il en savait... autant dire, pas grand chose) ait été affecté à ses côtés pour veiller à sa sécurité. Là-dessus, il rejoignait finalement complètement le point de vue de Jem'...

Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était une occasion inespérée d'en savoir plus sur ses parents...

Jem' lui passa un bras sur les épaules sans plus en ajouter. Que Harry accepte finalement la présence d'un adulte apte à le protéger lui suffisait.

A vrai dire, si le documentaliste lui semblait sincère dans son envie de protéger Harry, il ressentait toujours de la méfiance vis-à-vis de lui... Quelque chose le chiffonnait. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il en avait fait part à Harry, de façon anodine bien sur.

Ce dernier, de toute manière, semblait déterminé à prendre les événements tels qu'ils se présentaient et à décider en temps et en heure de l'attitude à adopter. Histoire de ne pas se laisser trop submerger.

Tant que Lupin ne lui dirait pas qu'il y avait un danger imminent et qu'il fallait fuir ou quoi que ce soit, ben ma foi, il allait continuer à vivre sa petite vie. Il allait se concentrer sur sa nouvelle situation familiale, continuer à profiter de son amitié avec An' et les deux autres...

Quoi qu'il y avait bien un truc qui le tracassait, c'était ses aveux à la psy...

Ils n'en avaient toujours pas reparlé, se contentant d'autres sujets comme les futures retrouvailles avec Dudley, le déménagement à Carbone-les-Mines, les mauvais résultats en Bio, les leçons de natation qui se déroulaient à merveille, merci beaucoup, la cantine où il avalait avec de plus en plus de bonne grâce sa nourriture, d'ailleurs ils avaient réajusté son régime, maintenant qu'il faisait d'avantage d'efforts physique et qu'il mangeait avec plus de facilité.

Oui, il y avait plein de choses qui méritaient son attention, le monde magique pouvait bien attendre.

Et tant qu'on en parlait, Harry était assez surpris de voir la "facilité" avec laquelle il arrivait à présent à se confier à la psychologue.

Il y avait tellement de choses dont ils devaient parler...

Mrs Bird avait pris toute une séance pour discuter avec lui des thermes anorexie, maladie, angoisse, traumatisme et plein d'autres... Elle était patiente avec lui et cherchait constamment à le faire parler sur ce que _lui_ pensait de toutes ces choses dont elle lui parlait. C'était dur, mais ça faisait du bien...

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

C'est fini pour cette fois-ci !

Ça avance lentement mais sûrement !

Merci encore pour vos reviews, anonymes ou non, inscrits ou non ! Merci de passer par là, de prendre le temps de lire ! Et surtout merci de prendre le temps de laisser un pitit message !

Allez ! Bisous les loulous !

_Vous vous doutez que si je ne répond pas à toutes vos questions, c'est que la réponse est "Wait and see !" ;)_


	205. Chapter 205, Remus

Coucou !

On va dire qu'on est à quelques heures du samedi, alors je poste ^^

Bonne lectures les amis !

* * *

><p>"Pourquoi en avait-il après mes parents ?"<p>

Oui, il avait l'art de poser des questions très confortables...

Il avait compris qu'il était en danger parce que Lord Chose lui en voulait d'avoir survécu à son sortilège de mort...

Mais pourquoi attaquer sa famille en premier lieu ?

Lupin croisa ses doigts devant lui en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son fauteuil.

"Voldemort a mené une guérilla pendant plus de trente ans... Cela a commencé dans les années cinquante environ. Il voulait restaurer la suprématie de ce que nous appelons les 'Sang-Purs', des sorciers issus de familles composées presque qu'exclusivement d'autres sorciers. Ton amie, Sandra Cadogan, est issue d'une famille 'Sang-Pur'. L'une des plus ancienne, par ailleurs. Elle date..."

"De la Table Ronde, je sais elle me l'a dit."

"Oui... Une partie de ces familles sont intimement persuadées que le sang a quelque chose à voir avec notre puissance magique. Pour ces familles, les Moldus ne devraient pas s'unir aux Sorciers, car leur sang 'contaminerait' le notre et nous perdrions nos pouvoirs. Bien entendu, ce n'est qu'une théorie. Mais ils en sont farouchement convaincus et méprisent totalement les Moldus, les Cracmols comme Sandra Cadogan et toi-même, et les Nés-Moldus qu'ils nomment Sang-de-Bourbe."

Harry avala avec difficulté. Encore une fois ça faisait beaucoup de choses d'un coup... Et ce n'était que le début.

"Voldemort a développé lui aussi une haine farouche pour tout ce qui a trait aux Moldus. Et quelques années après avoir fini ses études, il s'est associé aux plus radicaux des Sang-Purs dans leur quête d'épuration de la race des Sorciers. Beau parleur, extrêmement puissant et très charismatique, il a pris la tête de leur mouvement et à la fin des années soixante, il les a mener vers une lutte sanguinaire et implacable contre toutes les personnes ayant du sang Moldus dans les veines ainsi que leurs défenseurs. Il s'est lui-même proclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres et a marqué ses plus fidèles partisans de sa marque. 'La Marque des Ténèbres'. Un crâne humain d'où sort un long serpent. Il a une fascination pour ces animaux..."

Harry avait l'impression que Lupin lui racontait un conte pour enfant un peu effrayant... Comment tout ça avait pu exister dans le monde réel ? Comment se persuader que Lupin n'avait pas juste trop d'imagination et un certain talent pour conter ?

Le sorcier lui fit un sourire contrit, il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas simple d'apprendre toute cette histoire...

"Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard et l'un des plus grand Mage Blanc de notre siècle, a mis sur place un groupe de résistance qu'il a appelé l'Ordre du Phoenix qui a combattu Voldemort et ses fidèles pendant une dizaine d'année. Lorsque nous avons fini nos études, avec tes parents et nos amis, nous avons intégré cet Ordre. James et Lily ont eu à affronter plusieurs fois Voldemort et s'en sont sortis vivants à chaque fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les traque et ne décide de vous tuer tous les trois... Mais s'il a malheureusement réussi à tuer James et Lily, ce soir là, quelque chose s'est produit. Et lorsqu'il a voulu s'en prendre à toi, il a échoué. Et vraisemblablement, il a été détruit. Du moins, son enveloppe physique. A présent, il cherche un moyen de retrouver sa force d'antan et lorsque ce sera chose faite, je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il ne te trouve pas."

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ils ont fini par l'avoir leur discussion ! Bon, ça reste encore assez flippant et incompréhensible pour Harry, mais bon. Au moins, Remus répond aux questions.<p>

J'espère que tout va bien chez tout le monde, je vous fais des câlins à toutes et à tous !

Et à la semaine prochaine !


	206. Chapter 206, Aventure

Coucou !

Désolé (vraiment) pour les reviewers. J'étais pas inspirée pour vous répondre... Vous m'en voulez pas trop ?...

Bref. Toujours est-il que ! Nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>C'était complètement surréaliste.<p>

Un moment, il était dans les appartements du sorcier et apprenait des choses effrayantes sur un monde surnaturel et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans une salle de classe, avec une dizaine de d'élèves qui faisait leur fête au professeur...

Des injures hautes en couleurs inscrites dans tous les sens sur le tableau noir, un pétard qui venait d'exploser dans la poubelle et un pot de colle généreusement vidé sur la tête du pauvre professeur qui n'avait rien demandé...

Assis dans le fond de la classe, Harry se demandait si sa vie pouvait devenir plus étrange encore...

Vivement les vacances...

Si elles avaient un caractère effrayant, -les retrouvailles des cousins, une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison...-, au moins promettaient-elles d'être intéressantes.

Il y avait quelque chose de constructif dans cette nouvelle expérience. Il allait pouvoir essayer de former une véritable famille -non, il n'en parlait jamais, mais dans le fond, c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait... avoir une famille- avec sa tante et son cousin.

Ils allaient apprendre à se découvrir les uns les autres, à évoluer ensemble...

Il avait tellement envie d'y croire. Ça, semblait tellement tangible, réaliste, plausible. _Normal_...

Le chaos qu'était cette école et les révélations incroyables de M. Lupin lui semblaient tout droit venu d'un rêve franchement loufoque...

C'était plus simple de se focaliser sur quelque chose de plus terre-à-terre. Ou ordinaire.

Qui n'avait jamais vécu un déménagement ? Très peu de personnes.

Oui, vivement ces vacances, qu'il puisse avoir l'impression, le temps de quinze malheureux petits jours, d'être un adolescent normal...

Et si ça se passait mal, il aurait toujours l'alternative d'aller chez An'...

Mais il ne fallait pas penser à ça. Non, si ça se passait mal, il passerait un maximum de temps dans sa chambre et puis c'est tout. Il n'allait pas recommencer à se priver de la vie pour ménager son cousin ! Il avait eu sa dose pendant leur enfance, il avait le droit d'exister lui aussi !

Là là... Si la psychologue l'entendait, elle serait surprise !

Il se demandait s'il restait des souvenirs de Lily dans la maison... Il devait bien y avoir un grenier quelque part... Une boîte dans laquelle il y aurait des photographies, quelque chose...

Il avait vraiment hâte d'y être...

"M. Potter ! Vous seriez bien aimable de suivre le cours, merci beaucoup !"

Heeey ! Mais c'est pas comme s'il faisait le bordel comme tout les autres ! Rah ! C'était minable de la part de ce prof de s'en prendre au seul élève qui restait tranquille !

* * *

><p>Et oui... Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un monde caché où il y a de la magie, des méchants, des gentils, que sa vie à lui ne continue pas de tourner ! ^^<p>

Suite au prochain épisode ! Je vous fais des bisous ! Prenez soin de vous et à la semaine prochaine !

_Merci aux reviewers, followers, favoriters... lecters ! ;) _


	207. Chapter 207, Carbone-les-Mines

J'ai complètement oublié qu'on était vendredi. Vive le chômage mes jolies !

Brefouille.

Bonsoir tout le monde et sans transition, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Une fois encore, la tension dans la voiture était palpable.<p>

Dudley était sur le siège de droite, Harry sur celui de gauche...

Pétunia, à l'avant, était concentrée sur sa route, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se trompe de sortie...

Ça allait être les vacances les plus bizarres de toute sa vie...

Dudley avait perdu du poids. Il faisait moins bibendum.

Et il avait l'air pas ravi... pour rester poli...

Il ne semblait pas en colère. Mais il était muet comme une tombe et regardait le paysage défiler par sa fenêtre d'un air morne et sans une once d'intérêt.

Que pensait-il ?

Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Et s'il le considérait vraiment comme l'unique responsable de la situation ? Et s'il s'était vraiment mis à le haïr ?

Une bouffée d'angoisse commença à monter en lui. Un Dudley bête et méchant, était déjà dangereux pour lui... Survivrait-il à un Dudley rancunier et aigri ? Qu'allait-il lui faire vivre ? En définitive, l'idée de rester enfermer dans sa chambre tout au long des vacances se faisait alléchante...

Mais il y avait les vacances d'été après ça... Et puis Noël de l'année prochaine... Et l'été suivant... Et ainsi de suite !

An' serait-il prêt à l'accueillir chez lui à chaque vacances ? Marita se ferait une joie, n'est-ce pas ? Avoir ses deux gamins préférés sous son aile ! Elle serait ravie !

Avant que l'angoisse n'ait le temps de lui faire penser à d'autres options, Pétunia engagea la voiture dans une énième rue -il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivé à Carbone-les-Mines- et s'arrêta devant une maison un peu étroite mais toute en hauteur. Un semblant de jardinet ornait l'entrée mais il avait dû être bétonné des années auparavant, permettant à Pétunia d'y glisser la voiture.

Dudley regardait d'un air effaré l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Avec une grimace peu rassurée, il récupéra sa valise dans le coffre et passa craintivement le seuil.

Harry pouvait le comprendre. Les murs de briques étaient tristes, la rue sinistre. Et le temps maussade n'aidait pas à égayer le tableau...

L'intérieur en revanche, était digne de Pétunia Dursley.

I-m-m-a-c-u-l-é.

Après la grisaille extérieure, les murs propres et le parquet ciré rendirent le sourire à Harry. L'ensemble des meubles étaient faits dans un bois marron qui réchauffait le tout. Les napperons sur la commode étaient dans un style un peu vieillot, mais dans l'ensemble, il se sentait bien dans cette maison. Ça ne s'annonçait pas si mal que ça en fin de compte !

* * *

><p>Et voilà, les vacances de Pâques sont arrivées pour nos loulous ! :)<p>

On verra ce que ça va donner !

Je vous fais des grosses bises mes grandes, Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Désolée si je n'y répond plus trop... J'ai le moral dans les bottes et je ne sais plus trop quoi vous dire en Rar... Mais je lis chacun de vos messages avec un plaisir chaque fois renouvelé !

Tcho et bon week-end les enfants !


	208. Chapter 208, Lily Evans

Bonjour le monde !

Nouveau chapitre !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>La première semaine avait été ardue...<p>

En tout cas entre Dudley et lui...

Pétunia n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Elle vérifiait chacune des bouchées qu'il mangeait, le reprenait à chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à utiliser un vocabulaire qui ne lui convenait pas, veillait à ce que ces vêtements soient impeccables et à sa taille...

Elle lui demandait même où il en était avec sa flûte et ses dessins !

Bref, elle était attentive, bienveillante et stricte à la fois.

Il l'aidait à préparer les repas. Il avait même réussi à récupérer la recette de la tarte à la mélasse de Marita, mais bizarrement, ça n'avait pas le même effet...

Il s'installait à la table du salon pour faire ses devoirs pendant que Pétunia reprisait des vêtements...

Leur cohabitation se faisait étrangement de façon naturelle et sereine.

Mais avec Dudley...

Lui aussi suivait un régime. D'où la perte de poids... Quoi qu'il devait y avoir d'autres facteurs déterminant...

Il ne parlait presque pas. Et pratiquement toujours exclusivement à sa mère.

Finalement, c'était lui qui s'enfermait quasi-systématiquement dans sa chambre...

Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Ne se sentant pas l'âme d'un suicidaire, Harry évitait de le provoquer en cherchant trop son contact ou à le faire parler.

Alors il partait seul à l'exploration de la maison.

Pétunia lui avait attribué l'ancienne chambre de Lily. Il en était ravi, même si la décoration avait été refaite.

En fait, Pétunia avait récupéré les meubles qu'ils avaient rénové l'été dernier pour sa chambre de Privet Drive et elle avait réaménagé la chambre selon la disposition qu'il avait déterminé alors. La pièce y était aussi chaleureuse que dans le Surrey, mais il y avait ce petit plus qui le rendait tout excité. Sa mère avait vécu ici. Dans cette chambre !

Il avait bien essayé de trouver une lame de parquet branlante, une cachette secrète dans le mur mais n'avait rien trouvé. La chambre était comme neuve... Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de peinture fraîche et de produits d'entretien.

Alors il était parti explorer le reste de la maison.

Et il avait trouvé, dans un coin du grenier, une malle.

_Lily Evans, Poudlard, Ecosse._

* * *

><p>CLIFF ! Ahahahahahah !<p>

Je vous fais des bises les loulous ! Et merci d'être toujours là et de laisser des com' ! Je vous adore et vous illuminez mes journées !

A très bientôt pour le suite ;)


	209. Chapter 209, Le Grenier

Bonjour tout le monde !

On continu les vacances de Pâques ? Avec un Harry en pleine mission de reconnaissance dans le grenier !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il avait trouvé la malle de sa mère, Harry avait senti son excitation retomber...<p>

Il avait hésité quelques secondes, jaugeant la malle, n'osant pas l'ouvrir.

Puis pour se donner plus de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire de cette malle, il avait reprit ses investigations dans le grenier.

Des cantinières énormes avec le mention Hortense et Edgar Evans. Ses grands-parents.

Un miroir en pied datant des années Trente. Sûrement un cadeau de ses arrières-grands-parents.

Une énorme cage à oiseau en osier. Poussiéreuse, mais ça lui donnait un air encore plus romantique.

Une malle en bois sombre, sur laquelle était écrit _Grand-Papi_. Un vieux casque militaire en dépassait, en empêchant la fermeture.

Des toiles de peintures étaient rangées dans un coin. Un chevalet et une mallette de peintre attendaient à côté.

Des étagères remplies de vieux albums photos.

Un fauteuil à bascule. Une lampe. Des draps.

Un fusil...

Un casque de mineur. Une gamelle en fer. Une lampe à huile.

Une vieille Singer et un mannequin de couturière.

Autant d'objets témoins d'une époque révolue et d'habitants aujourd'hui disparus.

Harry dénicha tout de même une boîte joliment décorée, rose et blanche, avec une étiquette désignant _Pétunia,_ rattachée au couvercle par un ruban violet.

Celle-là non plus, il n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Sa tante se trouvait quelques étage plus bas et il ne pensait pas qu'elle apprécierait qu'il fouille dans _ses_ affaires personnelles.

Au final, il ne toucha à presque rien.

Il déplaça simplement le fauteuil près de l'unique fenêtre du grenier. La lampe à pied et une table ronde furent déplacées également et finalement il s'installa là avec le dernier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il oublia complètement les souvenirs qui l'entouraient, plongé qu'il était dans sa lecture.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eut besoin d'allumer la lampe à pied qu'il se rendit compte de l'heure qui se faisait tardive.

Après avoir laborieusement cherché une prise électrique à laquelle brancher la lampe, il failli s'enflammer comme une torche lorsque l'ampoule grilla dans un grésillement inquiétant.

De dépit, il redescendit pour aider Pétunia à mettre la table. Il lui demanderait l'autorisation d'acquérir d'une nouvelle ampoule pendant ce temps...

* * *

><p>Voili voilouu !<p>

Comment ça, vous vouliez qu'il ouvre la malle de sa mère ? *w*

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Merci, éternellement, aux reviewers ! Merci de venir me lire, merci d'être là !

Des bisous et à bientôt !


	210. Chapter 210, Dudley

Coucou !

Joyeux Noyel !

J'espère que vous faites pas une indigestion culinaire, les fêtes ne sont pas terminées ! (perso, je peux plus rien avaler et mon repas en famille avec ouverture de cadeau n'est que demain... Ce soir, c'est soupe et dodo...)

Brefouille !

Je vous laisse lire le nouveau chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>Dudley n'était vraiment pas ravi d'être là.<p>

Avec _lui_.

Dans _cette_ ville.

Ça se voyait, Harry le sentait.

Il ne parlait presque jamais, regardait le moins possible dans sa direction, s'enfermait tout le temps dans sa chambre...

Et bien que Harry souhaitât par dessus tout éviter toute sorte de conflit avec son cousin, son attitude mettait son sang froid de plus en plus à mal...

Il continuait à avoir des rapports plutôt cordiaux avec Pétunia et cette dernière semblait sensible de l'intérêt que portait Harry à l'histoire de sa famille, son enfance, sa ville, sa maison...

Mais si Dudley continuait ainsi, Harry risquait fort de perdre patience.

La colère, le mépris, la haine ça il connaissait.

Mais l'indifférence. Comment allait-il pouvoir se construire une vie de famille si l'un de ses membres lui battait froid ?

Comment allaient-ils pouvoir aller de l'avant et oublier leur enfance si Dudley ne faisait aucun effort ?

Harry avait bien conscience que Dudley passerait très certainement la moitié de ses vacances chez son père. Mais l'autre moitié ? Allaient-ils devoir cohabiter dans cette ambiance pesante et malsaine ? Allaient-ils se détester toute leur vie ?

L'autre soir, en aidant Pétunia à débarrasser la table du dîner, Harry avait vu son cousin, embusqué derrière la porte de la salle à manger en train de les observer plaisanter ensemble.

Ils étaient en train de rire ensemble des pitreries que An' et Grenouille faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Enfin... Rire ensemble... Disons qu'ils avaient tous deux un sourire de connivence. Ils n'étaient pas assez expansifs l'un et l'autre et l'un avec l'autre pour rire aux éclats...

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le regard dégoûté et amer de son cousin en les regardant...

Il pouvait concevoir que Dudley soit perturbé par la complicité entre sa mère et Harry. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vécus tous les trois sous le même toit, elle ne semblait pas vraiment se préoccuper de bien s'entendre de son neveu... Et elle n'empêchait pas non plus Dudley de le martyriser...

Ce changement d'attitude devait lui apparaître comme une trahison ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant...

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de sacrifier sa nouvelle entente avec Pétunia pour épargner Dudley de quelques tourments profonds... Il voulait un peu de stabilité dans sa jeune vie et Pétunia se proposait de la lui apporter. Alors soit Dudley essayait de l'accepter, soit ils seraient à jamais ennemis. Mais le temps où Harry s'effaçait pour calmer son si susceptible cousin était révolu.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Comment ce passent les vacances de Rinou ?<p>

Bon, je vous préviens, il n'y a aucune garantie que les prochains chapitres ne soient pas bourrés de fautes, Alc'hweder fait sa feignasse ces temps-ci... ;P

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ?

Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire, merci à ceux review ! Ça réchauffe le cœur d'avoir vos commentaires !

Salut et encore bonne fêtes tout le monde !


	211. Chapter 211, Jamais

Bonne Année, Bonne Santé !

Plein de bonnes choses et bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

><p>Deuxième week-end à Carbone-les-Mines.<p>

A partir de lundi, Dudley et Harry allaient se retrouver seuls à la maison. Pétunia reprenait son travail à la maison d'édition. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à une semaine de congé (fait déjà exceptionnel pour une nouvelle employée) et avait prévenu ses garçons qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter tous les deux durant la journée sans incident. Sans elle pour faire tampon.

Elle les avait pris chacun à part. Harry avait acquiescé à tout ce qu'elle avait dit sans protester malgré l'angoisse qu'il sentait poindre. Et Dudley avait fini par exploser.

Depuis une semaine qu'il se retenait, il ne pouvait qu'éclater à ce moment là. On le laissait seul, dans une maison qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'aimait pas, avec un cousin qu'il avait méprisé toute son enfance et qui avait fait imploser sa famille et sa petite vie bien tranquille. Sa mère l'abandonnait une fois encore ! Elle qui avait été pour ainsi dire absente de sa vie toute une année durant par qu'elle s'était consacrée presque exclusivement à ce neveu dont elle refusait de reconnaître l'existence sous son toit pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques mois.

Lui qui avait toujours eu l'attention et l'approbation de ses parents, il se retrouvait complètement ignoré, exclu à la faveur d'un orphelin dont ses parents n'avaient même pas voulu la garde à l'origine !

Et par dessus le marché, on lui imposait des rendez-vous hebdomadaires chez une psychologue scolaire ! Comme s'il était fou ! Comme s'il était taré ! Comme s'il y avait un problème avec lui ! Lui qui avait toujours été la fierté de ses parents, lui dont ils avaient constamment insisté sur sa _normalité _lui qui _était_ N-O-R-M-A-L !

Et maintenant il fallait non seulement qu'il supporte de voir ce minable de Potter lui voler sa mère, _sa_ mère, mais il fallait qu'il vive avec lui, qu'il _accepte sans broncher_ de vivre sous le même toit que ce crétin et que sa mère lui impose tout ça... !

Pétunia avait dû attendre un bon quart d'heure, toute tremblante et très pâle, que son fils termine sa diatribe.

Dudley s'était finalement tu, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir continuer. Il avait douze ans, bientôt treize. Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer ! Mais, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal, de voir toute son enfance, toute sa famille être détruite.

Il avait ce trou béant dans la poitrine et parfois il lui semblait qu'il suffirait que sa mère le reprenne dans ses bras comme avant pour que ce trou disparaisse.

Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère le consoler comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois quand il était enfant.

Parce qu'elle l'avait trahi. Elle l'avait trompé. Elle l'avait laissé grandir avec l'idée qu'il avait tous les droits. Il ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir menti. Elle lui avait fait croire en sa toute puissance.

Et se rendre compte que vous n'êtes qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres, que le seul respect que vous recevrez est celui que vous aurez mérité, c'était une chose à laquelle rien dans son cadre familial ne l'avait préparé.

Et il ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

><p>Je suis navrée de vous laisser avec un chapitre aussi peu festif... Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de profiter de votre Réveillon, fête du 1er de l'an...<p>

Des bisous et à la prochaine !

Mo.


	212. Chapter 212, H et E

Coucou les loulous.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien.

Perso, pas trop. Mais venir poster fait du bien...

Je vous laisse lire !

* * *

><p>Harry était monté dans le grenier lorsque Dudley avait fini par dire à sa mère ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.<p>

D'après les cris aiguës qui lui parvenait, il comprenait que son cousin ne se réjouissait pas de la nouvelle dimension qu'allait prendre leurs vacances.

Mais plutôt que de se mêler à la dispute, il préféra retourner dans son sanctuaire.

Il avait fait du grenier sa retraite personnelle. Il aimait surtout s'y rendre en fin de matinée, lorsque la brume du matin était suffisamment haute pour que l'on puisse voir la silhouette des arbres bordants la rivière en contrebas, derrière la courette de derrière.

La lumière qui venait éclairer le grenier était alors d'une pâleur spectrale. La brise printanière venait jouer dans le voilage léger des rideaux à la fenêtre, réveillant quelques fantômes imaginaires qui se cacheraient dans l'ombre des combles.

Parfois, le bouquet d'hortensia qu'il avait posé sur la table ronde perdait quelques pétales et le fauteuil à bascule grinçait doucement sous la légère pression de la brise.

Plusieurs fois, Harry avait tenté de représenter l'instant dans son carnet à croquis. Mais avec pour seule nuance de couleurs le gris de sa mine de plomb, il n'était jamais satisfait de ses esquisses.

Il avait eu la curiosité de fouiller dans la mallette d'artiste qui était rangée près des peintures, au fond du grenier.

Il y avait trouvé un jeu de pinceaux tout à fait fabuleux. Les pierres d'aquarelle étaient pour la plupart bien entamées, mais Harry avait été ravis de trouver un pilon en porcelaine, finement décoré de papier d'or et de traits fins peint à l'aquarelle. Un _H_ stylisé enlacé à un _E_ étaient peint sous le bol.

Les yeux perdus dans un passé depuis longtemps révolu, Pétunia lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait là d'un nécessaire de peinture qu'Edgar avait offert à Hortense pour leur mariage. La peinture était le seul luxe qu'il avait pu lui offrir, pour sa vie de petite couturière et femme de mineur, mère de deux fille à nourrir et à éduquer au mieux pour qu'elles s'en sortent mieux qu'elle en épousant peut-être un homme de bonne éducation et de bon salaire...

Harry avait été intéressé par l'anecdote, mais surtout, il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par l'ambiance qui se dégageait de tous ces objets.

La vie de ses grands-parents n'avaient pas dû être simple. Edgar était né à la fin de la Première Guerre Mondiale, Hortense une dizaine d'année plus tard. Les mines de la villes vivaient le début de la crise économique. Le charbon n'était plus tant utilisé, au profit d'autres ressources. Les petites couturières commençaient à voir leur clientèle fondre au profit de l'industrie du prêt-à-porter.

La misère guettait. Mais ils s'en étaient sortis, surtout grâce à la générosité d'un Oncle d'Edgar.

Et Hortense avait pu conserver son matériel de peinture sans avoir à le laisser chez un prêteur-sur-gages.

Tous ces objets, leur histoire, mais aussi leur esthétique, le cadre dans lequel il les découvrait lui donnait une impression d'évoluer dans un conte romantico-tragique. Comme dans ces films à l'eau de rose que Pétunia regardait le soir.

* * *

><p>Bon, on continue à explorer... Il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose de ses vacances, le pauvre petit !<p>

Je ne sais pas trop comment vous vous sentez avec ces nouveaux drabbles et ce nouveau rythme de publication ? Les drabbles sont plus long, mais est-ce que ça vous semble toujours cohérent ? Est-ce que ça vous plais ? Est-ce que c'est trop lent, un chapitre par semaine ?

Grosse, grosse remise en question... -à propos de plein de trucs...-

Merci toujours, pour les quelques qui continuent à suivre et aux quelques qui laissent des commentaires ! Merci.

Bisouilles et à la semaine prochaine !

Mo.


	213. Chapter 213, Miniatures

Coucou les loulous...

On continue les explorations de Harry ?

J'ai une petite pensée pour Alan Rickman... J'en reviens toujours pas...

Bref, je vous laisse lire le drabble de la semaine.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, lundi, premier jour où il serait seul avec un Dudley plus que réfractaire, Harry avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes.<p>

Il ouvrirait la malle de Lily.

Non, il n'avait pas encore l'intention de confronter son cousin. Il avait le droit d'être en colère et de ne pas accepter que son monde douillet se casse la figure. Harry avait bien eu du mal à se faire à l'idée lui aussi. Mais il n'irait certainement pas tenter le diable et risquer de se retrouver la cible directe de la fureur de son cousin.

Oui, fouiller dans les affaires de sa mère lui paraissait plus inoffensif comme occupation...

En ce début de matinée, la brume du fleuve en contrebas des habitations n'était pas encore levée.

L'air ne s'était pas aéré durant la nuit et le grenier respirait la poussière et la vieillerie.

L'ambiance sembla plus pesante à Harry que lorsqu'il montait dans le seul but de lire ou dessiner...

_Lily Evans, Poudlard, Écosse_

Il fit lentement passer la pulpe de ses doigts sur l'inscription, en relief sur la plaque de fer sous le verrou de la malle.

Curieusement, il cru sentir un fourmillement lui chatouiller la peau sensible de ses doigts tandis qu'ils entraient en contact avec la serrure finement travaillée.

Mais il lui sembla finalement qu'il n'avait pas imaginé le fourmillement...

La malle _bougeait_...

Harry se recula brusquement à ce constat. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir déclenché il-ne-savait-trop-quel-hocus-pocus, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, la grande malle se lever pour se tenir à la verticale comme si elle était prête à être traînée hors de la pièce...

Alors qu'il allait véritablement paniquer (Comment arrêtait-on une malle baladeuse quand on n'était pas sorcier?! _Où était Lupin lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui?!_) à l'idée de se faire malmener par une vieille malle, cette dernière déverrouilla sa serrure avant de s'ouvrir doucement de quelques millimètres.

Un instant encore pétrifié, Harry fini par répondre à l'invitation que semblait lui envoyer la malle de voyage. _Ouvre moi !_

Toujours positionnée à la verticale, Harry avait un peu peur que le contenu ne se déverse sur ses pieds mais finalement, il écarta le couvercle du coffre. Et admira avec stupeur l'organisation du bagage.

Une étagère entière remplie de souliers -assurément féminins- miniature, une penderie pour poupées pleine de sortes de toges noires, vertes, rouge vif à liserés d'or... Un minuscule sac de classe rangé dans un coin de la penderie. Un tiroir remplis de produits de papeterie à l'ancienne : Parchemins, bouteilles d'encre, plumes d'oies, canif, tablette d'écriture, papier buvard...

Un véritable trésor ! Mais pourquoi miniature ?...

* * *

><p>Alors voilà, il commence enfin à s'intéresser à la malle de sa mère ! On en saura un peu plus en profondeur la semaine prochaine !<p>

Des bisous !

Et merci, encore et toujours à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review !


	214. AVIS AUX LECTEURS

**Avis aux lecteurs :**

**Je voulais vous faire un petit gâteau, mais finalement... Ca va être l'inverse : j'ai envie de vous menacer.**

**Je ne plublierais la suite que si j'ai au moins cinq reviews pour le dernier chapitre !**

**Je veux bien remercier ceux qui review, y a aucun soucis : Je lis tous vos commentaires sans aucune exception. Mais je refuse de n'être qu'un produit de consommation. Aux vus du nombre de fois où ce chapitre a été lu (155 fois, juste pour préciser) je suis déçue et blessée de n'avoir aucun retour de votre part. Si ma fic ne vous plais plus, n'a plus le même attrait qu'avant, dite le moi. Je ne sais pas. Ne me laissez pas dans le doute et l'incompréhension comme ça. Je ne vous demande pas de me laisser des romans ou d'être extatique face à ce que j'écris. Mais dites moi au moins ce que vous pensez de ce que vous lisez.**

**Je me sens seule, là... Et j'aime pas ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus que moi que ça intéresse, cette histoire. Et si le phénomène ce reproduit, je vais être tentée de continuer cette fic, mais uniquement pour mon plaisir personnel et que du coup, je vais vous laisser en plan, sans nouveau chapitre, sans nouvelles.**

**Que ce soit bien clair, je ne fais pas la charité, je ne cherche pas à me faire plaindre ni quoi que ce soit de ce genre. J'ai seulement besoin de savoir où vous êtes, vous, dans cette lecture. Si l'histoire ne vous intéresse plus, c'est simple j'arrête. Si le nouveau format et le nouveau rythme de publication vous perturbe ou vous frustre, j'arrête, je recommence, je change du tout au tout ?**

**Parlez-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté et que je ne continue pas à publier dans le vide. C'est très angoissant en plus de me faire douter de tout...**

**Là dessus, mes p'tits cœurs, j'espère que vous réagirez et que vous ne laisserez pas tomber nos personnages adorables. Eux aussi s'ennuient de vous, je peux vous l'assurer !**


	215. Chapter 214 Dudley et la Magie

Coucou les loulous !

On blablate tout à l'heure,

je vous laisse découvrir la suite des péripéties de Harry avec la malle de Lily ! Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Poussé par la curiosité, il voulu sortir l'écritoire minuscule de la malle pour l'observer de plus près.<p>

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"_

Sa main avait attrapé l'objet, mais lorsqu'il l'eut sorti du bagage, l'écritoire avait grossi, grossi, grossi...

Il se retrouvait à présent à moitié allongé, dos à terre, en appuis sur ses coudes et entre ses jambes écartées se trouvait un écritoire de taille normal, inoffensif et immobile.

Tout tremblant du choc qu'il venait d'avoir, Harry pu observer les traces d'usure sur la tablette d'écriture, les taches d'encre, le bois polis...

_"Qu'est-ce qui passe ?!"_

Harry sursauta en entendant son cousin entrer dans le grenier tel un boulet de canon. Il semblait paniqué.

_"H-heu... Je... J'ai ouvert la malle de ma mère et..."_

_"Sérieux Potter, tu t'effrayes vraiment pour pas grand chose... Tu peux pas fouiner en silence, non ? J'ai cru qu'un intrus t'avait agressé... Quoi que dans le grenier, je vois pas qui viendrait fouiner à part toi... T'es vraiment trop bizarre..."_

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas s'énerver contre Dudley leurs rapports étaient bien trop tendus pour se permettre d'en rajouter. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se justifier. Il désigna la malle et le secrétaire portatif.

_"Il était minuscule dans la malle, tu peux regarder, les autres objets à l'intérieur sont aussi miniatures ! Ça m'a juste fait flipper de le voir adopter une taille normal quand je l'ai sorti. Désolé de ne pas être familier aux bizarreries des Sorciers..."_

Il avait grommelé sa dernière phrase dans sa barbe. Il aurait dû s'y attendre... Même le mode de fonctionnement de la malle n'était pas naturel... Il s'était laissé distraire par la singularité des objets et n'avait pas anticipé ce qu'il allait se passer lorsqu'il essayerait de les sortir.

Dudley, lui, le regardait avec une expression mi-énervée mi-angoissée. Il ne voulait pas _du tout_ s'intéresser à ce que son cousin pouvait faire dans ce grenier lugubre, poussiéreux et plein de vieilleries. Mais la mention d'un fait magique se déroulant sous le même toit que lui l'inquiétait.

Il n'avait pas cru sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué, pendant les vacances de Février, que la famille Potter était différente, qu'elle faisait de la magie. Il avait trouvé l'idée grotesque et ridicule. Il n'était plus un enfant, il avait douze ans ! Comment se permettait-elle de lui mentir à se point ?!

Mais son _père_ avait confirmé ses dires. Il avait même eut quelques mots bien sentis à la mention de la magie... Et une énième dispute avait éclaté entre ses parents.

Dudley s'approcha prudemment de l'écritoire, malgré lui bien curieux de découvrir si toutes ces fariboles sur la magie était exactes. L'objet resta inerte.

Mais lorsqu'il s'empara du sac d'écolier minuscule se trouvant dans la malle, ce dernier _grossi, grossi, grossi..._

* * *

><p>Voilààààà ^^ Les deux compères sont en interaction directe avec la magie maintenant ! A voir plus tard comment ils vont se positionner face à tout ça ^^<p>

En ce qui concerne mon intervention de l'autre jour.

Je suis affreusement désolée si j'ai pu vous paraître agressive, capricieuse, désagréable... Rajoutez tout adjectif qui vous inspire...

Je ne cherche pas à faire l'aumône, je ne réclame pas de reviews par caprice. Si je me suis permise de vous laisser un tel message, c'était par ce que j'ai mes insécurités d'auteur amateur qui m'on fait paniquer en voyant que je n'avais véritablement aucun retour sur le dernier chapitre. Je me suis retrouvée complètement démunie et j'avoue avoir peut-être sur-réagi...

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses.

N'en reste pas moins que vos messages sont le meilleur encouragement que je puisse recevoir et que sans eux, je me met à douter de ce que je fais... Et oui. Je suis une faible femme avec un énorme complexe d'infériorité et j'ai besoin que l'on m'envoi des signaux pour être rassurée quand à l'intérêt de mes publications...

Promis, la prochaine fois, je mettrais mes angoisses en sourdine !

Je vous rassure, la fic est loin d'être terminée et j'ai la ferme intention de la mener jusqu'à terme ! Donc, je continue d'écrire et je continuerais à publier !

J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire encore sur cet incident, mais dans l'ensemble, j'ai répondu à tout le monde dans la mesure du possible.

Je vous remercie profondément d'être là, de lire, de suivre, d'apprécier ! C'est vrai que dans un sens, les reviews ne sont qu'un plus, un Bonus. Mais elles me rassurent et m'encouragent. Donc je remercie d'autant plus ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit message !

Pour ceux qui ne le font pas, pour X ou Y raison, je ne cherche pas à vous culpabiliser ou à vous dégoûter. J'outrepasserais mes droits en exigeant une participation non-voulue de votre part. Ne vous sentez pas rejetés ou malvenus sur cette fic sous prétexte que vous ne laissez pas de message.

J'ai peut-être un peu trop pris l'habitude de recevoir au moins une ou deux reviews sur mes chapitres et le silence soudain m'a fait paniquer.

Une fois encore, je ne saurais m'excuser suffisamment pour la maladresse de ma démarche et de l'agression que vous avez pu ressentir...

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, vos compliments et vos mots gentils.

Je ferme définitivement la parenthèse sur cet incident.

Mo.


	216. Chapter 215 Tea Time

Bonjour le monde !

Aujourd'hui, je vous met un drabble un peu plus axé sur Tunie !

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Lorsque Pétunia rentra du travail ce lundi après-midi, elle trouva ses deux garçon installés à la table de la cuisine.<p>

Le teint blafard, comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme, ils avaient dans leurs yeux une expression de choc profond. Le regard rivés sur leurs mains -tremblantes- ils ne semblaient rien voir...

Le cœur serré, Pétunia imagina instantanément une multitude de scénario. Ils s'étaient disputés, elle en était sûre, elle s'y était même préparée... Restait à savoir jusqu'où les paroles blessantes étaient allées...

Elle posa lâchement son sac à main sur le guéridon de l'entrée avant de se diriger, mal assurée, vers la cuisine. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Ces deux-là allaient devoir apprendre à s'apprivoiser s'ils voulaient vivre ensemble tous les trois...

Harry sursauta en la voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il se leva immédiatement en se proposant de préparer un thé pour sa tante...

La dite tante senti son cœur se réchauffer à cette initiative. Ce garçon était la gentillesse même... Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir durant toute son enfance ? Comment arrivait-il à lui pardonner ? C'était une chose qui la dépassait complètement, mais elle serait bien la dernière à s'en plaindre.

Bien si celui-là était assez stoïque pour se bouger un peu à son arrivée, l'autre de ses garçons, son fils, lui, ne réagis pas. Il se contenta de faire glisser ses mains sur ses genoux lorsque Harry déposa une tasse devant lui.

Ignorant vaillamment la nervosité qui l'envahissait, Pétunia s'assit entre les deux adolescents. Ses yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre, attendant que l'un des deux finisse par lui expliquer quelle bêtise ils avaient fait, quel vase avait été lancé contre un mur durant la dispute, où s'étaient-ils blessés...

_"Et, heu, comment c'était au travail ?"_

Le filet de voix tout timide qui sorti de la bouche de Harry rompit finalement le silence pesant de la cuisine.

_"C'était prenant. On se croirait dans une véritable fourmilière là-bas... Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de la journée, les garçons ?"_

Échange de regards entre les deux. Dudley avait encore pâlit et Harry se mit à agiter nerveusement sa jambe droite sous la table. Pétunia le voyait sautiller sur sa chaise, comme remonté sur un ressort.

Elle soupira avant d'interroger Harry, Dudley ne dirait rien dans l'état où il était...

_"Harry,_ commença-t-elle doucement. _Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé que l'on puisse régler le problème et passer à autre chose..."_

_"Hum... Et bien, je suis allé dans le grenier ce matin. J'ai voulu ouvrir la malle d'école de Lily, pour voir... Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil dedans..."_

Pétunia pâlit.

La malle de Lily... _La malle de Lily..._ Elle l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là ! Quelle idiote !

* * *

><p>Hihi.<p>

Bon, ça avance pas beaucoup, mais je les trouves émouvant à pas trop savoir quoi foutre et où ce positionner les uns par rapport aux autres... La famille soudée et sereine est loin d'être vraiment là, mais ils tâtonnent ! Ils finirons bien par trouver un équilibre ^^

Voilà pour cette semaine ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et je vous embrasse fort jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !

Mo.


	217. Chapter 216, Portrait d'une Famille

Salut les gens !

Un chapitre de plus ! J'ai trouvé un autre personnage à mettre en avant pour un des prochains Bonus... Je pense que ça pourrait être intéressant... ^^ Mais je n'en dit pas plus ! De toute façon, il y a déjà deux Bonus de prévus avant d'en arriver là...

Bon, là dessus, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>.<p>

En fait, rien de véritablement grave n'était arrivé ce fameux lundi. Ils avaient finalement plus étés choqué d'avoir manipulé des artefacts magique qu'autre chose.

D'ailleurs, après s'être remis de leur choc, ils avaient essayé de replacer les objets dans la malle, un peu anxieux à l'idée qu'ils ne reprendraient peut-être pas leur taille miniature. Mais finalement, le sac de cours et l'écritoire avaient retrouvés leur place première, reprenant docilement une taille réduite pour tenir dans le bagage.

Harry avait tenu à regarder le contenu du sac de sa mère avant de le ranger à nouveau dans la malle.

Il y avait trouvé un agenda somme toute banal, le genre d'agenda avec une couverture en plastic que l'on trouvait dans les grandes surfaces dans le monde normal...

Des devoirs écrits à la va-vite y étaient notés. Des gribouillis et des mots échangés avec une camarade de classe noircissaient la plupart des pages. Il avait même trouvé une photo un peu passée sur la dernière page.

Un peu perturbé, il avait vu les personnes présentes sur la photographie lui faire des signes enthousiastes, se taper mutuellement l'épaule avec énergie, rire aux éclats... Quatre jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes.

L'un des hommes, les cheveux soyeux, ondulés, avait un physique plutôt avantageux, un sourire ravageur et s'amusait à embrasser à pleine bouche l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

Le teint mate, les yeux d'un bleu profond, les lèvres pleines et la silhouette généreuse, elle complétait parfaitement son compagnon. Ils formaient un couple charismatique et joyeux.

Un autre homme, bien moins favorisé par la nature, se tenait au premier plan. Plus petit, légèrement voûté et empatté, il tentait d'attirer l'attention de ses camarades en tentant quelques pitreries devant l'objectif de la caméra.

Le troisième homme, plus effacé et plus calme, était adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Son sourire était doux et indulgent. Mais ses yeux, bien que pétillants de malice, semblaient fatigués. Ses épaules tendues semblaient porter davantage que ce qu'elles pouvaient en supporter.

Son attitude et son apparence était familière à Harry.

À l'autre extrémité de la photographie, un autre couple enlacé le regardait avec bonheur. Elle, rousse, la chevelure bouclée et sauvage, un sourire plein de vie et des yeux verts, si semblables _aux siens_, qui brillaient de malice.

Lui, grand, brun, portant des lunettes et les cheveux en bataille. Les yeux rieurs, il enlaçait amoureusement sa compagne et alternait les bisous dans le cou et les murmures glissés dans le creux de son oreille.

Ils devaient tous avoir dans les dix-sept ans.

Au dos du cliché il y avait une inscription :

_Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Nora Johnson, Peter Pettigrow, James Potter et Lily Evans, 29 Juin 1978, Poudlard._

_._

* * *

><p>:) Il fallait bien qu'il découvre au moins un truc d'intéressant dans ce fichu sac, nan ?<p>

Voici donc pour cette fin de semaine ! Je vous dis à bientôt les loulous et merci aux reviewers !

Mo.


	218. Chapter 217, Cafard

Coucou les gens !

Une nouvelle fin de semaine qui arrive. J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Moi, je suis à moitié sourde à cause de mes otites et ça devient casse-pieds à la longue T.T

Brefouille !

On continue de fouiller dans la malle ? Et dans deux semaines, hop ! Bonus !

P.S : Très désolée si vous trouvez des fautes ou des incohérences... (Merci encore Arwengeld de m'avoir corrigé sur la date de la photo !) Je n'ai plus de Bêta Reader... Alc'hweder étant prise ailleurs...

* * *

><p>Dudley passait désormais ses après-midi avec son cousin.<p>

On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille, mais leur curiosité teintée de crainte face à la magie les poussait à fouiller dans les affaire de Lily malgré les inquiétudes de Pétunia.

Bien entendu, ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contrôler la situation si un objet fou se trouvait là-dedans... D'où leur méfiance et leur crainte. Mais chaque jours, ils y retournaient. Et juste voir la malle se relever à la verticale était un spectacle.

Le matin, Harry continuait d'expérimenter le kit de peinture de sa grand-mère et chaque jour il avait la satisfaction de capturer de nouvelles nuances et des nouvelles formes sur les toiles vierges qu'il avait acheté avec Pétunia.

Mais il attendait toujours que son cousin le rejoigne avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la malle.

Il n'osait le dire, mais la magie l'effrayait de trop pour qu'il se risque à l'approcher sans la présence d'une autre personne...

Dans le coffre de la malle se trouvait la partie dressing, où ils avaient trouvés des uniformes d'école, des gants, une écharpe et des cravates de couleurs rouge et or. Mais ils n'avaient plus osé fouiller dans les tiroirs du dressing après s'être retrouvés nez-à-nez avec des sous-vêtements féminins...

Dans la partie couvercle, en revanche, ils avaient trouvé un vieux chaudron, un télescope, des fioles et des manuels scolaires allant de la "Première" à la "Septième Année", avec des matières scolaire comme Arithmancie, Potions, Métamorphose, ou encore Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Harry resta figé en lisant "Défense Contre les Forces du Mal". Et il failli se laisser submerger par l'injustice qui lui était faite.

Si Lupin disait vrai - et depuis quelques temps, il avait fini par admettre que c'était sûrement le cas - la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était justement ce qu'il aurait eu besoin d'apprendre... S'il avait été sorcier.

Mais il n'était qu'un "Cracmol"... Le nom même lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-on désigner des humains par des mots aussi désagréables à prononcer?

Sa mère avait eu des leçons de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais lui était complètement démuni et vulnérable...

Soudain, le besoin de se réfugier dans l'étreinte protectrice de Jem' le submergea.

Refermant brusquement la malle, Harry quitta le grenier sans un mot et sans un regard pour son cousin et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

À Little Winging, Londres n'était pas si loin. Jem' était venu le voir de son propre chef pendant les vacances de Noël. Il pouvait se le permettre, le trajet en bus était vite fait...

Mais ici, il était seul. Il ne pouvait compter sur une visite surprise de son ami. Ni même se rendre lui-même chez An'. Marita aurait préparé une tarte à la mélasse et il aurait joué dans le Parc des Shefferd avec Grenouille et An' et tout aurait été bien. Mais non. Il était à Carbone-les-Mines et devait affronter son cafard tout seul. Sans même un petit placard... C'était fini ce temps là... ou presque ?

* * *

><p>Bref, Harry a le cafard. :P<p>

Bientôt la fin de ses vacances de Pâques. D'où le Bonus qui débarque dans deux semaines. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Des bisouilles à tout le monde et à la prochaine !

Mo.


	219. Chapter 218, Fatigue

... Mince, mais on est vendredi ! J'ai failli zapper la date ! C'est bête, hein ?

Bon, voici le dernier drabble avant le Bonus et de retourner à St Brutus ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Harry et Dudley attendaient le plus sagement possible dans le salon, leurs lourdes valises à leurs pieds.<p>

Dans quelques instant, ils allaient tous les deux prendre le train pour Londres et retourner dans leurs pensionnats respectifs.

Leurs rapports s'étaient légèrement améliorés depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à fouiller ensemble dans la malle de Lily. Ils n'étaient toujours pas de grands amis, et peut-être bien ne le seraient-ils jamais. Mais en tout cas, ils avaient fini par accepter la présence de l'autre.

Pétunia en était ravie. Mais du ravissement d'une femme épuisée qui voit les personnes avec qui elle vie s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre alors qu'ils auraient très bien pus ne jamais passer outre leurs différents.

Elle était épuisée en effet. Cela faisait depuis des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'emploi et il était difficile de reprendre le rythme.

Parfois, elle se laissait aller à maudire Vernon de l'avoir privée de ça. Elle adorait son travail lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, il y a une quinzaine d'année. Et elle ne l'avait quitté que parce que Vernon estimait que c'était une insulte à son rôle de chef de famille que de voir sa femme se "tuer à la tâche", pour reprendre ses propres termes. Il était de son devoir d'assurer le confort financier. À elle de s'occuper du confort ménager...

La pénibilité de sa situation la mettait parfois dans une telle rage qu'elle en venait à penser des horreurs de son mari. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas lui mettre tout sur les épaules, mais la rigidité et le côté intégriste de Vernon lui faisait voir rouge. À cause de lui, elle n'avait que très peu d'économie, n'était plus habituée à travailler, peinait à assurer le confort de ses deux garçons et n'avait même pas le temps de les conduire personnellement l'un et l'autre jusqu'à leurs écoles !

Oui, il y avait des jours où elle était très fatiguée et ces jours là, elle pensait le pire de son mari.

C'était toujours mieux que s'affliger pour ses propres fautes. Elles en avait fait, certes. Beaucoup. Et elle n'en était pas fière. Mais elle devait aller de l'avant. Et en vouloir à Vernon pour ses défauts à lui, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Et ça l'aidait à rester dans une dynamique. Quand elle était en colère contre son mari, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tenir encore un peu plus. Une petite heure de plus. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que la journée ne se termine et qu'elle puisse enfin se laisser aller jusqu'au lendemain...

En arrivant dans le salon, elle prit quelques secondes pour regarder les deux adolescents qui l'attendaient. Ils allaient lui manquer. La tisane de cinq heure avec Harry, les conversations avec Dudley avant de se coucher, les discussions sur l'avancement des toiles de Harry, les promenades de fin d'après-midi près du fleuve avec Dudley...

Les chocolats chauds lorsqu'il pleuvait, les matchs de rugby sur le vieux téléviseur...

Oui, ses petits garçons allaient lui manquer. Et elle espérait que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux dans leurs écoles.

Elle savait que Dudley était réfractaire aux séances avec la psychologue et que Harry avait encore du mal à supporter des sessions de natations de plus d'un quart d'heure. Que le régime de l'un et l'autre avançait doucement...

Elle était épuisée, mais n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était qu'ils reviennent en Juillet...

* * *

><p>Un Pov Pétunia. Y en aura d'autres de temps en temps !<p>

Merci d'être là, amis lecteurs ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce petit drabble vous a permit de faire un break dans votre journée !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça fait très très plaisir et je vous lis tous sans exceptions !

Des bisous et à la prochaine ;)

Mo.


	220. Chapter 219, Bonus Hagrid

Salut les Loulous !

Retour d'Alc'hweder pour la correction de ce Bonus ! Waaais !

Je vous laisse sur ce petit Bonus qui vous en apprendra plus sur le Monde Magique !

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Rubeus préparait le thé en sifflotant entre ses dents. Les effluves de petits gâteaux tout juste cuits venaient chatouiller ses narines tandis que le bruit de la pluie lui parvenait depuis le conduit de cheminée.<p>

Cet après-midi, il allait avoir des visiteurs. Il avait tout préparé pour accueillir les enfants ne manquait que l'eau chaude.

Il accrocha la bouilloire au-dessus du foyer avant de s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Ces trois garnements avaient gagné l'affection du Garde-Chasse depuis que le jeune Londubat s'était proposé pour l'aider à entretenir les serres lorsque Mrs Chourave n'était pas disponible. Son métier de professeur ne lui permettait pas de passer autant de temps qu'elle le voulait dans les serres... Aussi Rubeus était-il chargé d'en assurer la bonne tenue ; en plus de ses autres charges.

Les deux autres petits s'étaient rajoutés dans l'entente depuis que les trois chenapans s'étaient risqués à protéger la Pierre Philosophale, l'année précédente. Une histoire qui lui donnait toujours autant la chair de poule, près d'un an plus tard...

Il ne pensait jamais sans tristesse à Touffu dont il avait fallu qu'il se sépare à la fin de l'affaire...

Mais que les trois marmots aient eu à lui passer devant, Rubeus en frissonnait d'effroi.

Non, les Maraudeurs eux-même ne lui avaient pas causé de telles suées...

Sa moustache frémit tandis qu'il souriait aux souvenirs de ces autres boute-en-train dont il avait suivi les aventures avec autant d'appréhension que de ravissement. Ah, ça ! Ils n'avaient pas froid aux yeux les beaux diables !

_Toc toc toc !_

Ha ! Les petits avaient fini par arriver !

_- Bonsoir Hagrid ! Vous allez bien ?! Désolé pour le retard, Neville a failli tomber dans le Lac en s'approchant trop près de je-ne-sais-trop-quelle-plante..._

_- C'était un Nénuphar Danseur ! C'est super rare d'en trouver ! Ils attendent toujours qu'il pleuve à torrent ! Je ne pouvais pas rater cette occasion ! D'ailleurs, si tu avais attendu avant de me rejoindre, j'aurais sûrement réussi à l'attraper ! Mrs Chourave aurait été ravie et..._

_- Et surtout, tu te serais noyé ou brisé la nuque ! Tu te rends compte que tu étais en équilibre sur une pierre glissante, juste au-dessus d'une falaise ?! _**[1]**

_- Alors Hagrid, comment allez-vous ?_

Hermione s'était détournée de la dispute pour se concentrer sur son hôte. Les altercations entre ses deux amis étaient légions et elle n'y prêtait plus guère attention.

En revanche, elle était plus intéressée par les informations qu'elle pourrait tirer de Hagrid à propos de la Chambre des Secrets et du Monstre de Serpentard. Leur Directrice de Maison leur avait assuré que le danger était écarté et le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait réaffirmé lorsqu'il avait fait une apparition éclair au dîner, à la rentrée de Janvier.

Mais Hermione était curieuse d'en apprendre d'avantage. Hagrid en savait certainement un peu plus et elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était assez aisé d'en obtenir des informations confidentielles. Après tout, sans lui, ils n'auraient jamais su que la condamnation du couloir du troisième étage avait un rapport avec Nicholas Flamel... Ni comment faire pour passer devant cet affreux chien géant à trois têtes que Hagrid persistait à appeler affectueusement _Touffu_...

De fait, comme ils prenaient le thé, Hagrid laissa échapper qu'il avait fallu le concours des quatre Directeurs de Maisons pour venir à bout d'un rituel qui avait mis fin aux agressions au sein de Poudlard.

Hermione savait que le Professeur Chourave avait mis à disposition les Mandragores de la serre numéro trois au Professeur Snape qui avait préparé les décoctions contre la pétrification avec ses élèves de Septième Année.

Ron avait grimacé d'horreur ( _T'imagine ?! En Septième Année__,__ il pourrait nous demander de sauver nos camarades et il nous recalerait sans scrupule si les élèves ne se réveillent pas ! C'est sadique ! Et il y prendrait plaisir, je suis sûr !_) tandis que Neville était ravi. Il s'était donné à cœur joie d'aider le Professeur de Botanique à recueillir la sève des Mandragores. Il n'avait presque pas tremblé lorsqu'il avait dû remettre ses fioles au Maître des Potions...

Mais bien qu'Hermione fut ravie que le danger soit écarté et que les victimes aient été sauvées, elle était finalement frustrée de ne pas connaître tous les détails de l'histoire.

Et s'il avait fallu la puissance de quatre sorciers confirmés pour venir à bout de la menace, c'est que le danger avait été sacrément élevé ! Hermione mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus !

De l'autre côté de la table, Rubeus ne se méfiait absolument pas de l'entrain avec lequel Hermione lui faisait la conversation. Plutôt ravi que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ce qu'il pouvait bien dire, il ne prit pas garde aux informations censées être confidentielles qu'il divulguait.

Il avait fallu la puissance de quatre sorciers ! Dont au moins deux qui pourraient passer pour deux des plus puissants de Grande-Bretagne. Tout ça pour un malheureux journal intime ! Comme quoi, le danger peut se cacher sous des formes inattendues.

_- Bah ! Ginny tient bien un journal intime ! Et c'est pas des sottises qu'elle peut écrire dedans que je me méfierait !_

_- Ronald !_

_- Mais c'est justement de son journal que je parle ! Pourquoi d'après toi, ta sœur semble être aussi effrayée ? Ce n'est pas l'idée de vivre loin de sa mère qui la perturbe !_

Le silence qui suivit la réplique de Rubeus était assourdissant.

_- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça..._

Rubeus savait qu'il ne savait pas se taire... Et il savait que ces petits diablotins étaient d'une curiosité maladive ! Il devrait faire plus attention...

Il se leva pour refaire du thé, grognant dans sa barbe contre les petits curieux sans scrupules.

O o O

Rubeus se rappelait très bien de cette nuit là. Les Directeurs de Maisons étaient venus frapper à sa porte pour lui demander de les guider vers le Cercle de Pierre de la Forêt Interdite.

Le lieu était enfoncé dans les entrailles de la forêt et généralement déserté par ses habitants. La magie qui y régnait était plusieurs fois millénaire. À ce qu'en savait le Garde-Chasse, personne depuis les Fondateurs ne s'y était rendu pour autre chose qu'une visite de routine.

Quand il avait vu le nom écrit sur le journal que tenait le jeune Snape, il avait frémi. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait bel et bien du même _Héritier de Serpentard _que la dernière fois...

Une vague de rage et de sentiment d'injustice réprimée depuis cette fameuse dernière fois l'avait submergé. Même sans enveloppe charnelle, ce monstre arrivait encore à commettre des atrocités !

Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il l'était juste assez pour comprendre que le journal était à détruire. Si les Professeurs demandaient à se rendre au Cercle de Pierre avec l'ancien journal intime de Tom Jedusor dans les mains, c'est que ce journal était la clé.

Et bien que la vengeance était une mauvaise chose, Rubeus ne pouvait que se réjouir à l'idée qu'une part de cette créature, même si ce n'était qu'un journal, puisse être détruite. Après tout, il lui devait son échec scolaire et sa rupture sociale avec le monde extérieur à Poudlard...

Il avait besoin de venger le petit garçon qui était en lui.

Ils étaient donc partis, tous les cinq, dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Comme Hagrid avait pu le prévoir, le lieu avait fait forte impression sur les visiteurs nocturnes. La clairière était spacieuse, le Cercle de Pierre légèrement en surplomb au centre. Le fin croissant de la Lune croissante, incroyablement lumineux ce soir là, éclairait la scène.

La Magie vibrait avec force en ce lieu.

En temps que Gardien des Clés et des Lieux de Poudlard, Rubeus était le seul dans l'école à avoir libre accès à ce endroit, hormis le Directeur.

Après avoir actionné l'artefact permettant de baisser les Barrières Magiques, Rubeus resta en retrait tandis que les Professeurs prenaient position dans le Cercle sous les commandements du Professeur Flitwitck.

Mortellement sérieux, les deux hommes se faisaient face, l'un à l'extrême Sud et l'autre au Nord du Cercle. Leur collègues féminines placées à l'Est et à l'Ouest.

Tandis que le petit Professeur de Sortilèges et le Maître des Potions entonnaient une incantation incompréhensible pour le Gardien des Lieux, les deux femmes semblaient à priori ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter leurs collègues. Mais à la sueur qui avait commencé à perler de plus en plus abondamment à leurs fronts, Rubeus se doutait que leur présence n'était pas que contemplative.

Bien à l'abri du rituel, en dehors du Cercle de Pierre, Rubeus regardait le journal de Jedusor, placé au centre du cercle, être pris de spasmes, émettant une étrange lueur qui vacillait entre l'or et un violet terriblement sombre.

En dehors des incantations des deux hommes et des froissements d'herbes que produisait le journal en tressautant sur le sol, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la clairière.

Pas un souffle de vent ne venait soulager les Incantateurs qui suaient toujours fortement de l'effort qu'ils prodiguaient. Pas un bruissement de feuille, pas un craquement de branche ne se faisait entendre.

Rubeus retenait malgré lui son souffle, observant sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

Puis soudain, la quiétude de la nuit fut bouleversée et Rubeus cru basculer en plein chaos.

La clairière, jusque là agréablement éclairée par la lune sembla tomber dans les ténèbres. Des fuseaux de lumières sombres parurent s'échapper du journal, toujours au sol. Toujours assailli par des soubresauts incontrôlables, le journal se froissa, grand ouvert, les pages défilant à une allure vertigineuse.

Et le bruit... Semblable à un hennissement d'équidé en panique ou à un hurlement d'ours furieux, le cri qui semblait sortir du journal était assourdissant.

Un vent violent avait envahi l'endroit et les professeurs semblaient avoir des difficultés à maintenir leurs positions.

Les professeurs de Botanique et de Métamorphose avaient considérablement pâli lorsque le journal avait commencé à se rebeller et semblaient toutes les deux sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

Les deux hommes, de leurs côtés, ne semblaient pas plus avantagés.

Le Professeur Flitwick avait des difficultés à scander, encore et encore, son incantation. Sa voix devenait de plus en plus cassée et aiguë.

Le jeune Snape, quand à lui, avait les lèvres qui bleuissaient au fur et à mesure que la tempête environnante prenait de l'ampleur...

Rubeus lui-même, bien qu'uniquement spectateur, pouvait sentir son énergie diminuer progressivement tandis que le combat de Magie pure se produisait sous ses yeux...

À présent, le flot de Magie avait envahi la clairière entière. L'air était chargée d'énergie brute et des arcs électriques se formaient en discontinu, frôlant parfois les sorciers.

Rubeus n'avait jamais senti l'Ancienne Magie se manifester et à présent il regrettait presque que les Professeurs l'aient réveillée. Il pouvait sentir cette énergie se nourrir de _sa Magie_ à lui. Lui qui pensait n'être qu'un simple témoin du rituel se rendait compte que le procédé demandait le concours de toutes les énergies présentes disponibles... Il se demandait comment les Directeurs de Maison arrivaient à tenir encore debout. Lui-même sentait le vertige lui scier les jambes.

Puis soudain, sans aucun signe avant coureur, tout s'arrêta. Alors que les cris d'agonie du journal étaient allés en s'amplifiant, brusquement il n'y eu plus aucun bruit.

La clairière était de nouveau sereine. Une faible brise agitait paresseusement les feuilles des arbres. Le croissant de Lune était de nouveau visible, éclairant paisiblement le Cercle de Pierre.

Légèrement sonné, Rubeus se précipita vers le Cercle. Le Professeur Flitwick et le jeune Snape s'étaient effondrés à la fin du rituel. Visiblement vidés de toute énergie, ils avaient sombré dans l'inconscience.

Les Professeurs Chourave et McGonagall, bien qu'un peu titubantes, l'avaient aidé à transporter leurs collègues jusqu'à l'Infirmerie. Là, les deux sorciers avaient mis plus de deux jours à se remettre de l'aventure.

O o O

Le Garde-Chasse réprima un frisson alors que trois paires d'yeux avides le fixaient.

_Merlin_, ces gamins là étaient trop curieux pour sa santé mentale...

Mais il n'étaient pas question qu'il en dise plus que ce qui lui avait déjà échappé.

La sensation de sentir toute sa Magie fuir son corps avait été très désagréable, pour ne pas dire inquiétante. Cette forme-là de Magie était bien trop ancienne pour être qualifiée de Magie Noire à proprement parler, mais le danger qu'elle représentait était bel et bien tangible. Il ne fallait pas qu'il en parle aux petits Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils feraient d'une telle information...

Heureusement, lui seul avait libre accès à ce lieu. Quand aux incantations nécessaires pour ranimer l'Ancienne Magie, seul quelques rares initiés les connaissaient.

Filius Flitwick avait eu une des meilleurs éducations d'Enchanteur au monde. Il connaissait pour ainsi dire presque toutes les formes de Magie actuelles et passées et pour une grande part, comment les annuler.

Quand au jeune Maître des Potions, le fait même qu'il ait créé nombre de nouveaux sortilèges lors de sa scolarité suffisait à démontrer sa supériorité en la matière...

Mais peu importait, des enfants n'avaient rien à faire en ce genre de lieu, il ne fallait pas qu'il leur en parle. Les connaissant, ils arriveraient à trouver un moyen d'accéder au site.

_Toc toc toc ?_

Surpris, Rubeus se retourna brusquement vers la porte et la regarda comme s'il était surpris de la voir là.

Il était surprenant qu'il ait des visiteurs surprise. Cela était si rare !

Que devait-il faire ? Renvoyer les jeunes gens ? Quelle heure était-il ?

_Toc toc toc !_

Après être resté interdit quelques secondes, Rubeus finit par ouvrir au visiteur, laissant ses invités figés tel les statues de sel, dans leurs fauteuils.

_- Je vois que vous êtes en bonne compagnie mon cher Hagrid. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ?_

_- M-Monsieur le Directeur ! N-non, vous ne dérangez pas, que puis-je faire pour vous Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_- J'aurais apprécié m'entretenir avec vous, Hagrid. En privé._

Le regard que le Directeur envoya aux élèves était sans équivoque, malgré un ton courtois. Il les congédiait et ne tolérerait aucune protestation.

Les trois petits Gryffondors récupérèrent leurs capes encore trempées avant de prendre congé, sans oser lever les yeux.

Par acquis de conscience, Hagrid attendit qu'ils aient traversé une bonne partie du Parc avant de refermer la porte de sa cahute et se concentrer sur la présence du Directeur sous son modeste toit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui rendait visite, mais ça restait rare. Après tout, un grand Directeur comme lui devait bien avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de rendre visite au Garde-Chasse, un Vendredi après-midi. Surtout de ce temps là...

Après avoir avisé les fins souliers du Directeurs qui tenaient plus de la babouche que des bottes imperméables, Rubeus hésita entre installer le Directeur devant le foyer et lui proposer des souliers plus secs...

Finalement, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui s'assit dans l'un des grands fauteuils devant l'âtre et qui lui dit tranquillement que la camomille lui irait tout à fait avec son eau chaude.

_- Hagrid, j'aurais besoin de votre aide._

_- Mon aide, Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_- Oui Hagrid, votre aide. Je dois faire un saut dans le passé et j'ai besoin de vous pour le reconstituer... Je suis en train de reconstituer la vie de Tom Jedusor depuis sa naissance. Et vous allez me dire tout ce dont vous vous rappelez de l'étudiant qu'il était. Ma position de Professeur ne m'a malheureusement pas permis de le connaître aussi bien que je le voudrais aujourd'hui... J'ai ainsi manqué bien des détails de sa vie à Poudlard et je l'ai longtemps regretté depuis... Mais ce soir, vous allez peut-être pouvoir me donner des indices qui auraient échappés à ma vigilance. J'ai déjà interrogé Minerva et je risque de devoir chercher d'autres témoins de cette époque et d'après également... Mais tant qu'à faire que de vous avoir sous la main, je vous interrogerais en premier... Avec ce temps, je n'ai guère le courage d'aller chercher d'autres témoins._

Les yeux pétillants, le Directeur s'était renfoncé dans son fauteuil, les pieds installés sur la pierre de foyer et attendant, le sourire aux lèvres, que sa camomille infuse.

Confus, Rubeus s'installa face à son employeur avant de réfléchir intensément aux souvenirs qu'il gardait de ses quelques années d'école. Quelle information pourrait-il bien fournir ? Quel détail pourrait être suffisamment intéressant pour aider le Professeur Dumbledore ?

**[1] **Ce nénuphar peut se déplacer hors des étendues d'eau pour piéger les voyageurs trop curieux. En effet, sa Danse a un effet hypnotique qui lui permet d'attirer ses proies jusqu'au Lac ou autre afin de les noyer, en offrande aux autres Créatures Magiques Aquatiques. Le nénuphar obtient ainsi protection et nourriture de la part de la population Aquatique. Les propriétés magiques contenues dans ses veines en font un ingrédient rare et prisé tant par les Botanistes que par les Potionistes.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! Le Journal de Jedusor a bel et bien été détruit et vous avez eu le droit au témoignage de Hagrid ! Et Dumbledore commence à s'intéresser au passé de Tom.<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à AthalieRed pour la relecture et recorrection ! Alc'hweder n'étant pas infaillible, merci ma grande pour le coup de main et les remarques ! Des câlins sur toi !

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé ! Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs d'être passé et d'avoir laissé un message ! Bienvenus et j'espère que la suite vous plaira à tous !

Des bisous !

Mo.


	221. Chapter 220, Logorrhée verbale

Coucou ! Comment que ça va par chez vous ? Moi, perso je me gèle les pieds en regardant la grêle tomber devant ma baie vitrée. Vivement un retour du chaud...

Brefouille !

On retourne à St Brutus avec nos loulous, ça vous dit ?

Je vous redonne peut-être les protagonistes ? Pour moins de confusion, je vous met les initiales devant les dialogues. J'imagine que vous connaissez suffisamment l'histoire maintenant pour comprendre que A = An', J = Jem', H = Harry, S = San' ;)

* * *

><p><strong>A :<strong> Alors_ ? C'était comment ? Tu m'as pas appelé une seule fois, j'ai cru que ton cousin t'avais fait des misères ! C'est comment la ville là-bas ? Il y a une bibliothèque ? Il y a un centre équestre ? Un parc ? T'as une belle chambre ? Comment c'était avec ton cousin ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ? Moi il a fallu que j'aille en Grèce avec les parents... Franchement, Alphie pourrait avoir un peu plus de subtilité... Il se fait presque passer pour un gigolo... quand je pense que je suis obligé d'avoir à assister à ça... Et tu sais que Marita était déçue de pas te voir? La pauvre, elle n'a eu personne pendant tout ce temps... J'ai pris Grenouille avec moi ! Il a adoré la Grèce ! Le délire quand il a failli se perdre dans les ruines de... Heu, je ne sais même plus comment ça s'appelait..._

**J :** _Bon sang, y avait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu droit à l'une de ses logorrhées verbales..._

_**S :** Je crois qu'on lui a manqué ! _S'exclama San' avec bonne humeur._ J'adorerais visiter la Grèce. Les temples, tout ça..._

**A :**_ Tiens ! Tu me fais penser ! Harry, je t'ai pris ça... c'est une gravure de là-bas. Jem', je t'ai pris ce truc, c'est une sorte de petit poignard... Ça va pas t'assagir, mais au moins c'est stylé. Et pour toi Sandy, je t'ai pris un joli foulard. T'as vu, y a Aphrodite ou je sais pas trop quelle déesse peinte dessus. Et pour tout le monde, j'ai ramené des petites friandises ! Miam !_

**H :**_ Morfale..._

**S :**_ Waaaa... Il est joli ! Merci Andy !_

**J :**_ Tsss... C'est juste un coupe papier... T'étais vraiment obligé de nous offrir ces choses Shefferd ? Un caillou ou un sachet de sable aurait été plus intéressant..._

**A :**_ Bah ! T'es jamais content de toute façon, Jerem' !_

**H :**_ C'est l'heure, la Directrice nous attend pour son discours de rentrée..._

**A :**_ Un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable ! C'est le premier jour où qu'on est réuni de nouveau ! Deux semaines, c'était super long ! Grenouille va me manquer... Si vous saviez toutes les bêtises qu'on a pu faire rien que pour embêter Alphie et sa "fiancée" ! Quelles blagues !_

**J :**_ Mais il s'arrête jamais ma parole ?!_

**H :**_ Allez Jem', dans le fond, on adore l'entendre raconter sa vie jusqu'à plus soif ! Et puis ça nous évite d'avoir à trouver un sujet de conversation... Comme on est pas trop bavards, ça nous arrange, nan ?..._

**J :**_ Bon, en vrai, comment ça s'est passé avec ton cousin ? J'ai essayé de trouver un train pour venir voir comment ça se passait, mais j'ai pas eu trop le temps..._

**H :**_ T'es incorrigible Jem'... Tu vois bien, je suis revenu en un seul morceau ! En fait, je me suis plutôt bien amusé... Même si c'était un peu flippant..._

**J :**_ Ah ?_

**H :**_ J'ai trouvé une malle qui appartenait à ma mère..._

**A :**_ Harry ? Tu viens ? Le discours... On va se faire encore incendier si on arrive en retard ! Et dis moi, du coup. Tu m'as pas dis ce que tu avais fait de tes vacances ? Et puis..._

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Ils sont partis pour la dernière ligne droite avant les vacances d'été -j'ai toujours pas écrit l'été ! Oskur !-<p>

Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé, merci à tous de lire, merci aux nouveaux lecteurs de se rajouter ^^

Je vous retrouve plus tard en RAR ou la semaine prochaine avec le drabble suivant !

Merci à AthalieRed pour sa relecture et sa correction !

Des bises à tous !

Mo.


	222. Chapter 221, Fufu

Salut !

Un nouveau drabble. On va parler un peu _chats_, aujourd'hui. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le chaton du concierge avait incroyablement grandi depuis son arrivée à St Brutus...<p>

Lors de ses heures de libres sans ses amis, Harry aimait venir papouiller le chat, parfois même jusque dans la loge du concierge. Le plus souvent, il s'amusait d'abord à le débusquer. Dans tous les recoins de la cours de récréation, dans les couloirs, dans le jardin du personnel.

Il l'avait baptisé Fufu... Pour qui pourquoi... C'était guère plus intelligent comme nom que "le chat", comme le concierge l'appelait... Mais c'était Fufu.

Pour l'heure, il était à sa recherche. Ça lui faisait passer le temps et il ne connaissait rien de plus agréable et apaisant que de faire des papouilles à ce chat.

Il faisait le tour des cages d'escaliers -lieux de prédilection de l'animal- avant d'être obligé de retourner, à son grand regret, en cours de Biologie...

Et c'est dans une de ces cages d'escaliers qu'il trouva, non pas le chat Fufu, mais une autre sorte de chaton perdu : une fille.

Oui, bon, jusque là rien d'anormal, le tiers de l'école répondait à cette description...

Mais cette fille là avait vraiment l'air perdue. Plus que perdue, elle semblait désespérée... Pour un peu, Harry se serrait attendu à ce qu'elle se réfugie dans un placard... Mais c'était ses placards, et il était hors de question de les partager avec d'autres personnes que ses amis. Et Fufu. Et le concierge... puisqu'ils étaient à lui, à la base...

D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait que le concierge risquerait une crise d'apoplexie s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et ses amis dans ses placards... Déjà que ça semblait l'irriter que Harry les squatte... Squattait... presque plus...

Bref.

Il y avait une fille en larme dans une cage d'escalier. Et si Harry avait été le même qu'il y a un an, il l'aurait totalement ignoré. Fuit, était peut-être plus exacte...

Là, pour qui, pourquoi, comment... il l'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent là une bonne dizaine de minutes sans parler. Elle continuait à pleurer, même si les pleurs s'étaient fait moins bruyants depuis que Harry s'était assit. Lui, regardait simplement l'agitation dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de là.

Fufu finit par montrer furtivement le bout de ses moustaches et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de sauter sur les genoux de Harry. Après avoir fait un tour sur lui même, il griffa doucement la toile du pantalon avant de s'y installer confortablement. Et en quelques caresses sur son dos, il ronronnait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Des doigts timides vinrent grattouiller la tête de l'animal avec prudence.

_Il s'appelle fufu._

_Caroline._

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Héhé<em>.<em> Il fait des nouvelles rencontres !

Voili voilou ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

Merci encore à tout le monde, pour les reviews et tout. Et je vous souhaite un bon week-end !

A plus !

Mo.


	223. Chapter 222, Caroline Hampers

Coucou tout le monde !

De nouveau Vendredi ! Nouveau drabble !

Une rapide introduction du chaton sauvage découvert par Harry.

Enjoy it !

* * *

><p>Caroline Hampers.<p>

Une sixième. Arrivée en milieu d'année fait plutôt rare à St Brutus.

Envoyée dans cette "cave", comme elle l'appelait, pour vol à l'étalage. À répétition.

Sa mère était alcoolique et dépensait tout son argent en bouteilles de vodka, rhum, gin, whisky et autres...

Alors Caroline était obligée de voler ce qu'elle pouvait sur les étals des marchés pour pouvoir se nourrir.

C'est en tentant la même chose dans les grandes surfaces qu'elle s'était fait prendre. Trois fois... Juste ce qu'il fallait pour que le quartier demande à ce que la police mette le holà et l'envoie corriger son attitude...

Aux dernières nouvelles, sa mère était à l'hôpital. Dans le coma.

L'Assistante Sociale de l'école lui cherchait une famille d'accueil. L'Oncle qui avait avancé l'argent pour son internement à St Brutus refusait de la prendre en charge. C'était lui qui avait décidé avec la police de l'envoyer ici. Apparemment, il était persuadé qu'une école aussi onéreuse et avec un tel intitulé ne pouvait que mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de son incapable de nièce.

L'Oncle était riche issue d'une vieille famille d'industriels du Nord de l'Angleterre. La mère de Caroline était la belle-sœur de l'Oncle et une honte dont Mr et Mrs Hampers ne s'étaient jamais remis. D'ailleurs, la mésalliance était tellement scandaleuse que la pauvre Meredith n'avait jamais été acceptée comme _membre_ de la famille et Caroline avait été décorée du nom de bâtarde, dans le même temps. Pourtant ses parents étaient mariés. Mais Meredith n'était qu'une roturière. Une catin qui entachait la prestigieuse famille. Et qui avait poussé le déshonneur jusqu'à sombrer dans l'alcool après le décès de son mari...

En principe, Caroline n'était pas mécontente de son sort. Certes, l'école n'était pas la plus accueillante du pays... Mais ici, elle n'avait pas à subir le mépris de sa famille ou l'indifférence de sa mère. Et surtout, elle avait un lit où dormir et trois repas par jours ! Un luxe ! Pour un peu, elle en remercierait presque l'Oncle... Presque.

À côté d'elle, Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'approcher de cette pipelette... Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de sociabiliser, _de son plein gré_, avec des inconnus...

D'un autre côté, l'histoire de cette fille lui avait fait perdre le fil du temps et il était à présent bien inutile qu'il se rende au cours de Biologie... Et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre...

Bien sûr, il allait devoir présenter ses excuses au Professeur, aux surveillants, à la Directrice... A San'... Elle allait être furieuse d'apprendre qu'il avait séché un cours... Surtout en Biologie, où il n'avait pas vraiment la cote auprès de son professeur...

_Et du coup, si t'es pas si mal ici, c'était pour quoi tes larmes de crocodiles tout à l'heure ?_

_Mon frère me manque... Et si maman est à l'hôpital, qui s'occupe de lui ? Où est-ce qu'il est, hein ? Crois moi, c'est pas les gens du quartier qui s'en soucient ! Je sais pas du tout où il est, ni comment il va et je suis inquiète ! Et puis... J'ai pas d'amis ici... Avant au moins, j'avais les autres enfants des rues..._

* * *

><p>Voili voilou !<p>

Merci AthalieRed pour la correction !

Merci tout le monde pour les reviews !

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end à tous !

Mo.


	224. Chapter 223, Roman

Hey ! That's Friday !

On continue un peu avec Hampers, mais on retrouve aussi un peu les autres. Il faut bien que tout ce petit monde là se mélange un peu un jour ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les cheveux bouclés et brun foncés, les yeux couleurs chocolats et méfiants, la jeune fille dégageait une aura un peu sauvage un peu en décalé par rapport à toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait donner en un temps remarquablement court.<p>

Mais malgré une loquacité plus grande qu'on ne s'attendait à avoir de sa part, l'attitude générale de Caroline était celle d'un chaton craintif et méfiant. Et elle trouvait une résonance en Harry. Sûrement raison pour laquelle il l'avait rejoint sous l'escalier la première fois.

Ils s'étaient quitté sans au revoir, sans se dire qu'ils reparleraient un jour, sans grande déclaration d'amitié.

De toute façon, Harry ne savait pas faire ça. Il avait fallu plus d'un an pour qu'il admette sans rougir qu'An' et les autres étaient ses amis, alors faire ami-ami avec une inconnue...

San' avait fait une petite crise d'autorité en apprenant qu'il avait séché un cours, Jem' avait répliqué que ça ne la dérangeait pas trop quand c'était pour sortir le mercredi après-midi (_Pffff une heure de d'Education Civique... Qu'est-ce que ça fait si on en loupe quelques unes dans l'année?_) et An' avait posé trente-six mille question sur Caroline... Puis la routine était revenue.

Puis il l'avait de nouveau croisé, quelques jours plus tard... Elle avait râlé contre l'Assistante Sociale qui était incapable de retrouver son frère et contre son Oncle qui refusait de financer les soins médicaux pour aider sa mère à sortir de son coma... Mais la nourriture était bonne et elle n'avait jamais goûté à de la mousse au chocolat avant Vendredi soir... Les pestes de sa chambrée racontaient des horreurs sur son compte, mais au moins, le lit était propre et confortable.

Les cours en revanche étaient difficile... Elle était déscolarisée depuis deux ans et accusait un retard lourd. La Biologie était amusante et les leçons d'Art Plastique franchement inutiles. Les maths semblaient intéressant. Jouer avec les chiffres, c'était rigolo ! Même si elle avait du mal à tout saisir, vu son retard... Trois mois plus tôt, elle ignorait encore tout des multiplications ! Et maintenant, elle apprenait les fractions, s'amusait à calculer les diamètres, les périmètres, les aires...

Oui, l'école l'amusait. Il y avait tellement de choses à découvrir dans tous ces livres ! Et dire que des gens avaient le temps de penser à autre chose que de trouver de quoi se caler l'estomac avec des restes trouvés dans les poubelles des épiceries...

Là d'où elle venait, quand elle ne cherchait pas à manger, c'était des bouts de bois ou de cartons qu'elle ramassait. Pour faire un feu dans la cheminée. Seule source de chaleurs qu'ils pouvaient se permettre à la maison. Ils n'avaient plus l'électricité ni le gaz. L'eau avait été coupé quelques semaines avant que la police ne vienne chercher Caroline...

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait écrire un roman avec toute cette histoire... Ou mieux, en faire une bande dessinée un peu sordide... Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait l'Oncle de Caroline. Il l'imaginait blond et immaculé. Histoire de contrebalancer la noirceur de son caractère... Un démon à face d'ange...

Comme Vernon... Sauf que Vernon n'étaient pas vraiment l'image même du parfait petit ange...

_J'espère que maman s'en sortira... C'est pas un modèle de femme forte, mais quand même..._

_Miss Caroline Hampers est priée de se rendre immédiatement dans le bureau de la Directrice !_

_..._

* * *

><p>La semaine prochaine, on aura le droit à un POV Jem' !<p>

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine !

Mo.


End file.
